Hermoso Error
by aiko1991
Summary: Ellos pensaron que habian cometido un error pero... despues de 9 meses ¿lo seguirá siendo? XD Segundo fic! entren y dejen reviews! Advertencia: el 3 capitulo es Lemon! gracias! Fic dedicado mi maestra Ryu-san! Gracias a todos mis lectores!
1. Chapter 1: Baile de Primavera

Segundo fic! Espero que les guste!

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Baile de Primavera**

Primavera.

Una increíble estación. Época de amor. Pero también inicio de clases.

Por las calles de la cuidad de Karakura se pueden observar a los alumnos de la preparatoria dirigiéndose hacia su destino. Algunos se saludan o abrazan por la alegría de volver a ver a sus amigos y compañeros.

Pero entre toda esa alegría se puede observar a un chico de cabellos naranjas, con unos ojos cafés hermosos bajo un ceño fruncido muy marcado. El chico molesto por tener que volver a la temible escuela, caminaba solo, callado.

Algunas chicas lo volteaban a ver, sonrojándose al instante por lo guapo que es el muchacho.

– ¿Quién es él? Es muy guapo– murmuraban las chicas que observaban al joven.

– ¿No lo sabes? Es Kurosaki Ichigo. Es muy apuesto pero también tiene fama de pandillero– contestaban otras.

Por más que las chicas comentaran en voz baja, Ichigo podía escucharlas muy bien. Esos comentarios lo ponían incomodo. Nunca entendería a las mujeres.

Para él, las chicas nunca fueron una prioridad. A la mayoría las consideraba molestas y ruidosas. Con sus amigas tenía más que suficiente y no quería a alguien molestándolo como mosquito todo el día. Conclusión: Ichigo no quería ni necesitaba una novia.

Ichigo entro al instituto. Saludo a algunos conocidos dirigiéndose a su aula.

–¡ICHI-GO! – dijo un chico de cabello café mientras corría hacia él. Ichigo lo detuvo haciendo que chocara con su antebrazo, dándole justo en la cara.

–Hola Keigo– dijo Ichigo entrando al salón.

–Hey Keigo, Ichigo viene de buen humor, ¿No crees? – dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, mientras se paraba en la cabeza de Keigo.

–Muérete Mizuiro– dijo el de cabello café mientras le salía un hilo de sangre por la nariz.

Ichigo se sentó en su lugar de siempre, cerca de la ventana. Le gustaba ese lugar. En él podía mirar hacia afuera, cuando ya no le interesaba la clase. De pronto el sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Al voltear se encontró con una joven de cabello corto negro, ojos azules y de pequeña estatura. Su nombre Kuchiki Rukia.

–Hola Rukia, ¿qué ocurre? – dijo Ichigo sin mucha importancia.

– ¿Qué ocurre? Te estoy hablando Ichigo. Te estoy preguntando como estuvieron tus vacaciones. Deberías mostrarme un poco de interés idiota. – cuando Rukia lo volteo a ver Ichigo estaba observando de nuevo por la ventana.

–Ichigo… ¡HAZME CASO IDIOTA! – Rukia le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza Ichigo haciendo que este se cayera de su asiento.

–Argh… ¡ENANA DEL DEMONIO! ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO RUKIA? – demando saber Ichigo mientras le salía un chichón en la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué? Porque eres un desconsiderado. Con esa actitud que tienes nunca tendrás novia. Nadie te querrá si sigues así. Idiota. – dijo la ojiazul.

–Ja… no me interesa tener novia Rukia. Ya te lo he dicho– Ichigo se sentó en su lugar.

–Déjalo Rukia. Todos sabemos que Ichigo no es un hombre. – dijo un chico con cabello negro azulado, ojos azules y con gafas que lo hacían lucir muy inteligente. Ishida Uryuu.

Ishida recibió un golpe por parte del pelinaranja.

– ¿Quién te crees Ishida? ¡Claro que soy un hombre! – se defendió Ichigo.

–Argh… Un hombre puede hacer feliz a una mujer pero tu Ichigo no haces feliz ni a tus amigas, como esperas hacerlo con tu novia. – dijo Ishida

– ¡Es cierto Ichigo! Tienes que cambiar o quedaras solo por siempre. Sé un hombre. – dijo Rukia.

–Ah… ¡Cállate! ¡Y déjenme en paz! – dijo Ichigo sentándose en su lugar.

– ¡Hey Rukia!– dijo una joven de apariencia atlética, con cabello café oscuro y ojos chocolate. Arisawa Tatsuki. Capitana del equipo de Judo.

–Tatsuki, ¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber Rukia.

–Hay un rumor en la escuela de que va a entrar un estudiante nuevo durante este curso. Y al parecer estará en nuestra clase. – dijo Tatsuki emocionada.

– ¡¿En serio? ¡Increíble! – contesto Rukia con una emoción recién adquirida.

Los chicos desde lejos observaban como las chicas se entretenían con tan poca cosa. Los chimes. El mejor tema para las adolescentes.

– ¡Bah! Mujeres– dijo Ichigo mientras cerraba los ojos dispuesto a esperar a que entrara la profesora.

– ¡Muy bien chicos! ¡Siéntense! ¡Arisawa, Kuchiki, hablen durante el descanso chicas! ¡Me alegra ver que varios de ustedes regresaron a clases! Eso es bueno. Es mejor que estar vagando por la cuidad. Aunque, si fueran pandilleros tendrían una vida emocionante– comenzó a divagar la profesora Mío. Los alumnos la observaban pensando que es una profesora extraña.

–Oh casi lo olvido. El día de hoy tendremos a una nueva estudiante, se acaba de mudar a Karakura así que por favor recíbanla con mucho cariño. Pasa linda. – dijo la profesora. La puerta del salón se deslizo, dejando ver a una chica de cabello naranja, largo y brillante, ojos de color plomo, piel de porcelana, una sonrisa hermosa y un cuerpo que hasta las diosas envidiarían.

–Hola mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime. Espero que podamos ser muy buenos amigos. – todos los chicos estaban impresionados. La chica nueva era realmente preciosa. Incluso unos ojos de color café estaban impresionados. Ichigo no podía creer que una chica así existiera.

–Muy bien preciosa Inoue. Siéntate junto… mmm… déjame ver… ¡Ah, sí! adelante de Kuchiki– al oír su nombre Rukia levanto la mano para que Orihime pudiera saber quién era. La joven pelinaranja comenzó su andar. Todos los alumnos observaban cada paso que daba.

– _¿Por qué todos me observan tanto? ¿Tendré algo en el rostro?_ – pensó Orihime mientras se sentaba en su lugar asignado. Estaba totalmente roja porque podía sentir las miradas en su nuca.

La clase comenzó.

Ichigo no podía quitar los ojos de encima de la chica nueva. Estaba idiotizado.

– _¿Qué me pasa? Es la primera vez que una chica me deslumbra. Es muy bonita. Eh… ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Solo debe ser porque es nueva. Además que piense que una chica es bonita no significa que me enamore de ella. El amor es para tontos. Y yo no soporto a las mujeres._ – pensó Ichigo restándole importancia al asunto. Después de todo a él no le interesan estas cosas.

Orihime sintió una mirada muy penetrante, que de repente desapareció. Al voltear buscando esa mirada, se topo con el rostro de un chico de cabello anaranjado como el suyo pero más claro, unos ojos cafés muy hermosos. Estaba con la barbilla recargada sobre su mano, mirando hacia afuera de la ventana. Como anhelando poder salir. Se sonrojo. Volteo la mirada hacia su cuaderno.

–_Es un chico muy apuesto. Tiene una mirada muy intensa. Qué pena no debería estar viéndolo de esa manera. Será mejor… que me concentre en las clases._ – pensó la joven reanudando su tarea.

Llego la hora del almuerzo.

Orihime se disponía a irse a almorzar cuando una chica de ojos azules la llamo.

– ¡Hey Inoue! – dijo la joven.

–Ah… tú eres Kuchiki-san, ¿no es así? – pregunto la ojigris.

– ¡Increíble! Te aprendiste mi apellido. Pero mi nombre es Rukia. Por favor llámame así. ¿Ok? – dijo Rukia con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

–Sí, Rukia-chan y tú llámame Orihime–

–Dime Orihime, ¿quieres almorzar con nosotros? – pregunto Rukia.

– ¡Claro que sí Rukia-chan– dijo Orihime muy contenta. Las chicas tomaron sus almuerzos y se dirigieron a la azotea de la escuela.

Al llegar ahí, Orihime pudo notar que había chicos de su mismo salón pero también había dos chicos más que no conocía. Pero también estaba…

–_Ah… es el chico… de mirada penetrante._ – pensó Orihime mientras se sonrojaba al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Hey Rukia llegas tarde! – dijo Tatsuki.

–Sí lo sé. Pero me detuve a invitar a Orihime a comer con nosotros. Ven Orihime te voy a presentar. – dijo Rukia tomando a Orihime por la muñeca y jalándola hacia sus amigos.

–Orihime, presento a Abarai Renji, Arisawa Tatsuki, Asano Keigo, Kojima Mizuiro, Yasutora Sado, Ishida Uryuu y Kurosaki Ichigo– Orihime poso sus ojos en cada uno de sus nuevos compañeros. Renji es un chico de cabello rojo y unos extraños tatuajes en las cejas. Tiene una mirada que da miedo. Sado es un joven moreno con cabello rizado y es enorme.

Pero al posar sus ojos en los de Ichigo, la sangre no tardo en subir a sus mejillas. Esa mirada la ponía muy nerviosa.

–Mu-Mucho gusto. E-es muy agradable conocerlos. – dijo la nerviosa joven. Rukia se sentó a lado de Renji quien discutía con Ichigo y Uryuu. Orihime se sentó a lado de Tatsuki y Mizuiro.

–Dime Inoue-san, ¿Qué te trae a la cuidad de Karakura? –pregunto Mizuiro.

–Bueno… mi tutora y yo… se podría decir que necesitábamos un cambio urgente. Ella me dijo que Karakura es muy bonito y aquí nacieron mis padres. – contesto Orihime con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Dices que tienes una tutora? ¿Y tus padres? – pregunto Renji.

–Oh… mis padres murieron hace muchos años. – dijo Orihime con una nostálgica sonrisa.

Todos guardaron silencio. Hasta que… plaf!

– ¡Bien hecho cara de mandril! –gritó Rukia furiosa.

– ¡Oye porque me pegas idiota! ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que sus padres fallecieron? – le reclamo Renji sobándose la mejilla roja por el golpe propinado por Rukia.

– ¡No te preocupes Rukia-chan! ¡Eso paso hace mucho tiempo! – dijo Orihime agitando las manos y sonrojándose por la incómoda conversación.

– ¿Qué tal si cambiamos de conversación? – dijo Sado, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio.

–Chad tiene razón hablemos de otra cosa– dijo Tatsuki.

– ¿Chad? Creí que te llamabas Sado– dijo dudosa Orihime.

–Así es se llama Sado, pero Ichigo tiene un problema para hablar correctamente y dice Chad en vez de Sado, dejándole un apodo. Pronto aprenderás que Ichigo es un inútil– dijo Uryuu burlándose del pelinaranja.

–Ja… Idiota no te burles de mí. – dijo Ichigo mientras comía su almuerzo y mirando hacia otro lado.

Orihime pudo notar que el almuerzo de Ichigo tenía un dibujo sobre el, hecho con salsa. El observarlo más detenidamente la chica ojigris se dio cuenta que era una caricatura de Ichigo.

– ¡Ah! ¡Qué lindo almuerzo! – dijo Orihime levantándose de su lugar. Se acerco deprisa a Ichigo y se arrodillo cerca de él. Ella se inclino para poder observar el lindo almuerzo. La chica estaba muy cerca de Ichigo. Él se sonrojo.

– ¡E-espera! ¡No te acerques tanto! – dijo Ichigo haciéndose para atrás. Estaba nervioso ninguna chica se le había acercado tanto. Y sus amigos lo notaron.

–Oh… lo siento Kurosaki-kun, es solo que tu almuerzo es muy bonito– dijo apenada Orihime.

– ¿Qué pasa I-chi-go? – dijo Rukia con una sonrisa picara.

– ¿Acaso la hermosa Inoue te puso nervioso? – dijo Renji con una cara igual a la de Rukia. Por este comentario Orihime se sonrojo.

– Argh… Y-yo… ¡Cállense! – Ichigo se levanto y salió de la azotea totalmente furioso. Todos observaron cómo se iba del lugar, todos tenían una cara de desaprobación. Bueno no todos. Orihime tenía una cara de culpabilidad. Tatsuki lo noto.

– No te preocupes por el idiota de Ichigo. Él es así. No es tu culpa Orihime– dijo con una gran sonrisa.

– Gracias Tatsuki-chan– dijo Orihime un poco más animada.

El almuerzo siguió sin problemas.

Ya era hora de irse a casa. Orihime y sus nuevos amigos acordaron ir a comer un helado al parque finalizando las clases. Una celebración había dicho Rukia.

Todos se reunieron en la entrada de la escuela. Cuando ya no falto ninguno, comenzaron su andar. Las chicas iban adelante platicando sobre la tarea y algunos chismes del primer día, mientras los chicos caminaban detrás de ellas cuidándolas.

Al llegar al parque se dirigieron al puesto de helados. Keigo y Tatsuki pidieron uno de limón; Chad y Renji uno de vainilla; Mizuiro e Ichigo de fresa; Rukia, Orihime y Uryuu de chocolate. Después se sentaron en unas bancas cercanas a degustar su helado.

– ¡Hey chicos casi lo olvidaba! Dentro de una semana será el baile de primavera del instituto. –dijo de repente Rukia muy entusiasmada.

– ¡Un baile! ¡Qué emoción! ¿Vamos a ir verdad chicos? – pregunto Orihime a sus amigos haciendo una cara de suplica.

– ¡Claro que vamos a ir Orihime! Después de todo, las chicas somos las que tenemos que invitar a los chicos. – dijo muy segura Rukia.

– Muy bien Rukia, ya puedes pedírmelo– dijo Renji.

– ¿Pedirte qué? – contesto Rukia mientras ceñía un poco las cejas.

– Pues que te acompañe al baile– dijo Renji extrañado.

– Yo no dije que te iba a invitar idiota– respondió Rukia.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Todos sabemos que mueres por mí– dijo Renji muy confiado.

Rukia se puso roja de la ira.

– ¿Eso piensas? Bien. Ichigo, ¿me acompañarías al baile de primavera? – dijo Rukia. Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa. Renji no lo podía creer, la chica que le gustaba lo estaba rechazando. Se sintió muy dolido.

– ¡¿QUÉ? ¡Estás loca Rukia! ¡No iré contigo! ¡No me metas en tus líos amorosos! – sentencio Ichigo dándole la espalda a Rukia.

– Ehmm… Ichigo– dijo Uryuu mientras apuntaba con el dedo hacia una dirección. Cuando Ichigo volteo hacia donde señalaba se encontró con lo más terrorífico que jamás había visto. Rukia.

La chica ojiazul estaba rodeada con un aura negra y sus ojos destellaban como si de un espectro se tratase.

– Gulp… Claro que iré contigo Rukia– dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa fingida mientras un sudor frío recorrió su nuca.

– Muchas gracias Ichigo, no te arrepentirás– contesto Rukia mientras su aura negra cambiaba a una rosa con flores.

– _Ya me estoy arrepintiendo_– pensó Ichigo con una mueca de terror en el rostro.

Rukia giro el rostro hacia Renji. Lo observo. Y después sonrió triunfante.

– _Muy bien Rukia. Yo también puedo jugar_– pensó Renji. Volteo a ver a Orihime. Se acerco a ella. Y dijo:

– Inoue, ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo? – todos dejaron caer el helado. Esto era guerra.

– Eh… Abarai-kun… y-yo– comenzó a balbucear la joven pelinaranja. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

– Por favor, Inoue… te lo pido como un favor– dijo Renji en un susurro, solo para los oídos de Orihime.

La joven abrió los ojos como platos. El joven Abarai solo quería vengarse de Rukia. Orihime pudo ver en sus ojos el dolor del rechazo.

– Sí, Abarai-kun… iré contigo encantada– dijo Orihime con una sonrisa muy cálida.

– ¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿LA HERMOSA INOUE IRÁ CON EL MANDRIL AL BAILE? ¡RÁPIDO TATSUKI! ¡Acompáñame al…– grito Keigo pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en el estomago.

– Ni estando borracha Keigo– dijo la capitana de Judo, mientras le salía humo del puño.

Absortos del alboroto armado por sus amigos, Renji y Rukia se observaban intensamente. No comprendían porque hacían estas cosas. Y en medio de esta tensión se encontraban Ichigo y Orihime.

– ¿En qué nos metimos Kurosaki-kun? – dijo preocupada Orihime observando de reojo al pelinaranja.

– No lo sé, pero esto acabará mal– dijo Ichigo.

_CONTINUARA… _

_

* * *

_

Dejen muchos comentarios! hasta la proxima


	2. Chapter 2: Embriagandose

**Aquí esta la conti! disfrutenla! besos**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 2: Embriagándose

Después del incidente en el parque, Renji y Rukia no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra. Orihime estaba preocupada por sus amigos, en especial por Rukia. La pelinaranja sentía que su nueva amiga estaba enojada con ella. Decidió hablar con Rukia al día siguiente durante el descanso.

– Rukia-chan, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? – pregunto Orihime acercándose a la joven ojiazul.

– Claro Orihime– dijo Rukia.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al jardín del instituto. Rukia dijo que conocía un lugar donde podían hablar a solas. La pelinegra guio a Orihime a un kiosco de color blanco, con una elegante cúpula, también tenía unas gruesas enredaderas, rodeado por todo tipo de flores. Rosas, Lirios, Margaritas, Iris, Fresias y Lilas. Era hermoso.

– Rukia-chan, este lugar es muy bonito– dijo Orihime maravillada.

– ¿Verdad que sí? Mi hermano es dueño de la mitad del instituto y yo le pedí que mandara a construir un kiosco en el jardín. Je, je y lo cumplió– dijo Rukia muy orgullosa.

Las chicas se sentaron en las bancas ubicadas dentro del kiosco.

– ¿Qué ocurre Orihime? – pregunto preocupada Rukia.

– Rukia-chan… lamento haber aceptado la invitación de Renji. Y-yo solo quería ayudar. Por favor no te molestes conmigo– dijo Orihime sonrojándose y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, rodando por su rostro.

Rukia sonrió. Con el dorso de su mano limpió las lágrimas.

– Tonta Orihime. Tú no tienes la culpa. La tiene Renji por pensar que me tiene segura. Es un idiota machista– dijo Rukia, al principio con una sonrisa para pasar a una cara de decepción. Orihime lo comprendió.

– Rukia-chan, a ti te gusta Renji, ¿No es así? –

Rukia la observo con verdadero asombro en los ojos, y después vino el sonrojo.

– ¡¿QUÉ? – gritó Rukia

– Je, je. Estoy en lo correcto– afirmó Orihime.

– A mi no me gusta el cara de mandril– se defendió la pelinegra.

– Pero Rukia-chan… te sonrojaste– dijo Orihime muy divertida por la reacción de su amiga.

– Eh… yo… yo… ¡Ah cállate Orihime! – dijo Rukia sin saber cómo negar ese hecho.

Las chicas estaban bien. Pero aún así, a Orihime no le gustaba la idea que dos personas que se querían no estuvieran juntas. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Los días pasaron. Y la fricción entre Renji y Rukia aumentaba. Por más que sus amigos intentaran persuadirlos, ambos chicos no cedían.

Era jueves por la tarde. Hora de partir a casa después de un largo y tedioso día en la escuela. Rukia, Tatsuki y Orihime decidieron tener un día de chicas para ir a comprar sus vestidos, ya que el baile era el sábado y aún no tenían nada.

El trío caminaba muy alegre conversando.

– Ahora que lo pienso, Tatsuki-chan, no nos has dicho quien es tu pareja para el baile– dijo Orihime de repente haciendo que la mencionada se sonrojara.

– ¡Es cierto Tatsuki! ¿Quién invitaste? – demando Rukia.

– Aaa… Cállense. Es una sorpresa– sonrió Tatsuki triunfante.

– Ah, eso no es justo– se decepciono Rukia.

Las chicas siguieron su andar. Observando todos los diferentes vestidos en los aparadores. Estuvieron una hora buscando en todas las tiendas posibles, hasta encontrarlos. Después decidieron ir a comer una hamburguesa.

Con una tarde de gran diversión las chicas decidieron que era hora de regresar a casa. Se despidieron y tomaron caminos diferentes.

Orihime decidió dar una pequeña vuelta por el parque, aun queda algo de luz solar y tenía que aprovecharla. Se adentro al parque. Camino durante 5 minutos y escucho algo que la hizo voltear. Un sollozo.

Era una niña pequeña con cabello castaño y piel blanca. Lleva un vestido rosa. Estaba hincada frente a un árbol y con las manos ocultaba sus ojos humedecidos por las lagrimas. Orihime sintió mucha pena por ella y se acerco. Se hinco frente a la niña, le tocó la cabeza y dijo:

– Hola linda. ¿Por qué lloras? –

La niña señalo a la copa del árbol. Orihime alzó la vista y ahí estaba. Un globo de color rojo, enredado con una rama.

– Se m-me es-escapo– dijo entre sollozos la niña.

Orihime se incorporó y se dirigió hacia el árbol. De un salto se aferró a una de las ramas más bajas. Comenzó a treparlo.

– ¡Hermana mayor! ¿Qué haces? ¡Baja te vas a caer! – suplico la niña.

– ¡No te preocupes! ¡Solo quiero bajar tu globo para que no llores más! – dijo muy confiada Orihime mientras seguía trepando por las ramas del enorme árbol.

– Hermana mayor– dijo preocupada la niña.

Orihime estaba cerca de tomar le globo. Estiró el brazo y lo alcanzó con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro.

– ¡Sí! ¡Lo tengo! – exclamó triunfante Orihime.

– ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo una voz que Orihime reconoció perfectamente.

La joven ojigris bajo la mirada y ahí estaba él. Observándola con un rostro serio pero la vez con una mirada divertida.

– Ku-Kurosaki-kun– pronunció Orihime mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un hermoso carmín.

Ichigo observaba a Orihime. Con esa apariencia de niña educada, nunca pensó que sería capaz de subir tan alto en un árbol tan grande.

– Ja, ja. ¡Hermana mayor, lo lograste! ¡Pero se te ve la ropa interior! – grito divertida la pequeña niña.

Era cierto. La posición en la que estaba la pelinaranja no era la adecuada. Con las piernas abiertas, sobre la rama como si fuera un caballo y con la falda levantada. Se podían ver sus piernas, en todo su esplendor.

Ichigo ante este comentario se fijo en la posición de la chica. Exquisita. El joven podía ver las pantaletas blancas bajo esa falda. Se sonrojo. Pero lo peor fue lo siguiente. Orihime noto que la estaba observando.

– ¡Pervertido! ¡Kurosaki-kun no volte…– Crack.

Un sonido interrumpió a Orihime. La joven pelinaranja pudo sentir como la rama se estaba rompiendo. Estaba muy alto, no podía saltar y una caída así la mataría. Orihime buscó con la mirada desesperadamente un lugar de donde aferrarse pero la rama finalmente cedió dejándola caer el vacío.

– ¡Hermana mayor! – gritó horrorizada la niña, viendo como Orihime caía del árbol. La pequeña cerró los ojos.

Pero después de unos segundos no escucho nada. Abrió los ojos y lo que vio la sorprendió.

Ichigo, al ver como su compañera caía, salió corriendo y en dos zancadas ya estaba debajo de ella, esperándola. La joven cayó en sus brazos. Pero Ichigo no soporto el peso de ambos, dejándose caer al césped, quedando en una posición comprometedora o más bien reveladora.

De alguna forma, Orihime estaba al revés. Con la cabeza en las piernas de Ichigo y su trasero hacia la cara del joven. Cuando el pelinaranja abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron las pantaletas blancas de Orihime y su trasero. Su rostro adquirió un color rojo brillante.

Orihime abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba bien, gracias a Ichigo. Y logró bajar el globo, que estaba en sus manos todavía. Cuando estaba a punto de darle las gracias, se fijo como estaban acomodados y que estaba viendo el joven Kurosaki.

– Ku-Kurosaki-kun… ¡Pervertido! – Plaf. Orihime estrelló su mano en el rostro del joven, haciendo que el cayera de espaldas. Orihime se paró totalmente avergonzada.

– Argh… ¡¿Por qué me pegas? – grito Ichigo.

– Po-porque me es-estabas vi-viendo– dijo Orihime intimidada.

– ¡No lo hacía! ¡Además es tu culpa por andar subiéndote a los árboles siendo tan torpe! – dijo Ichigo furioso.

Orihime sintió ganas de llorar. Estaba herida, la había llamado torpe. La ojigris bajo la mirada ya cristalina por las palabras hirientes.

– ¡Qué grosero eres hermano mayor! – dijo la pequeña niña acercándose a Ichigo con las manos en las caderas, como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño.

– ¿Qué dijiste mocosa? – dijo Ichigo.

– Ya me oíste. La hermana mayor solo quería ayudar, además si la estabas viendo. –

– Pero, ¿quién te crees enana? – dijo furioso Ichigo.

– No importa linda. Está bien. Ten tu globo– dijo Orihime entregándole el globo en perfectas condiciones. A la niña se le iluminaron los ojos.

– ¡Gracias hermana mayor! ¡Hermano mayor! – llamo a Ichigo. El mencionado la volteo a ver con cara de pocos amigos.

– ¿Qué? –

– Se un hombre y trata bien a las mujeres– dijo la pequeña para después salir corriendo. Dejando a los jóvenes solos.

– Pequeña enana– dijo Ichigo dándose la media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

– Kurosaki-kun– dijo una suave voz. Ichigo frenó su andar.

– Dime– contestó Ichigo sin voltear a verla.

– Lamento mucho haberte golpeado y muchas gracias por haberme salvado la vida– dijo Orihime haciendo una reverencia.

Ichigo se sorprendió un poco. Nunca le habían dado una disculpa y un agradecimiento tan sinceros. Se rasco la mejilla apenado y observo el cielo. Casi obscurecía.

– Sí no hay problema. Será mejor que te acompañe a casa, ya es tarde y te puede pasar algo. Vamos– dijo Ichigo empezando a caminar.

– Sí– dijo Orihime muy contenta, corriendo para poder alcanzarlo.

Después de todo tal vez Ichigo si podía llegar a ser amable.

Por fin sábado. Las chicas estaban muy ansiosas. Ya que este sería su primer baile.

El gran baile se llevaría a cabo en el gimnasio del instituto, a las 9 de la noche en punto.

Cuando Orihime entró al gimnasio no lo podía creer. Todo se miraba perfecto.

Había luces por todas partes y de todos los colores. Globos de diferentes formas también. Del techo caían caireles de papel brillante y la pista de baile era iluminada por un piso que brillaba, como una pista disco. En una mesa estaban las bebidas y algo de comida. Estaba un escenario en el fondo del gimnasio, probablemente para una banda contratada. Todo era increíble.

–Hey mira Ichigo, ya llego Orihime con el idiota de Renji– dijo Rukia mirando hacia la puerta. Rukia traía puesto un vestido tipo halter de color malva, un escote en V y con un círculo de piedreria justo donde termina el escote. El vestido hacía que Rukia luciera un cuerpo sexy y elegante a la vez.

Ichigo llevaba un traje negro tradicional con una camisa de color vino. Llevaba los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados y la corbata de seda negra un poco floja. Lucía muy guapo pero también rebelde.

Ichigo volteo hacia la puerta. Y quedo maravillado. Orihime lucía hermosa. Perfecta.

Orihime llevaba puesto un vestido strapless de color azul rey. Tenía una caída en A que le disimulaban las caderas. Debajo del busto estaba un cinturón de piedras plateadas, dándole mucha elegancia. También la joven pelinaranja opto por recogerse el cabello en una cola alta, pero no se quito los broches de flor de 6 pétalos que llevaba todos los días.

Ichigo y Rukia se acercaron a los recién llegados.

– Hola Rukia-chan, Ku-Kurosaki-kun– Orihime se sonrojo cuando menciono a Ichigo.

– Hola– contesto el pelinaranja, muy seco. La joven ojigris se decepciono.

– Vaya Renji estas muy elegante. Ni pareces tú– dijo Rukia.

Renji llevaba un traje tradicional negro con una camisa dorada, al igual que Ichigo tenía los dos primeros desabrochados pero no llevaba corbata.

– Ja, lo mismo dijo Rukia. Ahora si pareces una dama– contraatacó Renji.

– Vamos chicos no se peleen. Rukia-chan, ¿ya llego Tatsuki? – pregunto Orihime.

– Es cierto. Hoy podré saber quien la trajo al baile– de acordó Rukia.

– ¿Qué estás hablando Rukia? – dijo una voz.

Los cuatro chicos voltearon solo para llevarse una gran sorpresa. Era Tatsuki y venía con Chad.

Tatsuki llevaba un vestido corte sirena de color verde brillante. El vestido hacia que la joven castaña mostrara unas curvas muy bien definidas. A su lado, Chad tenía un traje negro con una camisa azul. A diferencia de Renji e Ichigo, el si llevaba correctamente la camisa y la corbata de color arena.

– ¿Chad? ¿Viniste con el hombre de Tatsuki?– Ichigo recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la mencionada.

– Cállate Ichigo. Por lo menos soy más hombre que tú– dijo furiosa Tatsuki.

– Ya basta chicos. Ven Ichigo, vamos a bailar– dijo Rukia tomando a Ichigo del brazo y arrastrándolo a la pista de baile, a pesar de las quejas del joven.

Sin pensarlo, los demás chicos se dirigieron a la pista, dispuestos a bailar.

Estuvieron cerca de tres horas bailando y divirtiéndose. Riendo y haciendo bromas. La noche fue increíble. Pero ya exhaustos decidieron que era hora de descansar y beber algo. Ichigo, Renji y Chad fueron por las bebidas para sus respectivas parejas mientras ellas descansaban sentadas en una mesa.

Los chicos regresaron.

– Aquí tienes Inoue– dijo Renji ofreciéndole un vaso transparente con un líquido rojo y frío.

– Gracias, Abarai-kun– Orihime tomo el vaso entre sus blancas manos y bebió del líquido refrescante. Pero algo estaba diferente. El sabor era extraño, amargo.

– Algo tiene mi bebida. Esta amarga– dijo Orihime extrañada.

– Es cierto. También la mía. –dijo Ichigo. Las bebidas de todos estaban amargas.

– La bebida tiene alcohol– dijo Rukia.

– ¿Estás segura Rukia? – pregunto Tatsuki.

– Sí, mi hermano me dio alcohol una vez. Y este es el mismo sabor–

– Ok, no más bebidas para mí– declaró la capitana.

– ¿En serio? Qué aguafiestas eres Tatsuki– dijo Rukia mientras seguía bebiendo del vaso.

– No es por ser aguafiestas idiota. Es porque soy una atleta– contesto Tatsuki.

– ¡Wow! ¡Sigamos la fiesta amigos! – dijo de repente Orihime, levantándose como resorte de la silla. Estaba demasiado contenta y sus mejillas tenían un todo rosado.

– ¿Orihime? – pregunto Tatsuki extrañada por la actitud de su amiga.

– Hey, chicos. Se bebió todo el vaso– dijo Ichigo mientras tomaba el vaso y lo agitaba hacia abajo verificando que no tuviera nada.

– Orihime, estás borracha– dijo Rukia viendo a su sonriente amiga.

– ¿Sí? Ja, ja, ja. Veo duendes azules Rukia-chan. Ja, ja, ja. Iré por más bebidas– dijo la pelinaranja mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la mesa de las bebidas.

– ¿No deberíamos detenerla? –pregunto Renji.

– No dejen que se divierta– contesto Rukia.

– Hablando de divertirse. Ichigo, por favor cuida de Inoue– dijo Renji.

– ¡¿Qué? ¿Yo por qué? – protesto el pelinaranja.

– Porque yo tengo otros planes– dijo observando intensamente a Rukia. Consiguiendo un sonrojo de parte de la pelinegra.

Renji se acerco a Rukia. La observo directamente a los ojos. La tomo de la mano y le beso el dorso.

– ¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo, Princesa Rukia? –

La sangre subió a las mejillas de Rukia, coloreándolas de carmín. Adorable. La ojiazul sonrió.

– Claro, Renji– y se fueron tomados de la mano.

Sus amigos solo pudieron ver como los dos se perdían entre la multitud.

– Bueno nosotros también nos vamos a bailar. Ichigo tienes que ir a buscar a Orihime. Vamos Chad– ordenó Tatsuki.

Se quedo solo.

– Estupendo. ¿En dónde estará esa chica? – Ichigo comenzó a buscarla con la mirada.

El joven atravesó a la multitud de la pista de baile y se fue directo a la mesa de las bebidas. Pero no vio a Orihime. Giro la cabeza hacia la derecha y logro distinguir el cabello naranja de la joven, pero algo estaba mal. Ella estaba bailando con un chico que no conocía.

Se estaban divirtiendo mucho. El chico le estaba agarrando una mano. Esa imagen por alguna extraña razón lo afecto mucho. Algo estaba creciendo en su interior.

– Necesito un trago– dijo Ichigo. Y bebió.

El joven pelinaranja ya estaba mareado. Decidió recargarse en una pared cercana para poder observar los movimientos de Orihime y el sujeto que la acompañaba.

Orihime bailaba muy bien. Era sexy, sensual y elegante al mismo tiempo. Esos movimientos que realizaba al compás de la música estaban haciendo efecto sobre Ichigo.

Ichigo se deleitaba mirando el cuerpo de Orihime. Era demasiado tentador. Se podía imaginar a el mismo bailando con ella, tocándole las caderas, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, sintiendo cada centímetro de ella, oliéndola, saboreándola.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de sus propios pensamientos. Cerró los ojos para despejar esos pensamientos pervertidos.

– _¿Qué ocurre conmigo? Sí ella es muy bonita, pero hay cientos de chicas bonitas en la escuela y nunca he pensado así con alguna de ellas. Debe ser el maldito alcohol. Ya me está afectando. Será mejor que cuide de Orihime. ¿En dónde está?_ – se pregunto Ichigo ya más controlado.

Orihime no estaba bailando. Ichigo se alarmó. Orihime estaba borracha y le podía suceder algo. Se podía hacer daño o le podían hacer daño.

Miro hacia todas las direcciones. Y la encontró. Estaba contra una pared y el chico con el que bailaba la tenía acorralada, con ambas manos a los costados del rostro de Orihime.

Ichigo se puso colérico. Se acerco rápidamente a ellos dispuesto a golpear al chico en el rostro si le hacía algo a Orihime. Pero lo que vio lo detuvo.

Orihime lo pateo en los testículos y salió corriendo directo hacia él. Pero chocaron.

– Lo siento Kurosaki-kun– dijo Orihime alzando un poco el rostro. Ichigo pudo apreciar varias lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Pero el joven pelinaranja no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle que ocurrió porque la joven Orihime salió corriendo, desapareciendo por la puerta del gimnasio. Ichigo fue tras ella.

Orihime solo quería escapar de ese mar de emociones. Corrió al único lugar donde encontraría paz. El Kiosco de Rukia.

Para esa noche los profesores habían puesto una gran cantidad de velas alrededor del barandal del kiosco y la luz se derramaba como oro derretido sobre el blanco del lugar. Era hermoso. Se dejo caer en la banca. Y ahí pudo pensar con la claridad que el alcohol le permitía.

_El chico con el que estaba bailando la llevo por una bebida. Ella la acepto gustosa. De repente el chico la acorralo contra la pared. Ella le pidió que la dejara ir._

_El joven se carcajeo. Le comenzó a decir que porque se comportaba así, que él la había visto coquetear con Kurosaki-kun y después acepto bailar con él, con un completo extraño. Le dijo que era una zorra._

_La intento tocar y ella asustada lo golpeo en donde más le duele a los hombres._

_Y corrió._

Estos pensamientos le invadieron la cabeza. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Escucho unos pasos detrás de ella. Asustada, pensando que el chico malo, giró su rostro dispuesta a gritar. Pero se contuvo al ver que era Kurosaki-kun.

– Ku-Kuro–

– ¿Estás bien Inoue? – Orihime abrió los ojos como platos.

Ichigo estaba preocupado por ella. Y era la primera vez que decía su apellido.

– _¿Será qué Kurosaki-kun se interesa por mí? ¿Será que lo puedo besar? ¿Qué más da? Ya me tacharon de zorra, ¿no es cierto? Y nunca he besado a un hombre_– pensó Orihime tristemente.

– ¿Kurosaki-kun? –

– ¿Sí? –

– ¿Me deseas? –

– Pues claro– Ichigo volvió en sí. Él pensó que ella preguntaría sobre si él se preocupaba por ella o algo así. No eso. Tal vez sea afecto del alcohol.

– ¿Qué dijiste Inoue? – pregunto incrédulo Ichigo.

– ¿Me deseas? Es una pregunta sencilla. Y te agradecería que me la contestaras– dijo Inoue parándose de la banca de color blanco.

– Inoue estás borracha. Pero, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Cuál es el…? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? – en dos zancadas estuvo al lado de Orihime, al tiempo que ella se empezaba a quitar el vestido con rapidez.

– Detente. Maldición, ¡deja eso! – grito furioso Ichigo.

– He notado como me has observado toda la noche Kurosaki-kun. Solo estoy intentado complacerte–

– He dicho que te detengas– en un movimiento rápido, se puso detrás de Orihime y empezó a cerrarle el vestido.

– ¿Qué diablos te sucede Inoue? ¿Qué ha pasado? –

– No tiene importancia– contestó la pelinaranja y sintió que iba a romper en llanto pero trató de controlarse.

– Has estado viendo con lujuria toda la noche y cuando me ofrezco a ti, no me quieras. Si no tienes tiempo dímelo Kurosaki-kun– sus ojos estaban tristes.

– No es cuestión de tiempo–

– Entonces bésame Kurosaki-kun– pidió Orihime.

– No… no lo haré. Estoy borracho pero se respetarte Inoue– dijo serio el pelinaranja.

– No me importa. Bésame Kurosaki-kun. Bésame– exigió Orihime.

Ichigo se sintió presionado. Orihime era hermosa y se le estaba ofreciendo, era demasiado para él.

– ¡Bésame Kurosaki-kun! ¡Se un hombre! – gritó Orihime.

La besó en la boca con fuerza, con desesperación, tan erótico como el pecado.

¿Qué error están a punto de cometer?

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	3. Chapter 3: Por Un Beso

****

AKI ESTA EL 3 CAPI! CONTENIDO LEMON ADVERTENCIA! DEJEN REVIEWS! ES MI PRIMER LEMON!

DEDICADO A SEAN-SAN MI PRIMER LECTOR! KE LO DISFRUTES!

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Por Un Beso**

Ichigo se sintió presionado. Orihime era hermosa y se le estaba ofreciendo, era demasiado para él.

– ¡Bésame Kurosaki-kun! ¡Se un hombre! – gritó Orihime.

La besó en la boca con fuerza, con desesperación, tan erótico como el pecado. Sus labios se separaron buscando oxígeno, pero la excitación no cesó. Estaban borrachos y la pasión no los dejaba actuar correctamente.

Sentía las manos de él en su trasero y sus labios en el cuello. Y no sabía cuánto tiempo más sería capaz de continuar de pie.

La hacía sentir cosas que le eran desconocidas. La hacía suspirar, jadear y gemir, y lo único que sabía era que deseaba más.

– He pensado en ti toda la noche– susurró él, con la boca pegada a su cuello.

– ¿Sí? – pregunto la joven.

Ichigo solo asintió volviendo a besar su cuello. La joven pelinaranja tenía que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para poder respirar. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de ella, un rincón de su alma perverso y muy lujurioso, la incitó a preguntar.

– ¿En que pensabas? –

– En hacerte esto– murmuró Ichigo, presionando la mano que ya tenía ahuecada en su trasero, haciéndola sentir la dura prueba de su deseo. Ella emitió un sonido.

Ichigo cegado por la lujuria y el alcohol, paso una mano por la espalda de Orihime y deslizo hacía abajo el cierre. Orihime tembló.

Ichigo sintió el nerviosismo de la pelinaranja y la besó dulcemente, casi como un suspiro. Sintió como Orihime se tranquilizo un poco. Le quitó todos los pasadores del cabello, hasta dejarlo caer suelto y metió las manos en él.

Aprovechando que estaba distraída, la levantó en brazos; el vestido se le arremolinó alrededor de las piernas dejándola en ropa interior. El vestido cayó.

Ichigo se hinco con ella en brazos y la deposito cuidadosamente en el suelo del kiosco. El cabello de Orihime se derramó sobre el suelo como fuego dorado, atrapando en sus sutiles ondas destello de la luz de las velas.

A Ichigo se le encogió el estómago de deseo con solo mirarla. Iba a ser su primera vez con una chica. Le daba miedo y emoción el mismo tiempo.

– No sé qué debo hacer– confesó Orihime y cerró los ojos, excitada, avergonzada, encantada.

– Yo tampoco– Ichigo se acostó a su lado y la besó en la boca una vez más. Ichigo se separó para poder tocar un hombro desnudo de Orihime.

– Qué suave– dijo encantado con la pálida piel de su joven amante. Ichigo se inclinó y comenzó a pasar su lengua por el lugar donde acababa de estar su mano. Orihime se sonrojó, por las oleadas de placer que le producía Ichigo.

El joven pelinaranja tomo un tirante del sostén de Orihime y de un tirón lo bajo hasta su cintura. Estaba desnuda a la luz de las velas. A él.

– Muy hermosa– dijo Ichigo, sonriéndole. Orihime se sonrojo, él nunca le sonreía.

– Eres muy hermosa– dijo él, y entonces la acarició, deslizando la palma de la mano por encima de un pezón, con un roce tan ligero que igual podría ser la brisa de la noche.

La caricia la sintió en el vientre, en la entrepierna. Y no pudo hacer otra cosa que arquear la espalda, para sentirlo más, más intenso. Traslado la tortura al otro pecho.

Apretó y movió el pezón entre sus dedos, sintiéndolo endurecerse hasta que quedó duro, duro como un pequeño botón.

– Ku-Kurosaki-kun… Bésame– dijo Orihime en un susurro erótico. Él sonrió.

Se inclinó a besarla, pero sus labios rozaron los de ella apenas un segundo. En seguida los deslizó hacia abajo, calentándole la piel con una estela de besos hasta que sus labios encontraron su pecho.

– ¡Oooh! ¡Kurosaki-kun! –gimió Orihime.

La pelinaranja sintió como una oleada del placer más puro la recorrió por todo su ser. Le tomó la cabeza a Ichigo, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello anaranjado y liso, cercándolo más a ella. Las manos de él parecían estar en todas partes, dudosas pero a la vez seguras, como si la conociera desde siempre.

Orihime se tomo el derecho de quitarle la corbata a Ichigo, para después pasar a desabrocharle los botones. Las manos de la chica temblaban con cada botón. Impaciente, el joven Kurosaki, se sacó la camisa rápidamente.

Él se tendió a su lado y la apretó a él para besarla. Hundió sus manos en su pelo, sintiéndolo. Ella apoyó una mano en el pecho de Ichigo y comenzó a explorárselo, deslizándola por su piel, palpando los contornos de sus músculos. Y qué músculos.

Bajó la mano por su costado hasta la cadera y siguió con las yemas de los dedos trazando una línea por el borde de sus pantalones. Y sintió la reacción en él.

Le vibraban los músculos donde se los tocaba, y cuando continuó por su vientre, por esa parte que quedaba entre el ombligo y la cinturilla del pantalón, él retuvo el aliento. Ella sonrió, sintiéndose poderosa y muy, muy femenina.

– ¿Te gu-gusta e-eso? – susurró nerviosa, haciéndole un círculo con el índice alrededor del ombligo.

– Mmm– musitó Ichigo, con le voz tranquila, pero con la respiración agitada. Con el dedo siguió la línea de vello hacia abajo.

– ¿Y esto? – Él no dijo nada, pero sus ojos dijeron sí.

– ¿Y…?–

– Suelta los botones– dijo él, con la voz ronca.

Orihime se avergonzó. Nunca pensó que ella podría a hacer eso. Él le tomo la mano y se la guió hasta los botones.

Con los dedos temblorosos, Orihime desabotonó el primero, pero no bajo el cierre. Eso era algo que no estaba preparada para hacer.

Ichigo pareció percibir su renuencia y con gran agilidad se quitó el resto de la ropa. Ella desvió la mirada, al principio.

– Dios mío–

– Tranquila– la besó muy dulcemente en los labios para darle seguridad.

En un instante le estaba acariciando el interior de los muslos y al siguiente se los había separado y le estaba acariciando el lugar que ella jamás se había tocado. Ella gemía solo para él. Se le arquearon las caderas, y no supo qué hacer. No sabía qué decir. Y de un tirón le quitó las bragas negras con encaje.

– Te haré el amor– dijo Ichigo, rozándole la oreja con los labios.

Y en ese momento, Ichigo le introdujo un dedo en la abertura. Jugando con ella. Preparándola.

– ¡Kurosaki-kun! – gritó de placer Orihime.

Se incorporó y se posicionó encima de ella. Continuaba torturándola con los dedos, pero tenía la cara sobre ella, y ella se sumergió en la profundidad de sus ojos cafés.

– Kurosaki-kun– susurró, sin saber qué quería decirle.

– Inoue–

Él acomodó los muslos entre los de ella, y entonces ella sintió su miembro tocándole la abertura, grande, vibrante, exigente. Él seguía con los dedos entre ellos, abriéndola, preparándola para su miembro.

– Ahora, por favor– gimió ella.

Fue una súplica. Deseaba eso. Lo necesitaba a él.

– Por favor– repitió.

Él comenzó a penetrarla, lentamente y ella retuvo el aliento, pasmada por su tamaño y por la sensación. La penetró otro poco, muy poquito, pero lo suficiente para hacerle ahogar una exclamación. Estaba rígida. Ichigo decidió hacer algo para relajarla.

Ichigo movió la punta de la lengua detrás de la oreja, para distraerla, mientras deslizaba la mano entre ellos hasta tocarle la entrepierna. Por la forma como movió las caderas, él supo que se iba sumergiendo en el placer. Acariciándola ahí casi bruscamente, al tiempo que la penetraba un poco más.

– Ah– dijo ella, emitiendo un gemido agudo cuando él comenzó a mover el dedo en un delicado círculo. Apretó los dientes y gimió, por las sensaciones que él le estaba produciendo.

Entonces empujó y rompió la última barrera, hasta que su miembro quedó totalmente envainado. Se estremeció al sentir las vibraciones alrededor del miembro. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo le gritaban, exigiéndole que se moviera, pero se quedó quieto. Tenía que mantenerse quieto. Si no le daba tiempo para adaptarse, le causaría dolor.

Pero si a Orihime le dolió, ni siquiera ella lo supo, porque había empezado a mover las caderas, apretando, moviéndose en círculos y cuando él le miró la cara, no vio otra cosa que pasión.

Entonces se rompieron las últimas cuerdas de su autodominio.

Empezó a moverse y su cuerpo adoptó el ritmo del deseo y la necesidad. El deseo fue aumentando, hasta que estaba seguro de que no podría soportarlo ni un momento más, y entonces ella emitía un suave sonido, apenas un gemido, y él la deseaba aún más.

Era algo mágico.

La tomó por los hombros, apretándoselos con una fuerza demasiado intensa, seguro, pero no podía soltárselos. Lo asaltó un potente deseo de hacerla de él, de marcarla de alguna manera como suya.

– Kurosaki-kun– gimió ella.

– ¡Oh, Ichigo! –

Y ese gemido fue demasiado. Todo era demasiado, verla, sentir su aroma y de pronto sintió los estremecimientos que llevaban a la eyaculación.

Apretó los dientes. No, todavía no.

– ¡Ichigo! – exclamó ella.

Él volvió a deslizar la mano por entre sus cuerpos. Le encontró el lugar, hinchado, mojado y se lo presionó, tal vez con menos delicadeza que la debida, pero con toda la que pudo. Y no dejó de mirarle la cara. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido, el color era casi negro. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, tratando de respirar, y arqueaba el cuerpo, presionando, empujando.

– ¡Oooh! – gritó ella y él se apresuró a besarla para tragar el sonido.

Ella se tensó, se estremeció y entonces él sintió las contracciones de su orgasmo alrededor del miembro. Ella le aferró los hombros, el cuello, enterrándole las uñas.

Pero a Ichigo no le importó, Ni lo sintió. Solo existía la exquisita presión de las contracciones de ella, apretándole el miembro, succionándoselo, hasta que él, muy literalmente, explotó.

Y tuvo que besarla en la boca otra vez, esta vez para apagar sus propios gritos de pasión y placer.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron rendidos. Uno al lado del otro. Poco a poco la realidad fue cayendo sobre sus cabezas. ¿Qué acababan de hacer?

Ichigo fue el primero en incorporarse. Tomo su ropa y se vistió rápidamente. Se sentía demasiado torpe.

– Kurosaki-kun… ¿qué pasará con nosotros? – pregunto dudosa Orihime.

Ichigo que aún le daba la espalda contestó:

– Nunca hubo un nosotros Inoue. Lo que paso fue producto del alcohol y nada más. Fue un error– dijo Ichigo serio.

Orihime abrió los ojos como platos. Un error.

– ¿_Eso soy para Kurosaki-kun? ¿Un error? Qué cruel es_– pensó Orihime mientras unas lágrimas la traicionaron, rodando libres por su mejilla.

– Será mejor que nos cambiemos. Te llevaré a tu casa, ya que debes estar cansada. Y será mejor que nos olvidemos de lo sucedido. No se lo digas a nadie. ¿Entendido? – pregunto Ichigo mientras se ponía su camisa.

Orihime que seguía tirada en el suelo del kiosco, se tapo con su vestido y asintió.

Eso era lo mejor. Olvidar y aparentar que nada sucedió.

– _Pero si esto es lo mejor… ¿por qué siento este dolor tan grande en mi pecho?_ – pensó la joven Orihime.

Y todo comenzó por un beso.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

PRONTO EL SIGUIENTE CAPI! BESOS Y GRACIAS.


	4. Chapter 4: Clase de Pintura y Sintomas

**cuarto cap! espero les guste! disfrutenlo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Clase de Pintura y los Primeros Síntomas**

Han pasado dos largas semanas desde el baile de primavera y también desde que Orihime e Ichigo no se voltean a ver.

Las amigas de Orihime estuvieron preguntando en donde se habíametido durante el baile, a lo que ella solo contestaba que se había sentido mareada por el alcohol y que Ichigo la llevo a casa. Sus amigas le creyeron todo.

Orihime se sentía muy mal por mentirle a sus amigas, pero Ichigo dijo que no se lo contara a nadie. Pero sobre todo estaba devastada por Ichigo, su primer amante y no le hablaba.

Cada vez que se encontraban en clase o en el almuerzo, el joven pelinaranja la observaba con unos ojos sombríos, fríos y distantes. No eran los mismos ojos de esa noche. Por eso Orihime decidía desviar la mirada o pretender que él no estaba ahí. La escuela se había convertido en una tortura.

Y había más.

No siéndole suficiente a la vida, verla sufrir en la escuela, ahora la castigaba haciéndola vomitar casi todas la mañanas.

– Orihime, ¿otra vez estas vomitando? – pregunto la tutora de Orihime tocando la puerta del baño, en donde la joven pelinaranja estaba devolviendo un desayuno que apenas probó.

La tutora de Orihime es una mujer hermosa. De cabello rubio y ojos de color azul celeste. Tiene un cuerpo demasiado desarrollado y se puede apreciar más en el pecho. Ha cuidado de Orihime desde que ella nació, ya que la joven ojigris es huérfana. Su nombre: Matsumoto Rangiku.

La puerta del baño se abrió. Orihime tenía una cara pálida, casi blanca. Sus ojos estaban algo llorosos por el esfuerzo de haber vomitado. Y tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras debajo de los ojos.

Rangiku le toco la frente con el dorso de su suave mano.

– Mmm… No tienes fiebre. ¿Entonces por qué estarás vomitando tanto? – se pregunto preocupada Rangiku.

– Tal vez sea el huevo frito con habas y miel de abeja que cene ayer. Fue como a las 3 de la mañana– contestó Orihime.

– ¿A las 3 de la mañana? ¿Huevo frito con habas y miel de abeja? – dijo desconcertada la guapa ojiazul.

– Sí y sabe delicioso– dijo Orihime ya un poco menos pálida y con una gran sonrisa.

– Ok. Sí tú lo dices. Creo que lo probaré. Orihime, ¿tienes planes para mañana? – preguntó Rangiku mientras entraba a la cocina a preparar un poco de huevo frito.

– ¿Mañana sábado? Mmm… no ningún plan. ¿Por qué preguntas Rangiku-san? – dijo Orihime que se encontraba ya sentada en la mesa del comedor.

– Porque quiero llevarte al médico. Me está preocupando que estés vomitando tanto– dijo Rangiku desde la cocina.

– Está bien Rangiku-san. Ya me tengo que ir– dijo Orihime mientras se levantaba de la mesa dispuesta a irse a la escuela.

– ¿Eh? ¿No vas a comer huevo frito? Pero si le puse habas y miel– dijo Rangiku decepcionada.

– Je, je. No lo siento Rangiku-san. Se me hace tarde. Nos vemos– dijo la pelinaranja saliendo por la puerta blanca de la casa.

– ¡Qué tengas un buen día! Amm… ¡esto está delicioso! – exclamo Rangiku mientras probaba un poco de huevo frito con habas y miel.

Orihime caminaba pensativa por las calles de su vecindario. Era un lindo día y muy soleado.

– _¿Por qué estoy vomitando tanto? Ya hice que Rangiku-san se preocupara. Y vomite mi rico desayuno. Será mejor que me apresure o llegaré tarde_– pensó la joven mientras corría con dirección al instituto. Y directo a él.

Cuando llego a la escuela, Tatsuki la estaba esperando en la entrada.

– Buenos días Tatsuki-chan– dijo no muy animada Orihime.

– Buenos días Orihime. ¿Estás bien? – pregunto preocupada la capitana de Judo.

– ¿Eh? Sí, Tatsuki-chan. Un poco enferma pero estoy bien– dijo Orihime fingiendo una sonrisa para no preocupar a Tatsuki ni a nadie más.

– Está bien. Sí tú lo dices–

Las chicas entraron al instituto. Como todos los días, Orihime saludó a todos sus amigos, con excepción de uno. Kurosaki Ichigo.

Él siempre la observaba como si la odiara. La intimidaba, pero aún así le dolía mucho el pecho cuando miraba directo a sus ojos. Orihime estaba sufriendo mucho.

Pero un par de ojos cafés no podían prestar atención a la profesora. Solo podían observar cada movimiento que realizaba una joven pelinaranja. Observaba sus expresiones, como escribía a gran velocidad en su cuaderno, se veía hermosa.

– _Yo no debería estarla viendo. Ella solo fue un error. Pero… ¿por qué sigo soñando con su cuerpo? ¿Por qué la sigo viendo? Yo… la odio, por hacerme sentir de esta manera. ¿De qué manera me siento?_ – pensó Ichigo sin notar que un borrador de pizarrón iba directo a su cara, golpeándolo fuertemente.

– ¡Kurosaki! ¡Pon atención! – gritó la profesora Mío, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ichigo.

Era la hora de la clase de pintura y hoy sería al aire libre. Todos los alumnos estaban emocionados. La clase de Orihime estaba en el patio de la escuela, con sus cuadros al frente de cada uno y sus batas blancas.

– ¡Hey! ¡Orihime! ¿Puedo ver tu pintura? – dijo Rukia acercándose a el lugar de Orihime. La ojigris sonrió y le mostró su pintura a la pelinegra.

La pintura de Orihime era hermosa. La joven pelinaranja había decidido pintar el kiosco de Rukia y le quedo perfecto. Parecía una foto y no una pintura.

– ¡Impresionante Orihime! ¡Eres muy buena en esto! – dijo Rukia admirando la obra.

– No es para tanto– dijo avergonzada Orihime.

– Es cierto Orihime eres excelente– dijo Tatsuki, que se acerco cuando Rukia exclamó tan fuerte lo buena que era Orihime.

– En cambio Rukia… apesta en pintura– dijo Renji viendo el cuadro de la pelinegra.

Que era una especie de conejo, pero sus ojos estaban un poco distorsionados.

– A sí… pues esto pienso de tu pintura Abarai– dijo Rukia. La ojiazul tomo la pintura de Renji y lo golpeo con ella en la cara. Renji quedó pintado como un payaso.

– ¡Hola Ichigo! –gritó una chica de cabello castaño claro. Se acercó a Ichigo.

– Ah… es esa chica otra vez– dijo Tatsuki con cansancio.

– ¿Quién es ella, Tatsuki-chan?– pregunto Orihime sin dejar de ver como esa chica hablaba con Ichigo.

– Su nombre es Komukai Ayame. Es de primer año– dijo Tatsuki volviendo a su lugar para terminar su pintura.

– Está enamorada de Ichigo, es una descarada– termino Rukia.

Orihime se sorprendió. En su pecho sintió una especie de preocupación. Su corazón latió deprisa. Esa chica era muy hermosa para ser tan joven. Cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes y cuerpo delgado.

La pelinaranja se paró de su lugar, tenía que devolverle un tubo de pintura a Uryuu, que estaba sentado al lado de Ichigo.

Mientras caminaba hacia Uryuu, observo cómo Ayame le tocaba el cabello a Ichigo y jugaba con él. No supo que pasó después.

– ¡Ah! ¡Tonta! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? – gritó Ayame totalmente cubierta de pintura roja. Todo su grupo la observaba y también un par de ojos cafés, totalmente sorprendidos.

La castaña observaba a Orihime con ojos furiosos. La ojigris sostenía un tubo de pintura vacío. Cuando Orihime vio como Ayame coqueteaba con Ichigo, la ira le nublo los pensamientos y le disparó la pintura a la castaña.

– ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No se qué paso! ¡Por favor discúlpame! – rogó Orihime con lágrimas a punto de asomarse por sus ojos grises.

– ¡Claro que no te disculparé! ¡Eres una estúpida! –dijo Ayame colérica.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. Orihime se sentía terrible.

– ¡Oye tú…!– quiso reclamar Tatsuki pero alguien la interrumpió.

– ¡Komukai! ¡Discúlpate con Inoue! – ordenó Ichigo posicionándose delante de Orihime de manera protectora.

– Pero Ichigo…– intentó protestar Ayame.

– ¡Ella ya se disculpo contigo! ¡Ahora hazlo tú por haberla insultado! – dijo el pelinaranja.

Ayame lo observó sorprendida y luego bajo la mirada.

– Lamento haberte insultado y acepto tus disculpas– dijo rendida Ayame. La castaña hizo una reverencia, se dio la vuelta y se fue del lugar.

Orihime se limpió con el dorso de la mano, observó a Ichigo y dijo:

– Gracias Kurosaki-kun. Eres muy amable– dijo Orihime con una cálida sonrisa.

Ichigo solo se limitó a observarla con esa mirada fría que solo le dedicaba a ella. La sonrisa se le borró del rostro al instante.

– Torpe– dijo Ichigo en un susurro que solo Orihime pudo escuchar, dándole la espalda y alejándose de ella.

– _¿Por qué Kurosaki-kun me odia tanto? Me duele… la cabeza. Todo me da vueltas. Quiero vomitar. Y-Yo no me siento nada bien_– pensó la joven pelinaranja.

– Ku-Kurosaki-kun– susurro Orihime antes de caer al suelo desmayada.

Ichigo escucho como algo pesado cayó en el césped y después los gritos de sus compañeros. Cuando volteo pudo observar el cuerpo de Orihime, inmóvil en el suelo.

– ¡Inoue! – gritó Ichigo arrodillándose cerca de la joven pelinaranja.

– ¡Orihime! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Rukia y Tatsuki. Pronto toda la clase rodeo el cuerpo de la pelinaranja.

– ¡Inoue! ¡Kurosaki! ¡¿Qué paso? – gritó la profesora acercándose a Ichigo.

– No lo sé Sensei. Simplemente se desvaneció– explicó el joven Kurosaki.

– Bueno no te quedes ahí Kurosaki. Llévala a la enfermería– dijo la profesora Mío.

Ichigo tomo a Orihime en brazos y se sorprendió.

– _Es muy frágil. Justo como esa noche…_– Ichigo sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y corrió directo a la enfermería.

– ¡Ishida! ¡Estas a cargo de la clase! – dijo la profesora siguiendo a Ichigo.

– Sí Sensei. Ya escucharon tienen que obedecerme en todo– dijo Uryuu.

Todos observaron a Uryuu. Se acercaron a él como cazándolo. Renji y Tatsuki sacaron unas cuerdas. Uryuu sudo frío.

– E-Esperen… ¿Qué me van a hacer? – pregunto con temor el joven con gafas.

– Chad… atrápalo– ordenó Rukia.

– E-Espera Chad… Chicos… ¡NO! – gritó por último Uryuu.

Orihime abrió los ojos pesadamente. Se encontraba recostada en una cama con sábanas blancas. Todo olía a alcohol. Estaba en la enfermería.

– ¿Qué paso? Oh… me maree– dijo Orihime incorporándose.

– Todavía estas débil. Mejor descansa– dijo una dulce voz.

Orihime volteo hacía la derecha y ahí estaba una mujer de cabello morado y ojos felinos. Tenía la piel morena y usaba una bata blanca.

– Soy la enfermera, Shihouin Yoruichi– dijo la hermosa mujer.

– Hola Yoruichi-san. Soy Inoue Orihime– se presentó la pelinaranja apenada por la hermosura de la mujer.

– Muy bien señorita Inoue. Por favor dígame, ¿qué sintió antes de desmayarse? – pregunto Yoruichi.

– Mmm… pues fue un mareo, me dolía la cabeza y tenía ganas de vomitar– contestó Orihime.

– Ya veo. Bueno tal vez sea una baja de azúcar. Te recomiendo que vayas a un hospital hacer unas pruebas para descartar cualquier problema– dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa en el rostro, dándole seguridad a Orihime.

– Sí Yoruichi-san, muchas gracias– dijo Orihime mientras se levantaba de la cama, saliendo por la puerta de la enfermería y haciéndole una última reverencia a la bonita enfermera.

Orihime solo dio unos cuantos pasos cuando unos brazos la rodearon, tomándola por sorpresa. Era Rukia.

– ¡Orihime estaba tan preocupada! – dijo Rukia con lágrimas en los ojos.

– No te preocupes Rukia-chan. Estoy perfectamente– aseguro Orihime con una sonrisa.

– Qué alivio Orihime. Nos preocupaste mucho. Je, je. ¿Sabes? Cuando Ichigo te trajo a la enfermería, amarramos a Ishida a una silla y le pintamos bigotes de colores por todo el rostro. Eso le pasa por ser un tirano– hablo rápidamente Tatsuki.

– ¡Qué divertido! Es-Espera, ¿dijiste qué Kurosaki-kun me trajo a la enfermería? – pregunto sorprendida Orihime.

– Sí, te llevo en brazos. Como toda una princesa– dijo Rukia con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Orihime abrió los ojos como platos. La sangre le subió a las mejillas, volviéndolas de color carmín.

– _¿Kurosaki-kun hizo eso?_ – pensó la pelinaranja mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

– Orihime estás sonriendo como tonta– dijo Tatsuki.

– Je, je. Lo siento– dijo Orihime rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

Al final del día, Orihime decidió esperar a Ichigo en la entrada del instituto para poder agradecerle lo que hizo por ella.

Ichigo no tardó en aparecer.

– ¡Kurosaki-kun! – gritó Orihime mientras se acercaba al joven pelinaranja.

Ichigo se sorprendió de verla todavía ahí.

– Kuro…–

– ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Ichigo interrumpiéndola.

– Ehmm… ¿puedo acompañarte a casa? – pregunto nerviosa Orihime.

– No– dijo serio Ichigo.

– Uh… bueno… no hay problema. Te lo diré aquí. Gracias por haberme llevado a la enfermería, yo…–

– No fue nada. La profesora me obligo a hacerlo– dijo Ichigo caminando y dejando a Orihime ahí parada y sola.

– ¿Solo fue eso Kurosaki-kun? – susurró Orihime, pero Ichigo ya no la pudo escuchar porque ya estaba demasiado lejos.

Orihime comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

– ¡Ichigo! ¡Vamos a casa juntos! –dijo Ayame tomando a el pelinaranja por el brazo.

– Claro– dijo Ichigo.

Orihime solo pudo correr al escuchar esto. Se sentía muy herida. Ella solo quería ser amable con él, pero le era imposible.

Kurosaki Ichigo era muy cruel.

Por fin sábado.

– ¡Vamos Orihime! ¡Tenemos que ir al médico! – gritó Rangiku desde la planta baja de la casa.

Orihime bajo corriendo las escaleras. Llevaba una falda rosa con unas flores de cerezo como estampado y un suéter amarillo.

– Lo siento Rangiku-san. No dormí bien– dijo disculpándose.

– Está bien. Vámonos– dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta y saliendo seguida por Orihime.

Llegaron al hospital más importante de la cuidad. Rangiku dijo que ahí trabajaba un amigo suyo y que las podía atender rápido.

Rangiku se dirigió a una de las enfermeras y dejo a Orihime esperando un momento. El hospital era enorme. Había muchos pacientes esperando y las enfermeras no dejan de moverse. Al parecer hoy era un día agitado.

La enfermera las hizo pasar a una pequeña oficina. Ahí tendrían la consulta. Las paredes eran todas blancas, había un escritorio negro en medio la habitación y una silla de cuero de color verde olivo. En la mesa había muchos papeles desordenados.

Las chicas se sentaron en unas sillas enfrente del escritorio a esperar. La puerta se abrió a los 5 minutos dejando ver a un doctor de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Tenía un poco de barba dándole un aspecto desaliñado. Debajo de los ojos tenía unas ojeras muy negras. Al parecer no había dormido en días.

– Hola Matsumoto– dijo con voz cansada el apuesto doctor.

– Kisuke, pero que viejo estás– dijo Rangiku burlándose del aspecto del rubio doctor.

– Sí, sí. ¿Qué te trae por acá? – pregunto sin ganas.

– Bueno antes que nada, déjame presentarte a mí protegida, Inoue Orihime– dijo Rangiku.

Orihime hizo una reverencia y después sonrió.

– Oooh… pero que pequeña tan hermosa. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Urahara Kisuke– dijo el doctor sonriendo.

El comentario provocó un leve sonrojo en la joven Inoue.

– Bueno estamos aquí porque Orihime ha estado vomitando mucho y ayer se desmayó en la escuela. ¿Podrías examinarla? – pregunto la rubia.

– Pues claro que sí. Es mi trabajo. Pero el pago será que me dejes tocar tu pecho Rangiku– dijo sonriente Kisuke.

Plaf. La rubia la dio una bofetada al doctor.

– ¡Ni en un millón de años! ¡Además estás casado idiota! – dijo Rangiku con una vena pulsante en la sien.

– Bueno linda Orihime, te sacaré un poco de sangre para hacerte un análisis. ¿Ok? Prometo que no dolerá– dijo Kisuke mientras preparaba la jeringa.

El doctor la amarro una especie de hule al brazo, cortándole la circulación. Orihime sintió como la aguja penetraba su pálida piel y como el líquido rojo llevaba la jeringa. Sintió un poco de dolor.

– Listo. El análisis estará listo en una hora chicas– dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

– Está bien. Gracias Kisuke– dijo Rangiku levantándose de su lugar. Orihime la imitó.

– Gracias Urahara-san– dijo Orihime haciendo una reverencia.

– Volveremos en una hora– dijo Rangiku saliendo se la oficina con la ojigris detrás de ella.

Al salir del hospital, Rangiku le propuso a Orihime ir a comer algo a un restaurant bonito. La pelinaranja acepto gustosa.

El restaurant era muy bonito. Tenía una terraza, flores, bonitas mesas y la comida olía muy bien. Se sentaron en una mesa de la terraza y ordenaron.

Rangiku ordeno pechugas de pollo asadas, con ensaladas y spaghetti a un lado. Orihime ordeno una hamburguesa grande, con mucho queso, papas fritas y un helado enorme. Rangiku solo la miraba sorprendida.

– _¿Cómo pude estar tan delgada y comer de esa manera?_ –pensó Rangiku.

Pasó una hora y era momento de ir por los resultados.

Esperaron en la oficina igual que al principio y después de 5 minutos Urahara entró, pero algo estaba diferente. El doctor estaba demasiado serio.

– ¿Qué ocurre Kisuke? – pregunto preocupada la rubia.

Kisuke se sentó enfrente de ellas y las miro a los ojos. Soltó un fuerte suspiro.

– Se los diré sin rodeos. Linda Orihime… estás embarazada–

Orihime abrió los ojos como platos. Rangiku se paró tan deprisa que casi tira la silla.

– ¿Qué? – fue lo único que dijo la ojigris.

– Orihime… ¿qué hiciste? – dijo Rangiku observándola directamente a los ojos.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_

* * *

_

_¿Que tal? dejen sus comentarios por favor!_


	5. Chapter 5: Embarazada

**perdon por la tardanza! espero ke les guste el capi!**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 5: Embarazada

Esperaron en la oficina igual que al principio y después de 5 minutos Urahara entró, pero algo estaba diferente. El doctor estaba demasiado serio.

– ¿Qué ocurre Kisuke? – pregunto preocupada la rubia.

Kisuke se sentó enfrente de ellas y las miro a los ojos. Soltó un fuerte suspiro.

– Se los diré sin rodeos. Linda Orihime… estás embarazada–

Orihime abrió los ojos como platos. Rangiku se paró tan deprisa que casi tira la silla.

– ¿Qué? – fue lo único que dijo la ojigris.

– Orihime… ¿qué hiciste? – dijo Rangiku observándola directamente a los ojos.

Orihime no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. No respiraba, ni parpadeaba. Esta como piedra.

La pelinaranja sintió algo húmedo rodar por su mejilla. Instintivamente se toco la parte mojada con la punta de los dedos.

– _¿Lágrimas? ¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¿Acaso son de felicidad o de miedo? Estoy embarazada de Kurosaki-kun. ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a Kurosaki-kun?_ – pensó Orihime mientras el pánico la invadía. Se llevo sus pequeñas manos a la cabeza, sosteniéndola. Tenía miedo.

Rangiku la observo. La rubia se posicionó enfrente de Orihime, se arrodillo y la tomo por los hombros, obligándola a verla. Esos ojos azules que alguna vez la habían mirado con dulzura, ahora solo se podía ver decepción.

– Orihime dime quien es el padre. Dímelo– ordenó Rangiku.

El otro lado de la cuidad, un joven de cabello anaranjado caminaba por las calles con dirección a su casa. Llevaba un aura de cansancio, después de todo él regresaba de trabajar.

– Estoy muerto. Solo quiero llegar a cenar y tomar un buen baño con agua caliente– dijo Ichigo, pensando en voz alta mientras atravesaba el parque de su vecindario. Aunque estaba oscureciendo Ichigo pudo observar unos enormes y hermosos rosales, iguales a los de esa noche.

De repente imágenes y sensaciones invadieron la mente de Ichigo. El cuerpo de Orihime a la luz de las velas, su olor, su textura, su voz, sus gemidos y sus ojos. Sin poder evitarlo el joven Kurosaki se puso duro.

– _¿Por qué estoy pensando en ella? ¿Qué me hizo esa chica? Es una maldita bruja_– pensó amargamente Ichigo.

Siguió su andar a su casa.

Su hogar no era muy grande. Se ubicaba en un vecindario decente y tranquilo. Era de dos pisos y color amarillo con ventanas blancas. Poseía un pequeño jardín al frente de la casa, con flores pequeñas de colores que su madre había plantado hace mucho tiempo.

Ichigo se acerco a la puerta de la entrada, pero cuando tocó el pomo, supo que algo estaba mal.

Su loco padre, siempre lo recibía con un golpe o patada voladora especial o algún acto de dolor físico. Pero ahora no había pasado nada. Abrió totalmente la puerta y lo que vio en su sala lo sorprendió.

– Argh… ¡Mujer me estas rompiendo el brazo! – dijo su padre Kurosaki Isshin, que estaba tirado en el suelo, boca abajo.

Isshin es un hombre de cabello negro azabache, ojos cafés y ceño fruncido. Pero a diferencia de su primogénito, Isshin tiene un excelente humor. También es el mejor médico de Karakura.

Una mujer rubia y de pechos grandes le estaba aplicando una perfecta llave al brazo. La mujer sostenía a Isshin por la muñeca, con el brazo extendido hacia atrás. La rubia tenía un pie sobre el otro brazo de Isshin, inmovilizándolo.

– ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? – dijo Ichigo llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

– Hermano– dijo una pequeña que se encontraba sentada en el sofá de color mostaza de la sala, viendo la escena que su padre y la mujer de ojos azules estaban realizando. Esa pequeña se llamaba Karin.

Karin es la hermana menor de Ichigo. Tiene el cabello negro como su padre y ese distintivo ceño fruncido de los Kurosaki. Tiene los ojos cafés claros, es ruda y una niña fuerte. Tiene una melliza.

– Karin, ¿Quién es está mujer? – dijo Ichigo señalando con el dedo índice a la rubia. La mujer soltó a Isshin y con un rápido movimiento de mano hizo a un lado el dedo de Ichigo.

– ¡Hey! ¡Eres un grosero! ¡No señales a la gente! – dijo enojada la rubia.

– ¿Quién te crees mujer? – dijo Ichigo sintiéndose regañado como niño pequeño.

De repente la puerta de la cocina se abrió.

Una pequeña niña, al parecer de la misma de edad de Karin, entró a la habitación con una bandeja y en ella llevaba seis tazas de té humeante. La pequeña es Yuzu, la melliza de Karin y hermana de Ichigo. Yuzu tiene el cabello castaño claro y ojos dulces de color caramelo. Es una niña adorable y le gusta mucho ser servicial con los demás.

Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos, detrás de su hermana estaba la causa de sus pensamientos pervertidos.

Orihime.

– Ku-Kurosaki-kun– dijo sorprendida Orihime. Ya era hora de la verdad.

– ¿Inoue? ¿Qué haces en mi casa? – dijo Ichigo y recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de parte de Isshin.

– ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descortés con Orihime-chan? Discúlpalo, por favor– dijo el padre de Ichigo mientras colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza del pelinaranja, obligándolo a hacer una reverencia.

– ¡Ah! ¡Suéltame! ¡Viejo loco! – gritó Ichigo quitando la mano de su padre de su cabeza.

– Esta bien Kurosaki-san– dijo Orihime sonrojándose y agitando nerviosamente sus manos enfrente de ella.

– Sí, sí. Pero aún no has contestado mi pregunta Inoue, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo con impaciencia el pelinaranja.

El cuerpo de Orihime se tensó. Estaba sudando y su respiración le estaba fallando. Junto sus delicadas manos, cerca de su corazón, sentía que se iba a salir de su pecho. Bajo su mirada insegura. Rangiku percibió su estado de ánimo y dijo:

– Linda Yuzu-chan, ¿Qué tal si tomamos el té sentados en la sala? – dijo acercándose a la pequeña dedicándole una sonrisa hermosa.

– Sí, ¿sí podemos verdad papá? – dijo Yuzu.

– Claro, por favor tomen asiento– dijo muy cortes Isshin.

Todos se acomodaron en la sala. Isshin se encontraba sentado en el sofá más grande, en medio de sus hijas; Ichigo se encontraba al lado de Yuzu.

Rangiku y Orihime estaban sentadas en el sofá de enfrente.

El ambiente estaba tenso. Casi no se podía respirar.

– Orihime– dijo Rangiku muy suave, se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. El tono de su voz fue un incentivo para que Orihime comenzará hablar.

– Bueno… verán, yo h-he es-estado enferma está se-semana. Ayer por la ta-tarde– Orihime interrumpió su narración por la falta de aire. Respiro muy hondo, recuperando el control.

– Ayer por la ta-tarde fui ha-hacerme u-unos análisis de sa-sangre. Y… pues– otro silencio por parte de la pelinaranja. Ichigo se estaba desesperando.

El joven pelinaranja llevaba tiempo con los ojos cerrados y su pie subía y baja con impaciencia. Esta chica será su muerte.

– ¡Ah! ¡Me voy! ¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer! – dijo Ichigo levantándose de su lugar dispuesto a irse. Orihime abrió los ojos como platos, su oportunidad se escapaba.

– ¡Espera Ichigo! ¡Tenemos visita! ¡Aún no puedes irte! – dijo Isshin tomando a su hijo por el antebrazo.

– ¡Déjame ir papá! ¡Ella no está diciendo nada! – Ichigo de un tirón, se zafó del agarre de su padre.

– ¡Hermano! – dijo Yuzu, intentando retener a su hermano mayor.

– Me voy– Ichigo empezó a andar, pero algo lo detuvo en seco.

El pelinaranja sintió unas cálidas manos posarse en su espalda. Las manos se aferraban a su camiseta, aprisionándolo.

Orihime al ver que Ichigo se iba, se apresuró. En dos zancadas alcanzó el cuerpo del pelinaranja y con sus manos impidió su escape. Las lágrimas ya se asomaban por sus hermosos ojos grises, empapando la camiseta de Ichigo.

– Kurosaki-kun… ¡estoy embarazada! –

Ichigo quedó petrificado.

– Kurosaki-kun, tu eres el padre de mi hijo– dijo Orihime soltando la camiseta del pelinaranja, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Toda la familia Kurosaki no dijo nada. Estaban estupefactos por la noticia.

Ichigo se dio la vuelta encarando a Orihime. Sus ojos estaban negros y rostro era indescifrable.

– ¿Cómo se que es mío y no de otro? – dijo Ichigo con voz ronca.

A Orihime casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas. Rangiku e Isshin se incorporaron de inmediato. Estaban furiosos.

– Niñas vayan a su cuarto– le ordenó Isshin a sus hijas.

Las niñas se levantaron del sofá mostaza, dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto, subiendo por las escaleras. Se escucho la puerta del cuarto de las niñas cerrarse.

– ¿Estás dudando de mí? – dijo Orihime, con la voz temblorosa. Su labio inferior temblaba sin control, quería llorar.

– Sí– afirmó Ichigo.

Plaf!

La mano de Orihime se posicionó en la mejilla de Ichigo, en forma de bofetada. El pelinaranja se tocó el lado afectado de su rostro. Observó la expresión de Orihime. La había destrozado con sus palabras.

– Dime que soy torpe o que soy estúpida pero… ¡No dudes de mí! ¡Eres y serás el primer hombre en mi vida! ¡Tú eres el padre de mi hijo! – gritó con desesperación Orihime, llorando desconsoladamente.

La joven ojigris cayó de rodillas con las manos tapándose el rostro. Rangiku que está ahora se mantuvo al margen, se arrodilló al lado de su protegida y la abrazó, consolándola.

– Tengo miedo Rangiku-san– dijo entre sollozos Orihime, abrazando a la rubia mujer.

– Ichigo, lo lamento pero tendrás que hacerte responsable– dijo Isshin acercándose a su hijo.

– Así es. Un bebé es una gran responsabilidad y tendrán que trabajar juntos– dijo la rubia.

– Y se van a casar– dijo Isshin totalmente serio. Ichigo lo volteo a ver, como si fuera un desconocido.

Orihime oculto su rostro, humedecido por las lágrimas, en el pecho de Rangiku.

– No nos casaremos– dijo la ojigris. Su voz sonaba seria, estaba dolida.

– ¡Sí lo harán! – exclamaron el mismo tiempo Isshin y Rangiku.

Los dos pelinaranjas se quedaron mudos. No podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

– Pe-Pero… Rangiku-san– dijo Orihime esperando que fuese solo una broma.

– ¡¿Están locos? ¡No podemos casarnos! ¡Somos muy jóvenes para eso! – gritó con desesperación Ichigo, con las manos hechas puño a los costados de su cuerpo.

Rangiku dejo de abrazar a Orihime para incorporarse.

– ¿Muy jóvenes? Pero si ya tuvieron sexo. Jugaron a ser adultos, ahora acepten las consecuencias– dijo Rangiku totalmente en serio.

– N-No… n-no quiero casarme. ¡Por favor Rangiku-san! ¡No me obligues! – suplico Orihime, apoyando sus manos en el suelo de la casa de los Kurosaki y bajando la cabeza. Sus cabellos anaranjados cubrían grande parte de su rostro, ocultando las lágrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos.

– Lo siento Orihime. No voy a permitir que caigas en deshonra. Por lo tanto, tú– dijo Rangiku señalando a Ichigo con su dedo índice.

– Te casaras con ella, aunque no quieras– término de decir la rubia.

– Nadie puede obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero– dijo Ichigo desafiando a Rangiku.

– Pues lo harás– dijo el doctor de cabello negro. Sus ojos estaban furiosos.

– Ningún hijo mío, dejara sus obligaciones–

– Por lo que a mí respecta, no tengo ninguna obligación con ella– dijo Ichigo escupiendo con desagrado cada palabra.

Fue lo gota que derramó el vaso. En un rápido movimiento, Isshin tomo a Ichigo por la camiseta, alzándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

Ichigo sintió miedo, nunca antes había visto esa mirada en su padre.

– Escúchame bien, Ichigo. Se un hombre. Harás las cosas como es debido. Punto y final– dijo serio Isshin, su mano libre estaba hecha un puño, estaba a punto de golpear a Ichigo.

– ¡Espere Kurosaki-san! – grito Orihime parándose del suelo y corriendo hacia él. Tomo a Isshin del brazo con el que estaba agarrando a Ichigo.

– Por favor Kurosaki-san, suelte a su hijo– suplico Orihime, poniendo un poco de fuerza a su agarre.

La mirada de Orihime era de pura preocupación. Isshin desvió la mirada hacia Ichigo, gruño y soltó la camiseta. Ichigo apenas logro caer con equilibrio.

– No me casaré con ella– dijo Ichigo firme en su decisión.

– Aaa… por lo visto esto no está funcionando– dijo Rangiku resignada mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de color mostaza.

– ¿Eso significa que no hay boda? – preguntó Orihime tímidamente.

– ¿Eh? Claro que habrá pero no por ahora. Creo que es mejor que vivan juntos por un tiempo, así se acostumbraran a estar juntos. Después podrán casarse– dijo la rubia esperando la reacción de los jóvenes.

1, 2, 3…

– ¡¿Vivir juntos? – gritaron los pelinaranjas.

– ¿Tú qué opinas Isshin? – dijo Rangiku ignorando las quejas de los jóvenes.

– Me parece buena idea. Es obvio que no se soportan–

– ¡Oigan! ¡No hagan como si no estuviéramos! – exigió Ichigo.

Orihime estaba a punto de protestar cuando sintió nauseas. El estomago se le contrajo, su cabeza le daba vueltas. No pudo más.

Vomito.

– ¡Orihime! – exclamó Rangiku preocupada, se acerco a la joven que no dejaba de vomitar violentamente. Su tutora le recogió el cabello hacia atrás y le puso una mano en la frente, dándole mayor soporte.

Hasta que ceso de vomitar.

La joven se disculpo hasta el cansancio por el desastre que dejó. Isshin solo le sonreía y le decía que no se preocupara. Rangiku decidió que era suficiente por hoy y que era mejor regresar a casa. Cuando las dos mujeres se fueron, los hombres Kurosaki se quedaron solos para poder platicar en paz.

– ¿Te das cuenta Ichigo? Esa chica necesita de ti en este momento. Ella se está llevando la peor parte. Orihime-chan está sufriendo– dijo Isshin intentado hacer cambiar de opinión a su hijo.

Ichigo recordó todos los momentos que fue cruel con la chica. Como la rechazó y como le dijo que fue un error. Tal vez, solo tal vez, se equivocó. Después de todo, la embarazada es ella.

– Está bien papá. Viviré con ella, para poder apoyarla en algo, pero no casaré con ella– dijo Ichigo tomando una decisión.

– ¡Ese es mi hijo! – grito Isshin golpeando a su hijo en el brazo.

– ¡Viejo idiota! ¡Me dormiste el brazo! – dijo Ichigo colérico mientras tomaba a su papá por el cuello de la camisa.

– ¡Niñas bajen que serán tías! – grito Isshin, ignorando al pelinaranja.

– E-Espera ¿qué…?– intento decir Ichigo colorado, pero unos pasos apresurados se escucharon, bajando por las escaleras.

– ¡Hermano mayor! – gritaron las mellizas abalanzándose sobre Ichigo. Y este cayó de espaldas.

– ¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó Ichigo con sus hermanas encima de él.

– ¡Hermano! ¿Es verdad que seremos tías? – pregunto Yuzu con ilusión.

– ¿Aceptaste ser el padre de ese bebé? – ahora pregunto Karin.

– ¿Qué se siente tener sexo? – preguntaron las pequeñas al mismo tiempo.

A Ichigo se le subió la sangre a las mejillas. Se sonrojo hasta las orejas. Y su padre se carcajeo hasta que le dolieron las costillas.

– ¡Ustedes no deben preguntar esas cosas! – gritó furioso Ichigo.

– Pero hermano queremos saber, para cuando seamos mayores de edad– dijo Yuzu inocentemente.

Isshin e Ichigo se quedaron helados al escucharla.

– ¡Eso jamás sucederá! – gritaron los hombres de la casa.

Esa será una noche muy larga.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

Nota: me ire de vacaciones por una semana! y lo mas probable es que no escriba en ese tiempo!

pero en cuanto regrese actualizare! sin falta! besos y dejen reviews!


	6. Chapter 6: Descubriendo la Verdad

**He regresado! stuve una semana en Cancún! pero por fin tengo un nuevo capitulo!**

**ojala y les guste!**

**Capitulo 6: Descubriendo la Verdad**

Miércoles por la mañana.

Una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules, caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de Karakura.

Llevaba puesto el uniforme del instituto de dicha ciudad, que consistía en una falda de tablones de color gris claro, una camisa blanca y un lazo rojo en el cuello.

Su nombre: Kuchiki Rukia.

La chica iba con celular en mano, escribiendo mensajes. Al parecer su hermano saldría de la cuidad por un par de días, por cuestiones de trabajo pero ella le estaba pidiendo una gran colección de artículos de Chappy, su personaje favorito y todo por dejarla sola.

Al llegar a la entrada del instituto, alzó la mirada mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo de su falda y fue cuando lo vio. Al chico que la esperaba todas las mañanas desde que eran niños de kínder.

Abarai Renji.

Ante los ojos de Rukia, Renji es totalmente perfecto. Alto, tez bronceada, cabello rojo, ojos increíblemente cafés, cuerpo de dios griego… hermoso. Pero la ojiazul jamás le diera estos pensamientos por ser tan orgullosa. Nunca aceptaría que necesita de un hombre.

– ¡Hola Renji! –dijo muy alegre Rukia, apresurando el paso hacía Renji.

– Hola enana– contesto Renji.

A Rukia se le colorearon las mejillas de rojo, detestaba que la llamara enana.

El chico de cabello rojo notó el color en el rostro de Rukia y sonrió. Renji alzo una mano y le toco suavemente la mejilla a Rukia. La ojiazul abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

– Te ves adorable– dijo Renji, para después jalarle las mejillas a Rukia.

– ¡Eso dolió Renji! – se quejo Rukia, sobándose la mejilla dañada.

Renji rió sonoramente mientras corría hacía el interior de la escuela con Rukia pisándole los talones.

Este será un buen día.

Las clases pasaron rápido para Rukia. Y ya era la hora del almuerzo.

– ¡Orihime! ¡Vamos a comer! ¡Hoy preparé los sándwiches de crema de maní y jalea! – dijo emocionada Rukia, acercándose el asiento de la joven ojigris, con Tatsuki detrás de ella.

– Ehmm… lo siento Rukia-chan pero no se antoja comer sándwiches– dijo Orihime poniéndose un poco pálida.

– ¡¿Qué? Pero si comemos sándwiches todos los miércoles desde que nos conocemos– le reclamo Rukia a la pelinaranja.

– Sí lo sé Rukia-chan. Pero… no me siento muy bien– dijo Orihime disculpándose con la pelinegra.

– Orihime, ¿Te encuentras bien? Últimamente has estado muy pálida o con nauseas– pregunto Tatsuki.

– Sí Tatsuki-chan. Estoy bien lo prometo– dijo Orihime con una sonrisa en el rostro.

De repente escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellas. Al voltear las chicas no podían creer quien era.

– Inoue, ven tenemos que hablar– dijo Ichigo, con una mirada de autoridad y frialdad. Orihime se tenso en su asiento.

Lentamente se incorporo, se disculpo con sus amigas y salió del salón con Ichigo delante de ella.

Rukia y Tatsuki aún no salían de su sorpresa.

– Tatsuki, ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – pregunto Rukia estupefacta.

– Creo que Ichigo va a hablar con una chica en privado– dijo Tatsuki.

– ¡Es el fin del mundo! – grito Rukia exagerando la situación.

– ¡No hagas tanto escándalo! – dijo Tatsuki tapando la boca de la ojiazul.

– ¡Tatsuki! ¡Vamos! – dijo Rukia quitando la mano de su amiga.

La capitana de Judo, asintió y salió corriendo junto con Rukia del salón. Después de todo tenían una misión: espiar.

En los jardines de la escuela se encontraban dos jóvenes pelinaranjas, estaban en la parte más oculta. Se encontraban incómodos con la situación.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la revelación de Orihime y desde la discusión en casa de Ichigo.

Y desde entonces no se hablaban.

– Me sorprendió mucho que me hablaras… Ku-Kurosaki-kun– dijo Orihime con un hermoso sonrojo en las mejillas.

– No lo hice porque quisiera. Mi papá te manda algo– dijo cortante Ichigo. Orihime se desilusionó.

Ichigo se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y saco una pequeña cajita de color blanco. Y la arrojo a las pequeñas manos de Orihime, quien torpemente las tomó.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? –

– Es ácido fólico. Tienes que tomar una tableta diaria, durante todo el embarazo. ¿Entendido? – dijo Ichigo dándole la espalda a Orihime, dispuesto a irse.

– ¡E-Espera! ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¿Por qué…?–

– ¡Aaaahhh! –

Orihime dio unos pasos intentando evitar que Ichigo se fuera pero tropezó con sus propios pies chocando con el pelinaranja y cayendo los dos sobre el césped.

Qué torpe.

Dos chicas corrían por las instalaciones del instituto.

Tatsuki y Rukia buscaban desesperadas a los misteriosos pelinaranjas.

– ¡Oh! ¿En dónde estarán esos dos? – se quejó Rukia, deteniéndose para recuperar el aliento.

– ¡No lo sé! Pero hay que encontrarlos rápido, antes de que se acabe el descanso– dijo Tatsuki mientras volteaba a ver por la ventana del primer piso. Y fue cuando lo vio.

Un cabello anaranjado. No… dos cabezas anaranjadas.

– ¡Ahí están! ¡Junto a esos árboles! – dijo Tatsuki señalando el lugar.

– ¡Vamos! – gritó Rukia corriendo hacía los jardines del instituto.

Se acercaron a los árboles con mucho cuidado, no querían que Ichigo las viera o las mataría. Estaban ocultas detrás de unos arbustos.

Se acercaron un poco. Un poco más. Y un poco más.

Y los vieron, en una posición comprometedora.

Orihime se encontraba encima de Ichigo. El joven pelinaranja estaba con una mano apoyada en el césped y la otra en el pecho de Orihime. La pelinaranja se ubicaba con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, cerca de las caderas de Ichigo.

Y sobre todo, sus labios estaban muy cerca, casi besándose.

– ¡ICHIGO! ¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO? – gritaron al mismo tiempo Rukia y Tatsuki, saliendo de su escondite.

Los pelinaranjas las voltearon a ver sorprendidos e Ichigo empujo levemente a Orihime, haciendo que se separaran un poco. Ambos se levantaron con los rostros totalmente rojos.

– ¡Ichigo! ¿Qué le estabas haciendo a Orihime? – dijo Tatsuki tomando a Ichigo por el cuello de la camisa, encarándolo.

– ¡Idiota! ¡Fue un accidente! – exclamó Ichigo.

– ¡La estabas tocando! – gritó Tatsuki, totalmente colérica.

– ¡Jamás la tocaría de nuevo! – gritó furioso Ichigo.

Tatsuki y Rukia enmudecieron. Orihime ya no se movió.

– ¿De... De nuevo? – repitió Tatsuki.

Ichigo se tapó la boca con una mano. Rukia volteo a ver a Orihime y noto que tenía algo entre las manos.

– Orihime, ¿Qué tienes ahí? – preguntó Rukia con curiosidad.

Orihime se aferró fuertemente a la cajita, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

– Orihime tenme confianza. ¿Qué tienes ahí? – volvió a preguntar Rukia.

La pelinaranja volteó a ver a Ichigo.

La mirada del joven Kurosaki era de rabia. Estaba furioso y ella tenía la culpa. Orihime sintió pánico y corrió del lugar.

– ¡Orihime! – gritó Rukia corriendo detrás de ella.

– Ichigo, dime qué has hecho– exigió Tatsuki viendo a Ichigo mientras este desviaba la mirada.

Orihime corría por la escuela, buscando un lugar en donde esconderse. Pero Rukia era rápida y la estaba alcanzando. Llegaron a la azotea.

– ¡Renji, atrápala! – gritó Rukia.

Lo siguiente que sintió Orihime fueron unos brazos fuertes que la aprisionaban.

Ahí estaban la mayoría de sus amigos. Después de todo ellos almorzaban ahí.

– ¡Ya basta Orihime! ¡Dinos que está pasando! – exigió saber Rukia.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer por el rostro de Orihime. Su cuerpo tembló. El verla en ese estado Renji la soltó y ella cayó al suelo, sollozando.

Una caja blanca cayó cerca de los pies de Uryuu.

Él se sorprendió al ver el objeto, se acuclillo y lo tomo con las manos.

– Orihime, ¿Por qué estas tomando ácido fólico? ¿Acaso…?–

– ¡No lo digas Ishida-kun! – grito Orihime interrumpiéndolo.

– ¿Dijiste ácido fólico? Eso lo toman las mujeres embarazadas, ¿no? – dijo Chad.

– Sí– afirmó Uryuu, totalmente serio.

Todos voltearon a ver a Orihime. La observaban como bicho raro. Y quiso huir. Pero una mano se lo impidió.

– ¡Espera Inoue! – dijo Uryuu tomando la muñeca de una aterrada Orihime.

– ¡Por favor Ishida-kun! – intento liberarse pero el agarre era fuerte.

– ¡Orihime! ¿De quién es el bebé que estas esperando? – dijo Rukia acercándose a Orihime. Y fue cuando la joven ojiazul recordó las palabras de Ichigo:

_¡Jamás la tocaría de nuevo!_

– No me digas que es de…–

– ¡No Rukia-chan! – gritó histérica Orihime, con las lágrimas recorriendo todo su rostro.

De repente la puerta de la azotea se abrió de golpe. Eran Ichigo y Tatsuki.

– ¡Ishida! ¡Suelta a Inoue! – gritó furioso Ichigo al ver como la estaba agarrando y dos zancadas se acerco a ellos empujando a Ishida y tomando por el brazo a Orihime.

Orihime se sintió aliviada al verlo llegar. Y sin pensarlo se aferro con sus frágiles manos al brazo fuerte de Ichigo y oculto el rostro. Se sentía muy avergonzada enfrente de sus amigos.

Ichigo observo el semblante de Orihime.

– Demonios… ¿Qué le hicieron a Inoue? – exigió Ichigo.

– Aquí la pregunta es ¿qué le hiciste tú? – dijo Renji, encarando a Ichigo.

– ¡Nada! ¡Él no me hizo nada! ¡Yo estoy embarazada! !Yo tengo la culpa! – gritó Orihime, haciendo más fuerte el agarre en el brazo de Ichigo.

Todos guardaron silencio.

Orihime sintió como todo le daba vueltas. De nuevo esas nauseas. Y pronto todo se volvió negro. Pero antes de perder la conciencia pudo sentir unos brazos tibios rodeándola y dándole seguridad.

Cuando Orihime abrió los ojos se encontraba en una habitación de hospital. Pero no era la enfermería, está habitación era diferente.

Era mucho más amplia y fresca.

– Por fin despertaste– dijo una voz que ella reconoció fácilmente.

– Ku-Kurosaki-kun– susurro Orihime. Se sintió aliviada aunque no supo porque.

– Estás en el hospital de mi papá y me dijo que estás bien y también el bebé– explico Ichigo sentándose en una silla cercana a la cama.

– El desmayo fue por tanta presión–

– _¿Presión? Es cierto. Mis amigos ya saben la verdad_– pensó tristemente Orihime, agachando la cabeza.

– Estarás bien. Por cierto tienes vista– dijo Ichigo volteando a ver hacia la puerta de la habitación. Orihime hizo lo mismo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Orihime pudo ver a todos sus amigos ahí afuera. Esperando.

– Chicos– susurro Orihime.

– Ellos ya saben la verdad. Pero se quieren disculpar por como actuaron. ¿No es así? – dijo Ichigo dirigiéndoles una mirada asesina a sus amigos.

Todos asintieron rápidamente mientras un sudor frío recorría su nuca.

– Orihime… lo siento mucho– dijo Rukia haciendo una reverencia. Y los demás la imitaron.

– ¡Perdónanos por favor! – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

– Perdónenme a mí. Debí decirles la verdad. Por favor perdón– sollozo Orihime.

Rukia y Tatsuki se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron.

Le dijeron a Orihime, que no se preocupara, que ellas la entendían y que todo va a estar bien.

Y salieron del hospital.

El grupo caminaba por el parque, acompañarían a Orihime a casa.

– Así que, ¿estás embarazada de Ichigo? – dijo Renji sin preocupación, pero su comentario hizo que Orihime e Ichigo se sonrojaran.

– ¡Idiota! ¡No hagas esa clase de comentarios! – gritaron Rukia, Tatsuki e Ichigo dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Renji.

– ¡Solo era curiosidad! – se defendió Renji.

– Idiota– dijo Ichigo separándose un poco del grupo.

Orihime lo observó con una mirada triste y agachó la cabeza. Tatsuki lo notó y dijo:

– Chicos… porque no van por algo de comer a ese puesto. El bebé tiene hambre–

Orihime la observó con sorpresa y Tatsuki le guiñó un ojo.

Los chicos se sonrojaron levemente y corrieron apresurados hacia el lugar que indicaba Tatsuki, arrastrando a Ichigo consigo.

Rukia y Tatsuki se rieron suavemente.

– No te preocupes Orihime. Los chicos son nuevos en esto de bebés, querrán complacerte en todo– dijo Rukia palmeando la espalda de la pelinaranja quien asintió tímidamente.

– Orihime, ven. Vamos a sentarnos– dijo Tatsuki, guiándola a una banca cercana.

La banca era de madera, estaba debajo de un árbol de cerezo.

Los cerezos aún eran botones, pero pronto florecerán. Era tarde y los rayos rojizos ya estaban cruzando el cielo. Las chicas se sentaron.

Orihime se encontraba en medio de Rukia y Tatsuki.

Tatsuki se encontraba pensativa, como buscando las palabras correctas para empezar a hablar. Respiro hondo y dijo:

– Orihime, ¿somos amigas verdad? –

La ojigris asintió rápidamente.

– Entonces… ¿podrías decirnos que sucedió entre Ichigo y tú? – dijo Tatsuki.

Orihime se sorprendió mucho. Sus mejillas adoptaron un color carmín muy intenso.

– No… no puedo. Tatsuki-chan, perdón– dijo Orihime bajando la mirada.

– Orihime… ¿no nos tienes confianza? – pregunto Rukia.

Orihime movió la cabeza en forma negativa.

– No es eso… es solo que… me da mucha vergüenza… hablar de eso– dijo Orihime que mantenía la mirada clava en sus zapatos.

– Pero…–

– Por favor… Rukia-chan… por favor– suplico Orihime interrumpiendo a la ojiazul.

Las amigas de Orihime suspiraron sonoramente. Lo dejarían así, por el momento.

– Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo de embarazo tienes? – preguntó Rukia con curiosidad.

– Ehmm… un mes de embarazo– dijo en voz baja Orihime y muy sonrojada.

– Un mes… ¿Un mes?... ¡Un mes! – gritó Tatsuki al darse cuenta de las palabras de Orihime.

– S-Sí– afirmo Orihime cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

– Pe-Pero… hace un mes fue el baile… fue cuando desapareciste junto con Ichigo– dijo Rukia armando las pistas.

– Entonces… ustedes lo hicieron durante el baile– dijo en un susurro Tatsuki.

– S-Sí– afirmo Orihime ocultando su sonrojo con sus manos.

Sus amigas no lo podían creer. Estaban totalmente sonrojadas y sin poder evitarlo se imaginaron la escena.

Los dos pelinaranjas besándose, sudando, sus cuerpos juntos, jadeando y después…

Tatsuki y Rukia tenían un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

– ¡No puedo creer que lo hayan hecho en la escuela! – dijo Rukia con un pañuelo blanco cubriendo su nariz.

– Shhh… Rukia-chan, no tan alto– dijo Orihime intentando calmar a su amiga.

– Ejem… será mejor que dejemos este tema para después que ahí vienen los chicos– dijo Tatsuki limpiándose la nariz.

Las chicas voltearon y los vieron. Chad llevaba las hamburguesas, Uryuu las bebidas, Ichigo los helados y Renji las papas fritas.

Todos comieron alegremente, excepto Orihime que al oler las hamburguesas sintió nauseas y casi vomita sobre Renji.

Dos horas después un pelinaranja se encontraba en su habitación.

Estaba sentado en su escritorio haciendo su tarea. Aunque no se encontrará muy concentrado.

De repente su puerta se abrió y una niña de cabello castaño claro entró. Llevaba algo en las manos.

– ¿Qué ocurre Yuzu? – dijo Ichigo sin voltear a ver a su hermana.

– Hermano, ¿me podrías hacer un favor? – pregunto la pequeña sonrojándose levemente.

Ichigo giro su cuerpo quedando de frente a su hermana.

– Quiero que le des esto a Orihime-san–

Ichigo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

Al día siguiente en la escuela.

Ichigo se acercó a Orihime, que se encontraba saliendo del baño de niñas.

– Inoue– la llamó Ichigo para tener la atención de Orihime.

– Kurosaki-kun– dijo la pelinaranja sonrojándose porque la estuvo esperando afuera del baño.

– Ten– dijo Ichigo extendiendo su brazo hacia la joven pelinaranja.

En su mano en forma de puño de encontraba colgando una bolsa de color amarillo y tenía en lindo lazo rojo.

– ¿E-Es para mí? – dijo Orihime tomando la pequeña bolsa en sus manos.

– Sí. Mi hermana menor Yuzu lo hizo para ti–

Orihime desamarro el lazo rojo con cuidado, abrió la bolsa y metió la mano en ella.

Sintió al suave y tibio.

Lo sacó de la bolsa y al verlo se sorprendió mucho.

Eran unos guantes pequeños de color amarillo. Eran de lana, tejidos y tenían un lazo de color blanco para poder ajustarlos.

– O más bien los hizo para el bebé– dijo Ichigo.

– Gracias, Kurosaki-kun– dijo Orihime con una voz suave.

Orihime cerró los ojos mientras se llevaba los guantes a su mejilla derecha. Sintió la suavidad de la lana y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Ichigo se sorprendió al verla.

Ella estaba en paz.

Sin poder evitarlo, Ichigo sintió ternura al verla.

– _Es muy hermosa_– pensó Ichigo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

– _Después de todo, tal vez no sea tan malo verla todos los días_–

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

gracias por la espera! espero ke les haya gustado!

tendre pronto el siguiente capi!

besos y cuidense!


	7. Chapter 7: Trabajo

**jejeje lo siento me adelante! yo tenia planeado tener este capi hasta el domingo pero la idea ya la tenia desde hace mucho!**

**ojala y les guste!**

**Capitulo 7: Trabajo**

Sábado por la mañana.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de una habitación.

La habitación era de color blanco con algunas mariposas rosas. Tenía un tocador cercano a la ventana, de color lila. Había muchos peluches de todos los tamaños posibles, contaba con un baño privado con puerta blanca.

La cama se encontraba a un lado de la ventana. Ahí estaba una joven de cabellos anaranjados y piel blanca como la nieve. Se encontraba descansando, después de todo había tenido una noche terrible.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos de un color plateado hermoso.

Se incorporo, estiro los brazos y dio un gran bostezo.

– ¡Orihime! ¡El desayuno está listo! – se escucho una voz alegre provenir de la planta de abajo.

– ¡Enseguida bajo! –contesto Orihime levantándose de la cama.

Se dirigió a su armario, tomo una falda de color amarillo y una camiseta morada. Se encamino al baño.

Abrió la llave de la regadera y dejo que el agua se calentara. Cuando el vapor lleno la habitación, se quito la piyama y se metió a bañar.

Dejo que el agua recorriera su cuerpo, relajándolo. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la increíble sensación.

Instintivamente se llevo una mano a su vientre y lo acaricio.

– _Un bebé de Kurosaki-kun_– pensó mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

Y sonrió.

– _¿Qué… Qué estoy haciendo?_ – pensó Orihime saliendo de el trance.

Rápidamente cerró la llave del agua y salió para poder cambiarse.

Hoy tenía algo que hacer.

Bajo apresurada hacía el comedor y se sentó a esperar.

Matsumoto salió de la cocina con dos platos llenos de comida. Estaba sonriendo.

– ¡Buenos días Rangiku-san! – dijo alegre Orihime.

– ¡Buenos días Orihime! Aquí está el desayuno– dijo la rubia mientras ponía enfrente de Orihime un plato con comida caliente.

– ¡Aaa! ¡Son huevos con habas y miel! ¡Gracias! – exclamó contenta Orihime.

– Sí. Prometiste que las comerías en otro momento– dijo Rangiku sentándose en su lugar.

Comieron tranquilamente. Era un día perfecto.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno, Orihime se levanto de la mesa con los platos sucios en las manos y Rangiku pregunto:

– Orihime, ¿Para quién son las galletas de fresa que están en la cocina? –

La pelinaranja casi tira los platos de la sorpresa.

– ¿Eh? ¿Galletas? – contesto dudosa Orihime.

– Sí galletas. ¿Para quién son? – repitió un poco más seria la rubia.

– Bu-Bueno… son para Ku-Kurosaki-kun…son de agradecimiento– dijo nerviosa Orihime.

– ¡¿Qué? ¡Pero ese mocoso solo te ha hecho daño! – dijo enojada Rangiku por la inocencia de su protegida.

– ¡En lo que a mí respecta no le agradezcas nada! –

– Sí, se que Kurosaki-kun no ha sido muy bueno conmigo pero… hace unos días fue distinto– dijo Orihime recordando como Ichigo la defendió en la azotea de la escuela.

– ¿En serio? – pregunto incrédula Rangiku

– Sí– contestó la ojigris con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Orihime entró a la cocina y dejó los platos en el lavabo. Giro su rostro hacía la derecha y se quedó viendo la pequeña bolsa transparente con las galletas dentro.

Suspiro y las tomo.

– Rangiku-san, ya me voy– dijo Orihime dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa.

Tomo una chaqueta de mezclilla, su bolso de color lila y guardo las galletas en el bolso.

– ¿A dónde vas Orihime? – pregunto Rangiku acercándose a la joven pelinaranja, que se estaba poniendo unos zapatos blancos.

– Pues a ver a Kurosaki-kun. Quiero entregarle las galletas– dijo Orihime con una gran sonrisa.

Rangiku se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

– Está bien. Pero si te hace daño, por favor llámame al celular y no dudes que llegare por ti– dijo la rubia yéndose a el sofá y prendiendo la televisión.

– Claro Rangiku-san– dijo Orihime sonriendo agradecida y saliendo de la casa.

Cuando Rangiku escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrándose dijo:

– Espero que no le hagas daño maldito mocoso–

Orihime llego a la casa de la familia Kurosaki.

Toco la puerta principal y espero que alguien atendiera.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Orihime pudo ver a una pequeña de cabello negro azabache asomarse.

– ¡Ah! Eres Karin-chan, la hermana de Kurosaki-kun, ¿verdad? – exclamó alegre la ojigris.

– Sí y tú eres mi cuñada, ¿verdad? – dijo seria Karin.

– ¿Cu-Cuñada? – pregunto Orihime con las mejillas rosadas por la vergüenza.

– ¡Papá! ¡Orihime-san está aquí! – aviso Karin.

De repente se escuchó unos pasos pero eran pesados y pisaban fuerte. Como si de un tren se tratase.

– ¡ORIHIME-CHAN! – gritó Isshin.

Lo siguiente que Orihime supo era que estaba siendo cargada por los brazos de Isshin y llevada a la sala.

– ¡Orihime-chan! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto el doctor con las mejillas sonrojadas agachado enfrente de ella.

– Bu-Bueno…– Orihime se interrumpió en seco al ver como la mano de Isshin se posaba sobre su vientre.

La ojigris abrió los ojos como platos y sus mejillas se encendieron.

– Hola bebé– dijo tiernamente Isshin.

Y un pie golpeo al doctor en la cara alejándolo de Orihime.

– Viejo, ¿qué crees que estas haciendo? – dijo Karin frunciendo el ceño.

– Argh… Karin-chan, solo estaba saludando a mi nieto– se defendió Isshin con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Sí pero por lo menos avísale a Orihime-san. La asustaste– replico Karin.

– Ah… está bien Karin-chan. No me molesto tanto– dijo Orihime moviendo las manos enfrente de su rostro.

– ¡Orihime-chan! ¡Gracias! – dijo Isshin tomando las frágiles manos de la pelinaranja, quien se sonrojo por el acto.

– ¡Orihime-san! – dijo Yuzu entrando a la habitación.

– ¡Yuzu-chan! ¡Gracias por los guantes! ¡Están hermosos! – agradeció Orihime levantándose del sofá y haciendo una reverencia.

– Por favor Orihime-san, no es para tanto. Lo hice con mucho gusto– contestó Yuzu apenándose al instante.

– Bueno, Orihime-san, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto Karin sentándose a lado de la ojigris.

– ¡Ah! Es verdad. ¿Es-Está Ku-Kurosaki-kun? – pregunto nerviosa Orihime.

Los presentes la observaron incrédulos.

– ¿Ichigo? Bueno… el está trabajando– respondió Yuzu volteando a ver a su papá.

– ¿Eh? ¿En serio? – pregunto desilusionada Orihime.

– Sí. El regresará a casa hasta las 8 de la noche. Trabaja todos los sábados– contestó Karin.

Orihime bajo la mirada, estaba triste.

– _En verdad quería ver a Kurosaki-kun_– pensó tristemente la pelinaranja.

Isshin notó su reacción y dijo:

– Si quieres podemos decirte en donde trabaja–

A Orihime se le iluminaron los ojos. Y sonrió.

– ¿Haría eso por mí? – preguntó la pelinaranja llevándose las manos al pecho.

– Sí– contestó Isshin con una sonrisa.

– El trabaja en…–

– Kurosaki-kun trabaja en un restaurant de tallarines– dijo en voz baja mientras contemplaba en lugar enfrente de ella.

Era un restaurant humilde y muy bonito. Con puerta deslizante de madera, muy tradicional.

En la parte de arriba estaba un letrero que decía: Tallarines Aikawa.

Orihime decidió entrar.

– ¡Bienvenida a Aikawa! – la recibió una joven de probablemente su misma edad, vestida con el uniforme del lugar, que consistía en una falda de color rojo, una camisa blanca y un lazo negro en el cuello.

– ¿Le puedo ofrecer una mesa? – pregunto muy amable la joven.

– No gracias estoy buscando a Kurosaki Ichigo– dijo Orihime con una sonrisa muy hermosa.

– ¿A Ichigo? – preguntó la joven camarera.

– Orden 2, lista– dijo una persona en la cocina, pero Orihime reconoció la voz inmediatamente.

Orihime se acercó a la barra, asomó la cabeza y lo vio.

Ichigo traía puesto un delantal amarrado al cuerpo y un pañuelo en la cabeza, cubriendo su cabello. Tenía un sartén en la mano y en la otra una espátula, con la que movía la comida.

– ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Tú cocinas! – gritó sin pensar Orihime.

Ichigo la volteo a ver sorprendido de encontrarla ahí.

– ¡Inoue! ¡Ah!– exclamó Ichigo.

La sorpresa provocó que Ichigo tocara el sartén hirviendo con la mano.

– Inoue, ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo Ichigo acercándose a la barra, cubriéndose con un paño húmedo la mano lastimada.

– ¿Estás bien Kurosaki-kun? – pregunto Orihime tocando suavemente la mano de Ichigo, provocando un fuerte sonrojo por parte de él.

Ichigo quitó su mano rápidamente, casi con rabia y Orihime lo notó.

– Lo siento– dijo la pelinaranja.

– ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo supiste en donde trabajo? – dijo enojado Ichigo.

– Bueno… fui a tu casa y pues…–

– Mi padre– dijo Ichigo interrumpiendo a Orihime.

– Bueno ve a sentarte por allá. En mi descanso hablamos– ordenó Ichigo volviendo a su trabajo.

Orihime asintió tristemente y se dirigió a la camarera quien la guió a una mesa cerca de una ventana del lugar.

La mesa era para dos personas, con un mantel de color rojo y con flores doradas tejidas en el. También había un florero pequeño de color caoba con una margarita dentro.

El lugar en verdad era bonito.

Orihime se sentó a observar a Ichigo trabajar.

– _Kurosaki-kun en verdad es… genial_ –pensó la pelinaranja mientras sonreía y sus mejillas se coloreaban de rosa.

Ichigo era rápido con las órdenes y por las reacciones de los clientes era bastante bueno cocinando.

Orihime desvió la mirada de él. No debía sentirse así por él. No debía.

– _En verdad… me gusta verlo. Pero él me odia_– pensó amargamente Orihime mientras recargaba su mentón en el dorso de su mano, que estaba apoyada en la mesa. Y observó a la gente pasar por la ventana.

Ichigo la observó.

– _De un momento a otro se ha puesto triste. ¿Por qué será?_ – se preguntó mentalmente el pelinaranja.

– _Qué me importa a mí_– pensó Ichigo enojándose por preocuparse por ella.

Y la volvió a observar.

Se veía hermosa en esa posición. Pensativa y tranquila.

– ¿Qué miras Ichigo? – dijo una señora tocando el hombro de el mencionado.

Ichigo pego un brinco porque lo tomo con la guardia baja.

– ¡Ah! ¡Me asustaste vieja! – exclamó Ichigo volteando a verla.

La señora es la dueña del lugar y jefa de Ichigo. También es una vieja amiga de Isshin, por eso conoce a Ichigo desde que era muy pequeño. El nombre de la señora es Aikawa Aiko.

– ¡Oye tenme más respeto! – dijo la mujer mientras pellizcaba a Ichigo.

– ¡Lo tendré cuando dejes de espiarme! – gritó el pelinaranja.

– Hablando de espiar. ¿A quién observabas? – dijo la mujer asomándose por la barra descubriendo a Orihime.

– Oh… así que observabas a esa chica pelirroja– dijo la vieja con una mirada picara y las mejillas rojas.

Ichigo se quedo helado y no siquiera la volteo a ver. Estaba muy sonrojado y sí la vieja lo veía así, se delataría.

– Muy bien. El que calla otorga– dijo la vieja volviendo la mirada hacía Orihime.

– Es muy bonita. Tienes buenos gustos Ichigo-kun– dijo la mujer con una risita.

– Estaba empezando a pensar que te gustaban los hombres–

Ichigo le lanzó un pedazo de pan a la imprudente mujer.

– ¡No digas estupideces vieja! – gritó furioso Ichigo.

– Ah, que grosero eres. Solo era un comentario– dijo la vieja acercándose a Ichigo.

– Además no es mi culpa. Tú nunca aceptas salir con ninguna chica que te presento. Ya deberías buscar una buena chica, embarazarla, casarte con ella y heredar la clínica de tu padre– dijo sin pudor la mujer haciendo que Ichigo se sonrojara.

– _¿Embarazar a una chica? ¿Casarme? Inoue_– pensó Ichigo volviendo la mirada hacía Orihime.

– Mmm… ya veo– exclamó la vieja, notando como Ichigo observaba a la pelinaranja.

La mujer se acerco a la barra y gritó:

– ¡Hey pelirroja! ¡¿Quieres casarte con Ichigo? –

Orihime se sonrojo hasta las orejas, puso sus manos en forma de puño sobre su regazo y agacho la mirada.

– ¡Deja de buscarme esposa! ¡Vieja loca! – gritó Ichigo tapándole la boca con un pañuelo blanco.

Por fin el descanso.

Ichigo se acerco con los ojos cerrados a la mesa de Orihime. Llevaba dos platos con comida caliente.

– Perdón por la demora y por… lo que dijo esa vieja– dijo Ichigo mientras dejaba enfrente de Orihime el plato con el almuerzo.

– Ah… no te preocupes– dijo Orihime bajando la mirada avergonzada.

Ichigo se sentó enfrente de la pelinaranja y comenzaron a comer.

Cuando Orihime dio el primer bocado se sorprendió mucho.

– Ku-Kurosaki-kun… ¿quién hizo la comida? – pregunto tímidamente la pelinaranja.

– ¿Eh? Obvio fui yo– contesto.

– ¡Ah! ¡Está delicioso Kurosaki-kun! ¡Cocinas muy bien! – exclamó Orihime con las mejillas de color rosa y una gran sonrisa.

Ichigo se sonrojo por el cumplido.

– Gracias– dijo el pelinaranja desviando la mirada.

Y siguieron comiendo sin hablar más.

– Estoy muy satisfecha– dijo Orihime tocándose el estomago.

– Sí, yo también– dijo Ichigo imitándola.

– Por cierto Inoue, ¿por qué viniste a verme? –

Orihime se llevo un dedo debajo de la boca y miro hacia arriba. Se había olvidado el motivo de su visita.

– ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! – dijo Orihime empezando a buscar en su bolso lila.

– ¿Qué? ¿Lo habías olvidado? – pregunto incrédulo Ichigo.

– ¡Aquí está! ¡Toma Kurosaki-kun! – exclamo Orihime estirando los brazos hacía Ichigo.

Entre las manos de Orihime había una pequeña bolsa con unas galletas dentro.

Ichigo observó el paquete y luego a los ojos de color gris frente a él.

– ¿Para mí? –

– Sí, son de a-agradecimiento por lo del mi-miércoles. Gra-Gracias por ayudarme– dijo Orihime.

Ichigo no lo podía creer. Era la primera vez que le agradecían de esa forma. Alzó la mano y tomo la bolsa con mucho cuidado.

– No fue nada– contestó Ichigo desviando la mirada.

– _Creo… que la he tratado muy mal_– pensó tristemente Ichigo.

Y fue cuando sucedió.

Ichigo había dejado una mano sobre la mesa en forma de puño y justo en esa mano estaba sintiendo un calor indescriptible.

El joven Kurosaki volvió la mirada y ahí estaba. La frágil mano de Orihime sobre la suya.

– Está bien Kurosaki-kun. No estés triste– dijo Orihime dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Ichigo sintió que su corazón se saldría de su pecho e instintivamente se lo toco para verificar que ahí siguiera.

El pelinaranja notó que le estaba tocando la mano y la retiro con mucha brusquedad. Orihime se asusto.

– No lo vuelvas hacer– dijo Ichigo con una voz muy fría y levantándose de su lugar, dándole la espalda a una temerosa Orihime.

– Lo siento… será mejor que me vaya– dijo la pelinaranja mientras se levantaba torpemente.

Cuando Orihime estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta una exclamación la freno.

– ¡Vieja! ¡Ahora vuelvo! ¡Acompañaré a la pelirroja a su casa! – avisó Ichigo dejando su delantal y tomando su chaqueta.

– ¡Está bien! ¡Pero no regreses sino la has embarazado! – gritó la jefa de Ichigo desde la cocina.

– ¡Cállate! – gritó furioso Ichigo cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

– Lo siento Inoue pero ella es así– se disculpó Ichigo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con cansancio.

– Está bien Kurosaki-kun– dijo Orihime agachando la cabeza.

– Bien vamos te llevaré a tu casa– dijo Ichigo comenzando a caminar.

Orihime se sonrojo y después sonrió.

Apresuro el paso para alcanzar a Ichigo hasta quedar a su lado.

Estaba haciendo un poco de frío y Orihime comenzó a soplarse las manos para entrar en calor. Ichigo lo notó.

Y de repente el pelinaranja la tomo por la mano.

– Tienes frío. No quiero que el bebé tenga frío– dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

– _Sí… definitivamente Kurosaki-kun es genial_– pensó alegremente Orihime aferrándose más a la tibia mano de Ichigo.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_

* * *

_

jeje si le puse mi nick a la vieja imprudente jeje

por cierto aiko significa: niña de amor

espero ke les haya gustado!

pronto el siguiente capi!

besos y cuidense


	8. Chapter 8: Ultrasonido y Chocolates

**Bueno tarde un poquito pero aki esta el capi!**

**Nota: por ahi hay un leoncito por fa imaginen a Kon!**

**Ojala les guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Ultrasonido y Chocolates**

Otro día en el Instituto Karakura.

Para la mayoría de los estudiantes hoy sería un día normal. Profesores, tareas que entregar, exámenes que presentar, amigos que frecuentar.

Pero para una chica de cabello naranja y ojos grises, no es un día normal.

Orihime se encontraba almorzando con sus amigas en los jardines de la escuela.

– Orihime, ¿qué estas comiendo? – se atrevió a preguntar Rukia, observando con nauseas su comida.

– ¿Ah? ¡Son bolas de arroz de papa, miel y mayonesa! ¿Quieres? –pregunto alegre ofreciéndole a Rukia.

– Tal vez en otro momento– dijo Rukia sonriendo mientras una gota pasaba por su nuca.

– Y dinos Orihime, ¿qué querías contarnos? – pregunto Tatsuki mientras le da una mordida a su huevo frito.

– Pues verán… hoy es mi primer ultrasonido– dijo Orihime con un rubor en las mejillas y sonriendo tímidamente.

– ¡Gua! ¿En serio? ¿Podemos ir? – dijo ilusionada Rukia.

– ¡No! ¡Rukia-chan! ¡Me daría mucha vergüenza! – contestó Orihime roja hasta las orejas.

– ¿Entonces para que querías privacidad? – pregunto Tatsuki.

– Bu-Bueno… me gu-gustaría que Ku-Kurosaki-kun… me acompañara–

– ¿Quieres que Ichigo…? ¿Qué? – dijo incrédula Rukia observando la reacción de Orihime.

La pelinaranja bajo su mirada cristalina. Quería llorar.

– Es demasiado pedir, ¿verdad? – y no aguanto más.

Orihime se llevo las manos a su rostro ocultando sus ojos, comenzando a sollozar.

– Orihime– susurro Rukia, acercándose a su amiga para poder abrazarla.

– Ichigo, idiota– dijo Tatsuki viendo hacía la azotea del instituto.

– ¡Achu! – estornudo fuertemente Ichigo.

– ¡Hey! Ichigo, ¿estás enfermo? – pregunto Renji a su amigo.

– No. Lo más seguro es que alguien esté hablando mal de mí– contestó Ichigo sin mucha importancia.

– ¡Hey chicos! Dentro de dos días será San Valentín. ¿Harán algo en especial? – pregunto Mizuiro mientras veía su celular.

– ¡¿Ese día no tendremos clases verdad? – dijo emocionado Keigo.

– Así es y me parece una tontería. Deberíamos tener más clases– dijo Uryuu con un brillo en las gafas.

Los chicos lo voltearon a ver mientras un aura oscura y lúgubre los rodeaba.

– Por eso no tienes novia Ishida– dijo Chad.

– Es cierto hasta Ichigo ya va a tener un bebé con una chica linda y tú nada– dijo Keigo burlándose.

– ¡Cállate Keigo! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Uryuu e Ichigo.

– Renji, ¿harás algo especial con Kuchiki-san? – pregunto Mizuiro comiendo su almuerzo al parecer preparado por su novia.

– ¿Eh? ¿Con Rukia? ¿Po-Por qué ha-haría algo con e-ella? – contestó Renji nervioso y con el rostro del mismo color de su cabello.

– ¿Por qué? Por favor Renji, todos sabemos que adoras a Rukia– dijo Ichigo.

– A sí embarazado, ¿tú que vas hacer con Inoue? – pregunto Renji encarando a Ichigo.

– Con ella no haré nada. Ella no es nada mío. Solo fue un error– contestó amargamente Ichigo volteando a ver hacía otro lado.

Y fue cuando Chad le tocó el hombro, llamándolo.

Ichigo volteo a ver a su enorme amigo y Chad señalo hacía enfrente, hacía la puerta de la azotea. Ichigo giro su rostro hacía el lugar señalado y la vio.

Era Orihime.

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y de ellos salían unas gruesas lágrimas. Sus pequeñas manos se encontraban cerca de su pecho, entrelazadas.

Observaba a Ichigo directo a los ojos. Parpadeo y salió disparada del lugar.

– ¡Orihime! ¡Ichigo eres un imbécil! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Rukia y Tatsuki antes de salir detrás de la pelinaranja.

– Ichigo, en verdad eres un idiota– dijo Renji viendo de reojo la reacción de Ichigo.

El pelinaranja estaba totalmente incrédulo. Ella lo había escuchado.

– _Demonios_– pensó amargamente Ichigo.

Después de clases Orihime se despidió de sus amigas y se dirigió hacía el hospital. Aún estaba triste por lo que dijo Ichigo.

_Ella no es nada mío. Fue solo un error._

– _¿Por qué me duele tanto?¿Qué significo para él?_ – pensó Orihime.

En la entrada del hospital Rangiku se encontraba esperando a su protegida. Orihime estaba retrasada.

– ¡Rangiku-san! – grito Orihime acercándose rápidamente a la rubia.

– ¡Orihime! ¡Llegas tarde! –la regaño Rangiku.

Cuando Orihime se acerco a su tutora, la rubia pudo notar la irritación de sus ojos grises.

– Orihime, ¿estuviste llorando? –

– ¡No! Estoy bien Rangiku-san. Vamos, estoy muy ansiosa– dijo Orihime fingiendo una sonrisa y empujando a la ojiazul dentro del hospital.

Se sentaron en la sala de espera y estuvieron en silencio por unos cinco minutos cuando…

– ¡Pechugona! – dijo una voz alegre pero gruesa.

Esa persona se abalanzo sobre Rangiku, pero la rubia lo alejo de un solo golpe.

– ¡Urahara! ¡Ya deja eso! ¡Tienes esposa! –grito furiosa Rangiku.

– Argh… me da gusto verte Rangiku. Sigues igual de fuerte– dijo el doctor tocándose el rostro a causa del dolor.

– Y tú sigues siendo un pervertido– contestó la rubia.

Kisuke se incorporó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Llevaba puesta la bata del hospital e igual que la última vez, su barba ya estaba creciendo.

– ¡Pero si es la linda Orihime! – exclamó Kisuke acercándose la pelinaranja para abrazarla.

Pero fue detenido por un golpe en el estomago de parte de Rangiku.

– No te le acerques Kisuke– dijo la rubia colocándose enfrente de Orihime, protegiéndola.

– ¡Aaa! ¡Orihime la próxima vez no traigas a tu guardaespaldas! – dijo Kisuke desilusionado por no poder abrazar a la ojigris.

Ya en la oficina del doctor Kisuke.

– ¿Y qué las trae por aquí? – pregunto el rubio doctor sentándose en su lugar, de frente a las hermosas mujeres.

– Es obvio Kisuke, queremos un ultrasonido para Orihime– explicó Rangiku.

– Aaa… ¿es eso cierto linda Orihime? – pregunto Kisuke mientras observaba a la pelinaranja sonrojarse.

Orihime solo asintió.

– Muy bien pero, yo no la voy a revisar– dijo Kisuke levantándose de su lugar dirigiéndose a la puerta, abriéndola.

Kisuke salió al pasillo llamó a una enfermera y le dio una orden. La joven enfermera se apresuro por el corredor.

– Urahara-san, ¿quién me va a revisar? –pregunto intranquila Orihime.

El doctor no respondió, solo sonrió hacía la puerta.

Se escucharon dos golpeteos, alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.

– Al parecer ya llegó tu doctora– dijo Kisuke.

– ¿Do-Doctora? ¿Acaso…?– dijo a medias Rangiku, se paró de la silla y volteo hacía la puerta justo cuando está se abrió.

– ¡¿Yoruichi-san? – Orihime gritó sorprendida de ver a la enfermera del instituto en la oficina de Kisuke.

– Veo que conoces a mi esposa– dijo orgulloso Kisuke acercándose a Yoruichi para pasarle un brazo por el cuello y plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

– ¿Qué haces Kisuke? –dijo la mujer de mirada felina sonrojándose levemente.

– ¡Yoruichi! – exclamó Rangiku apresurándose hacía la esposa del doctor, para poder abrazarla.

– No entiendo. Yoruichi-san es esposa de Urahara-san pero… Rangiku-san, ¿cómo conoces a Yoruichi-san? –pregunto confundida Orihime.

– ¿No te lo dije? Pues Yoruichi, Kisuke y yo somos amigos desde la universidad– dijo contenta Rangiku.

– Rangiku, te ves muy bien. Tiene como 5 años que no te veo– dijo alegre Yoruichi.

– Tú también. ¿Cómo te trata Kisuke? – dijo la rubia.

– Pues ya sabes, sigue siendo un pervertido– dijo la mujer morena.

– ¡Muy bien! ¡Ya basta de criticarme! ¡Está Orihime aquí! –dijo el doctor sonrojándose y cubriéndole los oídos a Orihime con las manos.

– Linda Orihime mi esposa será la que te revise– dijo Kisuke dándole palmaditas en la espalda a la ojigris.

– Así es, ven Inoue-san. Por aquí– dijo Yoruichi guiando a Orihime hacía otra habitación.

El lugar era pequeño, con las paredes de color azul y había una camilla en medio del lugar.

A lado de la camilla estaba un monitor con muchos botones.

– Acércate Inoue-san– dijo Yoruichi.

Orihime volteo a ver a su tutora buscando confianza, y la rubia le sonrió dándosela.

La joven pelinaranja se recostó sobre la camilla. Yoruichi se acercó al monitor y tomo un aparato blanco, que estaba conectado al monitor.

Encendió la maquina.

– Empecemos–

La doctora coloco un gel de color verde sobre el vientre de Orihime. La joven se estremeció porque estaba frío.

Después colocó más gel sobre el aparato pequeño y lo puso sobre su vientre. La doctora comenzó a masajear, con el aparato, su piel.

Apareció una imagen en el monitor. Era en blanco y negro.

– Ahí está– exclamó Yoruichi.

– ¿Eh? ¿En dónde? No lo veo– dijo Rangiku que se encontraba a lado de Orihime.

– ¿Ves este círculo de aquí? ¿Este pequeñito? – pregunto la doctora señalando sobre el monitor.

Era como una pelotita muy pequeña pero al parecer se movía.

Las dos mujeres asintieron.

– Eso chiquito, es el bebé de Inoue-san– dijo alegre Yoruichi.

– ¡¿Solo eso? – grito decepcionada Rangiku.

– ¡No! –gritó Orihime.

Las mujeres adultas la voltearon a ver sorprendidas. la pelinaranja se tocó el vientre suavemente y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

– Es perfecto–

– Oh… Orihime– susurro Rangiku abrazando dulcemente a la nueva mamá.

– Inoue-san, ¿te gustaría tener la primera foto de tu bebé? – dijo alegre la doctora.

Después de media hora de estar platicando, Rangiku y Orihime decidieron que era hora de volver a casa, dejando a los doctores solos.

Kisuke se encontraba sentado en su silla y Yoruichi estaba a su lado.

– Es muy linda Orihime, ¿verdad? – pregunto Kisuke.

– Sí. Lástima que esta embarazada tan pequeña– contestó seria la hermosa mujer.

– Hablando de embarazos, ¿Cuándo quieres que lo intentemos? –dijo el doctor pícaramente mientras sentaba a su mujer en su regazo.

– Aaa… cuando tú lo desees– contestó la doctora totalmente sonrojada porque su marido le estaba besando el cuello.

– Mala respuesta–dijo el doctor antes de apoderarse de los sensuales labios de su esposa.

Esperemos que hayan dejado la oficina cerrada.

Rangiku y Orihime se dirigían a su hogar tranquilamente.

La ojigris no podía dejar de tocarse el vientre y sonriendo.

– _Voy hacer mamá. Eres hermoso bebé_– pensó ilusionada Orihime.

Y entonces la pelinaranja pensó en él.

En Kurosaki Ichigo.

El padre de su bebé pero no quería saber nada de ella.

– Rangiku-san… ¿puedo quedarme un rato en el parque? –

– Mmm… ¿es muy necesario? –pregunto la rubia algo dudosa.

Orihime asintió.

– Argh… está bien. Pero no llegues tarde–dijo Rangiku alejándose de la ojigris.

Orihime se adentro un poco en el parque, buscó una banca y se sentó.

Busco en su maletín escolar la foto de su bebé.

– Eres hermoso. Lástima que tu papá no te haya visto– dijo triste Orihime.

Se limpió unas lágrimas que se querían escapar de sus ojos grises.

– Inoue–dijo una voz varonil que ella reconoció.

Orihime se tensó y dejo de respirar. Rápidamente guardó la fotografía en su mochila pero no la metió correctamente.

– Hola Ku-Kurosaki-kun–saludo Orihime con la cabeza agachada.

– ¿Qué haces aquí sola? –pregunto algo incomodo Ichigo.

– Nada. De hecho ya me iba a casa. Hasta luego– contesto Orihime apresurándose hacía la salida del parque.

Al pasar junto a Ichigo, la pelinaranja choco levemente con él.

– Oh… ¡Lo siento mucho Kurosaki-kun! –dijo apenada Orihime haciendo una reverencia.

– No es nada–dijo Ichigo con una voz y una mirada indiferentes.

Orihime se sintió mal por molestar a Ichigo y salió corriendo del lugar.

El pelinaranja la observo alejarse mientras sus manos se cerraban en forma de puños.

– _¿Por qué no pude disculparme?_ – pensó amargamente Ichigo bajando la mirada.

Y la vio.

Era una foto. Pequeña y en blanco y negro. El joven Kurosaki pensó:

– _Tal vez se le cayó a Inoue_–

Ichigo se acuclillo y tomo la fotografía para poder observarla. Lo que vio lo dejo helado.

Ichigo había visto suficientes ultrasonidos como para reconocer uno.

Y esa era una foto de un ultrasonido pero no cualquier ultrasonido.

Era de Orihime.

Entonces…

– E-Este es mi... bebé–dijo Ichigo mientras se la formaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

– _Estoy… ¿feliz?_ –

El joven pelinaranja sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Aún no estaba listo para aceptar tal cosa.

– Será mejor que le devuelva esto a Inoue– dijo Ichigo metiendo la fotografía en su mochila.

Al día siguiente, en el instituto Karakura.

– ¡Orihime! ¡Cuéntanos! –exclamó Rukia acercándose a la pelinaranja, Tatsuki venía detrás de ella.

Las tres salieron del salón

– ¿Qué cuente qué Rukia-chan? – preguntó confundida Orihime.

– Pues sobre el ultrasonido– contestó Tatsuki.

Orihime abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

– Aaa… pues fue muy bonito. Mi bebé es todavía muy pequeñito y me di-dieron una fo-fotografía de él– explico Orihime con la voz entrecortada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– ¿En serio? ¿Podemos verla? –pregunto Rukia con un brillo de ilusión en los ojos.

Orihime negó con la cabeza.

– Lo… Lo si-siento Rukia-chan. Después de la consulta fui al pa-parque y guarde la fotografía de-dentro de mi mo-mochila pero creo que no lo hice bi-bien y se cayó. Pe-Perdí la primera fo-foto de mi be-bebé– sollozo Orihime.

La pelinaranja se llevo las manos al rostro, ocultándolo y siguió hablando.

– Y-Yo que-quería que Rukia-chan, Tat-Tatsuki-chan y… Ku-Kurosaki-kun, vieran a mi bebé–

– Orihime, está bien. Puedes volver a pedir una foto con tu doctora, ¿no? – dijo Tatsuki intentando tranquilizar a la pobre ojigris.

– Tatsuki tiene razón y la próxima vez iremos contigo– afirmó Rukia tomándole la mano a Orihime.

Orihime sonrió.

Como un gesto afectuoso, Tatsuki le alboroto el cabello a Orihime.

– Por cierto Orihime, mañana iremos al parque de diversiones por el día de San Valentín. Keigo lo organizó– dijo Tatsuki a sus amigas mientras entraban al salón.

– Es verdad y hoy iremos a comprar las cosas necesarias para hacer chocolate– dijo entusiasmada Rukia.

– ¿Le vas a regalar chocolate a Abarai-kun? – pregunto Orihime.

Rukia se sonrojo hasta las orejas y Tatsuki se carcajeo. Había sido descubierta.

– ¡Calla Orihime! –

– ¿Por qué Rukia-chan? ¿Dije algo malo? –

Así siguieron las amigas platicando sobre San Valentín sin darse cuenta de que alguien las estaba escuchando.

Al finalizar las clases las chicas se reunieron en la entrada y se dirigieron a comprar sus ingredientes para los chocolates.

– Creo que llevare unos moldes de estrellas para todos y uno de corazón para Renji–dijo la ojiazul escogiendo los moldes para chocolate.

– Me parece una buena idea Rukia-chan– dijo Orihime viendo las elecciones de Rukia. Volteo a ver a Tatsuki porque no estaba escogiendo nada.

– Tatsuki-chan, ¿No vas a escoger nada? –

– Claro, ya lo hice– dijo la capitana mostrando un bolsa de plástico blanca con el nombre de la tienda impreso.

– Compré chocolate– dijo Tatsuki.

– ¡¿Qué? ¿No lo piensas hacer? –exclamó Rukia.

– No seas tan escandalosa. Y no lo voy hacer, no tengo tiempo–dijo la capitana sin ninguna importancia.

– Pero, ¿no lo cocinaras ni para Sado-kun? – pregunto Orihime.

– No. Chad ni siquiera me gusta–

– Entonces, ¿por qué fueron al baile juntos? – pregunto Rukia.

– Porque el chico que me gusta no me invito y no quería ir sola–dijo Tatsuki con una mirada triste y amarga.

– Sí nadie fue con la persona que le gusta– dijo Orihime.

Y las tres suspiraron.

– Bueno… vamos a pagar esto– dijo Rukia dirigiéndose hacia la caja, Tatsuki la siguió.

Cuando Orihime estaba dispuesta a alcanzar a sus amigas, observó en uno de los estantes, un molde.

Un molde con forma de león.

– _Se parece a Kurosaki-kun_– pensó mientras lo sostenía entre sus manos.

– Lo compraré– dijo Orihime yendo hacia la caja, comprando el león sin que sus amigas lo notaran.

Más tarde en casa de Orihime.

Eran alrededor de las 12 de la madrugada y Orihime seguía asiendo el chocolate para Ichigo.

– ¡Ah! ¡Sigo sin lograrlo! –exclamo Orihime observado como su chocolate se quemaba.

Cuando estaba tirando su séptimo intento escucho unos pasos bajando por las escaleras.

– Orihime, ¿qué haces? Son las 12 de la mañana–

– Rangiku-san. Lo siento es que… quiero hacer un chocolate– dijo Orihime con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

La rubia observo la cocina y la ropa de Orihime. Todo estaba hecho un desastre. Suspiro con cansancio.

– Yo te ayudo– dijo Rangiku acercándose a la estufa y comenzando todo otra vez.

Con la ayuda de su tutora, Orihime logró terminar un bonito y rico chocolate. Lo metió en una caja de color negro con un lazo rojo.

– Está listo– dijo Orihime en un susurro para después formar una linda sonrisa.

En otra casa, un chico de cabellos anaranjados y ojos cafés estaba terminando un regalo.

– Bueno… espero que esto sea suficiente– dijo Ichigo con una caja de color rosado y con un moño de color gris.

– _Inoue_– pensó el chico y guardo el regalo en la mochila que llevaría al parque de diversiones.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_

* * *

_

Taran!

gracias por leerlo!

dejen sus comen por favor!

pronto el siguiente capi! lo juro jeje!


	9. Chapter 9: San Valentín

**Aki esta el capi!**

**Ojala les guste!**

**Capítulo 9: San Valentín**

14 de febrero.

San Valentín.

O el día del amor y la amistad.

Un día de orgullo y decepción.

Orgullo: para los que reciben muchos presentes.

Decepción: para los que no reciben nada.

Un día en el que las chicas dan chocolates a sus seres queridos y a la persona que les gusta.

Un día en el que los chicos sufren por saber si les darán un chocolate.

En fin, un día de emoción.

Orihime se dirigía hacia el parque de diversiones a toda prisa.

Iba retrasada y todo por no saber que ponerse.

Orihime llevaba puesta una falda corta con vuelo tipo A de color turquesa, con una blusa de color blanco, una chaqueta de mezclilla con estampados de mariposas blancas del lado izquierdo y unos zapatos tipo bailarina de color turquesa.

Y no se podía olvidar de su bolso de color blanco. La joven pelinaranja llevaba el pelo suelto y sus inseparables pasadores de flores.

Para cuando Orihime llego a la entrada del parque, todos sus amigos ya se encontraban ahí. Incluso él.

Ichigo llevaba puesto unos jeans de mezclilla, con una playera de color blanco, una chaqueta de color negro y unos tennis Adidas de color blanco con azul.

Cuando Orihime lo vio, el color no tardo en subir a sus mejillas e inmediatamente se puso nerviosa. Después de todo hay le daría un regalo a esa persona de mirada fría y distante.

– ¡Orihime! ¡Llegas tarde! – la regaño Rukia.

– Sí lo siento pero no sabía que ponerme– explico la ojigris acercándose al grupo.

– ¡Oh! ¡Pero si todo te queda bien Orihime! ¿No es así Ichigo? – dijo Keigo.

El pelinaranja se sonrojo levemente porque todos, incluso ella, lo estaban observando.

– ¿Y bien? – dijo impaciente Rukia.

– ¡Déjenme en paz! – gritó Ichigo girando su rostro hacía otra dirección.

– Aaa… no tiene remedio– dijo Uryuu acomodándose las gafas con un dedo.

Todos sus amigos asintieron y entraron al parque de diversiones.

– Muy bien chicas, ¿A qué juego quieren subirse? –pregunto amablemente Renji.

– Eso no importa Renji, después de todo tu vas a pagar– dijo Rukia sonriéndole a el chico de cabello rojo.

– ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso? –

– ¡Porque si no se lo diré a mi hermano! – le grito Rukia.

Renji enmudeció. Se pudo imaginar a Byakuya con una mirada amenazante. Probablemente lo haría limpiar la mansión de los Kuchiki con la lengua si no complacía a Rukia.

Que miedo.

– ¿A dónde quieres subirte Rukia? –dijo amable Renji.

Rukia sonrió satisfecha y levanto el dedo pulgar de forma triunfal hacia sus amigos que no dejaban de sentir pena por Renji.

– Muy bien. Vamos ahí– dijo Rukia señalando hacia una casa tétrica.

Se escuchaban gritos de chicas en su interior. Tenía un aspecto lúgubre y siniestro.

– ¿A…? ¿A la casa em-embrujada? – pregunto Orihime con miedo.

Todos compraron boletos para entrar a la casa si no Rukia no dejaría de molestar.

Las sorpresas salían de todas partes.

Brujas, fantasmas, zombies, vampiros, momias y un sin fin de monstruos espantaban a los chicos.

Una mano salió de entre las sombras y tomo por el tobillo a Keigo.

– ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –gritó histérico el castaño subiendo en los hombros de Chad.

Todos lo voltearon a ver espantados por tal grito.

– ¡Algo me toco! – dijo Keigo aún sobre Chad mientras lágrimas aparecían en su rostro.

Y una risa burlona se escucho. De los sombras apareció Mizuiro.

– Lo siento Asano-san, no pude resistirme– dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de burla en el rostro.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

– Vaya Keigo, que valiente eres– dijo Renji llorando de la risa.

– Subiendo a los hombros de Chad, no conseguirás chicas– dijo Uryuu vengándose por el comentario que hizo en la azotea.

– Qué bueno que no tienes que protegernos– dijo Ichigo apoyando un brazo sobre Renji.

– ¡Cállense! –grito Keigo bajando de los hombros de Chad totalmente sonrojado.

Después de unas cuantas burlas hacía Keigo el recorrido siguió.

Llegaron hasta el cementerio.

Había lapidas de piedra por todas partes. Una densa bruma rodeaba a los visitantes.

Orihime, que se encontraba al final del grupo, sentía mucho miedo. Tenía las manos entrelazadas cerca de su pecho, estaban frías y sudaban a causa del terror.

Giro su rostro hacía el frente y vio la espalda de Ichigo, justo delante de ella. Se sonrojo.

– _La espalda de Kurosaki-kun es… muy amplia_– pensó Orihime y fue cuando el miedo abandono su cuerpo.

Se acercó un poco más al tibio cuerpo de Ichigo, casi tocándolo.

Estiro un poco el brazo para poder tocarlo y…

Un zombie salió de la tierra, aterrorizando a Orihime.

– ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –grito la pelinaranja y abrazo la espalda de Ichigo.

Pero ninguno de sus amigos los vio, ya que estaban saliendo del cementerio hacia otra habitación.

Orihime mantenía los ojos cerrados y estaba aferrada a la chaqueta de Ichigo.

El pelinaranja se encontraba rígido. El cuerpo de la ojigris lo ponía nervioso.

– _Inoue… me está abrazando_– pensó Ichigo sintiendo su cara arder.

De un movimiento rápido Ichigo se zafo del agarre de Orihime.

Desconcertada, la ojigris abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de lo acababa de hacer.

– ¡Lo siento Kurosaki-kun! – dijo Orihime haciendo una reverencia. Estaba muy apenada pero su corazón no dejaba de latir por saber que abrazó al pelinaranja.

Ichigo no respondió, ni siquiera la volteo a ver. Simplemente se dirigió hacia la salida de ese lugar. Dejándola sola.

– ¿Por qué Kurosaki-kun? – dijo en voz baja Orihime, sintiendo como las lágrimas se asomaban por sus hermosos ojos.

Cuando salieron de la casa embrujada, rápidamente Rukia los llevó hacia la montaña rusa, en donde Renji y Orihime vomitaron al bajar.

Después los llevo a las tazas giratorias. Orihime volvió a vomitar.

– Por favor Rukia-chan, no más vueltas– dijo una pálida Orihime.

– Chicos, ¿vamos por algo de comer? – preguntó Tatsuki.

Todos aceptaron.

Cuando se dirigían hacia las mesas del parque, Orihime choco con una persona disfrazada de un oso de peluche blanco con un moño azul.

Estaba repartiendo globos de colores a los niños del lugar.

– Oooh… lo siento mucho– dijo apenada Orihime haciendo una reverencia.

El oso le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y se arrodillo frente a la joven.

– ¿Eh? ¡Por favor párate! – exclamo Orihime intentando que el oso se pusiera de pie.

El oso le acerco un globo de color azul.

– Gracias– dijo Orihime aceptando el obsequio con una hermosa sonrisa.

– ¡Vaya Orihime! ¡Al parecer le gustaste! –dijo alegre Tatsuki provocando el sonrojo de la pelinaranja.

– ¡Tatsuki-chan! – regaño Orihime.

El oso se incorporo, se acerco un poco a la ojigris, le toco el hombro y con la punta de la nariz simulo un beso en su mejilla.

Orihime sintió una mano que la tomaba por el brazo, jalándola y separándola del oso.

Sintió un fuerte torso cerca de su espalda, alzo la vista y vio los ojos cafés que la confundían tanto.

– Kuro…–

– Vamos Inoue. No pierdas el tiempo– dijo Ichigo asesinando con la mirada al pobre oso.

Ichigo soltó a Orihime y se dirigió hacia sus amigos.

La pelinaranja salió del trance, se disculpo con el oso y siguió a Ichigo.

– ¿Qué paso Ichigo? ¿Estabas celoso? – dijo en voz baja Renji, solo para que Ichigo lo escuchará.

– Ni loco– contesto Ichigo alejándose de él.

Renji solo se limito a sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

– ¡Vamos a comer! – dijo alegre Rukia corriendo hacia un puesto de pizza.

Al poco tiempo todos ya tenían su pedazo de pizza y su refresco.

El almuerzo estuvo muy animado. Keigo haciendo bromas y comentarios fuera de lugar provocando el enojo de sus amigos. Todos observando como Orihime comía más rebanadas de pizza que Renji y además las sazonaba con azúcar y salsa picante.

– Ya se acabaron los refrescos– dijo Mizuiro observando los vasos vacíos.

– Yo voy por más– dijo Orihime levantándose de su lugar y apresurándose hacia el puesto de pizza.

– ¡Orihime espera! – intento detenerla Tatsuki pero se detuvo en seco al ver quien iba detrás de la pelinaranja.

– ¡Voy por ella! – grito Ichigo.

Todos sus amigos observaban le escena impactados.

– Chicos, acaso… ¿se acabará el mundo? – comento Keigo.

Ichigo llego al puesto y ahí en la fila logró distinguir el cabello de Orihime.

Se llevo la mano a un bolsillo de chaqueta, aprisionando algo.

– _E-Es mi o-oportunidad_– pensó con nerviosismo Ichigo.

Orihime ya salía del puesto con una bandeja llena de vasos con refresco.

Cuando la pelinaranja se cruzo con Ichigo, tenía una mirada de sorpresa.

– ¿Qué ocurre Ku-Kurosaki-kun? – pregunto nerviosa Orihime.

Ichigo observo la bandeja y resoplo con resignación.

– _Quizás más tarde_– pensó Ichigo.

– Vengo a ayudarte con los refrescos–

Orihime se sonrojo levemente. El color rosa de sus mejillas hacía que se viera aún más hermosa.

– Gra-Gracias Ku-Kurosaki-kun pero…–

Ichigo no la dejo terminar por le quito la bandeja de las manos, asustándola por su cercanía.

– Yo lo llevaré, tienes los brazos muy débiles– dijo Ichigo un poco molesto mientras se adelantaba con los refrescos.

Orihime se sintió ofendida y de dos zancadas llego al lado de Ichigo.

– No deberías decirle eso a una chica– dijo Orihime llamando la atención del pelinaranja.

Cuando Ichigo la volteo a ver, Orihime tenía el ceño fruncido, los mejillas infladas y algo rosadas. Estaba haciendo un puchero.

Ichigo sonrió al ver lo adorable que se veía Orihime. Al darse cuenta de sus propios pensamientos el pelinaranja se regaño mentalmente y se molesto.

– No te pediré una disculpa– dijo Ichigo y se alejo de Orihime.

Llegaron con sus amigos dispuestos a relajarse pero al verlos juntos todos empezaron a molestarlos.

– Pero que escondidito se lo tenían– dijo pícaramente Renji.

– ¡No es justo! ¡Ichigo tiene una novia hermosa y es un idiota! ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener una novia bonita?– exclamó Keigo.

– Es porque eres muy ruidoso Asano-san– dijo Mizuiro.

– ¡Qué cruel Mizuiro! – protestó el castaño.

– Después de todo lo que te ha hecho Orihime no deberías hacerle caso– dijo Rukia observando a Ichigo con recelo.

– Pobre Inoue-san– comentó Uryuu.

– ¡Ya cállense todos! – gritó harto Ichigo.

– Creo que es mejor entregar los chocolates– dijo Tatsuki parándose de su asiento y sacando de su mochila una caja de color azul marino con un lazo blanco.

Tatsuki se sonrojo.

Se acerco rápidamente a Uryuu y le extendió el regalo.

– Feliz día de San Valentín– dijo la capitana de Judo.

Todos los presentes se impresionaron. Jamás se imaginaron que Tatsuki le gustará Uryuu.

El chico de gafas se sonrojo levemente y tomando el obsequio entre sus manos.

– Gracias Tatsuki– dijo Uryuu con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Y a Tatsuki casi le da un infarto. Era la primera vez que el chico de gafas la llamaba por su nombre.

La capitana de Judo sonrió ampliamente mientras se sentaba a lado de Uryuu.

– Vaya Tatsuki, no sabía que te gustarán los cerebritos– dijo burlonamente Rukia.

– Cállate idiota–

– Arisawa, ¿no hay regalos para los demás? – pregunto tímidamente Keigo, esperando un golpe como respuesta.

– Es cierto, casi lo olvidaba– dijo Tatsuki sacando barras de chocolate para su amigos varones.

Los chicos se lo agradecieron mucho.

– Es mi turno– dijo Rukia sacando de su bolso una bolsa transparente con muchos chocolates en forma de estrella por dentro y los dejo sobre la mesa.

– Hay uno para cada uno– dijo alegre Rukia.

– Gracias enana– dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Rukia se sonrojo del enojo.

– Renji este es para ti– dijo Rukia extendiéndole a Renji una caja de color rojo con un lazo café.

El rostro de Renji se torno del mismo color que su cabello. Tembloroso tomo el regalo y se inclino hacia el rostro de Rukia, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Todos incluyendo Rukia se sonrojaron.

– ¿Qué ha-haces Ren-Renji? – pronunció apenas Rukia.

El sonrió sin darle ninguna respuesta.

– ¡Así se hace Renji! – aplaudió Keigo.

El chico de cabello rojo mostro una gran sonrisa, dejando ver sus dientes blancos.

Orihime se tenso, solo faltaba ella. Tomo entre sus manos la caja de color negro que preparo la noche anterior.

Cuando iba a articular palabra, alguien la interrumpió.

– ¡Ichigo-kun! –

Era Ayame. Se acercaba a toda prisa hacia la mesa del grupo.

– ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – dijo Tatsuki con enojo.

– Hola Ichigo-kun– dijo Ayame sentándose a lado del pelinaranja tirando a Keigo de su lugar.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Komukai? – le pregunto Rukia visiblemente harta.

– Es obvio. Vine a ver a Ichigo y a darle esto– contestó Ayame dándole una impresionante caja de color rojo y un moño de color verde con los bordes dorados.

Ichigo la tomo.

Al abrirla, todos pudieron notar un hermoso chocolate con forma de Cupido, sus bordes eran con chocolate blanco y tenía escrito con mermelada de fresa el nombre de Ichigo.

– Impresionante– dijo Uryuu acomodándose sus gafas.

Orihime se puso triste, su chocolate no era tan bonito como el de Ayame.

Y guardo la caja en su bolso. Pero alguien noto este movimiento.

– _Tal vez no sea un buen día_– pensó triste Orihime.

– Gracias Komukai– dijo indiferente Ichigo.

– Es un placer Ichigo-kun– dijo Ayame ilusionada mientras se colgaba del brazo de Ichigo.

– Ichigo-kun vamos a la rueda de la fortuna– propuso Ayame, tomando desprevenido a todo el grupo.

– No creo que sea…– intento decir Ichigo pero...

– Vamos– dijo Rukia con un destello en la mirada.

Todos estaban a punto de protestar cuando la ojiazul les dedico una mirada asesina que hizo que se tragaran sus palabras.

Comenzaron su andar sin quejas.

Rukia se acerco a Orihime y entrelazo su brazo con el de ella.

– Orihime, ¿para quién es el chocolate que hiciste? – pregunto en un susurro Rukia.

– ¿Cuál chocolate Rukia-chan? – contesto fingiendo no saber nada.

– Lo vi, Orihime. Dime para quién es– dijo Rukia fulminándola con la mirada.

– _Pobre Abarai-kun. Rukia lo asesinará cuando se casen_– pensó Orihime con miedo y después suspiro.

– Es para Kurosaki-kun–

Rukia sonrió mucho.

– ¿Te gusta Ichigo? – pregunto Rukia con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Orihime se sorprendió mientras un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

– ¡No Rukia-chan! Solo quiero agradecerle a Kurosaki-kun– dijo Orihime.

– Sí claro. Pero con esa mosca de Ayame revoloteando cerca de Ichigo, jamás le podrás dar el chocolate– dijo pensativa Rukia.

– ¡Ya se! – exclamo la ojiazul y salió corriendo hacia Chad.

Orihime pudo observar como Rukia le decía algo al oído a su enorme amigo, era un secreto. Después se acercó a Tatsuki, Renji y Uryuu a decirles, al parecer, el mismo secreto.

– Es-Esto me da ma-mala espina– dijo en voz baja Orihime.

Llegaron a la rueda de la fortuna. Era enorme y de color blanco. Tenía muchas cabinas de diferentes colores. Y lo mejor es que no había tanta gente.

Ayame se apresuro jalando a Ichigo del brazo y sus amigos los siguieron con la misma rapidez.

Todos compraron su boleto y se dirigieron hacia la persona que los ayudaba a ingresar a la cabina de la rueda. Ichigo y Ayame serían los primeros.

Ayame estaba a punto de subir al juego cuando…

– ¡Ahora Chad! – grito Rukia, dándole la señal de actuar al enorme chico.

Chad corrió hacia Ayame y la tomo en brazos.

– ¡¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame mastodonte! – grito furiosa Ayame.

De un movimiento Chad se metió en la cabina y abrazo a Ayame para que no se escapara.

– ¡Keigo, Mizuiro! ¡Vayan con Chad! –ordenó Rukia.

Su mirada era muy seria y los chicos no lo dudaron metiéndose a la cabina. La rueda giro, siendo imposible para Ayame poder bajar.

– Rukia…–

– ¡Tatsuki! – gritó Rukia interrumpiendo a Ichigo.

La capitana de Judo se acercó a Ichigo y le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que cayera dentro de una nueva cabina, que acababa de llegar.

– ¡Tatsuki! ¡¿Por qué fue eso? ¡Me dolió! – grito colérico Ichigo, estaba dispuesto a salir cuando lo que vio a continuación lo dejo helado.

– ¡Atrápala Ichigo! – exclamo Renji.

Renji tenía a Orihime por la muñeca y de un movimiento la arrojo hacia Ichigo.

El pelinaranja la atrapo en sus brazos pero fue tal el impacto, que cayeron en el suelo de la cabina.

Uryuu cerró la puerta y le indicó al encargado que le diera vuelta a la rueda.

Ichigo y Orihime estaban estupefactos.

¿Qué acababan de hacer sus amigos?

Se incorporaron con la facilidad que la pequeña cabina les permitía y se sentaron uno delante del otro.

Ichigo observaba por la ventana con el ceño muy fruncido, más que de costumbre. Orihime se limitaba a mirar sus zapatos, como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

Orihime pensaba en porque sus amigos la habían encerrado con la persona más que la odiaba en el mundo. La pelinaranja abrazo su bolso y sintió la caja que le había preparado a Ichigo.

Y se dio cuenta.

– _Una oportunidad_– pensó esperanzada.

– _Tengo que darle las gracias a mis amigos después_– recordó.

Aprovechando que Ichigo no la observaba y sacó la caja de color negro.

Reunió valor y lo llamó.

– Ku-Kurosaki-kun– dijo apenas Orihime y extendió la caja hacia Ichigo.

El pelinaranja la volteo a ver y abrió los ojos como platos.

– Feliz día de San Valentín– dijo Orihime sonrojándose de sobre manera.

Ichigo tardó un poco en reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, tomo la caja entre sus grandes manos y luego se la quedo observando.

– ¿Por qué? – dijo Ichigo con un poco de confusión.

– Pues porque quiero agradarle a Kurosaki-kun– dijo segura la ojigris, llevándose las manos cerca de su corazón.

A Ichigo eso no lo sorprendió. Él sabía que Orihime era buena con todo el mundo, pero él no se merecía ese trato. Y eso la hacía enojar mucho.

– ¡Pero he sido muy malo contigo! ¡¿Acaso no te importa? – gritó histérico Ichigo.

– No, yo solo quiero llevarme bien contigo, Kurosaki-kun– dijo con un poco de tristeza Orihime.

Orihime bajo la mirada, así que no pudo ver como Ichigo sacaba algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

– Toma– dijo con voz seca Ichigo.

Orihime alzo la mirada y vio que en la mano del pelinaranja había una caja de color rosa, muy bonita.

La ojigris tomo la caja en sus pequeñas manos y la abrió. Lo que vio a dentro la sorprendió mucho. Era la primera foto de su bebé pero estaba enmarcada.

El marco era de color amarillo pollito, con un oso de color café en la esquina superior derecha. Era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto.

Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.

– Lo encontré en el parque y creí que lo ibas a querer de vuelta– dijo Ichigo con un leve sonrojo y esquivando la mirada de Orihime.

– Perdón por como he sido contigo pero no te prometo que le dejaré de ser– dijo el pelinaranja.

– N-No me im-importa. Es lo m-más her-hermoso que m-me han da-do en años– dijo entrecortadamente Orihime a causa del sollozo.

– Muchas gracias Ku-Kurosaki-kun– dijo Orihime con una hermosa sonrisa que la detuvo el corazón a Ichigo.

El pelinaranja abrió el obsequio de Orihime y vio el chocolate con forma de león que preparó.

– Perdón pero se aparecía a ti–

Ichigo pensó que era cierto. El cabello puntiagudo y el ceño fruncido.

– Está muy bonito Inoue. Gracias– dijo el joven Kurosaki levemente sonrojado.

Después de eso el juego termino. Todos bajaron contentos, bueno excepto una persona.

Ayame no dejaba de gritarles a Chad, Keigo y Mizuiro. Cuando vio a Rukia casi se le va encima pero si no fuera por Chad que la detuvo, es probable que se hubieran peleado.

Renji al ver el bonito chocolate con forma de león, no dudo en decir que se parecía a Ichigo, logrando molestarlo.

Orihime vio lo animados que estaban sus amigos con una sonrisa.

– _Creo que le mostraré tu foto a Rukia-chan y Tatsuki-chan mañana_– pensó Orihime acariciando su vientre.

Feliz día de San Valentín Karakura.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_

* * *

_

Espero ke les haya gustado!

dejen reviews por fa!

pronto el siguiente capi!

besos y cuidense!


	10. Chapter 10: Reunión Familiar

**Hola mundo! bueno aki esta el capi 10! perdon si no es lo ke esperan! stoy teniendo problemas con la inspiracion! °/°**

**por fa comprendan! °/°**

**Necesitaran estos datos: *Korokke: croqueta**

***Katsudon: arroz hervido con chuleta de cerdo encima**

***Gyoza: raviolis **

**Ojala les guste el capi!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Reunión Familiar**

Ya estamos en Marzo.

Orihime se encontraba frustrada.

Su ropa le quedaba ajustada. Sus pechos le crecieron y su vientre estaba abultado.

Orihime estaba desayunando una gran porción de huevo frito con un poco de azúcar. Últimamente comía muchas cosas dulces.

La pelinaranja se encontraba con la barbilla apoyada sobre su mano y con la mirada observo como Rangiku se acercaba con más comida en las manos.

– Estoy gorda Rangiku-san– dijo Orihime de repente.

– Es normal Orihime. Subirás un poco de peso por el embarazo– dijo Rangiku como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

– Pero ya ni siquiera mi ropa me queda– protesto Orihime.

– Pues lo siento. Tendrás que acostumbrarte, tú te lo buscaste–

Orihime se sintió regañada. Se paro algo molesta y se dirigió a la puerta para después salir.

Rangiku suspiro con cansancio.

Al llegar a la escuela a Orihime se le fue el enojo solo con ver el rostro de Ichigo.

Desde el día de San Valentín Orihime e Ichigo se llevaban un poco mejor.

Eso la tenía muy contenta.

– ¡Buenos días Kurosaki-kun! – saludo alegre Orihime, acercándose al lugar de Ichigo.

– Bu-Buenos días Inoue– dijo desconcertado Ichigo, aún no se acostumbraba a que lo saludara de esa manera.

– Buenos días Abarai-kun– dijo Orihime, dirigiéndose al chico de cabello rojo que estaba al lado de Ichigo.

– Hola Inoue– dijo Renji observándola.

El chico la observo casi como examinándola.

– Inoue, ¿estás más gorda? – pregunto Renji.

Orihime se sonrojo hasta las orejas sobretodo porque Ichigo volteo a verla.

Y Renji recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

– ¡Eres un insensible! ¡Mandril! – regaño Rukia quien había escuchado la pregunta de Renji hacia Orihime.

– ¿Cómo me llamaste? –exigió saber Renji sobándose la cabeza por el tremendo golpe.

– ¡Mandril! ¡No puedes decirle eso a una chica! ¡Imbécil! – grito Rukia llevándose a Orihime de ahí.

– Pero que es-tú-pi-do eres– dijo Ichigo recalcando la palabra con burla.

– ¡Cállate! – dijo Renji sentándose en su lugar visiblemente enojado.

Era la hora del almuerzo en el instituto Karakura.

Un chico de cabello anaranjado se encontraba solo en el salón de clases, buscando algo en su mochila.

– ¡Ah! ¡Olvide mi almuerzo! – exclamo Ichigo con desesperación.

Su estomago protestaba por la falta de comida.

– ¿Qué ocurre Kurosaki-kun? – dijo una dulce voz que Ichigo conocía perfectamente.

Al voltear Ichigo pudo ver a Orihime parada en la entrada del salón con dos bolsas de papel llenas de bocadillos.

– No traje almuerzo– dijo desviando la mirada, apenado por ser tan distraído.

– Toma– dijo Orihime dejando una bolsa de papel en el escritorio de Ichigo.

– Puedes comer todo lo que quieras–

– Está bien no tengo tanta…–

Su estomago volvió a protestar y Orihime lo escucho.

La pelinaranja soltó una risita encantadora.

– No te rías– dijo Ichigo dándole un golpecito leve en la cabeza.

– Lo siento– dijo Orihime con una sonrisa.

Ichigo junto dos escritorios y se sentó.

– ¿Vas a almorzar o qué? – dijo Ichigo impaciente.

Orihime reacciono tarde. Parpadeo dos veces y sonrojada se sentó enfrente de Ichigo.

Comieron en un silencio incomodo.

Era la primera vez que comían totalmente solos.

– ¿Kurosaki-kun? – llamo Orihime.

Ichigo giro su rostro hacia el de ella.

– ¿Estoy gorda? – pregunto haciendo que el pelinaranja se atragantara con el pan que estaba comiendo.

– ¿Qué? –

– ¿Estoy gorda? – pregunto de nuevo pero esta vez con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas.

Ichigo no respondió.

¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Y sí lo que contestara la hacía llorar?

– Sí estoy gorda– afirmó Orihime llevándose las manos a la cara ocultando su sonrojo y sus lágrimas.

– _Ella será mi muerte_– pensó Ichigo viendo con ternura a Orihime.

– No lo estas–

Orihime abrió sus ojos como platos y lo volteo a ver.

– Creo que… tienes un cuerpo… hermoso– dijo Ichigo mientras se tapa el sonrojo con una sola mano y viendo hacía otro punto que no fueran los ojos de Orihime.

– Kurosaki-kun– susurro Orihime formando una hermosa sonrisa solo para Ichigo.

Al verla el joven Kurosaki sintió que el tiempo se detuvo. Solo podía verla a ella. Su corazón latía rápidamente, queriéndose salir de su bien trabajado pecho.

Ichigo separó sus labios para decir algo pero en ese momento sonó la campana del regreso a clases.

Ambos pelinaranjas se apresuraron a dejar todo como debería estar.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Ichigo salió a toda prisa de su salón. Llego a la entrada del instituto y se recargo en una pared cercana a esperar.

Ichigo vio a todos sus amigos salir. Pero ella aún no salía.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse. Giro su rostro y estaba Orihime.

– Kurosaki-kun, ¿qué haces todavía aquí? – pregunto sorprendida Orihime.

– Esperándote– contesto serio Ichigo.

– Déjame acompañarte a casa–

Orihime se sonrojo al escuchar estas palabras. Quería acompañarla a casa.

La ojigris iba a contestar cuando…

– ¡Orihime! –

Rangiku apareció detrás de Ichigo con una gran sonrisa y unas bolsas en las manos.

– Tú… eres la mujer pechugona–

Rangiku golpeo a Ichigo en la cara.

– Moco imprudente. ¡Vámonos Orihime! – grito furiosa Rangiku dirigiéndose a un taxi que estaba esperándolas.

– Lo siento Kurosaki-kun pero Rangiku-san me da miedo– se disculpó Orihime siguiendo a su enfadada tutora.

Ichigo se incorporó para poder ver como Orihime se alejaba en el taxi.

– _No pude acompañarla a casa_– pensó algo decepcionado.

Ichigo decidió que era hora de irse.

Cuando llego a la entrada de su casa…

– ¡I-CCHHII-GGOO! –

Su padre lo había estado esperando en la azotea de la casa y cuando llego saltó con la intención de caerle en la cabeza. Pero Ichigo siendo más rápido lo esquivo e Isshin quedo plantado en el patio.

– E-Ese es mi hi-hijo– dijo adolorido Isshin pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Lunático– dijo Ichigo entrando a su casa.

Sus hermanas corrían por todo el comedor. Karin poniendo la mesa y Yuzu guiándola mientras preparaba algo en la cocina.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –

– ¡Hermano! ¡Rápido ve a cambiarte! ¡Llegaran pronto! – exclamó Yuzu.

– ¿Quiénes? – pregunto confuso Ichigo.

– Rangiku y Orihime-chan– contestó su padre entrando a la casa.

– ¡¿QUÉ? –

10 minutos después…

Tocaron el timbre de la casa Kurosaki. Orihime estaba muy nerviosa, era la tercera vez que estaba en esa casa y no siempre era agradable.

Rangiku había ido por ella al instituto diciéndole que tenían una reunión importante.

Pero jamás se abría imaginado que la reunión era en la casa de Ichigo.

Rangiku también le había comprado ropa nueva para su nuevo cuerpo. Llevaba puesta una falda larga con estampados de flores de colores diferentes. La había combinado con una blusa lisa de color blanco y con una chaqueta de color café chocolate.

Karin fue quien las recibió.

Entraron cautelosas porque no veían a Isshin por ninguna parte.

– No se preocupen. El inútil de mi padre se está arreglando todavía– dijo Karin para tranquilizarlas.

– ¡Orihime-san! – exclamo contenta Yuzu saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja llena de diferentes platillos.

– Yuzu-chan, ¿tú hiciste todo esto? – pregunto Rangiku viendo la comida.

– Sí– afirmó la pequeña Kurosaki.

– ¡Increíble! – exclamó admirada Orihime.

– Y tú que no sabes ni hacer arroz Orihime– dijo Rangiku buscando molestar a la bonita pelinaranja.

Orihime la volteo a ver con las mejillas infladas.

– Qué cruel eres Rangiku-san– protesto la pelinaranja.

– ¡Hermano! –exclamo Yuzu viendo hacía las escaleras de la casa.

Orihime giro el rostro y vio a Ichigo. Llevaba puestos unos jeans de mezclilla algo ajustados, una camiseta de cuello en V de color arena y encima una camisa sin abotonar de color caqui.

– _Qué guapo_– pensó Orihime sonrojándose y sin poder quitar la vista del recién llegado.

– Vaya mocoso. Ahora si pareces una persona decente– dijo con burla Rangiku.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso pechugona? – contestó Ichigo, jugando el también.

– Con que sí mocoso– dijo Rangiku dispuesta a pegarle al joven Kurosaki.

– Basta los dos– dijo Orihime interponiéndose entre ellos.

Ambos voltearon sus rostros en direcciones opuestas y Orihime suspiro.

Entonces recordó algo.

– Hola Ku-Kurosaki-kun– dijo Orihime sonrojándose levemente.

– Hola– dijo Ichigo sintiéndose nervioso por la sonrisa dedica a él.

– Orihime-san, estás más bonita que de costumbre– dijo Karin observando la piel la ojigris. Era cierto.

Orihime estaba radiante. Su piel se veía muy suave y en sus ojos había un brillo especial.

– Es por causa del embarazo– dijo Isshin que en ese preciso momento apareció por las escaleras.

Se apresuro hacía Orihime y la tomo de las manos.

– Orihime-chan, que bueno que pudiste venir– dijo el doctor con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Gracias por invitarnos Kurosaki-san–

Isshin jalo a Orihime hacía un extremo de la habitación.

– ¡Masaki! ¡Te presento a nuestra nuera! –dijo Isshin hablando con la pared.

– ¡¿Cómo que nuera? – gritó avergonzado Ichigo.

Orihime volteo hacía la pared y vio una inmensa fotografía de una señora muy hermosa. Tenía el cabello por debajo de los hombros y era de color castaño claro, se parecía al de Yuzu. La señora sonreía hacia la cámara.

– Ella es nuestra madre– dijo Karin posicionándose a lado de Orihime, contemplando la fotografía.

– ¿En dónde está? – pregunto inocentemente Orihime.

– Murió– dijo rápidamente Ichigo, sin pensar en cómo reaccionarían los presentes.

Guardaron silencio.

– Lo… Lo lamento mucho– dijo Orihime, sintiéndose culpable con la incómoda situación.

– No te disculpes Orihime-chan. Todo es culpa del idiota de mi hijo– dijo Isshin dedicándole una gran sonrisa a la ojigris para tranquilizarla.

– Ahora si te patearé el…–

– ¡Vamos a cenar! – interrumpió Yuzu evitando un enfrentamiento más en su casa.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa.

Yuzu había preparado un gran festín.

Sopa de miso, Katsudon*, Korokke*, Gyosa* y de postre judías dulces.

Isshin, siendo el dueño de la casa, comenzó a servir la cena.

– Y dime Orihime-chan, ¿cómo te va con el embarazo? – pregunto Isshin cuando le dio su porción a la pelinaranja.

– Mejor, Kurosaki-san. Ya casi no tengo nauseas por las mañanas aunque estoy comiendo muchas cosas dulces– dijo alegre Orihime.

– Eso es bueno pero tienes que tener cuidado con tu alimentación, ¿entendido? – dijo algo serio Isshin. Orihime asintió.

– Orihime-san, ¿va a ser niña o niño? – pregunto dulcemente Yuzu.

– Pues, aún no lo sé Yuzu-chan–

– ¿Todavía no lo sabes? ¿Cuántos meses llevas? – pregunto asombrado Isshin.

– Tres meses– respondió Orihime.

– ¡Pronto podrás saber el sexo del bebé! ¡Qué ilusión! – exclamó Isshin.

Yuzu y Karin se ilusionaron.

– ¡Y sí es niño se llamará Isshin! – dijo el doctor.

Todos enmudecieron.

– ¡Jamás le podremos tu nombre! –grito Ichigo, pensando en la desgracia que sería para su hijo llamarse Isshin.

– Kurosaki-kun– susurro Orihime. Aunque Ichigo no se dio cuenta, él uso la palabra "pondremos". Eso debía significar algo.

– ¡¿Por qué no? –grito triste Isshin.

– No quiero que mi hijo sea un loco como tú– contesto Ichigo.

– Vaya, por fin veo que estas tomando las cosas en serio– dijo Rangiku sorprendida por el cambio de actitud en Ichigo.

El joven Kurosaki se sonrojo y se dedico a comer en silencio.

– Hablando de tomar las cosas en serio. Tenemos algo que decirles– dijo Isshin captando la atención de los jóvenes.

– Ya tienen en donde vivir–

Ichigo y Orihime escupieron la sopa de la impresión.

No lo podían creer.

– ¿A qué se refiere Kurosaki-san? –pregunto confusa Orihime.

– Se refiere a que ya tienen un lugar para que vivan juntos Orihime– explicó Rangiku, señalándola a ella y a Ichigo.

– ¿En dónde? – quiso saber Ichigo, tenía un mal presentimiento.

– Serán nuestros vecinos– dijo Isshin mientras se llevaba una croqueta a la boca.

– ¿Ve-Vecinos? –dijo Orihime con el rostro rojo.

– Debí imaginarlo– dijo Ichigo con cansancio.

– ¿Qué? No esperaban que los dejáramos solos, ¿verdad? – dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

– Es verdad, hermano. Alguien debe vigilarlos. ¿Y sí hacen otro bebé? –dijo la inocente Yuzu.

Orihime e Ichigo se pusieron rojos con el comentario de la pequeña.

Isshin y Karin se carcajearon hasta que les dolió el estomago.

– ¡Yuzu-chan! – reclamó Orihime.

– ¡Es tu culpa que mi hermana haga esas preguntas! – dijo Ichigo señalando a su padre, quien sonreía con muchas ganas.

– Ella solo dice la verdad– dijo Isshin.

– Pero no se preocupen tanto, les daremos su privacidad– dijo Rangiku.

– Orihime-chan, por favor, no dejes que mi hijo se vuelva gay– dijo Isshin con lágrimas falsas en los ojos.

Ichigo golpeo a su padre en la cara, causando que se cayera de espaldas llevándose consigo el mantel de la mesa y la cena también.

– Rangiku-san, ¿qué es gay? – pregunto Karin.

– Tendremos mucho tiempo para discutir eso– contestó Rangiku observando el alboroto de Yuzu e Isshin.

– Después de todo viviré con los Kurosaki– terminó de decir Rangiku con una media sonrisa.

La cena termino con una Yuzu llorando por su cena y con un Isshin bañado en comida, salsa, arroz y demás cosas.

Está será una familia interesante.

¡Buena suerte bebé Kurosaki!

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_

* * *

_

Por fa dejen reviews!

Hasta el prox capi! prometo ke sera mejor!


	11. Chapter 11: Mudanza

****

Aki sta el nuevo capi!

**ojala les guste! **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 11: Mudanza**

Era sábado por la mañana.

Orihime se encontraba empacando.

Ya casi guardaba todo lo que necesitaba.

Su ropa, artículos personales, sus peluches favoritos y fotografías especiales.

¿Por qué estaba guardando sus cosas?

Bueno ese día se va a vivir a su nueva casa.

Junto con Kurosaki Ichigo.

Apenas con 17 años, Orihime estaba embarazada y tendría que vivir con el padre de su hijo o hija.

Estaba muy nerviosa.

Unos días antes había ido a ver su nuevo hogar.

Era un departamento con dos habitaciones muy amplias, un baño, una cocina, una sala, un comedor y garaje. Para poder salir del departamento se tenía que bajar unas escaleras que daban al recibidor, con un pequeño jardín la casa era perfecta para tener a una familia.

El lugar estaba un poco sucio, necesitaba una mano de pintura nueva y arreglar algunas cosas en la cocina y el baño. Por eso Ichigo y Orihime les pidieron ayuda a sus amigos.

La pelinaranja aún recordaba la reacción de sus amigos.

– ¡¿VIVIR JUNTOS? – habían gritado al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos.

– Por favor no tan alto– suplicó Orihime algo apenada.

– ¿Cómo paso? – pregunto aún desconcertada Rukia.

– Pues mi papá y la tutora de Orihime creen que debemos pasar más tiempo juntos por… el bienestar del bebé– explicó Ichigo rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo.

Renji y Keigo comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, tomaron a Orihime por las manos y dijeron:

– Te compadezco Orihime– dijo Renji.

– Vivirás con el grosero de Ichigo– dijo Keigo.

– ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! – se defendió Ichigo separándolos de Orihime.

– Bu-Bueno… queremos pedirles un favor– dijo amablemente Orihime.

– ¿Estás lista Orihime? – dijo Rangiku.

Orihime salió se sus pensamientos girando el rostro hacía Rangiku.

Asintió y se dirigieron hacía su nuevo hogar.

Ichigo bajaba por las escaleras de su casa con una gran caja en sus manos.

– Ichigo, ¿llevas todo lo necesario? – pregunto Isshin que estaba sentado en la sala.

– Sí, creo que sí– contesto extrañado Ichigo.

Isshin se levanto de su cómodo lugar y se acerco a Ichigo. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón negro y sacó una tira de color plateado colocándolo en la cima de la caja.

Al observarla con detenimiento Ichigo de dio cuenta que eran condones.

– Son por si acaso hijo mío– explicó Isshin guiñándole el ojo a su hijo.

– ¡No serán necesarios! ¡Gracias! – exclamó Ichigo con las mejillas rojas, tomó los condones y los lanzó hacia algún lugar.

– ¡Precisamente por eso estamos en está situación! – gritó Isshin.

– ¡No los necesito porque no pasará nada! –gritó Ichigo al punto de enojarse.

– Ja. ¡Claro que pasará! ¡Orihime es muy hermosa y sexy! ¡Caerás de nuevo en tentación! –

– ¡Viejo pervertido! ¡No hables así de ella! – gritó enojado Ichigo.

– ¿Qué es esto? – dijo una dulce voz.

Los hombres Kurosaki detuvieron la discusión en seco. Al mismo tiempo giraron sus rostros hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

Era Yuzu y sostenía la tira plateada de condones.

Estaban petrificados.

– ¡Karin-chan! ¡Mire lo que me encontré! ¡Los usemos! – exclamó contenta Yuzu apresurándose hacía su hermana que se encontraba en la cocina tomando leche.

Al escuchar esas palabras Isshin e Ichigo corrieron como locos tras Yuzu.

Pensaban en lo peor. En Yuzu y Karin usando esas cosas con los chicos.

De golpe derribaron la puerta de la cocina.

– ¡Karin! ¡Yuzu! –gritaron al mismo tiempo los Kurosaki.

– ¡No pueden utilizar eso! – gritó alarmado Ichigo.

– ¿Pero por qué? Yo quiero usar los globos como adorno– dijo una Yuzu inocente.

Ichigo e Isshin suspiraron aliviados.

– Era eso– susurro Ichigo.

– Pues claro. ¿En qué pensabas hermano? – pregunto Karin.

A Ichigo se le subió la sangre al rostro coloreándolo de rojo.

– ¡Mis niñas! ¡No le hagan esto a su padre! –exclamó Isshin llorando y abrazando a sus pequeñas hijas.

– ¡Suéltame viejo! –dijo Karin empujando a su padre desde la barbilla con una mano.

– ¡Todo es tu culpa Ichigo! –regaño Isshin, ignorando a Karin.

– ¿Mi culpa? ¡Tú sacaste esas cosas! – se defendió Ichigo con las mejillas rojas.

– Sí pero tú los arrojaste– dijo Isshin.

Ichigo no supo que responder, estaba furioso.

Le quito los condones a Yuzu y los guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

– ¡Listo! – dijo furioso Ichigo saliendo de la cocina.

– ¡Ese es mi hijo! – grito alegre Isshin.

Ichigo tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a su nuevo departamento, que estaba a lado

Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta.

Subió las escaleras que llevaban a la sala de estar y dejo sus cosas ahí.

Observó su nuevo hogar. Estaba sucio pero era bonito.

– _Creo… que está bien_– pensó con algo de alegría Ichigo.

Escucho unos pasos detrás de él, se giro y vio a Orihime parada en el umbral de la puerta.

Llevaba unas maletas en las manos.

– ¡Inoue! ¡Deja te ayudo! – dijo Ichigo tomando las cosas de Orihime.

– No es necesario Ku-Kurosaki-kun– dijo apenada la ojigris.

– Está bien. Quiero hacerlo– dijo Ichigo moviendo de lugar las pesadas maletas de Orihime.

La pelinaranja observaba a Ichigo como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo. En verdad lo admiraba.

Ichigo sintió una mirada sobre él y volteo.

Orihime tenía una mirada dulce, dedicada solo a él. Con las mejillas sonrojadas y una pequeña sonrisa, se veía hermosa.

A Ichigo le faltó el aire.

– Inoue…–

– ¿Hay alguien en casa? – gritó Rukia desde la puerta de las escaleras.

Solo ese grito fue necesario para sacar a ambos pelinaranjas del trance.

– ¡E-Estamos arriba! –gritó Orihime.

Sus amigos subieron.

– ¡Hola Rukia-chan! ¡Abarai-kun! ¡Ishida-kun! ¡Tatsuki-chan! – dijo alegre.

– Hola Orihime– saludo Rukia con la misma alegría.

– Orihime, ¿no vendría tu tutora contigo? – pregunto curiosa Tatsuki.

– No pudo. Tenía que ir al trabajo–

– Con que este será su hogar– dijo Renji examinando el lugar.

– Pues si que necesita un arreglo– dijo Uryuu subiéndose las gafas.

– Sí, lo sabemos. Por eso necesitamos su ayuda– dijo Ichigo.

– ¿Eh? ¿En dónde están Asano-kun, Kojima-kun y Sado-kun? – pregunto Orihime dándose cuenta de la ausencia de sus tres amigos.

– No pudieron venir– contestó Tatsuki sin dar más explicaciones.

– Bueno sin Keigo tendremos una tarde tranquila– dijo Uryuu.

– ¡Comencemos! – exclamó Rukia alzando una mano en forma de puño al aire.

Ichigo y Renji se encargarían de la tubería del baño. Las chicas pintarían la casa. Y Uryuu arreglaría el estante de la cocina.

Ichigo se encontraba debajo del lavabo del baño. Con una llave estaba aflojando la tubería y cuando la retiro…

– ¡Argh! ¡Genji… jierra ja jave! – dijo apenas Ichigo, ahogándose.

Renji se había olvidado cerrar la llave del agua y ahora caí sobre el rostro de Ichigo.

El chico de cabello rojo se estaba carcajeando mientras cerraba la llave.

– ¡No es gracioso! ¡Mandril! – exclamo furioso Ichigo lanzándole agua en la cara a Renji.

– Me pregunto que estarán haciendo en el baño– dijo Orihime viendo en dirección al baño.

– De seguro están haciendo tonterías– contestó Rukia.

– Como siempre– terminó Tatsuki.

Las chicas se encontraban pintando las paredes de la sala de un color rojo, muy otoñal. Llevaban puesto unos overoles tipo short de mezclilla y debajo llevaban un top sin mangas y con algo del torso descubierto.

Tatsuki llevaba el top de color morado, Rukia de color verde y Orihime de color amarillo.

– Oye Tatsuki, ¿en dónde dejaste la pintura blanca? –pregunto Orihime.

– Por allá– dijo Tatsuki girando su cuerpo para indicar la dirección, pero como llevaba una brocha en la mano por accidente pinto a Rukia justo en la cara.

– Oh, lo siento Rukia, no te vi. Eres muy pequeña– dijo Tatsuki soltando una pequeña risita de burla.

– ¿Crees que es muy gracioso? – dijo Rukia.

La ojiazul tomo una brocha con pintura azul y se la estrello a Tatsuki en la frente.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves enana? – gritó furiosa Tatsuki.

– ¡Tú comenzaste marimacha! – gritó de igual manera Rukia.

Orihime se comenzó a reír del aspecto de sus amigas. Ellas la voltearon a ver y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

– ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? –

Pintándola después de color blanco en el cuello.

– Oye Orihime ya encontraste la pintura que buscabas– dijo Tatsuki provocando la risa burlona de Rukia.

– A sí…– Orihime tomo la brocha y pintó a Rukia en las piernas.

Rukia pintó a Tatsuki en los brazos por reírse de ella.

Y así comenzaron la guerra de pintura.

– Renji, ¿por qué tardas tanto con la tuerca? – dijo Ichigo saliendo del baño y acercándose a su amigo de cabello rojo.

Él no respondió.

Ichigo se dio cuenta que ni Renji ni Uryuu, que estaba al lado de Renji, le hacían caso. Tenían la mirada perdida, babeaban y tenían las mejillas rosadas.

– ¿Qué les pasa? – dijo Ichigo agitando la una mano enfrente de ellos, pero no reaccionaban.

Decidió girar su rostro para saber que veían con tanto interés.

Y las vio. Quedando igual que sus amigos.

Eran las chicas.

Pero estaban pintándose todo el cuerpo. Estaban riendo muy alegres. Tenían manchas de pintura en las piernas, cuello, brazos, nuca, cara y cerca de los pechos. Incluso brincaban, causando un movimiento en los pechos muy deseado por los hombres.

– Se ven muy sexys, ¿no creen? –dijo Renji totalmente embelesado por las chicas.

Sus compañeros asintieron.

De repente Rukia les arrojo un bote entero de pintura rosa, bañándolos de pies a cabeza.

– ¿Qué están viendo? – grito la ojiazul sacándolos del trance.

Después del "descanso" los chicos siguieron con sus tareas.

Las chicas limpiaron todo su desastre y terminaron de pintar toda la sala y los cuartos de Orihime e Ichigo.

Después Tatsuki abrió algunas cajas sacando los platos, vasos, cubiertos y demás cosas para acomodarlas en la cocina.

Llegó el tiempo de subir los muebles que se encontraban en el garaje de la casa.

Empezaron con lo más pesado, el refrigerador.

– ¡Ishida! ¡Ayuda un poco más! – grito Ichigo sosteniendo el refrigerador por un extremo.

Renji y Uryuu estaban en la parte de arriba de las escaleras mientras que Ichigo estaba en la parte de abajo, por lo tanto cargaba más peso que sus amigos.

– ¡Hago todo lo que puedo Kurosaki! –contestó Uryuu irritado.

– ¡Pues no es suficiente! – dijo Ichigo.

– ¡Basta! ¡A un lado Uryuu! –grito con cansancio Tatsuki, tomando a Uryuu por el hombro empujándolo hacía atrás y tomando su lugar.

Ahora la capitana de Judo cargaba el refrigerador.

– Creo que ya sabemos quién será la dama de esta relación, ¿No Ishida? – dijo con burla Rukia, provocando el sonrojo del chico de gafas.

Con la ayuda de Tatsuki terminaron de subir el resto de los muebles para después acomodarlos.

Renji estaba colocando el sofá de la sala cuando…

– Renji mejor muévelo hacía acá– dijo Rukia señalando otro extremo de la habitación.

Renji lo movió.

– Mmm… mejor por aquí– dijo de nuevo Rukia señalando otro lado de la habitación.

Algo molesto Renji lo movió.

– Mmm… no mejor por allá– dijo otra vez Rukia.

Renji siguió moviendo el enorme sofá hasta que Rukia exclamó:

– ¡Perfecto! ¡Ahí está bien! –

– ¡¿Qué? ¡Es el lugar en donde lo puse la primera vez! –gritó furioso Renji.

– ¿Sí? Lo siento, estabas en lo correcto– contestó Rukia con una sonrisa de burla en el rostro mientras salía de la habitación.

– ¡Enana del demonio! – gritó Renji totalmente colérico.

Y se escucharon las carcajadas de todos sus amigos.

Aún faltaba por armar las camas de los dormitorios pero ya era tarde y sus amigos tenían que volver a casa.

– Lo sentimos de verdad, nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho– dijo Rukia con una sonrisa.

– Pero volveremos mañana para seguir ayudándolos– dijo Tatsuki.

Orihime asintió contenta.

Los pelinaranjas acompañaron a sus amigos hasta la puerta y se despidieron de ellos con un movimiento de manos. Y en la lejanía se escucho…

– ¡Ahora sí parecen esposos! – gritó Renji buscando avergonzar a los pelinaranjas, lográndolo.

– Abarai-kun es muy gra-gracioso, ¿no? – dijo Orihime con un leve sonrojo en los mejillas.

– Es un idiota– contestó Ichigo mientras pensaba en como vengarse de Renji después.

– Al parecer Kurosaki-kun y Abarai-kun son muy amigos– dijo Orihime con una gran sonrisa.

– Mmm… pu-puede que tengas razón– contestó algo nervioso Ichigo.

El estomago de Orihime protesto por la falta de comida.

Ichigo se rió un poco.

Orihime se sorprendió mucho. Era la primera vez que escuchaba la risa de Ichigo.

– Kurosaki-kun… que bonita risa tienes–dijo sin darse cuenta.

Ichigo se sonrojo mucho cubriéndose con la palma de la mano la mitad de su rostro.

– Lo… Lo siento… Kurosaki-kun– se disculpo Orihime por su comentario.

– E-Está bien… vamos a comer algo– dijo Ichigo cerrando la puerta de la nueva casa con la llave.

– Sí– dijo contenta Orihime siguiendo a Ichigo.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia Kurosaki, Yuzu se encontraba preparando la cena.

– ¡Yuzu-chan! ¡Déjame ayudarte! – dijo Orihime entrando a la cocina.

Ichigo sonrió un poco y se dejo caer en el sofá, cerrando los ojos.

Isshin se cercó cuidadosamente hasta el sofá, no quería que su hijo lo escuchara.

Cuando pensó que no había sido descubierto, se incorporó e intento golpear en la cabeza a Ichigo, pero su hijo en el último minuto agacho la cabeza, esquivando el golpe.

– ¡Ese es mi hijo! ¡Incluso con los ojos cerrados me superas! – grito alegre Isshin.

– ¡¿Por qué haces eso? ¡Estaba descansando! – grito Ichigo furioso tomando a su padre por el cuello de la camisa.

Isshin cambió su mirada de alegría por una de picardía. Y sonrió.

– ¿Estás cansado? ¿Usaste los condones? – dijo Isshin en un susurro.

Ichigo se sonrojo y estrello a su padre contra el suelo.

– ¡Viejo cochino! ¡Claro que no los use! – dijo Ichigo alterado pero en voz baja.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – pregunto preocupado Isshin.

– Porque no hicimos nada– dijo Ichigo irritado por la actitud de su padre.

– Ichigo… dame los condones– dijo Isshin muy serio.

– ¡¿Para qué los quieres tú? – gritó Ichigo soltando a su padre.

– Se los daré a alguien que si aprecie mis consejos–

– ¡No lo haré! ¡Si los dejo aquí Karin y Yuzu los encontrarán! –

– ¡Dámelos! – grito Isshin abalanzándose sobre Ichigo.

El doctor metió la mano en el bolsillo de Ichigo para poder sacar la tira pero el joven Kurosaki tomo la muñeca de su padre evitándolo.

– ¡Ichigo dámelos! –

– ¡Saca la mano de ahí! – dijo Ichigo.

Isshin uso toda la fuerza que tenía pero algo salió mal.

Cuando jaló la tira esta se rompió con gran fuerza ocasionando que los condones salieran volando por todas partes.

Orihime iba saliendo de la cocina con la cena cuando algunos condones le cayeron en la cara y en la cabeza.

Yuzu venía a su lado.

– ¡Globos! – exclamó Yuzu con gran alegría.

– Inoue– susurro Ichigo sorprendido viendo la vergonzosa escena.

– ¡Fue culpa de Ichigo! – dijo Isshin saliendo del lugar a toda prisa.

– Ku… ¡Kurosaki-kun! – grito Orihime con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

– Inoue… puedo explicarlo–

– ¡Cuantos globos!– exclamo feliz Yuzu mientras sostenía un condón con los dedos.

– Qué inocente eres Yuzu– dijo Karin observando a su hermana y luego observo como Ichigo intentaba calmar a Orihime.

– Idiotas– dijo Karin con un suspiro.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

pronto el siguiente capi! lo prometo!

dejen reviews!

besos y cuidense


	12. Chapter 12: Primera Noche

**Aki está el capi! es totalmente IchiHime! espero ke les guste!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 12: Primera Noche **

Domingo por la mañana.

Ese día sus amigos llegarían temprano para ayudarlos con las camas de la nueva casa.

Ya que el día anterior no pudieron terminar, ella decidió regresar a su antigua casa.

Orihime estaba llegando a la casa de Ichigo.

Ichigo y Orihime esperaron a sus amigos en la puerta del departamento pero nunca llegaron.

– Qué extraño. Ellos dijeron que llegarían temprano– dijo Ichigo con tono preocupado.

Orihime solo asintió.

Escucharon como la puerta de la casa Kurosaki se abría y luego se cerraba.

Isshin y sus hijas salían muy contentos con una cesta al parecer llena de comida, flotadores de animales, maletines y llevaban puestos conjuntos de playa.

– Viejo, ¿a dónde van? – pregunto Ichigo frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿No te lo dije Ichigo? ¡Vamos a nadar al lago Biwa*!– exclamó alegre Isshin.

– ¡¿Qué? –

– ¡Tendremos un picnic hermano! – exclamo Yuzu ilusionada.

– ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? – pregunto Ichigo.

– Porque tienes un hogar que terminar Ichigo– respondió Isshin con algo de seriedad.

– No es justo– dijo Ichigo con decepción.

– Sí te hace sentir mejor intentaré ahogar a papá– dijo Karin.

– ¡Qué cruel eres con tu adorable padre! – dijo Isshin con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Serás cualquier cosa pero adorable no– contestó Karin con indiferencia.

– ¡Orihime-chan! ¿Verdad que soy adorable? – dijo Isshin acercándose a la pelinaranja y tomando sus manos entre las de él.

– Bu-Bueno… claro que sí… Kurosaki-san–

– ¡Gua! ¡Gracias Orihime-chan! – exclamó Isshin feliz por el cumplido.

– ¡Vamos ya! Me das vergüenza– dijo Karin tomando a su padre por el cuello de la camisa y arrastrándolo hasta el automóvil.

– ¡Orihime-chan es muy dulce! – gritó Isshin mientras encendía el auto.

– ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Vamos! – lo regaño Karin por la tardanza.

– ¡Nos vemos hermano! ¡Orihime-san! – grito Yuzu sacando la cabeza por unas de las ventanas mientras se despedía de los pelinaranjas.

– ¡Qué les vaya bien! – gritó Orihime alegre viendo como el auto se perdía en la distancia.

Volteo a ver el rostro de Ichigo y dijo:

– Lo siento Kurosaki-kun–

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – dijo confundido Ichigo.

– Porque por mi culpa te vas a perder la diversión– contestó Orihime con algunas lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos.

– Ah… por eso. No te preocupes tanto, Inoue. Así pasaré tiempo contigo– dijo casi sin pensar Ichigo.

Al darse cuenta de sus palabras se sonrojo.

Orihime lo observaba sorprendida.

– Di-Digo… pasar tiempo con nuestros amigos– intento corregir Ichigo.

– Ah… sí claro– dijo Orihime entristeciéndose un poco.

– Hablando de ellos, ¿me pregunto por qué no vinieron? – dijo Ichigo extrañado.

– No lo sé. Le hablaré a Rukia-chan– dijo Orihime sacando su celular para marcar el número de su amiga.

– Está bien, yo le hablaré a Uryuu– dijo Ichigo alejándose un poco para poder hablar en privacidad.

– _¿Hola?_ – se escucho una dulce voz del otro lado de la línea.

– Rukia-chan, habla Orihime. Quisiera saber porque no viniste–

– _¡Orihime! ¡Lo siento mucho! Pero mi hermano está en la ciudad y pues… me invito a salir y solo estará una noche. ¡En verdad lo siento!_ – dijo Rukia avergonzada por no haberle avisado antes a Orihime.

– Está bien Rukia-chan. Lo en-entiendo. Nos vemos mañana– dijo Orihime con las mejillas algo rosadas.

– _Sí. Nos vemos mañana_– dijo Rukia para después colgar.

Orihime observo su celular por un momento y empezó a marcar unos números.

– ¿Hola? ¿Tatsuki-chan? –

– _¿Orihime? ¿Qué sucede?_ – pregunto Tatsuki desde la otra línea.

– Lamento molestarte Tatsuki-chan pero… ¿vas a venir a ayudarnos? – dijo Orihime.

– _¡Ah! ¡El departamento! ¡Lo siento Orihime! ¡Lo olvide!_ – dijo sorprendida Tatsuki.

– _Pero no puedo ir. Me llamaron para las selecciónales de distrito, que son hoy_– continuó la capitana de Judo.

– ¡Wow! ¡Eso es genial Tatsuki-chan! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Nos vemos mañana pero tienes que ser una seleccionada! – dijo Orihime con mucha energía.

– ¡Claro que sí! ¡Nos vemos! –dijo Tatsuki antes de cortar la llamada.

Orihime suspiro y guardando su celular.

Ichigo se acerco a ella. Parecía estar irritado por algo.

– ¿Qué ocurre Kurosaki-kun? –

– Pues los idiotas de Renji e Ishida no vendrán. Tienen cosas que hacer– contesto Ichigo rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

– Ya veo. Tatsuki-chan y Rukia-chan tampoco vendrán– dijo Orihime con un sonrojo en las mejillas, sabiendo que pasara la tarde a solas con Ichigo.

Ambos jóvenes estaban incómodos después de todo nunca han estado realmente solos.

– Se-Será mejor que entremos o se hará tarde– dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose a hacía la entrada de la casa con Orihime pisándole los talones.

Una vez dentro Ichigo comenzó con la tarea de armar las camas, iniciando con la de Orihime.

Por su parte la pelinaranja decidió lavar las sabanas que usarían para las camas.

Tomo las sabanas que usaría ella para su cama y buscó las de Ichigo pero no las encontró.

– ¡Kurosaki-kun! – lo llamo Orihime.

– ¿Sí? – respondió Ichigo desde la otra habitación.

– ¿En dónde están las sabanas de tu cama? –

– ¡Creo que en mi habitación! – contesto en voz alta Ichigo para que lo escuchara.

Orihime entro a la habitación que sería de Ichigo.

Era de color azul celeste, que ella había escogido la tarde pasada. La única ventana que tenía estaba del lado derecho con vista al jardín de la casa. También contaba con un armario muy amplio.

Cerca de la ventana de la bonita habitación estaba una caja. Orihime la abrió y estaban las sabanas de Ichigo.

El cobertor era de color azul marino, las sabanas de color blanco y las fundas de las almohadas era de color celeste. Todo lo necesario estaba ahí.

Ya con todas las sabanas, Orihime se dirigió hasta la lavadora y coloco todas las prendas de colores para poder lavarlas. Después pondría las blancas.

Mientras esperaba, Orihime se puso a bordar unas cortinas que irían en la sala.

– ¡Está lista! – se escuchó una exclamación.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la que sería su habitación, Ichigo se encontraba parado enfrente se obra terminada.

– Inoue, mira tú cama está terminada– dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro.

– Sí. Gra-Gracias Ku-Kurosaki-kun– agradeció Orihime con una sonrisa muy hermosa, tanto que cautivo al joven Kurosaki.

Ichigo no la podía dejar de observar, era simplemente hermosa. Con las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello suelto con algunos mechones cubriéndole el rostro, la piel brillante y el vientre abultado provocado por esa nueva vida que creía dentro de ella.

– ¿Kurosaki-kun? – dijo Orihime sacando a Ichigo de su análisis.

– Ah… ¿sí? – dijo apenado Ichigo, sin saber desde cuando Orihime le estaba hablando.

– Te dije que voy a ir a comprar algo de comer–

– ¿Qué? No, Inoue… yo iré– dijo Ichigo.

– Pero… Kurosaki-kun… tú ya has hecho bastante. Deja que vaya yo– pidió Orihime.

– No te preocupes. Enseguida vuelvo– dijo Ichigo para después salir por la puerta de la casa.

Viéndolo salir de esa manera, Orihime se sintió sola y triste. No le gustaba esa sensación.

Suspiro con cansancio y decidió hacer algo.

Pasaron 10 minutos y Orihime escucho unos pequeños golpeteos en las ventanas de la sala. Giro su rostro y fue cuando vio unas gotas de lluvia caer.

Al principio era ligera pero rápidamente fue tomando fuerza convirtiéndose en una tormenta.

Orihime se acercó con rapidez a la ventana, asomándose para poder ver la calle.

– Está lloviendo mucho. Kurosaki-kun– dijo en un susurro Orihime preocupada por el pelinaranja.

Decidió esperar.

Al poco tiempo pudo observar una cabeza de color naranja correr en dirección a su casa.

Apresurada, Orihime tomó una toalla del baño y esperó en la puerta.

Ichigo entró con brusquedad. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza.

– ¡Kurosaki-kun! –exclamó Orihime por la apariencia de Ichigo.

Orihime se acercó a Ichigo comenzándolo a secar con la toalla que tenía en las manos.

– Estoy bi-bien Inoue– dijo sonrojado Ichigo porque la ojigris le estaba frotando la cabeza con la toalla.

Parecía una madre secando a su hijo. Ichigo pensó que era una sensación agradable.

– Inoue… estoy bien–

– Tienes que quitarte la ropa– dijo Orihime intentando sacarle la playera mojada a Ichigo.

– ¡E-Espera Inoue! ¡No hagas eso! – la regaño Ichigo, tenía la cara toda roja por la imprudencia de Orihime.

– Kurosaki-kun… no quiero que te enfermes– dijo preocupada Orihime, pensando que Ichigo se enfado con ella.

Ichigo suspiro derrotado.

– Estaré bien. Mira–

Ichigo le mostró los víveres que logro traer del supermercado.

En la bolsa había té, pan, huevos, leche, jamón, algo de fruta, cereal, también verduras y ramen instantáneo.

– Espero que sea suficiente– dijo Ichigo sonriendo.

– Lo es. ¡Enseguida te prepararé té! – dijo Orihime dirigiéndose hacia la cocina y tomando la bolsa de las manos de Ichigo.

Ichigo sonrió.

Se encamino hacia su habitación. Encendió la luz y lo que descubrió lo sorprendió mucho.

Su cama estaba terminada, incluso tenía las sabanas puestas.

– ¡Inoue! – gritó Ichigo yendo hacia la cocina.

– ¿Tú hiciste la cama? –

– Sí– contestó feliz Orihime mientras hervía el té.

– Pero… ¿por qué? No deberías hacer esfuerzos– dijo algo enojado Ichigo.

Orihime notó la molestia del joven Kurosaki.

– Lo siento… Kurosaki-kun, es solo que… quería ayudar– dijo con tristeza Orihime.

– Está bien pero prométeme que no harás cosas por tu cuenta– dijo Ichigo.

– Sí, lo prometo– contestó contenta Orihime.

Ichigo se la vuelta y se fue a cambiar.

Después de eso ambos jóvenes se sentaron en la sala a tomar el té que preparó Orihime.

Estaban en silencio. Sentados en ambos extremos del sofá.

– ¿Quién te gusta Kurosaki-kun? – soltó tan de repente Orihime que Ichigo escupió el té que tenía en la boca.

– ¿Qué? –

– Perdón pero no sabía que más decir– se disculpo con la cara roja Orihime.

– No… No me gusta nadie– contestó Ichigo volteando su rostro hacia otra lado.

– ¿En serio? Pensé que te gustaba Komukai-san– dijo Orihime con la mirada triste esperando la afirmación de Ichigo.

– ¿Komukai? Para nada. No es mi tipo– dijo Ichigo sin importancia.

– Y… ¿cuál es tu tipo Kurosaki-kun? –

– Mmm… no lo sé. Que sean dulces… creo– dijo no muy convencido.

– Ya veo. ¿Cuál es tu postre favorito? – volvió a preguntar Orihime.

– ¿Eh? Bueno… creo que las crepas de fresas con chocolate– dijo Ichigo.

– ¡Qué rico! ¡El mío son las judías con algo de picante y pasas! ¡Son deliciosas! – dijo Orihime muy contenta.

Ichigo permaneció callado imaginando el terrible postre de Orihime.

– _Qué mal gusto desarrollan las embarazadas_– pensó Ichigo.

– Perdón Kurosaki-kun… ni siquiera preguntaste nada. Soy muy habladora– se disculpó Orihime llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

– Está bien Inoue. Qui-Quiero conocer más de ti– dijo Ichigo sonrojado.

Orihime se sorprendió por esa respuesta. Fue como si el sol saliera en su interior.

Toda la tarde fue lluviosa y con relámpagos pero eso no importo, porque en esa tarde Ichigo y Orihime se conocieron.

Orihime aprendió que el postre favorito de Ichigo eran las crepas, que su película favorita era Star Wars, que él no leía y que le encantaba salir con sus amigos aunque lo molestaran.

Ichigo aprendió que Orihime tenía gustos raros por la comida, que su película favorita era 50 first dates*, su libro favorito era orgullo y prejuicio* y que su actividad favorita era patinar en línea.

Incluso pudieron escuchar las quejas de Isshin cuando llegó a su casa. Decía que Dios lo detestaba por arruinarle la tarde en el lago mientras que sus hijas decían que era cierto, Dios lo odiaba.

Casi sin darse cuenta llego la hora de dormir.

– Bueno… es hora de dormir Inoue. Mañana tenemos clases– dijo Ichigo incorporándose lentamente.

– Sí, es verdad– dijo con tristeza Orihime mientras veía la hora en su celular.

– Vamos– la llamó Ichigo.

Orihime se paró del sofá acercándose a la puerta de su habitación.

– Buenas noches Inoue– dijo Ichigo detrás de ella.

– Buenas noches Kurosaki-kun– contestó Orihime sin voltearlo a ver y después entrando a su habitación.

Orihime se sentó en su nueva cama, tenía la respiración agitada.

Con las mejillas rojas se llevo una mano a su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón casi se salía de su lugar.

– Kurosaki-kun– susurro Orihime.

Cansada tomo su piyama de dos piezas de color rosa pálido y se la puso.

Se metió debajo de las sabanas y se acomodo boca arriba.

Observo su habitación. Era de color rosa pastel con algunas flores de color lila pintadas en la pared. En verdad les había quedado muy bonita.

Cayó un relámpago.

Orihime se cubrió la cara con las sabanas, tenía miedo.

Siempre le había temido a los relámpagos.

Recordaba que su hermano la abrazaba fuertemente y le daba un beso en la frente para tranquilizarla.

Pero eso era cuando su hermano aún vivía.

Cayó otro relámpago.

– Suficiente– dijo Orihime levantándose de la cama.

Salió al pasillo y se acercó a la puerta de Ichigo.

Sin tocar entró a la habitación.

Ichigo ya dormía pero ella tenía demasiado miedo como para pensar claramente.

Se acerco sigilosamente a la orilla de la cama de color azul y se metió con cuidado debajo de las sabanas.

Ya recostada y a lado de Ichigo, se sintió más tranquila.

Pero no contó con que Ichigo se movería hacía el lado en donde se encontraba, dejando su brazo sobre ella. Como abrazándola.

Ichigo al sentir el suave cuerpo de Orihime, comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Orihime estaba petrificada.

Los ojos chocolates se toparon con los grises.

– ¡INNNOOOUUUEEE! – gritó Ichigo alejándose de ella y cayéndose de la cama.

– ¡Ku-Kurosaki-kun! ¡Puedo explicarlo! – dijo Orihime cubriendo su cuerpo con las sabanas azules, tenía la cara roja como tomate.

– ¡¿Pero qué haces en mi cama? –

– Verás yo… tenía mucho miedo y… ¡Lo siento! – dijo Orihime levantándose de la cama y apresurándose hacia la puerta.

Pero sintió como la tomaban por la muñeca. Giro su rostro y a Ichigo.

– Sí tienes miedo… puedes quedarte– dijo Ichigo soltando a Orihime.

Ichigo se acerco a su puerta y le puso seguro.

Cayó otro relámpago.

Orihime salto del susto y abrazo a Ichigo.

– Lo… Lo siento– dijo Orihime sin soltar al pelinaranja.

La ojigris temblaba ligeramente.

Ichigo sintió algo húmedo en su pecho. Eran las lágrimas de Orihime que estaban empapando su playera.

– Inoue… no llores– dijo Ichigo.

Pero el sollozo no paraba.

Ichigo posó una mano en la cabellera de Orihime.

– Por favor… no llores más– susurro Ichigo.

Acto seguido la tomo en brazos y la recostó en la cama.

Orihime lo observaba con la mirada triste y llena de lágrimas.

– Inoue– dijo Ichigo con el corazón en la mano.

Ichigo se metió bajo las sabanas y arropó a Orihime.

– Lo… Lo siento Ku-Kurosaki-kun– se disculpó de nuevo la ojigris.

Ichigo suspiro.

– Está bien, solo descansa–

Orihime asintió levemente y cerró los ojos pero no podía tranquilizarse.

Los relámpagos eran cada vez más fuertes y con cada estruendo Orihime temblaba más.

Pero de repente sintió un brazo cálido rodearla por la nuca.

Orihime abrió los ojos de par en par. Su mirada se posó en la de Ichigo, estaba muy sorprendida.

– Te prometo que yo te protegeré– dijo Ichigo con la mirada seria.

Orihime se sonrojo. Sintió una enorme paz cuando Ichigo dijo esas palabras.

Por alguna razón sabía que eran ciertas.

– Sí– afirmó Orihime volviendo a cerrar los ojos para poder dormir en esa posición.

Estaban abrazados. Ichigo tenía su brazo derecho detrás de la nuca de Orihime y tocándole con la mano el hombro. Con la otra mano por fuera sostenía la sabana para que ella no se destapara.

Orihime se encontraba recostada en el fuerte pecho de Ichigo.

Por fin podrán descansar.

En la otra casa Kurosaki…

– ¡¿Qué haces aquí? – le gritó Isshin a la persona que se encontraba parada en el umbral de la puerta.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_

* * *

_

*Biwa: el lago más grande de japon

*50 first dates: pelicula de adam sandler y drew berrimore. tambien conocida como "como si fuera la primerza vez"

*orgullo y prejuicio: libro escrito por Jane Austen.

dejen sus reviews! por favor! kiero saber ke opinan de este fic!

y disculpen pero me ire de fin de semana! lo siento pero les dejo este fic! prometo actualizar en cuanto regrese!

besos y cuidense


	13. Chapter 13: Celoso Y Pastel

**Ya regrese! me sento muy bien un fin de semana fuera! jeje y aki esta el capi num 13!**

**ya tngo planeado el 14 jeje! tngo ke ponerme al corriente con mi fic!**

**ojala les guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Celoso Y Pastel**

Lunes por la mañana.

Orihime abría con pesadez sus ojos.

Había sido una noche maravillosa.

Orihime se incorporó de golpe al recordar que había sucedido la noche anterior.

– _Dormí con Kurosaki-kun_– pensó la ojigris y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

Al girar su rostro logró observar el de Ichigo.

Aún dormía y estaba tranquilo.

– Kurosaki-kun–

Con mucho cuidado, Orihime se acercó al rostro de Ichigo.

Con el dorso de su mano, lo acarició desde la sien hasta el cuello.

Ichigo respiraba profundamente, con cada caricia suspiraba y con cada suspiro Orihime se acercaba más a su rostro.

Justo cuando sus labios rosaron los del joven Kurosaki, la ojigris se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y dio un brinco retrocediendo.

Con el movimiento brusco de Orihime, Ichigo se despertó.

– ¿Inoue? – pregunto confundido y adormilado.

Ichigo dio un gran bostezo y se estiro.

– ¿Qué sucede? –

– Ehmm… nada Kurosaki-kun. Es hora de levantarse– dijo Orihime mientras se incorporaba torpemente y se dirigió hacia su propio cuarto.

Ya en su habitación, Orihime recuperó la respiración.

Estaba con el corazón acelerado.

– Casi lo beso– susurro Orihime tocándose los labios con la yema de los dedos.

Despejo su cabeza y abrió su armario.

Tomó su uniforme y se metió a bañar.

Después de la ducha caliente Orihime se vistió y salió del baño.

Dejo entrar a Ichigo, quién seguía medio dormido.

Mientras el joven Kurosaki se duchaba, Orihime preparaba el desayuno.

– ¿Qué querrá Kurosaki-kun de desayunar? – se pregunto Orihime.

Decidió cocinar arroz, huevo frito y algunas verduras hervidas para acompañar.

Puso la mesa, dejo listo el desayuno y se sentó a esperar a Ichigo.

Cuando el joven Kurosaki salió del baño, pudo percibir el olor de la comida recién preparada.

Siguió la esencia que hacia rugir su estomago.

Cuando llego al comedor, pudo ver a Orihime esperándolo con una gran sonrisa.

– Inoue, no era necesario– dijo Ichigo apenado.

– Claro que sí Kurosaki-kun. Quería agradecerte por… lo de… anoche– dijo Orihime con un leve rubor.

– Eso… no fue nada–

– Gracias Kurosaki-kun. Que disfrutes el desayuno– dijo Orihime sonriendo.

– Sí. ¡Gracias por la comida! – exclamó Ichigo comenzando a desayunar.

Ambos jóvenes desayunar tranquilamente.

Después de todo estar juntos no era tan malo.

– ¡Rukia! – gritó Tatsuki.

Llevaba esperando en la entrada del instituto a la ojiazul durante diez minutos.

– ¿Tatsuki? – pregunto confundida Rukia, quien se acercaba a la entrada con Renji detrás.

– Rukia, ¿llevaste acabo nuestro plan? – pregunto con una sonrisa Tatsuki.

La ojiazul sonrió con complicidad y asintió.

– ¿Plan? ¿Cuál plan? – pregunto perdido Renji.

– Pues verás… ayer dejamos plantada a Orihime a propósito–

– Queríamos que se quedara sola con Ichigo– dijo Tatsuki.

– ¿En serio? Nosotros hicimos lo mismo– dijo Renji tocándose la barbilla.

– Sí, lo sabemos– contestó Rukia.

– ¿Cómo lo saben? –

– Pues Uryuu me llamo ayer por la mañana y me dijo que faltarían a propósito. Se me ocurrió hacer lo mismo– contestó Tatsuki sonriendo.

– Oooh… con fue eso– dijo Renji.

– Me pregunto cómo les habrá ido– se cuestionó Rukia.

– Creo que pronto lo sabremos– dijo Tatsuki observando algo.

Rukia y Renji giraron su rostro con dirección hacia lo que la capitana veía.

Eran Ichigo y Orihime.

Pero venían caminando juntos y conversando.

Estaban felices.

– ¡Tatsuki-chan! ¡Rukia-chan! ¡Abarai-kun! – exclamó Orihime apresurándose hacia sus amigos.

– Buenos días Orihime– dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas.

– Vaya Ichigo… al parecer te está sentado bien eso de ser papá– dijo Renji intentando molestar al joven Kurosaki.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – pregunto Ichigo ya con el ceño fruncido.

– Me refiero a que ahora si eres cariñoso con las chicas o mejor dicho… solo con Inoue– esto último Renji lo dijo en voz baja, solo para los oídos de Ichigo.

El joven pelinaranja se sonrojo intensamente.

Y Orihime lo notó.

– Kurosaki-kun, ¿estás enfermo? – preguntó Orihime mientras se acercaba a Ichigo y le tocaba la frente con una mano.

Ichigo se sonrojo más con el contacto de Orihime.

– S-Sí– dijo tartamudeando.

– Estás muy rojo– dijo preocupada Orihime, quitando su mano de Ichigo.

Con ese comentario Renji se comenzó a reír muy fuerte.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – se pregunto Orihime viendo a Renji.

– ¡Ya basta Renji! ¡Me avergüenzas! – lo regaño Rukia mientras lo arrastraba hacia el instituto con los demás siguiéndoles el paso.

– Renji está loco– dijo Tatsuki observando como el chico de cabello rojo se seguía carcajeando llamando la atención de los demás estudiantes.

– ¡Basta! – dijo Rukia metiéndole el puño en la boca a Renji, provocando que este se ahogara.

Un chico de cabello negro y con ojos azules pasaba por el alboroto armado por Renji y Rukia.

Decidió ir a ver.

– ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto el chico ojiazul a unos de los espectadores.

– Son Abarai y Kuchiki otra vez– contestó el chico como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

– Ya veo– dijo el ojiazul abriéndose paso entre el tumulto de alumnos.

Cuando el chico de ojos azules quedo hasta enfrente de toda la gente, pudo ver a Orihime.

– Qué hermosa– susurro el chico ojiazul.

Se estaba acercando a Orihime pero justo en ese momento la campana sonó.

– ¡Vamos Kurosaki-kun! – dijo Orihime tomando a Ichigo por el brazo y jalándolo hacia su salón de clases.

El chico de ojos azules no pudo hacer otra cosa más que observarla irse.

– Averiguare quien eres– se dijo a sí mismo el ojiazul.

Durante el descanso.

– ¡Orihime! ¿Desayunamos juntas? – pregunto Rukia, acercándose a la pelinaranja.

– Claro Rukia-chan. Solo iré a comprar algo de pan. El bebé quiere algo dulce– dijo sonriente Orihime mientras tomaba su dinero.

– Está bien. Nos vemos en la azotea–

Orihime asintió y salió sola del salón con dirección a la cafetería.

Compró una gran cantidad de pan dulce y unos jugos de naranja.

Llevaba dos enormes bolsas que le impedían ver bien su camino.

Y fue cuando chocó con alguien.

El impacto provocó que Orihime tirara todo el pan.

– Lo-Lo lamento. No te vi– se disculpo Orihime.

– ¿Estás bien? – dijo el desconocido con el que chocó.

Orihime lo volteo a ver y se sorprendió al ver lo guapo que era.

Un chico con el cabello negro, despeinado, dándole un toque rebelde. Tenía unos impresionantes ojos azules y piel blanca. Era alto y algo musculoso.

– Sí– dijo Orihime.

– Mi nombre es Koganesawa Kirie– dijo el ojiazul mientras recogía el pan de Orihime.

– ¡E-Espera! ¡No te molestes! – dijo Orihime al tiempo que se inclinaba para tomar una pieza de pan.

– No es molestia– dijo Kirie con una gran sonrisa.

– Gracias Koganesawa-san– dijo Orihime sonrojándose ligeramente.

– De nada… eh… lo siento no se tu nombre–

– Ah… lo lamento. Soy Inoue Orihime, mucho gusto– dijo Orihime sonriendo.

Kirie se sonrojo por la hermosa sonrisa de la ojigris.

– Qué linda eres Orihime– dijo Kirie casi sin pensar.

Orihime se ruborizo porque el ojiazul la llamo por su nombre.

– Ah… lo siento. Puedo llamarte por tu nombre, ¿verdad? –

– S-Sí… Koganesawa-kun–

– Llámame Kirie, por favor– pidió el chico sonriéndole.

– Es-Está bien Kirie-kun– dijo Orihime con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

En la azotea del instituto…

– Rukia, ¿en dónde está Inoue? – pregunto Ichigo notando que Orihime no había llegado con Rukia.

– Dijo que iría a comprar pan dulce– contestó la ojiazul mientras se sentaba junto a Renji.

– Pero ya se tardo, ¿no creen? – dijo Tatsuki observando la puerta de la azotea.

– Tal vez se encontró con un chico guapo y se distrajo– dijo Renji buscando molestar a Ichigo.

Al escuchar ese comentario Ichigo se puso tenso y miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente poniéndolo furioso.

– ¡Iré a buscarla! – dijo Ichigo con un tono de voz molesto.

Sus amigos rieron.

Ichigo estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió de repente.

Orihime apareció detrás de la puerta. Estaba riendo y un chico desconocido para los presentes venía junto a ella.

– ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Orihime observando a Ichigo.

– Estaba por salir a buscarte pero veo que vienes acompañada– dijo Ichigo con enfado. No le quitaba la mirada de encima al chico de ojos azules, quien sonreía bastante.

– Oh… lo siento. Él es Koganesawa Kirie– dijo Orihime presentado a su nuevo amigo.

– Hola, ustedes deben ser los amigos de Orihime. Mucho gusto–

– _Cómo se atreve a llamarla por su nombre_– pensó furioso Ichigo.

– ¡Ah que guapo! ¡Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia! – dijo la ojiazul llegando rápidamente junto a Kirie y tenía las mejillas rosadas.

– ¡Hola! ¡Rukia-chan! – dijo alegre Kirie.

– ¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo enana? – exclamó Renji acercándose a Rukia y tomándola por el brazo.

– ¡Pues que parece me estoy presentando! – contesto Rukia furiosa.

– ¿Y por qué dices que está guapo? – pregunto con recelo Renji.

– Porque lo es– contestó Rukia con naturalidad.

Renji arrugo el rostro haciendo una mueca de desagrado y fue cuando Rukia lo comprendió.

– Acaso… ¿estás celoso? – dijo Rukia con una sonrisa de burla en el rostro.

– Ja… eso nunca y menos de ti– dijo Renji soltándola y yéndose a su lugar pero tenía toda la cara roja como su cabello.

Rukia rió alegre.

– Orihime… ¿ellos son siempre así? – pregunto Kirie acercándose a Orihime.

– Solo cuando están contentos– contestó la ojigris sonriendo.

– Inoue, ¿vas a desayunar? – pregunto Ichigo llamando la atención de la joven.

– Ah… claro. ¿Kirie-kun quieres desayunar con nosotros? – le pregunto Orihime sorprendiendo a todos.

– ¡Claro Orihime! ¡Mientras me siente a tu lado! – dijo Kirie.

Ichigo frunció más el entre cejo.

– Sí– contestó Orihime.

La ojigris se sentó junto a Keigo y Kirie junto a Orihime.

Ichigo estaba furioso. Se acercó a Keigo y de un empujón lo separó de Orihime para poder tomar su lugar.

– ¡Oye Ichigo! ¡Eres un abusivo! – gritó Keigo con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Ahora no Keigo– dijo Ichigo con un aura siniestra rodeándolo por completo y con una mirada de asesino.

– S-Sí… Ichigo– dijo Keigo con miedo ocultándose detrás de Chad.

– Ehmm… y dime Koganesawa, ¿de qué grado eres? – pregunto Tatsuki.

– Oh… por favor díganme Kirie. Soy de tercer año– contestó Kirie con una sonrisa.

– Ya veo. ¿Cómo conociste a Orihime? – pregunto Rukia.

– Pues… Kirie-kun y yo chocamos en el pasillo y muy amablemente me ayudo a recoger el pan que se me cayó– contestó Orihime apenada.

– Vaya Inoue que torpe– dijo Renji sonriendo.

– Sí es torpe pero también es muy bonita– dijo Kirie provocando el sonrojo de Orihime.

Cuando Ichigo escuchó ese comentario rompió los palillos que estaba sosteniendo. Estaba realmente irritado.

El sonido de los palillos al romperse pusieron en alerta a todos los presentes.

– ¿Ku-Kurosaki-kun? – pregunto Orihime.

Ichigo se incorporó de golpe, asustando a Orihime.

Le dedicó una mirada glacial a la pelinaranja y salió de la azotea.

Orihime tenía los ojos como platos.

– ¿Qué le pasa a ese? – dijo Kirie algo molesto.

– Así es Ichigo– contestó Uryuu y Chad asintió sin decir nada.

Orihime agacho la mirada ocultándola detrás de un flequillo.

Se paró lentamente.

– Ahora vuelvo– dijo la pelinaranja siguiendo el mismo camino que tomó Ichigo.

– Ichigo es un idiota– dijo Rukia con cansancio.

Orihime buscó a Ichigo por todas partes pero no lo encontró.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse algo llamó su atención.

Una cabeza naranja que sobre salía de unos arbustos en el jardín del instituto.

Se apresuro hacia ese lugar convencida de que era Ichigo.

– ¡Kurosaki-kun! – exclamo Orihime cuando lo pudo ver con mayor claridad.

– ¡Inoue! ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Ichigo sorprendido.

– Vi-Vine a ver si estas bi-bien– dijo Orihime tímidamente.

– Lo estoy, ahora vete–

– N-No–

Ichigo se sorprendió con la respuesta de Orihime.

Cerró los ojos con frustración y comenzó a caminar.

– Bien entonces yo me voy– dijo Ichigo pasando junto a Orihime.

La ojigris frunció el ceño, furiosa, giro sobre sus talones y se lanzó contra Ichigo aferrándose a su espalda.

– ¡Aaa! ¿Qué haces? ¡Torpe! – grito Ichigo mientras se sonrojaba por tener a la chica tan cerca de él.

– No dejaré que te vayas hasta que me digas que tienes– exclamó Orihime asegurando más a Ichigo.

– ¡Suéltame! –

– ¡No quiero! –

– ¡Qué me sueltes! –

– ¡Qué no! –

Ichigo y Orihime se observaban con enojo.

Ninguno de los dos iba a ceder.

Ichigo suspiro cansado.

– Vas a ser mi muerte– dijo Ichigo y colocó una mano en la cabeza de Orihime, acariciándola.

– Kurosaki-kun, ¿qué sucedió? – pregunto Orihime con unas pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos grises.

– No lo sé creo que… ese chico Kirie… me hizo enojar– dijo Ichigo volteando su rostro hacia otro lado escondiendo su sonrojo de la mirada de Orihime.

– ¿Kirie-kun? Pero…–

– No me preguntes por qué ya que… no lo sé– dijo Ichigo quitando su mano de la cabeza de Orihime.

La pelinaranja se dio cuenta que aún seguía abrazando a Ichigo y lentamente lo fue soltando.

– Lo siento Inoue– dijo Ichigo.

– No importa Kurosaki-kun… mientras no me vuelvas a mirar de esa manera todo estará bien– dijo Orihime seria para luego dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa a Ichigo.

Ichigo asintió y ambos regresaron al edificio para seguir tomando sus clases.

Al final del día los pelinaranjas se despidieron de sus amigos y se dirigieron a su casa.

– ¿Sabes Kurosaki-kun? Mañana podremos saber el sexo del bebé– dijo Orihime mientras se tocaba su abultado vientre.

– ¿En serio? – pregunto Ichigo observándola.

– Sí. Iras, ¿verdad? – pregunto Orihime.

– Claro que sí Inoue–

– ¿Qué quieres para cenar Kurosaki-kun? – pregunto Orihime con singular alegría.

– ¿Qué te parece sí hoy vamos a cenar con mi familia? – pregunto Ichigo.

– Está bien–

Cuando llegaron a casa de la familia Kurosaki fueron recibidos por una persona inesperada.

– ¡Orihime! –

– ¡Rangiku-san! ¡¿Qué haces aquí? – exclamó Orihime acercándose a su tutora.

– ¿Ya se te olvido? Te dije que no quería vivir sola y que estaría viviendo con los Kurosaki– explicó Rangiku dirigiéndose hacia la sala.

– Papá, ¿tu aceptaste esto? – le pregunto Ichigo a su padre.

– Pues no tenía opción. Esa mujer me da miedo– susurro Isshin.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Rangiku con una mirada asesina.

– Rangiku-san, ¿desde cuándo estás aquí? – pregunto Orihime.

– Desde ayer en la noche– respondió la rubia.

– Y ¿por qué no nos dijiste algo antes papá? – pregunto Ichigo.

– Pues veras hermano, a este viejo se le olvido todo con la emoción del viaje al lago– respondió Karin.

– Ah… mi viaje al lago– dijo Isshin deprimido.

– ¡Hermano! ¿Van a cenar? – pregunto Yuzu.

– Sí Yuzu–

– Muy bien. Iré a poner la mesa– dijo Yuzu acercándose a la puerta de la cocina.

– ¡Espera Yuzu-chan! ¡Lo haré yo! – exclamó Orihime siguiendo a Yuzu hacia la cocina.

Después de que Orihime y Yuzu dejaron todo listo, la nueva y renovaba familia Kurosaki se sentó a cenar.

Pero no sería una cena tranquila.

– ¡Esto está delicioso! – dijo Orihime probando un trozo de carne que había preparado Yuzu.

– Gracias Orihime-san. Es el favorito de mi hermano– contestó agradecida la pequeña castaña.

– ¿En serio? ¡Bien! ¡Yuzu-chan enséñame a cocinar carne! ¡Por favor! – dijo Orihime muy decidida.

– Orihime serás una gran esposa– dijo Rangiku dedicándole una linda sonrisa.

Ichigo escupió la bebida sobre el rostro de su padre.

– ¿E-Esposa? – dijo Orihime sonrojada.

– Ichigooo… ¿cómo te atreves a hacerle esto al bello rostro de tu padre? – dijo Isshin tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

– Eh… ¿Bello? Tu rostro no es bello– dijo Ichigo desviando su mirada.

– ¿Qué no lo es? Pero si heredaste toda mi belleza–

– ¡No me parezco a ti! – dijo irritado Ichigo y dándole un golpe en la cara su padre.

– ¡Ya compórtate viejo! – dijeron el mismo tiempo Rangiku y Karin.

Se observaron y se sonrieron.

– ¡Me vas a caer bien pechugona! – dijo Karin.

– ¡A mí también me caerás bien enana! – contestó Rangiku.

– ¡Qué bueno que se estén llevando tan bien! – dijo alegre Orihime.

– Así es. Matsumoto-san me compró una linda muñeca está tarde– dijo Yuzu.

– No fue nada Yuzu-chan. Ya era hora de que tuvieran un poco de influencia femenina por aquí– dijo la rubia mientras terminaba su tercer plato de arroz.

– Pues como comes no creo que seas femenina– dijo Ichigo provocando el enojo de Rangiku.

La rubia tomo un tazón de arroz y se lo estrello a Ichigo justo en la cara.

– Rangiku-san– regaño Orihime a su tutora.

– Él comenzó– se defendió Rangiku.

Orihime suspiro y ayudo a Ichigo a quitarse el tazón de la cara.

– Maldita bruja– susurro Ichigo pero Rangiku logró escucharlo.

La rubia estaba a punto de lanzarle la silla cuando Yuzu entró con el postre y algo de té.

– ¡Qué rico! ¡Es pastel! – dijo Rangiku volviendo a su alegre humor.

– Me salve– dijo Ichigo con un suspiro de alivio.

– Lo preparé hoy– dijo Yuzu sacando el pastel de su caja para después partirlo en seis pedazos.

Los repartió para cada uno de los miembros de su familia.

– Orihime, ¿mañana tienes una cita con Yoruichi verdad? – pregunto Rangiku llamando la atención de todos.

– Sí– contestó la ojigris con alegría.

– ¿Yoruichi? ¿Qué Yoruichi? – pregunto Ichigo con nerviosismo.

– Es mi ginecóloga– contestó Orihime con las mejillas rosadas.

– Oh no– dijo Ichigo con una mirada de miedo en los ojos.

– Así que la tía Yoruichi sabe que serás papá– dijo Karin con una sonrisa de burla en el rostro.

– ¿Tía? – dijo confundida Orihime.

– No es nuestra familia de sangre pero… la conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Es de cariño– explicó Yuzu.

– Eso es malo. Yoruichi me matará– dijo Ichigo rascándose la cabeza con desesperación.

Isshin, quien acababa de terminar de comer su pastel, decidió que quería más.

Observo la rebanada de Ichigo y aprovechando que estaba distraído tomo con su tenedor el pastel. De pedazo en pedazo, Isshin se fue comiendo la rebanada.

Ichigo notó la mano de su padre que estaba cerca de su plato casi vacío.

– ¡¿Qué haces viejo marrano? – gritó Ichigo lanzándole el tenedor a su padre.

Pero Isshin lo esquivo.

– Solo quería más pastel– se defendió el doctor.

– ¡Maldito viejo! – Ichigo estaba a punto de golpear a su padre cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba de la manga de su chaqueta.

Era Orihime.

– Toma Kurosaki-kun– dijo la ojigris ofreciéndole su rebanada de pastel con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La cara de Ichigo se tornó de un color carmín muy intenso.

– Pe-Pero Inoue… es tuyo– dijo Ichigo.

– Está bien. Quiero dártelo Kurosaki-kun–

– Si él no lo quiere yo…– intentó decir Isshin pero Ichigo lo calló dándole un golpe justo en la cara.

Ichigo sonrió y aceptó el pastel.

– Pero con una condición– dijo de repente el pelinaranja.

Orihime lo observó confusa.

– Qué tú y yo durmamos en la misma cama–

Orihime casi se desmaya cuando escucho estas palabras.

– ¡¿QUÉ? – dijeron todos los presentes o mejor dicho gritaron.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_

* * *

_

que tal? por favor diganme si estuvo bueno o malo!

dejen reviews!

jejeje por favor y gracias!

besos y cuidense


	14. Chapter 14: Mi bebé será

**Lamento mucho la tardanza! He estado muy ocupada!**

**Pero por fin aki sta el capi 14! con algunas sorpresas!**

**espero ke sea de su agrado!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 14: Mi bebé será…**

Ichigo se levanto con pesadez.

Era hora de ir a la escuela.

Se estiró aún en la cama y sintió algo extraño junto a él.

Era un bulto… debajo de las sabanas.

Ichigo destapó un poco al bulto y se dio cuenta de que era Orihime.

Estaba dormida en posición fetal. Parecía un gatito.

Y los recuerdos golpearon la mente del joven Kurosaki.

_Pero con una condición._

_Qué tú y yo durmamos juntos._

Ichigo volvió a observar a Orihime y sonrió.

– Que linda– dijo el pelinaranja en un susurro.

– No me quites mi pastel…– dijo Orihime en sueños.

Ichigo se rió levemente y se levanto de la cama.

Tomo el uniforme que Orihime le había dejado en la orilla de la cama y se metió a bañar.

Dejo que el agua tibia le relajara el cuerpo.

– _¿Por qué le habré pedido a Inoue que durmiera conmigo?_ – pensó Ichigo mientras cerraba los ojos.

– _Solo la quería cerca de mí pero… ¿por qué?_ –

Ichigo cerró la llave del agua y salió para poder cambiarse.

Para cuando llegó a su habitación, Orihime ya no se encontraba ahí.

– ¿Inoue? – pregunto Ichigo.

– ¡Estoy en mi habitación Kurosaki-kun! – gritó Orihime en forma de respuesta.

Orihime estaba muy sonrojada.

Aún recordaba las palabras de Ichigo.

– _Junto a él… me siento segura_– pensó Orihime llevándose una mano a su vientre.

– Bebé… ¿tú me entiendes? –

Después de que Orihime se arreglo, ambos jóvenes desayunaron y se dirigieron al instituto.

– Kurosaki-kun… ¿por qué me pediste que… durmiera contigo? – dijo Orihime de repente causando una gran impresión en Ichigo.

– ¿Po-Por qué? – dijo confuso Ichigo.

– Sí… ¿por qué Kurosaki-kun? –

Ichigo no sabía que responder.

Ni siquiera él conocía la respuesta.

– ¡Inoue-san! ¡Ichiiigooo! – exclamó Keigo, quien venía corriendo con los brazos extendidos, dispuesto a abrazarlo pero Ichigo lo detuvo con un golpe en la cara.

– Hola Keigo– dijo Ichigo con una vena pulsante en la cara.

– Buenos días Asano-san– dijo Orihime con una linda sonrisa.

Con el saludo de la ojigris, Keigo se lleno de alegría y se incorporo para abrazarla.

– ¡Qué amable eres Inoue…!– Keigo fue golpeado en la cara de nuevo, por Ichigo.

– No la abraces de esa manera Keigo– dijo Ichigo furioso.

– En-Entendido– dijo Keigo desde el suelo y con la nariz sangrando.

En el salón de clases…

– ¡Buenos días Tatsuki-chan! ¡Buenos días Rukia-chan! – saludo enérgica Orihime apresurándose hacia sus amigas.

Ichigo la observo por un momento y después sonrío.

– Cualquiera diría que estás enamorado Ichigo– dijo Uryuu entrando al salón mientras se subía las gafas con un dedo.

– ¡¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que no! – contestó Ichigo alterado y rojo hasta las orejas.

– Claro que no– dijo Uryuu caminando pero en el último instante se volteo y dijo…

– Por cierto… te sonrojaste–

Ichigo se cubrió el sonrojo con una mano mientras pensaba en una dulce venganza para Uryuu.

Ichigo se dirigió hacia su asiento cerca de la ventana dispuesto a descansar pero su atención fue desviada por una chica de cabello anaranjado.

Orihime se encontraba riendo y platicando con sus amigas.

Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír, ella se veía sumamente feliz.

– Cualquiera diría que estás enamorado– dijo Renji desde su lugar.

– ¿Qué? No digas tonterías– contestó molesto Ichigo mientras el rubor aparecía en su rostro.

– Entonces… ¿por qué la observabas de esa manera? –

– ¿De qué manera? – pregunto Ichigo.

– Con ternura– contestó Renji tomando por sorpresa a Ichigo.

– Yo… yo no…–

– ¡Muy bien chicos! ¡Siéntense! – entró la profesora interrumpiendo la contestación de Ichigo.

– Hoy empezaremos con Biología y hablaremos sobre el embarazo– continuó la profesora y apuntando algunas cosas en el pizarrón.

Ichigo y Orihime se sorprendieron por el tema de la clase y sus amigos, conocedores de su situación, ahogaron una risa burlona.

– En el segundo periodo de clases veremos una película, obviamente sobre el embarazo. Muy bien chicos, abran su libro de texto en la página 345–

Y así empezó la clase.

– ¡Ah! Un minuto más sobre embarazos y juro que golpeaba a la profesora– exclamó Renji incorporándose de su lugar.

– Es cierto, ya no lo soportaba más– dijo Rukia con cansancio.

– Me pregunto, ¿cómo la habrán pasado esos dos? – se pregunto en voz alta Tatsuki logrando que todos observaran a los pelinaranjas.

Ellos aún se encontraban sentados en sus sillas, parecían pensativos.

– _Creo que nunca había pensado… en mi embarazo de esa manera_– se dijo Orihime mientras una mirada triste aparecía en su rostro.

– _¿Todo eso le sucede a Inoue? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?_ – pensó Ichigo con frustración.

Durante la clase los padres primerizos, aprendieron que el embarazo en adolescentes era muy riesgoso porque podía haber problemas en el parto, mal formaciones en el bebé y también estaban los problemas psicológicos.

Orihime no soporto la tensión y se incorporo rápidamente saliendo del salón, bajo la mirada de todos sus compañeros.

Tatsuki y Rukia se observaron por un momento, para después seguirla por el corredor del instituto.

Renji, Uryuu y Mizuiro se acercaron a Ichigo.

– ¿Qué creen que le sucedió a Inoue? – les pregunto Renji.

– Renji, ¿te haces o naciste idiota? – le contestó Uryuu mirándolo incrédulo.

– Pues creo que… ¡Hey! – se quejo Renji.

– ¿De qué estás hablando Ishida? – pregunto Ichigo interesado en saber que ocurrió con Orihime.

– ¿Tú también Ichigo? – dijo Mizuiro sin dejar de ver su celular.

– Ah… Inoue-san está aturdida por la clase de hoy– explicó Uryuu con algo de preocupación.

Ichigo se sorprendió un poco y después desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

– Ichigo… si estás tan preocupado por ella, búscala– le dijo Renji.

El pelinaranja no se movió ni un centímetro.

Sus amigos lo observaron impacientes.

Pero nada sucedió.

Tomaron su almuerzo y se fueron comer a la azotea, como de costumbre.

Las chicas nunca aparecieron.

Cuando regresaron al salón de clases, la profesora ya tenía todo listo para la película.

Orihime ya se encontraba en su lugar.

La película comenzó.

Se trataba de un parto real.

Contracciones, dolor, sangre, la placenta…

Se escuchó un extraño ruido que alertó a toda la clase.

Era como si una silla se hubiera caído.

Ichigo giro el rostro hacia el origen del ruido y la vio.

Era Orihime, estaba tendida en el suelo. Se desmayó.

– ¡Inoue! – exclamó Ichigo llegando hacia ella en dos zancadas.

– ¡Orihime! – gritaron Tatsuki y Rukia rodeándola.

– ¡Kurosaki! ¿Qué le sucedió? – pregunto la profesora deteniendo la cinta y encendiendo las luces del salón.

– No lo sé pero… la llevaré a la enfermería– dijo Ichigo tomando a Orihime en brazos saliendo por la puerta del salón con la profesora pisándole los talones.

– ¡Ishida estás a cargo! – ordenó la profesora.

– Sí– exclamó triunfante Uryuu.

– Muy bien. Les aplicaré un examen sobre la película– continuo Uryuu.

Pero cuando el chico de gafas volteo, sus compañeros ya lo estaban esperando con sogas un pañuelo.

Lo amarraron a una silla y lo amordazaron.

– ¿Quién quiere ver la película del Hombre Lobo? – pregunto Rukia sacando la cinta de su mochila.

– ¡Yo! – exclamaron todos sus compañeros.

Uryuu lloraba desde su lugar mientras Tatsuki se sentaba a lado de él.

– Yo te cuidaré Uryuu– dijo la capitana de Judo dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en él.

En otro lugar del instituto… Ichigo se encontraba esperando afuera de la enfermería.

Cuando llegaron la profesora tomo a Orihime de sus brazos y entró diciéndole que regresará a clase.

Claro que él no le hizo caso.

La salud de Orihime en verdad lo preocupaba.

Aunque sabía que ella se encontraba con Yoruichi, no podía evitar estar inquieto.

De repente la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y de ella salió la profesora, estaba seria, algo inusual en ella.

– Kurosaki, como lo pensé, no te fuiste a clase– dijo la profesora al verlo parado enfrente de la puerta.

La profesora Mío suspiro y dijo:

– La enfermera quiere hablar contigo. Iré a ver cómo está mi clase–

Ichigo entró a la enfermería sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ahí, sentada, estaba Yoruichi. La hermosa morena observaba a Orihime dormir.

– Yoruichi, ¿cómo está Inoue?– pregunto Ichigo llamando la atención de la mencionada.

– Está perfectamente. Solo le dio un ataque de pánico, aunque para su estado es muy peligroso. Recuérdale que tiene que estar tranquila– dijo Yoruichi observando de reojo la reacción de Ichigo.

El joven Kurosaki suspiro aliviado.

– Y… ¿el… el bebé? – pregunto nervioso Ichigo.

– Está bien– contestó cortante la enfermera.

Ichigo sudo frío. Sabía cómo era el carácter de la mujer morena. Y temía por su vida.

– Ichigo, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable? ¿Embarazarla? – dijo Yoruichi en voz baja pero fuerte.

– Fu-Fue un accidente– dijo nervioso Ichigo.

– Un accidente. Eres un idiota– dijo Yoruichi en conclusión.

Se escucho una leve queja por parte de Orihime, quien se removió en la camilla de la enfermería.

– Será mejor que la dejemos descansar– dijo Yoruichi.

Ichigo no se movió de su lugar, miraba a Orihime preocupado y no estaba seguro si irse de su lado.

– Estarán bien. Vete a clase– le ordenó Yoruichi dedicándole una sonrisa.

Ichigo asintió y se fue a su salón.

Cuando entró al aula se sorprendió mucho lo que vio.

– ¡Vamos! ¡Mátalo! – gritaban la profesora y Tatsuki mientras observaban la sangrienta película que Rukia había puesto.

Estaban entusiasmadas.

– ¿Eso es una profesora? – se pregunto en voz baja Ichigo, pero la profesora Mío lo escucho y le lanzó su zapatilla justo en la cara.

– ¡¿Cómo que eso? – gritó la profesora con una vena palpitante en la sien.

Al final del día, Ichigo esperó a Orihime en la entrada del instituto. Ese día, tenían una cita con la ginecóloga.

Ella no tardó en aparecer pero algo era diferente.

Orihime estaba muy triste. Pero… ¿por qué?

– Inoue– la llamó Ichigo.

Orihime se sorprendió al verlo ahí, cuando lo volteo a ver, Ichigo pudo apreciar algunos restos de lágrimas en sus ojos.

– Kurosaki-kun, ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto Orihime sorprendida mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

– Hoy tenemos que ir al médico, ¿recuerdas? –

Orihime abrió sus ojos como platos. Comenzó a temblar, estaba asustada.

– N-No… no quiero– dijo en un susurro Orihime.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto confundido Ichigo.

– No quiero ir… No quiero. ¡No quiero! – exclamó Orihime llevándose las manos a su cabeza, cubriéndose.

En sus ojos, Ichigo pudo notar el miedo y la desesperación que sentía en ese momento.

– ¿Qué sucede Inoue? –

– Tengo miedo Kurosaki-kun. No quiero que mi bebé nazca mal– dijo Orihime cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

– Todo lo que aprendí hoy… no quiero… que le pase a mi bebé–

– Inoue– Ichigo se acerco a Orihime, dispuesto a abrazarla pero alguien lo interrumpió.

– ¡Orihime-chan! – exclamó Isshin Kurosaki desde la ventana de su auto.

Ambos pelinaranjas giraron sus rostros y vieron a toda la familia Kurosaki ahí, enfrente del instituto. También estaba Rangiku.

– ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? – pregunto Ichigo molesto.

– Es obvio hermano, iremos con ustedes al hospital– contesto Karin.

– ¿Quién les dijo…?–

– Urahara– la interrumpió Ichigo, molesto.

– Así es. Kisuke nos llamo. ¡Vamos súbanse! – dijo Rangiku con emoción.

Ichigo observó a Orihime, la tomó del brazo y la guió al interior del auto.

Ya en camino al hospital…

– Dime Orihime-chan, ¿estás emocionada? – pregunto Isshin, observándola por el espejo retrovisor.

Orihime dudo por un momento, pero respondió:

– Sí– con una sonrisa fingida.

Rangiku la observo sorprendida.

– Orihime– susurro la rubia con el semblante preocupado.

– Orihime-san, ¿qué te gustaría que fuera? ¿Niño o Niña? – pregunto Yuzu.

Orihime bajo la mirada, un poco triste.

– Eso no me importa, solo quiero que nazca sano–

– ¡Eso es hermoso Orihime-chan! – exclamó Isshin con lágrimas en los ojos.

Emocionado, el doctor soltó el volante y con un rápido movimiento tomó las manos a Orihime, quién estaba en el asiento trasero.

– ¡¿Qué haces viejo loco? – gritó Ichigo.

– ¡No sueltes el volante! – gritó Karin.

El auto se salió del camino.

– ¡Aaaaaa! –

Los hermanos Kurosaki se lanzaron sobre el volante intentando salvar sus vidas.

– ¡Quítense! – exclamó Rangiku empujándolos y tomando el volante. La rubia frenó de golpe.

Cuando el auto se detuvo todos suspiraron aliviados.

– Isshin– dijo Rangiku girando su rostro, como un demonio.

– Papá– dijeron al mismo tiempo Karin e Ichigo.

– Lo… Lo siento– dijo Isshin temblando mientras se cubría con el brazo de Orihime.

Cinco minutos después…

– Aaa… así está mejor– dijo Ichigo más tranquilo.

– ¿No se sobrepasaron un poco? – pregunto Yuzu.

– Se puede enfermar– dijo Orihime viendo hacia el techo del auto.

– Mmm… ¿viejo tienes frío? – pregunto Karin golpeando el techo.

– ¡Aaaaaa! ¡NO! ¡Pero en serio quiero bajar! – gritó Isshin, estaba amarrado al techo del auto.

– Eso te pasa por ser estúpido– dijo Rangiku molesta y aumentado la velocidad.

– ¡Aaa! – gritó Isshin.

– Música para mis oídos– dijo Karin.

– Matsumoto-san, conozco una calle en donde hay muchos baches– dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa siniestra.

– Excelente. Dime por donde es–

– ¡Lo siento! – más gritos de Isshin.

Por fin llegaron al hospital.

– ¡Rangiku! – exclamó con alegría Kisuke, abrazando por detrás a la rubia.

– Suéltame– dijo Rangiku golpeando a Kisuke en el estomago.

– ¡Qué mala eres! – dijo Kisuke haciendo un puchero y tocándose el abdomen.

– ¡Tío Kisuke-san! – exclamó Yuzu abrazando a el rubio doctor.

– Hola Yuzu-chan, ¿cómo has estado? – dijo Kisuke acariciando a la pequeña en la cabeza.

– Bien tío– contesto contenta Yuzu.

– ¿Por qué abrazas a ese pervertido Yuzu? – dijo Karin.

– Aaa… no estés celosa Karin-chan, también hay un abrazo para ti– dijo Kisuke abalanzándose pero Karin lo detuvo poniendo un pie justo en la cara.

– Ni muerta– dijo la pelinegra.

– Argh… ¿en dónde está Isshin? – pregunto Kisuke con una marca roja de zapato en la cara.

– Estaba indispuesto y no pudo venir– dijo Rangiku ahogando una risa.

Kisuke observo a Orihime, quien se mantenía detrás de la rubia.

– Hola Orihime-san– dijo Kisuke muy amable, provocando el sonrojo de la mencionada.

Se acerco lentamente a Orihime y la abrazo muy fuerte.

– ¡Qué linda eres! – exclamó el doctor pero enseguida recibió un golpe más, de parte de Ichigo.

– No la toques de esa manera Urahara– dijo Ichigo algo molesto.

– Al parecer hoy es el día de golpear al guapo doctor– dijo Kisuke tirado en el suelo.

– No lo haríamos si te portaras como una persona decente– dijo Yoruichi entrando al vestíbulo del hospital.

– Yoruichi-san– dijo Orihime viendo a la esposa de Kisuke.

– Hola Inoue-san, ¿vienes a un ultrasonido? – pregunto Yoruichi dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a la ojigris.

– Sí– contestó Orihime con un leve rubor en las mejillas pero con la mirada triste.

– Muy bien, ven conmigo. ¿Vas a entrar Ichigo? – le pregunto la doctora a el joven Kurosaki.

Ichigo asintió confundido y las siguió hacia la habitación.

Ahí estaba la misma camilla y el mismo monitor, que Orihime conocía.

Se recostó en la camilla y espero a que Yoruichi preparara todo lo necesario.

– Acércate Ichigo. No muerdo– dijo la doctora, dándose cuenta de lo lejos que se encontraba el pelinaranja.

Ichigo se acercó hasta quedar al lado de Orihime.

Yoruichi aplicó el gel en el vientre a Orihime y comenzaron con el ultrasonido.

En la pantalla del monitor se podía ver todo de color negro pero con rayas blancas, como si fuera estática. En medio de ese mar negro, estaba una forma humana de color gris.

Ichigo y Orihime podían ver a su bebé.

– Aquí están las piernas, la cabeza y los brazos– dijo Yoruichi señalando diferentes puntos de la pantalla.

– Y este… es el sonido del corazón– Yoruichi le subió el volumen al monitor para que ellos pudieran escucharlo mejor.

Ambos jóvenes estaban sin palabras.

De repente Ichigo sintió algo cálido sobre su mano.

Era la mano de Orihime.

– Perdóname… Kurosaki-kun–

– Por culpa de mis inseguridades… hice que te preocuparas por mí– dijo Orihime con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

– Inoue… yo velaré por ti y por mi bebé. Te lo prometo– dijo Ichigo totalmente en serio.

– Kurosaki-kun–

Ichigo entrelazo sus dedos con los de Orihime, haciendo el agarre más fuerte.

– Mmm… esto es raro. El corazón…–

– ¿Sucede algo malo con el bebé, Yoruichi-san? – pregunto Orihime preocupada al ver el semblante de la morena mujer.

– No... No es nada. Veamos el sexo del bebé– dijo Yoruichi.

Fuera de la habitación…

– Me pregunto, ¿qué será? – dijo Yuzu.

– No lo sé, solo espero que nazca sano– le dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

– Yo creo que será niña– dijo Rangiku, imaginándose una linda bebé pelinaranja pero su imagen se torno escalofriante porque la bebé tenía la mirada de Ichigo.

– Espero que eso no pase– dijo la rubia con cara de desagrado.

– Para mí que será niño. Tan hermoso con yo– dijo Isshin, quien de alguna manera se había liberado de las ataduras y ahora estaba esperando junto con las chicas.

– No lo eres– dijeron Karin y Rangiku al mismo tiempo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Ichigo y Orihime tomados de la mano y sonriendo como nunca antes.

– ¡Hermano! ¡Orihime-san! – exclamo Yuzu acercándose a ellos con los demás detrás de ella.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Será niño o niña? – dijo Isshin con emoción.

Orihime e Ichigo se observaron por un momento y después sonrieron.

– Nuestro bebé será niño– dijo Ichigo con mucha alegría.

– ¡Aaaaaa! – grito toda la familia Kurosaki con emoción.

– ¡Orihime estoy tan feliz por ti! – dijo Rangiku abrazándola con alegría.

– ¡Hermano! ¡Felicidades! – exclamaron las mellizas al mismo tiempo que abrazaban a Ichigo.

– Por fin un nieto… que seguirá mis pasos. Qué feliz soy. Ya puedo morir en paz– dijo Isshin con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Solo espero que tu hijo no salga como él– dijo Karin, observando avergonzada a su viejo padre.

No muy lejos de ahí, para ser más exactos detrás de una pared cercana, se encontraba Komukai Ayame.

– _Ichigo y Orihime tendrán… un bebé_– pensó la joven castaña.

Tenía los ojos desorbitados y de ellos brotaban gruesas lágrimas.

¿Qué sucederá ahora?

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_

* * *

_

ke tal? por favor dejen reviews! comenzare de inmediato con el 15!

les pido ke si tienen alguna sugerencia o keja u opinon constructiva, digamenla!

en verdad kiero mejorar! gracias!

besos y cuidanse


	15. Chapter 15: Ayame vs Orihime

**Aki esta el capi 15! lo escribi muy rapido! **

**disfrutenlo!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 15: Ayame vs. Orihime**

Abril.

Ha pasado un mes desde que se supo el sexo del bebé. Ahora son 4 meses de embarazo.

Orihime aún recordaba la reacción de sus amigos cuando les dijo que sería su bebé.

Fue de alegría total. Los abrazaron, los besaron y los felicitaron. Ese día celebraron con un pastel.

Orihime se levantó con renovada energía.

Está vez Orihime e Ichigo durmieron separados, algo que la había puesto triste al principio.

Ambos jóvenes de dirigieron al instituto. Orihime iba a toda prisa.

– ¡Espera Inoue! ¡No tan deprisa! – gritaba Ichigo, alcanzándola y corriendo a su lado.

– ¡Está bien Kurosaki-kun! – dijo Orihime riendo.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del instituto, pudieron divisar a Keigo y Mizuiro.

– ¡Asano-san! ¡Kojima-san! – grito Orihime para llamar su atención.

– ¡Inoue-san! – exclamo Keigo con alegría, corrió hacia Orihime con los brazos abiertos pero un zapato se estrello en su cara para detenerlo.

– Buenos días Keigo– dijo Ichigo con una vena pulsante en su sien.

– Lo…siento Ichigo– contesto Keigo mientras caía al suelo.

– Hola Ichigo, Buenos días Inoue-san. ¿Por qué tan contenta? – pregunto Mizuiro sin quitarle la vista a su celular.

– No lo sé Kojima-san– dijo Orihime muy alegre.

– ¿Será por el bebé? –

– Sí, creo que sí– contestó Orihime mientras reía alegre.

Entraron al instituto para un día más de clases.

Esta vez no hubo de sobre embarazos, pero si mucho sobre sexo.

Anticonceptivos, como colocar un condón, enfermedades, etc.…

– Tienen que ser cuidadosos chicos. Siempre usen condón. Recuerden sin globo no hay fiesta– dijo la extraña profesora causando el sonrojo de sus alumnos.

Ichigo y Orihime no podían creer la mala suerte que tenían. Sus amigos no los dejaran en paz, jamás.

– Inoue-san, por favor llévale estos informes al profesor de matemáticas– dijo la profesora Mío, extendiéndole una carpeta de color amarillo.

– Sí– dijo Orihime mientras se levantaba de su lugar, se acercó a la profesora y tomó la carpeta. Al menos se perdería un poco de la vergonzosa clase.

Orihime caminaba por los pasillos, observaba por la ventana.

Era un día muy bonito.

– ¡Orihime! – exclamó Kirie, saliendo de una esquina.

– ¡Kirie-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Orihime cuando el chico estuvo cerca de ella.

– Pues iba hacia el baño, cuando te vi. ¿A dónde vas tú? –

– Voy a dejarle estos papeles al profesor de matemáticas– dijo Orihime con una linda sonrisa, haciendo que Kirie se sonrojara.

– ¿Puedo acompañarte? – pregunto Kirie con ilusión.

– ¿Eh? Claro Kirie-kun pero, ¿no tenías que ir al… ba-baño? – dijo Orihime con nerviosismo.

– Qué linda eres Orihime. Está bien. Vamos– contesto Kirie mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la pelinaranja.

Iban platicando muy alegres, tanto que no se dieron cuenta de que había alguien más en el pasillo y venía hacia ellos.

Pasó lo inevitable y chocaron.

– Orihime– exclamó Kirie evitando que cayera.

– Es-Estoy bien Kirie-kun– aseguro Orihime y giro su rostro para poder ver a la persona con la que chocó.

Era Ayame.

La chica observaba a Orihime, con esos ojos verdes, tan profundos y en ellos había rabia.

– Lo… Lo siento Komukai-san– se disculpó Orihime incorporándose con ayuda de Kirie para después hacer una reverencia.

– Está bien Inoue-san– dijo Ayame con una sonrisa, la cual sorprendió a Orihime.

– Orihime, ¿estás bien? – pregunto Kirie pero había algo raro en su mirada, no dejaba de ver el vientre de Orihime.

La ojigris temió lo peor e instintivamente se protegió el abdomen.

– Sí– dijo la pelinaranja.

– Oooh… se cayeron los papeles– dijo Orihime agachándose para recogerlos.

Kirie y Ayame la imitaron para poder ayudarla.

– Aquí tienes– dijo Ayame entregándole algunos papeles.

– Gracias Komukai-san– contestó Orihime con una gran sonrisa.

– De nada. Nos vemos– dijo Ayame comenzando a caminar pero cuando pasó al lado de Orihime dijo en voz muy baja:

– Voy a destruir tu mundo–

Orihime abrió los ojos como platos, giro su rostro para verla pero ella ya se había ido.

– _Habrá sido mi imaginación_– pensó Orihime.

– Orihime, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo Kirie sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– Sí, dime Kirie-kun– dijo Orihime con una sonrisa.

– Ah… no es nada. Vamos– dijo Kirie dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar.

– ¡Kirie-kun! – exclamo Orihime apresurándose hacia su amigo de ojos azules.

Ya era hora del receso.

– Ichigo, tal vez te hubiera servido está clase antes– dijo Renji riendo fuertemente.

– Es cierto Ichigo, ya no tendrías que cambiar pañales– dijo Keigo.

– ¡Cállense ustedes dos! – gritó Ichigo furioso.

– Ichigo-kun– lo llamó una persona, era Ayame.

Todos se sorprendieron al verla parada en la entrada del salón.

– Necesito hablar contigo por favor– pidió Ayame haciendo una reverencia.

– Mmm… está bien– dijo Ichigo no muy convencido.

De repente Ichigo sintió una mano que lo jalaba por la manga de su chaqueta.

Era Orihime.

– Kurosaki-kun– dijo Orihime con la mirada preocupada.

– Ahora vuelvo Inoue– dijo Ichigo, acercándose a Ayame.

Ayame e Ichigo se dirigieron a la parte trasera del instituto. La castaña lo guió entre los árboles.

– ¿Qué querías decirme Komukai? –

– Que de ahora en adelante serás mi novio Ichigo-kun– contestó Ayame con una sonrisa.

Ichigo se sorprendió mucho.

– Estás loca– dijo Ichigo dándole la espalda.

– Lo sé todo Ichigo-kun– dijo Ayame.

El pelinaranja se detuvo en seco.

– ¿Qué te refieres? –

Ayame sonrió con malicia.

– Felicidades Ichigo-kun, tendrás un hermoso bebé varón–

La campana sonó para el reinicio de clases.

– Me pregunto, ¿por qué Ichigo no fue a comer con nosotros? – dijo Uryuu en voz alta.

– No lo sé, solo espero que esa arpía de Ayame no le haya hecho algo– dijo Rukia pensando en la chica castaña que tanto odiaba.

Orihime permanecía callada. No le gustaba que Ichigo estuviera solo con Ayame.

– _¿Por qué me sintió así? Kurosaki-kun_– pensó Orihime mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

Un poco después, Ichigo entró al salón.

La maestra lo golpeó en la cabeza con su libreta varias veces y lo mandó a sentarse.

Orihime se sintió aliviada cuando lo vio entrar.

Las clases pasaron con mucha tranquilidad, hasta que llegó la hora de irse a casa.

Todos estaban esperando a Ichigo en la entrada.

Querían saber que había sucedido con Ayame.

– ¡Kurosaki-kun! – exclamó Orihime cuando la vio salir del edificio pero no venía solo. Estaba con Ayame.

– ¿Qué demonios…? Ichigo, ¿por qué vienes con esa cosa? – exigió saber Rukia.

– Está cosa es más alta que tú, enana– dijo Ayame defendiéndose.

– ¡¿Qué dijiste? – gritó Rukia abalanzándose pero Renji la detuvo por la cintura.

– Ichigo, explícate– dijo Tatsuki haciéndole una mueca a Ayame.

– Lo siento chicos pero… Ayame y yo estamos saliendo– dijo Ichigo bajando la mirada.

Fue como un balde de agua fría para todos.

A Orihime le estaban fallando las piernas, su corazón dejo de latir.

– ¿Qué? – dijo Orihime, totalmente incrédula.

– Lo que escuchaste Inoue. Ayame es mi novia– dijo Ichigo sin voltearla a ver.

– ¡Estás loco! ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza Ichigo? ¿En el trasero? – gritó furioso Renji.

– ¡Oye mandril! ¡No le grites a mi novio! Vamos Ichigo, no necesitamos esto– dijo Ayame jalando a Ichigo lejos de ellos.

– Lo lamento chicos, adiós Inoue– dijo Ichigo yéndose con Ayame.

– ¡Ichigo! – gritó Rukia dispuesta a seguirlo pero Orihime se lo impidió.

– No Rukia-chan, déjalo ir– pidió Orihime.

– Pero Inoue-san…– dijo Keigo.

– Está bien… yo me voy a casa– dijo Orihime comenzando a correr.

No quería que sus amigos la vieran llorar.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Orihime se encerró en su cuarto.

Se recostó en su cama y comenzó a llorar.

Ese día lloró hasta que sus ojos se secaron. Debido al cansancio, se quedó dormida rápidamente.

Se despertó de golpe. Observó el reloj de su escritorio, eran las tres de la mañana.

– Tengo hambre– Orihime se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina.

Se preparó un sándwich y lo comió en silencio.

– _No le preparé la cena a Kurosaki-kun_– pensó Orihime y preparó otro sándwich.

Cuando terminó el bocadillo, se sintió torpe.

– _¿Qué tonta soy? ¿Por qué me preocupo por él? El me lastimó_– pensó con amargura.

– _¿Me lastimó? ¿Por qué me molesta tanto que Kurosaki-kun tenga novia? ¿Son… celos?_ – pensó abriendo los ojos como platos.

– _Sí, son celos. ¿Acaso me gusta Kurosaki-kun?_ –

Orihime cerró los ojos, comenzando a recordar los momentos que paso con Ichigo.

Su primer beso, su primera vez, cuando la salvó de caerse de un árbol, cuando la defendió de Ayame por haberla llamado estúpida y cuando Uryuu la estaba lastimando, cuando le dio los guantes para el bebé, cuando le preparó la comida en el restaurant, cuando le tomo las manos a causa del frío, el día de san Valentín, su primera noche juntos, la segunda noche juntos y el primer ultrasonido juntos.

– Kurosaki-kun– se escapó su nombre de sus labios.

Orihime abrió los ojos, podía sentir su rostro arder y su corazón palpitaba con rapidez.

– Estoy… enamorada de Ku-Kurosaki-kun– dijo Orihime en un susurro.

De repente sintió que el ambiente era menos denso y todo le parecía perfecto.

– _Pero… Kurosaki-kun está con Komukai-san. Yo no soy nada para él, solo soy un error con el que debe vivir_– pensó mientras las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo.

Tomó el sándwich y lo colocó en una bandeja. Caminó por el pasillo que llevaba hacia la habitación de Ichigo y dejo la comida cerca de la puerta, donde él la pudiera ver.

Después se encerró en su habitación y colocó se despertador unos minutos antes de lo usual. En verdad no quería verlo.

Pasaron dos semanas desde que Ichigo comenzó a salir con Ayame. Desde entonces él no volvió a salir con sus amigos, ni en la escuela ni fuera de ella.

Orihime tampoco lo veía. Ella se levantaba antes que él, le preparaba el desayuno y salía rumbo al instituto. También Orihime, regresaba antes que Ichigo para después encerrarse en su habitación.

Orihime lo amaba pero no quería verlo, ya no quería llorar más por él.

Era sábado. Rukia había invitado a Orihime a su enorme casa.

Estaban en el jardín, tomando el té.

– Gracias por invitarme Rukia-chan– dijo Orihime con una sonrisa.

– no es nada Orihime. Dime, ¿cómo has estado? – pregunto Rukia.

– Pues… no muy bien. No he hablado con Kurosaki-kun desde hace días– contesto Orihime con tristeza.

– Ese idiota. ¿Por qué estará haciendo esto? – se dijo Rukia mientras se mordía la muña con desesperación.

– ¿Sabes Rukia-chan? Mi bebé ya patea, lo hace todo el tiempo pero, aún no se lo he podido decir a su padre… ¿no es triste? – dijo Orihime sonriendo para poder contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

– Orihime– dijo Rukia mientras colocaba su mano en la de la ojigris en forma de apoyo.

Orihime sintió una presión en su pecho y necesitaba quitársela.

– Rukia-chan… me di cuenta de algo. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de Kurosaki-kun– dijo Orihime ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Oooh… Orihime, ya lo sabía– contestó Rukia, sonriendo con comprensión.

– ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera yo lo sabía–

– Eres muy obvia. Fue por la forma en que lo miras, como… algo muy valioso– explicó Rukia.

Orihime se sonrojó. Nunca pensó que hiciera eso.

– Pero Kurosaki-kun, no me corresponde– dijo Orihime.

– ¿Lo dices por Ayame? –

– Sí–

– Orihime no seas ilusa, Ichigo no la quiere. Esa mosca muerta le dijo algo para que aceptará– dijo Rukia con molestia.

– Ve a verlo– dijo Rukia de repente.

– ¿Qué? No Rukia-chan, no puedo– dijo Orihime negando y escondiendo su sonrojo.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? Lo más seguro, es que esa Ayame está con él en su trabajo. Vas al restaurant y le enfrentas– dijo Rukia con decisión.

– Pero Rukia-chan…–

– Vamos Orihime, se fuerte–

Orihime frunció el ceño y exclamó:

– Tienes razón Rukia-chan. ¡Lo haré! –

Una hora después…

– No lo haré– dijo Orihime con miedo. Estaba escondida detrás de un árbol cercano al restaurant.

Ya había visto a Ayame salir a dejar la basura y también a Ichigo.

En cuanto lo vio, sintió que las piernas le fallaban y el coraje abandonó su cuerpo en un instante.

Pero debía hacerlo.

– _Quiero saber la verdad_– se dijo así misma y se encamino hacia la entrada del restaurant.

– ¡Bienvenida a Aikawa! – dijo la misma señorita de la vez pasaba.

– Gracias– dijo amable Orihime.

– Oooh… pero si eres la chica de la otra vez. Pero… ¿estás embarazada? – pregunto la joven al ver el abdomen visiblemente más grande.

Orihime se sonrojo mucho y se cubrió con las manos.

– Estoy buscando a Kurosaki Ichigo– dijo Orihime.

– ¡Ichigo! ¡Te buscan! – gritó la joven mientras se dirigía a una mesa.

Ichigo se asomó por la barra del lugar y se sorprendió al verla.

– ¡Inoue! – dijo Ichigo. Se apresuró a salir a verla.

Llevaba puesto su delantal y el pañuelo en la cabeza.

A Orihime le pareció muy apuesto.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –

– Qui-Quiero hablar contigo Ku-Kurosaki-kun– pidió Orihime haciendo una reverencia.

Ichigo estaba a punto de responder pero…

– ¡Aaa! ¡Pero si es la linda pelirroja! – dijo la vieja Aiko.

– Hola Aikawa-san– dijo Orihime con una sonrisa.

La vieja Aiko la vio con detenimiento y se dio cuanto del estado de Orihime.

– ¡Estás embarazada! ¡Muy bien hecho Ichigo! – exclamó alegre Aiko.

– ¡Cállate vieja arpía! – gritó Ichigo metiéndole el puño en la boca.

– Argh… ¿es tuyo verdad? – pregunto Aiko quitándose el puño.

Ichigo se sonrojo y no respondió.

– ¡Felicidades! Ichigo picarón… y de una sola vez– dijo Aiko sonrojándose.

– ¡Aikawa-san! – dijo Orihime sonrojada.

– ¡No digas esas cosas! – dijo Ichigo tomándola por el cuello y agitándola.

– Kurosaki-kun, la vas a matar– dijo Orihime observándolos con una gota sobre su cabeza.

– Argh… es imposible. Vamos afuera– dijo Ichigo, tomando a Orihime por el codo y llevándosela.

– ¡Hazla feliz Ichigo! – gritó la vieja Aiko.

– ¿Qué ocurre…?–

Ichigo fue interrumpido por el abrazo de Orihime.

Era cálido y suave.

– Perdón Kurosaki-kun… yo– intentó decir Orihime pero no pudo terminar a causa de las lágrimas.

– ¿Por qué me dejaste Kurosaki-kun? – pregunto Orihime, sorprendiendo a Ichigo.

De repente Orihime fue separada de Ichigo.

– ¡Suéltalo! – dijo Ayame, quien acababa de regresar de hacer unas compras.

Sostenía a Orihime por el cabello, tenía los ojos desorbitados y estaba muy furiosa.

– ¡Aaa! – se quejo Orihime por el profundo dolor.

– ¡BASTA! ¡Suéltala! – dijo Ichigo haciendo retroceder a Ayame.

La estaba deteniendo por los brazos, Ayame quería lastimar a Orihime.

– ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Él es mi novio! ¡Mío! – gritaba histérica Ayame.

Orihime estaba petrificada.

– ¡Basta! ¡Ayame! Basta– le decía Ichigo, agitándola con fuerza.

La tomo por la cintura y la alzó. Ichigo se llevó para adentro a Ayame, dejando a Orihime sola.

Orihime seguía sin poder moverse. No daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver.

Por estar en ese estado, no se percato de que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

Cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba por la muñeca, enseguida le soltó una bofetada.

Lo volteo a ver, era un desconocido.

– Argh… ¿qué te sucede princesa? ¿Acaso no te gusto? – dijo el hombre.

La tomó por ambos brazos con mucha fuerza, lastimándola.

– _Kurosaki-kun_–

Dentro del restaurant…

– Se acabó Ayame, no más– dijo Ichigo furioso.

– Pero Ichigo…–

– ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – su queja fue interrumpida por un grito que provenía desde afuera.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Ayame.

– Inoue. ¡Inoue! – gritó Ichigo, saliendo disparado hacia el exterior.

– ¡Ichigo! ¡No vayas! – gritó Ayame, siguiéndolo.

Cuando Ichigo llegó al lugar donde estaba Orihime, pudo ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Un hombre gordo y viejo sostenía a Orihime por los brazos, la estaba forzando a besarlo. Orihime forcejeaba, intentaba golpearlo pero el hombre era más fuerte que ella.

A Ichigo lo cegó la rabia. Con agilidad, se acerco al hombre sin ser detectado y lo agarro por la muñeca.

– Suéltala– dijo con voz sombría.

Y de un movimiento rápido, le alejó la mano haciendo que soltará a Orihime.

– Kurosaki-kun– dijo Orihime aferrándose de nuevo al abdomen de Ichigo.

– ¿Cómo te atreves mocoso? – dijo el hombre viejo, sacando de su bolsillo una navaja de color rojo brillante, abalanzándose sobre ellos.

Ichigo aparto a Orihime para poder esquivar el ataque.

El hombre lanzaba estocadas por todos lados, intentando herir a Ichigo. Con velocidad, el joven pelinaranja las esquivaba. El hombre se distrajo e Ichigo aprovecho para darle una patada en la espalda, el hombre perdió el equilibrio hacia delante. Pero estaba por chocar contra Orihime.

Orihime cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto pero este nunca llegó. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, Ichigo estaba parado enfrente de ella, él había recibido el golpe y la navaja se había clavado en su brazo izquierdo.

Orihime pudo ver como la sangre teñía la camisa de rojo.

– ¡Kurosaki-kun! – gritó preocupada Orihime y acercándose a él.

– ¡Ichigo! – gritó Ayame desde la puerta del restaurant.

– Demonios– dijo el hombre viejo y salió corriendo.

– Kuro… –

– ¿Estás bien Inoue? – la interrumpió Ichigo.

Orihime no pudo más y rompió en llanto. Se aferró a el brazo herido de Ichigo y sollozo con gran fuerza.

– Inoue… perdón por haberte dejado sola. No volverá a pasar– dijo Ichigo tocándole la cabeza.

A lo lejos, Ayame observaba la escena. Había escuchado todo lo que dijo Ichigo.

La estaba cambiando por Orihime, de nuevo.

– Esto no se quedará así– dijo furiosa con una sonrisa malicia y comenzó a alejarse de ahí.

¿Qué nuevo plan estará tramando Ayame?

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_

* * *

_

les gusto? se es asi por favor dejen reviews!

pronto empezare el 16!

besos y cuidense


	16. Chapter 16: Revelaciones

**hola! aki esta el capi 16! perdonen las faltas de ortografía y los guiones cortos pero tngo problemas con mi Word y tuve ke escribir aki en FFnet y ps no aparecen los guiones largos!**

**Espero ke no se confundan y puedan leerlo bien! y por favor comprendan!**

**Me disculpo de nuevo!**

**Por cierto, si se han dado cuenta cambie mi avatar! ps kisiera saber si la imagen es real (osea ke no sea fotomontaje) si alguien sabe algo poa favor aviseme! en verdad kiero saber!**

**y por si tienen dudas el que esta sentado detras de Orihime, es Ichigo (en mi avatar)**

**ok jejeje es todo... disfrutenlo!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 16: Revelaciones**

Domingo por la mañana.

Orihime se encontraba en la cocina preparando algunos aperitivos. Últimamente tenía mucha hambre y el bebé no dejaba de patear.

- _Es cierto... Kurosaki-kun aún no ha sentido como pateas_- pensó la pelinaranja mientras se tocaba el vientre, ya bastante grande.

Sonrió dulcemente, su bebé pateó y ella lo tomó en forma de respuesta.

- Ya, ya, pronto lo sabrá- dijo Orihime riendo.

Se oyó como tocaban la puerta principal. Orihime se apresuró a abrir.

- Buenos días Orihime-san- dijo Yuzu con una gran sonrisa y en las manos traía una cesta llena de cosas.

- Hola Yuzu-chan. ¿Qué es todo esto?- le pregunto Orihime viendo la cesta. Dejo pasar a Yuzu hasta la cocina, donde dejaron las cosas

- Aaa... ¿no lo recuerdas Orihime-san? La cena es hoy, aquí es su casa- contesto apenada Yuzu.

- ¡Ah! Es cierto- exclamó Orihime, roja como un tomate.

Orihime y Yuzu comenzaron con las preparativos para la cena familiar.

Desde hace unos meses, Rangiku había obligado a toda la familia a estar junta los domingos. Ichigo faltó una vez y le fue muy mal.

- Orihime-san, ¿en dónde está mi hermano?- preguntó Yuzu mientras preparaba onigiri.

- Aún descansa Yuzu-chan. Ayer fue un día duro para él- contestó Orihime recordando el inccidente del día anterior.

_Después de que el hombre salió corriendo, Orihime llevó a Ichigo hacia dentro para poder curarlo._

_Con ciudado le quitó la navaja del brazo, por suerte la herida no era profunda._

_- ¿Qué te ocurrió Ichigo? ¿Te volviste a pelear?- preguntó la vieja Aiko, entrando a la escena._

_- Fue mi culpa Aikawa-san. Por ser tan distraída, Kurosaki-kun terminó herido- dijo Orihime con lágrimas en los ojos._

_- Inoue...- _

_- Ichigo eres un torpe- dijo la vieja Aiko mientras tomaba una botella con alcohol y se lo aplicaba a Ichigo con la ayuda de un algodón._

_Ichigo hizo una mueca de dolor. _

_- ¿Por qué me dices torpe?- quizó saber Ichigo viendo a la vieja._

_- Inoue-san, ¿verdad? ¿Podrías ir ver si tenemos algunas vendas?- dijo Aiko señalando hacia la cocina._

_Orihime asintió desapareciendo detrás de una puerta._

_- Eres un torpe por hacer que esa linda chica se preocupe- dijo Aiko jaladole las mejillas a Ichigo._

_- Pero la tenía que proteger de alguna manera- contestó Ichigo con algunas lágrimas de dolor._

_La vieja Aiko lo soltó furiosa._

_- Es cierto pero... ella no quiere que salgas lastimado por su culpa. Se más considerado- dijo la vieja dandole un golpe en la cabeza._

_- Lo siento Aikawa-san, no habían vendas- dijo Orihime con la cabeza gacha y entregandole una tela de color rosa._

_- ¿De dónde...?- la pregunta de Ichigo no se ternimó de formular porque consiguió su respuesta._

_La falda de Orihime estaba rasgada._

_- Eres muy dulce Inoue-san- dijo la vieja Aiko atando la tela en el brazo de Ichigo._

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, Orihime había escuchado toda la conversación. Después de eso, Ichigo le pidió que no le dijera nada a su familia.

Orihime estuvo de acuerdo, porque si se enteraban tendrían que explicarles todo lo sucedido y también que estuvieron distanciados por algunas semanas.

- _Con todo lo que pasó, no pude preguntarle a Kurosaki-kun, el porque acepto salir con Komukai-san- _pensó con tristeza Orihime.

- Aaa... terminé- exclamó Yuzu, viendo orgullosa su linda comida.

- Se ve muy bien Yuzu-chan. Eres muy buena en esto- dijo Orihime con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Orihime-san. Bueno ya me voy, tengo que ir a apresurar a mi papá o nunca estará listo. Nos vemos después Orihime-san- dijo Yuzu mientras se despedía con una mano y salía de la casa.

Orihime la imitó, agitando su mano.

Observó el reloj, eran las 4 p.m. Aún había tiempo.

Sonrió y se dirigió a su sala para poder relajarse.

Orihime se dedicó a pensar en cierto chico de cabellos naranjas. No podía hacer otra cosa.

Era como una droga para ella.

- _No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te amo tanto y tú me ves como un error? Me duele el corazón- _pensaba Orihime con tristeza.

- Kurosaki-kun-

- Dime- dijo Ichigo desde la cocina.

A Orihime se le salió el alma del cuerpo. Estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas.

- Ku-Kurosaki-kun... ¿qué haces despierto?- dijo Orihime con nervisismo.

- ¿Eh? Pues ya no tenía sueño además, el olor a comida me desperto- dijo Ichigo con tono de: ¿no es obvio?

- Ya veo. Pero no te comas eso, por favor- dijo Orihime mientras le quitaba a Ichigo de la boca una pieza de pan relleno.

- Eso es para la cena. Hoy vendrá tu familia-

- ¿Qué? ¿Hoy nos toca a nosotros?- dijo Ichigo rascandose la cabeza con cansancio.

- Sí-

- Ya que pero entoces, ¿qué comeré? Tengo hambre- dijo Ichigo mientras le rugía el estomago.

- Toma Kurosaki-kun. Yo te preparé esto para cuando despertarás- dijo la ojigris ofreciendole unos ravioles.

- Aaa... gracias Inoue. Eres un ángel- dijo Ichigo casi sin pensar. Este comentario hizo que ambos pelinaranjas se sonrojaran.

Giraron sus rostros en direcciones opuestas, no querían ser vistos en este estado.

- _Kurosaki-kun... dijo que soy un ángel. Ooo, que pena- _

_- ¿Qué cosa dije? Soy un torpe pero, ¿por qué me siento así?- _

Eran los pensamientos de los jovenes.

De repente el semblante de Orihime cambió. Estaba muy feliz.

- Ku-Kurosaki-kun- lo llamó Orihime.

Ichigo volteo a verla y se sorprendio cuando Orihime le tomó la mano para luego posarla sobre su vientre.

- ¿Lo sientes?- pregunto en voz baja Orihime.

Ichigo estaba muy rojo, le ardían las mejillas pero cuando Orihime le hizo esa pregunta, se concentró y lo sintió.

El bebé se estaba moviendo y mucho.

Podía sentir las pataditas que le daba a Orihime.

- Increíble- dijo Ichigo sonriendo, aún sin poder creerlo.

- ¿Verdad que sí?- Orihime lo volteo a ver con una mirada dulce. Ichigo quedo embelezado.

- _¿Quiero... besarla?- _pensó confundido mientras se acercaba más a Orihime.

- ¿Kurosaki-kun?-

La voz de Orihime le sacó del trance. ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? Y se dieron cuanta que seguían tomados de las manos, rápidamente se soltaron, más sonrojados.

- Perdón... no te escuche- dijo Ichigo nervioso.

- Te pregunte que.. que nombre t-te gustaría para el bebé- dijo con nervios Orihime.

- ¿Nombre? No lo había pensado- dijo Ichigo tomandose el mentón y viendo hacia arriba, pensando.

- ¿No? A mí me gusta el nombre de Ichiro*- dijo Oirhime con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ichiro? ¿Por qué Ichiro?-

- Porque se parece a tu nombre Kurosaki-kun- contestó Orihime con un leve rubor en las mejillas y provocando uno en Ichigo.

- Entonces... Ichiro será- dijo Ichigo colocando una mano en el vientre de la madre.

Llegó la hora de la cena.

- ¡Hola Orihime-san!- exclamaron Karin y Yuzu al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Hola! Gracias por venir- dijo Orihime recibiendo a toda la familia en la puerta.

- ¡Hermano!- dijo Yuzu apresurandose hacia Ichigo.

- Hola Orihime-chan- dijo Isshin.

Orihime lo volteo a ver y ahogo un grito.

- !Pareces un mapache!- exclamó Ichigo carcajeandose.

- ¡Kurosaki-san! ¿Qué te pasó?- dijo Orihime viendo el ojo morado de Isshin.

- Esa es una historia divertida, verás...-

- No hablaremos de eso- dijo Rangiku interrumpiendo a Karin, quien no dejaba de reir.

- Rangiku-san, ¿qué hiciste?- dijo Orihime llevandose las manos a la cadera.

- ¡Dije que no hablaremos de eso!- exclamó Rangiku furiosa y con una mirada de asesina.

Nadie pregunto nada más.

Toda la familia se sentó para poder cenar.

Ichigo observaba a su padre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ooo... vamos, diganme que le pasó al viejo- dijo Ichigo divertido.

- ¡Papá vió desnuda a Ranguki-san!- gritó Yuzu y después se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

- !Yuzu!- la regañó Rangiku.

- ¿Eso hiciste? Viejo pervertido- dijo Ichigo para luego estallar en carcajadas.

- No... no fue así. Fue un accidente- se defendió Isshin con las mejillas rojas.

- Kurosaki-san- dijo Orihime con sorpresa.

- No... Orihime-chan, y-yo pensé que no ha-había nadie en el baño y pues... entré... y la vi- explicó con nervios Isshin por la mirada que le dedicaba Rangiku.

- ¡¿Qué acaso no sabes tocar la puerta?- gritó Rangiku.

- ¿Qué viste papá?- dijo Ichigo con una mirada de pícaro.

- Sus... sus pe-pechos- dijo Isshin y recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Rangiku.

- ¡¿Por qué le contestas idiota?- gritó Rangiku.

- Y tú...- dijo Rangiku señalando amenazante a Ichigo.

- ¿Y si empezamos a comer? ¿Sí?- dijo Orihime con una cálida sonrisa, tranquilizando a la rubia.

Todos comieron tranquilios. Al terminar...

- Todo te quedó un rico Yuzu- dijo Karin.

- Gracias Karin-chan pero Orihime también ayudo- contestó Yuzu dedicandole una sonrisa a la ojigris.

- No fue nada-

- Muy iré a preparar algo de té- dijo Yuzu parandose de la mesa y dirigiendose hacia la cocina.

- Por cierto Ichigo, ¿qué te pasó en el brazo?- dijo Isshin de repente, ocasionando la sorpresa en ambos pelinaranjas.

- ¿En... el brazo? Nada, no se a que te refieres- dijo Ichigo.

- Soy doctor Ichigo, puedo oler el alcohol a distancia-

- Aaa... no se de que hablas viejo-

- Orihime, ¿qué le pasó a Ichigo?- pregunto Rangiku observando a Orihime directamente a los ojos.

- Lo lastimaron con una navaja- dijo Orihime rindiendose.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo pasó eso?- quizo saber Karin viendo a su hermano.

- Fue mi culpa Karin-chan. Ayer fui a ver a Kurosaki-kun a su trabajo...-

- La lleve afuera porque la vieja Aiko no nos dejaba en paz, regrese hacia el restaurant dejandola sola...- dijo Ichigo interrumpiendo a Orihime.

- Por estar distraida, no me di cuenta que había alguien más ahí y ese desconocido intentó abusar de mi- dijo Orihime con una mirada triste al recordar lo sucedido.

- Fue cuando llegó Kurosaki-kun a salvarme, el hombre sacó una navaja y Kurosaki-kun peleó con él, resultando herido- terminó de relatar Orihime.

Todos los presentes los observaban incrédulos.

- Ustedes tienen mala suerte- dijo Karin bebiendo de su taza de té.

- Ichigo, ¿por qué dejaste sola a Orihime?- pregunto Rangiku molesta.

- Es cierto Ichigo, fue muy irresponsable de tu parte. Sabes que Orihime-chan es hermosa- dijo Isshin viendo a su hijo.

- Sí lo sé pero... fue solo un momento y...-

- Aunque haya sido un segundo, tu deber es cuidar de Orihime y de tu bebé- dijo Rangiku interrumpiendo a Ichigo.

- Es verdad... lo siento Inoue- dijo Ichigo haciendo una reverencia.

- No Kurosaki-kun... por favor no te disculpes. Tú siempre me has protegido y te lo agradezco mucho- dijo Orihime con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Inoue-

- Bueno creo que este problema ya se soluciono, entonces a comer galletas- dijo Isshin tomando una de las galletas que preparó Yuzu, pero la galleta no llegó a su boca porque Rangiku se la quitó.

- Creo que tienes razón- dijo la rubia comiendo la galleta.

La cena terminó muy tranquila y la familia Kurosaki se dirigió a su casa.

Ichigo y Orihime se encontraban lavando los platos de la cena.

- Kurosaki-kun, ¿por qué saliste con Komukai-san?- pregunto Orihime.

A Ichigo casi se le cae un plato por la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué?-

- Por eso fui a verte ayer a tu trabajo, que-quería preguntarte eso- dijo Orihime con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Ichigo no sabía si decirle la verdad a Orihime, se preocuparía mucho y él no quería eso.

Orihime descifro la mirada de Ichigo, lentamente se acercó a él para abrazarlo por la espalda y poder ocultar su rostro.

- Por favor Kurosaki-kun, dime la verdad- pidió Orihime sin soltarlo.

- Ayame sabe que... esperamos un bebé- dijo Ichigo.

El joven Kurosaki pudo sentir la rigidez del cuerpo de Orihime. Estaba petrificada y sentía que no podía respirar. Se separó de Ichigo y se llevo sus manos a su corazón.

- ¿Cómo...?-

- Nos escucho en el hospital, el día que nos dijeron el sexo del bebé- la interrumpio Ichigo.

Al ver que ella no pensaba articular palabra, Ichigo siguió explicando.

- Ayame me dijo que si no salía con ella, le diría a toda la escuela nuestra situación-

- ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora Kurosaki-kun?- pregunto Orihime con miedo.

- No lo sé. Lo mejor será que... regrese con ella-

- ¡No! Po-Por favor no Kurosaki-kun... no quiero estar sola- pidió Orihime.

- Perdón por haberte dejado sola Inoue pero... solo intentaba protegerte- dijo Ichigo agachando la cabeza.

Orihime se abalanzó sobre Ichigo para poder abrazarlo, ya estando entre sus brazos comenzó a llorar.

- ¡Inoue! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?- decía Ichigo desesperado.

- _Me alegra saber que Kurosaki-kun... no la ama- _pensaba Orihime sin escuchar las exclamaciones de Ichigo.

Después de eso ambos jovenes se encaminaron hacia sus repectivas habitaciones, tenían que descansar.

Al día siguiente...

- Buenos días Kurosaki-kun- saludó Orihime dejando listo el desayuno.

- Buenos días Inoue. Buenos días Ichiro-kun- dijo Ichigo acercandose al vientre de Orihime para poder tocarlo.

Orihime se sonrojo por el tacto de Ichigo. Era cálido y muy placentero.

El bebé no tardo en dar unas pataditas.

- Hoy está muy enérgico- dijo Ichigo mientras sonreía.

Orihime solo pudo asentir por el nerviosismo.

- Inoue... como vas a ocultar tu abdomen. Esta muy grande y ya sobre sale del súeter- dijo Ichigo examinandola.

- Es cierto... !Ah! Le puedo pedir prestado uno a Sado-kun, los de él son muy grandes- dijo Orihime.

- Claro. Lo llamaré enseguida para que nos veamos cerca de la escuela- dijo Ichigo tomando su celular y marcando al móvil de Chad.

- _¿Hola?- _se escucho desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Chad, necesito que me hagas un favor-

Los jovenes pelinaranjas se encontraban esperando a su enorme amigo en un parque cercano al instituto.

- ¡Ichigo!- se escucho la voz de Sado acercandose.

- ¡Hey Chad!- dijo Ichigo.

Cuando Sado estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le extendió una bolsa a Orihime.

- Aquí tienes mi súeter- dijo Sado, serio como siempre.

- ¡Mu-Muchas gracias Sado-kun!- dijo Orihime haciendo una reverencia.

Orihime se colocó rápidamente el enorme súeter y se dirigieron a toda prisa al instituto.

En la entrada del edificio ya se encontraban sus demás amigos.

Renji y Rukia discutiendo como siempre y Tatsuki observandolos aburrida junto a Uryuu.

- ¡IIIchiiggooo!- exclamó Keigo intentando abrazar a Ichigo pero este lo detuvo con un golpe en la cara.

- Hola Keigo- dijo Ichigo pasando encima de él.

- Hola- dijo Chad imitando a Ichigo.

- Buenos días Asano-san- dijo Orihime dedicandole una sonrisa.

- ¡Aaa! Buenos días Inoue-san- dijo Keigo sonrojado pero con un hilo de sangre saliendole por la boca.

- Buenos días Tatsuki-chan, veo que Rukia-chan y Abarai-kun están de muy buen humor- dijo Orihime.

- Sí como siempre. Orihime, ¿qué es ese súeter?- quizó saber Tatsuki al verla con un súeter más grande que su cuerpo.

- Pues... estoy intentando esconder mi embarazo- dijo Orihime susurrandole al oído.

- Ya veo-

El grupo se encamino hacia el interior del instituto.

Pero no pudieron pasar porque una gran cantidad de alumnos estaba bloqueando la entrada.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Rukia.

- No lo sé- dijo Renji.

- Iré a preguntar- dijo Orihime corriendo hacia la entrada. Ichigo la seguía de cerca.

Uryuu notó algo que estaba pegado a una ventana de la escuela. Abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡Espera! ¡Inoue-san!- intento advertirla Uryuu pero fue demasiado tarde.

Orihime le toco el hombro a un estudiante para que notará su presencia.

- Disculpa pero, ¿por qué no entran?- dijo Orihime.

El chico la observo incrédulo y exclamó:

- ¡Es ella!-

En cuestión de instantes todos los estudiantes la volteaban a ver, pero sus miradas no eran cálidas como antes, eran de desprecio y desconcierto. Comenzaron a susurrar y decían cosas como:

- Mirala intentando esconderlo-

- Que descaro-

- ¿Quién será el padre?-

- ¿Kurosaki-kun?- dijo en voz baja Orihime llamandolo.

- Inoue, ¿qué rayos sucede aquí?- dijo Ichigo posicionandose enfrente de Orihime protegiendola.

- ¡Ichigo! ¡Saca a Orihime de aquí!- gritaba Rukia, acercandose a ellos.

- ¿Qué ocurre Rukia-chan?- pregunto Orihime asustada.

- Miren- dijo la pelinegra enseñandoles una cartel que decía: "Inoue Orihime está embarazada" y había una foto de ella también, se encontraba en el parque y claramente se podía apreciar su enorme vientre.

- Es una cualquiera- dijo alguien de la multitud.

- ¡¿Quién se atrevió a decir eso?- gritó furioso Ichigo, mirando a los alumnos con desprecio.

- ¡Que diga quien es el padre! ¡Sí que lo diga!- gritaban todos los presentes.

- Ichigo- dijo Rukia asintiendo para darle ánimos al pelinaranja.

Ichigo estaba a punto de hablar cuando...

- Yo soy el padre- dijo Kirire saliendo de la multitud.

¿Qué harás ahora Ichigo?

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

Ke tal? por fa dejen reviews! espero ke alla sido de su agrado!

*Ichiro: significa primer hijo

por si kerian saber su significado jeje

besos y cuidense!


	17. Chapter 17: Kirie vs Ichigo

**Capi 17! espero ke sea de su agrado! perdonen los horrores de ortografía pero aún tngo problemas con mi Word! lo siento**

**spero ke el capi sea de su agrado! **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 17: Kirie vs Ichigo**

- Yo soy el padre- dijo Kirie saliendo de la multitud.

- ¡¿Qué?- exclamaron todos los presentes, incluyendo a nuestro grupo de amigos.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando Koganesawa? ¡Yo soy el padre!- gritó Ichigo furioso, encarando a Kirie.

- ¡¿Qué?- volvieron a exclamar todos.

- ¡Así se hace Ichigo! ¡No te dejes!- dijo Renji desde la entrada del edificio.

- No entiendo. ¿Quién es el verdadero padre? ¿Acaso Inoue se metió con los dos? No es posible. Es una arpía. Pobre de los dos chicos- eran los comentarios que se escuchaban alrededor de ellos.

- Ku-Kurosaki-kun- dijo Orihime a punto de las lágrimas.

- Demonios... ¡¿Qué les sucede a todos ustedes? !No hablen así de ella!- gritaba Ichigo sin obtener ningún resultado.

- ¿Aún la definde? ¡Estás loco! ¡Ella no vale la pena!- decían los alumnos.

- ¡Idiotas!- gritó Rukia.

- ¡Koganesawa! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!- exclamó Ichigo tomando a Kirie por el cuello de la camisa.

- ¿Mi culpa? ¡Sí tú no hubieras abierto la boca, no estarían hablando de ella!- contestó Kirie furioso imitando a Ichigo y tomandolo por la camisa.

- ¡Se van a pelear! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!- gritaba emocionado el público.

- ¡No! ¡No peleen!- suplicaba Orihime siendo detenida por Rukia.

Los gritos de pelea llegaron a los oídos de todos los que esperaban a fuera.

- ¿Se van a pelear?- dijo Tatsuki poniendose de puntillas para poder ver.

- ¡Bien Ichigo! ¡Ganale!- exclamaban Renji y Keigo.

- ¡No!- dijo Uryuu abriendose paso entre la multitud para poder llegar a Ichigo.

Cuando llego a la primera fila, Ichigo tenía el puño en el aire, a punto de pegarle a Kirie.

- ¡Espera Ichigo!- gritó Uryuu frenandolo.

- Ishida-kun- dijo Orihime con alivio.

- No te metas Uryuu- dijo Ichigo con seriedad.

- ¡Ichigo la oficina del director está cerca de aquí!- exclamó Uryuu, alertando a todo el alumnado.

- ¡Lo más seguro es que ya escucho el alboroto! ¡Debemos sacar a Inoue-san de aquí!-

Ichigo soltó a Kirie, se giro para ver a Orihime y la tomo del brazo para poder sacarla de ese lugar.

Los alumnos de estaban dispersando pero antes de que pudieran escapar, una voz los detuvo.

- ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo aquí? ¿Qué son todos estos carteles?- decía el director viendo las paredes.

- Demasiado tarde- dijo Rukia.

- Se-Señorita Inoue... ¿es usted?- dijo el director viendo el cartel y luego a Orihime.

- Señor director puedo explicarlo...-

- No es necesario, una imagen vale más que mil palabras. Acompañeme- dijo el director dandose la vuelta.

- ¡Yo soy el culpable!- gritaron Ichigo y Kirie al mismo tiempo. Se voltearon a ver con enojo.

- ¡Bastardo!- exclamó Ichigo golpeando a Kirie en el rostro, haciendo que sangrara por el labio.

- ¡Ah!- exclamó Kirie dandole un patada a Ichigo en el estomago, sacandole el aire.

- ¡Basta los dos!- dijo el director tomando a ambos jovenes por las camisas separandolos.

- ¡Los tres a mi oficina! ¡El resto de ustedes a sus clases!-

Sus amigos solo podían ver como se los llevaba el director.

- Espero que no le pase nada a Orihime- dijo Rukia tomando la mano de Renji, buscando fuerzas.

- ¡Ese Ichigo! Fue muy imprudente- dijo Tatsuki con mucha rabia.

- Confiemos en que el director tenga buen corazón- dijo Uryuu, abrazando a Tatsuki.

- Esa no es... ¿Komukai?- dijo Chad viendo a Ayame cerca de una ventana. La mirada de Ayame estaba dirigida hacia Orihime.

- Nunca más volverás a meterte en mi camino- dijo Ayame mientras reía.

- Esa arpía. La más seguro que ella es la culpable de todo- dijo Rukia con mucha furia.

Tatsuki se apresuró hacia Ayame y le plantó su puño en la mejilla.

- ¡¿Qué te sucede marimacha?- dijo Ayame furiosa.

Tatsuki la tomó por los brazos y dijo:

- ¡Confiesa! ¿Qué sabes sobre Orihime? ¿Tú le hiciste esto?-

Ayame empujo a Tatsuki con fuerza y comenzó a reirse como loca.

- Sé... todo sobre Inoue y sí yo hiciste todo este espectáculo-

En la oficina del director...

- ¿Quién será el responsable de explicarme lo sucedido?- pregunto el director.

Ichigo, Orihime y Kirie, estaban sentados en ese orden frente al escritorio del director.

- ¡YO!- dijeron Kirie e Ichigo al mismo tiempo para después mirarse con odio.

El director se masajeo la sien y dijo:

- Inoue-san, por favor si es tan amable, explicame sobre los carteles-

Orihime se tenso en su lugar, sus manos temblaban al igual que sus labios.

- Lo si-siento sensei... los carteles... es verdad- dijo Orihime con voz quebrada.

- Hagame el favor de pararse y descubrirse el abdomen- dijo el director serio.

Orihime asintió, se paró y se alzó el enorme súeter para que el director pudiera apreciar su vientre.

El director y Kirie se sorprendieron mucho.

- Puede sentarse. Quería verlo con mis propios ojos- dijo el director.

- ¿Qué sucederá con Inoue?- pregunto Ichigo.

- Primero diganme quien es el padre-

- Por favor Kirie-kun... no más mentiras- suplicó Orihime viendo a Kirie a los ojos.

Kirie sonrió con amargura.

- Es Kurosaki- dijo Kirie.

- Koganesawa-san, ¿por qué mintió?- pregunto el director.

- No lo sé. ¿Puedo retirarme?- dijo Kirie. El director asintió y el joven de ojos azules se marchó.

- Muy bien... ustedes dos tendrán que esperar aquí. Iré a hablar con sus padres- dijo el director saliendo de su oficina.

Rápidamente el silencio reinó en la habitación, silencio que fue roto por los sollozos de Orihime.

- Lo siento Inoue. No fui capaz de protegerte- decía Ichigo apretando los puños.

- Si... no hubiera dejado a Ayame... nada de esto estaría pasando-

- ¡No! ¡Tú no la amas Ku-Kurosaki-kun! Yo no habría pe-permitido que hicieras eso por mí- dijo Orihime viendolo a los ojos.

- Pero Inoue...-

- Está bien Kurosaki-kun. Superaremos esto juntos- dijo Orihime, atreviendose a tomar la mano de Ichigo.

- _Inoue es... tan linda- _pensaba Ichigo con las mejillas rojas.

Orihime entrelazó los dedos con los de Ichigo.

- _Lo hare ahora-_ pensaba Orihime dandose valor.

- Ku-Kurosaki-kun... yo... yo estoy... estoy...-

- ¡Orihime!- exclamó Rangiku entrando a la oficina. Orihime soltó a Ichigo totalmente nerviosa.

- Rangiku-san- dijo Orihime cuando la rubia la abrazó.

- _Qué rápido llegó- _pensó Ichigo con una gota resbalando por su cabeza.

- Cuando se trata de mi niña, soy como Flash. ¿En qué problema metiste a Orihime ahora?- dijo Rangiku refiriendose a Ichigo.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Ichigo furioso.

- No Rangiku-san, no fue culpa de Kurosaki-kun- explicó Orihime, tratando de tranquilizar a la rubia.

- Entonces, ¿qué ocurrió?- pregunto Rangiku seria.

Ichigo y Orihime se observaron por un momento.

- No lo sabemos, de repente aparecieron carteles por toda la escuela- dijo Orihime, ocultando la verdad.

- _Es lo mejor... no quiero que Rangiku-san se preocupe- _pensaba la pelinaranja.

- Sospechamos que alguien sabía sobre el embarazo y lo divulgo- dijo Ichigo comprendiendo a Orihime.

- Pero, ¿quién podría hacer algo como eso?- se pregunto Rangiku en voz alta.

- Esperé un momento, Matsumoto-san, ¿usted sabía sobre esto?- dijo el director.

- Claro- contestó Rangiku con tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que lo concienta? ¿Qué clase de madre es?-

- Callese viejo gritón. Claro que no lo conciento, ellos ya recibieron su castigo. Hacerse responsables-

- Y, ¿por qué nunca le avisó a la escuela?- preguntó el director.

- Lo pensaba hacer más adelante- dijo Rangiku cruzandose de brazos.

- ¿Cuando? ¿Cuando el bebé naciera?- dijo el director con sarcasmo.

- Tal vez- contestó Rangiku ocasionando que todos negaran con desaprobación.

- Sensei, ¿qué pasará con nosotros? ¿Nos expulsará?- pregunto Orihime con temor.

- No, quede tranquila Inoue-san. Les diré que haberlo ocultado no está bien, pero ustede tiene derecho a recibir educación- dijo el director con una sonrisa.

Orihime e Ichigo suspiraron aliviados.

- Pero usted Kurosaki-san no se salva. Por la pelea con Koganesawa-san, ambos estarán castigados- dijo el director señalando a Ichigo.

- Vago- dijo Rangiku buscando el enojo de Ichigo, consiguiendolo.

- ¡Director! ¡Lo necesitan en el pasillo! ¡Hay una pelea!- dijo la secretaria entrando muy apresurada.

- ¿Otra más? Pero que les sucede a los chicos de hoy en día- dijo el director saliendo de su oficina, seguido por los pelinarajas y la rubia.

Al llegar al lugar de la pelea, se dieron cuenta que no eran unos chicos peleando, sino mujeres.

Eran Ayame y Tatsuki.

Ichigo y Orihime corrieron hacia Tatsuki preocupados. La tenía agarrada Uryuu por los brazos, evitando que siguiera golpeando a Ayame.

Tatsuki tenía el cabello enmarañado y un golpe en el labio, que estaba partido.

- ¡Ichigo! ¡Ella fue la que pusó los carteles! ¡Ella es la culpable!- gritó Tatsuki al verlo.

- ¡Sí! ¡Fui yo! ¡Pero lo hice por amor! ¡Porque yo te amo Ichigo! ¡Y no soporto que estés con ella!- dijo Ayame, quien era sostenida por Chad. Los presentes guardaron silencio.

Ayame tenía la cara llena de golpes, sangraba por la nariz y la boca, su ojo derecho estaba hinchado al igual que su mejilla.

- Ayame... lo siento- dijo Ichigo desviando la mirada.

La castaña se dejo caer rendida.

- Muy bien ya escuche suficiente. Yasutora-san, Ishida-san lleven a Komukai-san y a Arisawa-san a mi oficina. Ahora- dijo el director caminando por el pasillo seguido por los mencionados.

- Rukia-chan, ¿qué sucedio?- pregunto Orihime.

Rukia narró lo sucedido. La confesión de Ayame, la furia de Tatsuki y la pelea entre ambas.

- Eso fue lo que pasó- concluyó Rukia.

- Este día ha sido un tormento- dijo Rangiku. Todos asintieron cansados.

- Hemos perdido casi todas las clases- dijo Mizuiro intentando ver el lado positivo.

- Es cierto y de que manera- dijo Ichigo para comenzar a reír siendo seguido por los demás.

- Hay que admitir que Arisawa estuvo genial- dijo Keigo.

- Por algo es la capitana de Judo- dijo Ichigo.

- Bien, nos vemos en casa Orihime. Vayan a clases- dijo Rangiku saliendo del instituto.

Y así lo hicieron. Se disculparon con su profesora y tomaron sus clases con tranquilidad. Se habían perdido todo el primer periodo y el primer descanso.

Al poco tiempo llegaron Uryuu y Chad pero sin Tatsuki.

Durante el segundo descanso...

- Ishida-kun, ¿dondé está Tatsuki-chan?- dijo Orihime.

- La suspendieron por el resto del día- dijo Uryuu.

- Y, ¿qué sucedió con Komukai?- pregunto Rukia con desprecio.

- Suspendida por el resto del día- contestó Chad.

- Pobre Tatsuki-chan, todo fue mi culpa- dijo Orihime con tristeza.

- No Orihime, la culpa la tuvo esa Ayame. Es un hija de...-

- ¡Rukia! Una princesa no habla de esa manera- la interrumpio Renji jalandole las mejillas.

- !Eso duele Renji!- se quejo Rukia ocasianando la risa de sus amigos.

El día terminó sin grandes complicaciones. Algunos alumnos criticaban y hablaban de Orihime la verla pasar pero, sus amigos se dedicaban a protegerla.

El grupo de amigos salía del instituto tranquilimente.

Orihime giro su rostro hacia su dereche, vio a alguien caminando con dirección al parque y dijo:

- Kurosaki-kun, nos vemos en casa-

- ¿Qué? Inoue, ¿a dónde vas?- pregunto preocupado Ichigo.

- Tengo algo que hacer, por favor, nos vemos después- dijo Orihime mientras corría hacia el parque.

- Inoue- dijo Ichigo viendo como se iba.

- ¡Corre Ichigo! ¡No la dejes ir sola!- le gritó Rukia empujandolo.

- ¿Qué haces enana? Ella dijo que nos veríamos luego- le decía Ichigo poniendo resistencia.

- ¡Idiota! Inoue-san es ahora la más odiada en la escuela, sobre todo por tu club de fans- dijo Uryuu.

- ¿Club de fans? ¿Cu-Cuál club de fans?- pregunto Ichigo confundido.

- ¡Aaa! ¡Luego te explicamos! ¡Ve y cuida a Inoue!- dijo Renji con desesperación y pateando a Ichigo con dirección al parque.

- Ichigo tiene la atención de un mosquito- dijo Rukia, tomando la mano de Renji, para la sorpresa de este y junto a los demás, se fueron del instituto.

En el parque...

Orihime buscaba a alguien con la mirada. Divisó a una cabellera negra alborotada y la reconoció al instante.

- ¡Kirie-kun!- exclamó Orihime para obtener su atención.

- Ori... digo... Inoue-san, ¿qué ocurre?- dijo Kirie cuando Orihime estuvo frente a él.

Kirie se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del enorme parque, cerca de la fuente.

- Bueno... Kirie-kun... yo quiero hablar contigo- dijo Orihime con timidez, sentandose al lado de él.

- Dime Inoue-san-

Orihime abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿I-Inoue-san? ¿Por qué me... me llamas de esa... esa manera?- pregunto Orihime preocupada.

- Porque... no somos amigos- contestó Kirie desviando la mirada.

- ¿No? ¿Por qué no Kirie-kun?-

- Porque... los amigos se dicen la verdad y tú no me dijiste que estabas embarazada- dijo serio Kirie.

- Perdoname Kirie-kun pero... no es algo que se diga a la ligera- dijo Orihime tocandose el vientre y agachando la mirada.

- Sí, lo sé- contestó Kirie, dejando salir un profundo suspiro.

- Kirie-kun, ¿por qué dijiste... q-que tu eras el pa-padre de mi bebé?- pregunto Orihime volteandolo a ver.

Kirie se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta de Orihime.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no lo sabes Orihime?- pregunto Kirie acariciando una mejilla de Orihime, que ahora estaba de color rojo.

- Ki-Kirie-kun...-

- Yo estoy enamorado de ti, desde el primer día que te vi- dijo Kirie suavizando la mirada que le dedicaba.

Kirie encerró la cara de Orihime entre sus manos, su rostro se acercaba peligrosamente al de la joven ojigris y su aliento golpeaba sobre su piel.

Orihime cerró los ojos, esperando el beso de Kirie.

- _Kurosaki-kun..._- pensó Orihime.

La pelinaranja abrió los ojos de golpe y se apartó rápidamente de Kirie.

- ¡No! Ki-Kirie-kun... por favor, no- dijo Orihime mientras se cubría los labios con su mano derecha.

Kirie sonrió.

- Ya lo sabía. Yo sabía que no me amabas Orihime- dijo Kirie con algo de tristeza.

- Lo amas a él, ¿no es así?-

- ¿Eh? ¿A él?- pregunto Orihime desorientada.

- A Kurosaki- dijo Kirie.

Orihime se pusó más roja de lo que ya estaba. Solo asintió en forma de respuesta.

- Es un hombre con suerte. Tener tu corazón... lo que daría por el- dijo Kirie poniendo nerviosa a Orihime.

- ¿Ya se lo dijiste?-

- No- contestó Orihime con tristeza y con una sonrisa amarga.

- Ku-Kurosaki-kun... no me ama. Para él, solo soy un error. Si le di-digo lo que siento en este momento, solo haré que su compromiso se in-incremente y no quiero eso- dijo Orihime empezando a llorar.

- Eso no lo sabes- dijo Kirie, brindandole apoyo.

- Kirie-kun... en verdad lo amo mucho pero, si él no me ama... ¿por qué lo mantengo a mí lado?- dijo Orihime dejando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kirie.

- ¿Está mal ser egoísta y quererlo solo para mí?- pregunto Orihime llorando con gran fuerza. Sus sollozos destruían hasta el más duro corazón.

- No- contestó Kirie acariciandole la cabeza y abrazandola con gentileza.

No muy lejos de ahí...

- Ah... ¿en dónde estará Inoue?- se pregunto Ichigo, intentando identificarla con la mirada.

Por alguna extraña razón, Ichigo sintió que tenía que voltear hacia atrás. Cuando lo hizó, pudo ver a Orihime en los brazos de otro. Pero no cualquier otro, sino Kirie Koganesawa.

A Ichigo lo invadieron unas ganas de matar a Kirie por tocarla de esa manera. Pero... ¿por qué?

- _¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué no me gusta verla con nadie más? ¿Qué es para mí Inoue? La madre de mi hijo pero... ¿solo eso? ¿Una amiga?... no... hay algo más- _pensaba Ichigo.

Pensó en todos esos momentos en que Orihime lo ayudo o lo trató bien. Cuando la vió por primera vez pudo sentir algo cálido en su interior y cuando ella le sonrió fue como si el mundo dejara de existir.

-_ Ella es increible. Me gustan esas sonrisas que me dedica. Espera un momento... ¿me gusta? ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! Estoy enamorado de ella_- pensó Ichigo y corrió hacia donde se encontraba ella.

- ¡Inoue!- gritó Ichigo.

- ¡Kurosaki-kun!- exclamó Orihime con sorpresa, yendo hacia él.

- Inoue... ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué lo hiciste bastardo?- pregunto Ichigo con furia viendo a Kirie.

- ¿Yo? No le hice nada, simplemente hice algo que tu no haces- dijo Kirie encarando a Ichigo.

- Ku-Kurosaki-kun, Kirie-kun... por favor, no peleen- intento persuadirlos Orihime.

- No te la daré- dijo Ichigo con un brillo en los ojos.

- No dejaré de luchar por ella- le contestó Kirie con determinación.

Dos hombres y un corazón... ¿quién será el vencedor?

_CONTINUARÁ_...

* * *

Digan la verdad... fue demasiado drama? ke tal kedo? por fa dejen reviews!

besos y cuidense!


	18. Chapter 18: Competencia y algo de Fiebre

**TARAN! aki sta el capi 18! espero ke les guste! fueron en total mas de 4 mil palabras! estaba muy inspirada! espero ke no sea demasiado largo!**

**ojala les guste!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 18: Competencia y algo de Fiebre**

De noche... de ese mismo día...

- ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Kurosaki-kun!- gritaba Orihime desde su habitación.

Ichigo se levantó sobre saltado, miró el reloj de su escritorio.

- Inoue- gruñó Ichigo levantandose de su cama.

Se dirgió a la puerta de Orihime y la abrió para poder entrar.

- Inoue, ¿qué sucede? Son las 3 de la mañana- dijo Ichigo viendo a la madre de su hijo. Estaba sonriendo mientras acariciaba su vientre.

- Kurosaki-kun, es hermoso. Tienes que...- en cuanto Orihime lo volteó a ver se quedó callada.

Aunque estaba totalmente oscuro, Ichigo podía ver el color rojo de las mejillas de la joven, eran como una luz alumbrando todo.

- Ku-Kurosaki-kun... no tienes ca-camisa- dijo Orihime en voz baja pero el joven Kurosaki la escuchó muy bien.

Ichigo se pusó nervioso, hace mucho tiempo que Orihime no lo veía en esas condiciones.

- Pu-Pues eso es porque... argh... ¿para qué me hablaste Inoue?- pregunto Ichigo viendo hacia otro lado.

- ¡Ah! Es cierto... mira- dijo Orihime alzandose la parte de arriba de su pijama, dejando ver su abdomen y el inicio de su sosten.

- ¡¿Qué haces tonta?- gritó Ichigo tapandose los ojos con sus manos.

- Ven Kurosaki-kun- dijo Orihime en tono suave. Un tono que el cuerpo de Ichigo no podía resistir.

Orihime tomó una mano de Ichigo y lo trajo hacia ella.

- ¡E-Espera! ¡Inoue! ¿Qué...?-

La mano de Ichigo se encontraba en el vientre de Orihime, que estaba... ¿brincando? El bebé se movía bastante.

- Tiene hipo- dijo Orihime con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Hipo?- Ichigo no sabía si reír o llorar. Estaba muy feliz.

Orihime e Ichigo durmieron juntos esa noche. El joven pelinaranja no quería perderse nada de su bebé. Estaban acurrucados cuando...

- Kurosaki-kun... tengo un antojo- dijo Orihime despertando a Ichigo.

Llegó la hora de ir a la escuela.

Ichigo estaba desvelado. Orihime había tenido antojos toda la noche.

- Perdoname Kurosaki-kun- dijo Orihime mientras caminaban al instituto.

- No importa. Estaré bien- dijo Ichigo para después dar un gran bostezo.

- ¡Orihime-chan!-

- Buenos días Kirie-kun- contestó Orihime viendo como el ojiazul se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Cómo estás hermosa?- dijo Kirie de forma galante.

- ¿Hermosa? Oye ten más respeto- le dijo Ichigo furioso.

- Yo la respeto Kurosaki... ¿qué te pasó? Pareces un mapache- dijo Kirie riendose por la marcadas ojeras de Ichigo.

- ¿Mapache? ¡Yo te dejaré como un mapache!- dijo Ichigo muy enojado lanzando el puño con dirección a Kirie.

- ¡Basta!- gritó Orihime. Ichigo se frenó.

- Vamonos Inoue- dijo Ichigo avanzando.

Orihime le hizo una reverencia a Kirie y siguió a Ichigo.

Llegaron a su salón de clases y fueron recibidos por sus amigos.

- ¡IIICHIGOOOO!- exclamó Keigo abalanzandose hacia él, Ichigo le dio un puñetazo directo en la cara, pero Keigo se defendió usando sus brazos.

- No volverás a pegarme nunca...-

Recibió una patada en sus partes nobles.

- Hey Keigo- dijo Ichigo entrando al salón.

- ¿Ichigo? ¡Pareces un...!- pero Renji no pudo terminar su broma porque Ichigo lo golpeó en la cara.

- Calláte Renji-

- ¿Por qué de tan mal humor Ichigo?- le pregunto Rukia mientras veía a Renji en el suelo.

- No es asunto tuyo enana- contestó Ichigo sentandose en su lugar.

- Que huraño vienes hoy- dijo Rukia con molestia.

- Es por mi culpa Rukia-chan, no pudo dormir por culpa de mis antojos- dijo Orihime con verguenza.

- ¿Antojos? ¿Quién tiene antojos?- pregunto Tatsuki entrando al salón de clases junto a Uryuu.

- ¡Tatsuki-chan!- exclamó contenta Orihime.

- Vaya eres un desastre Arisawa- dijo Ichigo viendola de pies a cabeza.

Tatsuki tenía un moretón en la mejilla y llevaba una bandita en el labio.

- Deberías ver a Komukai, eso si es un desastre- dijo Tatsuki con alegría.

- Su mejor pelea y no le pudieron ver- le dijo Renji a Ichigo, incorporandose del suelo.

- Kurosaki, ¿qué tienes en la cara?- dijo Uryuu acomodandose las gafas para ver mejor. Todos en seguida voltearon a ver a Ichigo, quien ya estaba empezando a sulfurarse.

- De eso estabamos hablando hace un momento, e-está desvelado por culpa de mis antojos- explicó Orihime para evitar más comentarios.

- Pues ya era hora que cuidaras de Orihime- dijo Tatsuki.

- ¡Muy bien vagos! ¡Sientense! ¡Comenzaremos la clase de hoy!- exclamó la profesora entrando al salón.

- Al parecer Ichigo no es el único de mal humor- dijo Tatsuki en un susurro dedicado para Rukia, que se encontraba a su lado.

- ¡Arisawa-san! Sea bienvenida de nuevo pero por favor ponga atención sino quería reprobar el exámen final- dijo la profesora con enojo, apareciendo por detrás de la capitana de Judo y espantandola.

- Sí sensei- contestó Tatsuki ahogando una exclamación.

- Oh... es cierto. ¡Atención! Me imagino que todos aquí presentes, saben los sucesos de ayer en está escuela- dijo la profesora con seriedad, algo raro en ella. Estas palabras causaron temor en Orihime y ansiedad en Ichigo.

- Les tengo una advertencia... si me llego a enterar, escuchar o presenciar sobre algún insulto hacia Inoue-san, me vere en la penosa necesidad de reportarlo al director...-

- Y el responsable será expulsado indefinidamente de la escuela- terminó de hablar la profesora, ocasionando el murmullo y sorpresa en los alumnos.

- Muy bien, sigamos con la clase- dijo la profesora Mío con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

Durante la hora del descanso, Kirie apareció en la puerta del salón.

- ¡Hola Orihime-chan!- dijo Kirie saludandola.

- Ho-Hola Kirie-kun, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Orihime algo nerviosa, después de todo Kirie se le había confesado.

- Pues vine a comer contigo, ¿puedo?-

Ichigo escuchó lo que dijo Kirie y repentinamente se pusó furioso. Demasiado.

- Eh... pues... sí Kirie-kun-

- ¡Orihime! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- exclamó Rukia acercandose a ellos.

- ¿A qué te refieres Rukia-chan?- pregunto Orihime con inocencia.

- No puedes invitarlo a comer con nosotros. Él hizo algo horrible ayer- explicó Rukia.

- Pero Rukia-chan...-

- Es verdad Inoue, él no puede venir- dijo Ichigo serio, interrumpiedola.

- ¡Oye mapache! ¿Quién te crees para decirle que hacer?- lo encaro Kirie.

Ichigo abrió los labios para decir algo pero, inmediatamente los volvió s cerrar. Ichigo no era nada de Orihime y él lo sabía muy bien.

- ¿Y bien?- insistió Kirie.

- Basta Kirie-kun... por favor- dijo Orihime con la cara oculta por sus cabellos naranjas. Ella también sabía muy bien que no era nada para Ichigo. Dolía.

- Disculpenme- dijo Orihime y salió corriendo del salón.

- Felicitaciones Koganesawa- dijo Rukia.

- ¿Yo? Yo no hice nada-

- Claro que sí. Tú sabías la respuesta de Ichigo, lo hiciste conciente- dijo Uryuu.

- Demonios...- dijo Ichigo con frustración.

- ¿Qué ocurre Ichigo?- le pregunto Renji.

- Inoue... ella... lo sabe, ¿verdad?- pregunto Ichigo con mirada triste.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Renji sin comprender pero, al parecer fue el único porque todos lo demás desviearon la mirada.

- Quiero decir que Inoue... sabe que no somos nada, ¿verdad?-

Renji se sorprendió cuando lo comprendió.

- Claro que lo sabe- contestó Kirie observando a Ichigo directo a los ojos.

- Si lo sabías... ¿por qué demonios sacaste el tema?- bufó Ichigo.

- Para que Orihime se diera cuenta en la posición en la que está y lo que tu no puedes darle- contestó Kirie con resolución.

Al escuchar esas palabras Ichigo se fue en contra de Kirie, pero Renji y Chad lo detuvieron.

- Maldito... ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre mis sentimientos!-

- Es verdad... pero solo digo lo que veo- contestó Kirie tranquilamente.

- Sí fueras más hombre, harías lo que yo hice-

- ¿Qué hiciste Koganesawa?- quizó saber Tatsuki.

- Le dije a Orihime sobre mis sentimientos- contestó Kirie con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¿Sentimientos?- preguntó Renji totalmente perdido.

- Eres un idiota Renji- dijo Rukia con cansancio.

- ¿Qué dijiste enana?-

- Ella tiene razón Abarai, lo eres. Yo estoy enamorado de Orihime-chan- explicó Kirie, en sus ojos se podía ver sinceridad y eso sorprendió a las chicas.

- Increíble- dijo Tatsuki sonrojada.

- Los chicos ya no hablan con tanta seguridad- dijo Rukia en el mismo estado que su amiga.

- ¡Despierten ustedes dos!- exclamó Uryuu, dandoles un golpe en la cabeza, aún sabiendo que lo pagaría después.

- Dices que Inoue... ¿sabe de tus sentimientos?- pregunto Ichigo serio.

- Sí, yo mismo se los dije. Por eso no permitiré que Orihime se quede contigo-

- Yo tampoco pienso permitir que ella este contigo- dijo Ichigo desafiando a Kirie. Ambos chicos se veían con intensidad.

A Rukia se le ilunimó el rostro y Renji lo notó.

- _Oh no... tiene una idea-_ pensó Renji mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

- Muy chicos ya se como podemos solucionar esto- dijo Rukia colocandose entre ambos jovenes.

- ¿Qué quieres decir enana?- dijo Ichigo viendola con desconfianza.

- Hagamos una competencia. Ichigo vs. Kirie, para saber quien se queda con la linda princesa- explicó Rukia con emoción.

- ¡Sí! ¡Hagamoslo!- gritó Keigo aprobando la idea de la ojiazul.

- No deberías tratar a Inoue con un trofeo- dijo Chad que hasta ahora había guardado silencio.

- Eso no importa Chad. Solo quiero saber quien es el mejor para ella- se excusó Rukia pero nadie de la creyó.

- Sí claro, lo único que quieres es un poco de diversión a expensas de los demás- dijo Renji.

- Eso no es cierto Abarai. Solo quiero ayudar en algo, que es mejor de los que tu haces-

- Claro que es cierto Kuchiki, te conozco desde los 5 años. Se cuando quieres divertirte- dijo Renji encarando a Rukia, ambos tenían las manos apoyadas en las caderas.

- Acepto- dijo Kirie haciendo que todos lo volteran a ver.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó Tatsuki.

- Acepto entrar en la competencia- dijo Kirie, pero se lo dijo más a Ichigo que a los demás.

- Excelente. ¿Qué dices Ichigo? ¿Aceptas?- pregunto Rukia.

- Sí, yo también participaré-

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Ya tenemos una competencia!- gritaron Rukia y Keigo con gran emoción.

Ichigo y Kirie no dejaban de observarse. El ambiente estaba denso, casi no se podía respirar.

- Iré a ver a Orihime, cuiden que Rukia no le diga nada- dijo Tatsuki dandose la media vuelta.

- Tatsuki, ¿no le diremos nada a Inoue-san?- preguntó Uryuu.

- No-

- Pero...- intento decir Chad pero lo interrumpió.

- Es mejor así Chad, sino Orihime se va a preocupar- dijo Tatsuki saliendo del salón.

- Tu novia solo ocasiona problemas- le dijo Uryuu a Renji.

- Sí lo sé... ¿qué? ¡Ella no es mi novia!- dijo Renji rojo por lo que acababa de decir.

- Pero te gustaría- dijo Mizuiro sin dejar de ver su celular.

- Eh... esto... no...-

- ¡Chicos!- exclamó Rukia.

- ¡Ah! ¿Qué haces torpe? ¿Intentas matarme de un susto?- dijo Renji ya que Rukia apareció detrás de él.

- Así debes tener la conciencia Abarai. Venía a decirles que Uryuu serás el arbitro de la competencia- dijo Rukia con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?- se quejó Uryuu.

- Porque eres listo, analítico, justo y además a Tatsuki le gustará verte en uniforme- dijo Rukia, sabiendo que Uryuu no se negaría con esas últimas palabras.

- Acepto- dijo Uryuu sonrojado y decidido.

- Manipuladora- dijo Renji en voz baja.

- Ustedes... no se salvarán- dijo Rukia con un brillo aterrador en los ojos, observando a Renji, Chad, Mizuiro y Keigo.

Al final del día, el grupo de amigos salió del instituto. Decidiron que el mejor lugar para hacer la competencia sería en el parque más cercano.

- Muy bien chicos vamos al parque- exclamó Rukia.

- ¿Al parque? ¿Para qué Rukia-chan?- pregunto Orihime confundida.

Tatsuki volteó a ver a Rukia con una mirada asesina. Le hizo la seña de te voy a matar, pasandose el dedo pulgar, de extreno a extreno, por su garganta.

- Eh... pues... vamos a pasear... sí eso, vamos a pasear-

- Ya veo, pero perdon no voy a poder ir- dijo Orihime bajando la mirada.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no Orihime?- preguntó Tatsuki.

Orihime dudó acerca de responder con sinceridad o mentir. Observó de reojo a Ichigo y dijo:

- No me siento muy bien Tatsuki-chan, estoy cansada. Lo siento. Nos vemos mañana- dijo Orihime para después salir corriendo en dirección a su casa.

- ¡Espera Inoue-san! ¡Te acompaño! No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ella- dijo Mizuiro viendo a Ichigo y fue a alcanzar a Orihime.

- Bueno... ¿aún quieren seguir con la competencia?- les pregunto Uryuu a los dos jovenes involucrados.

- Sí- dijeron al mismo tiempo Ichigo y Kirie, viendose con resentimiento.

- Vamos entonces- dijo Rukia encabezando el grupo.

Llegaron al centro del parque, un poco más lejos de la fuente. Caminaron entre algunos árboles y pasaron unos columpios. Cuando Rukia decidió que era un buen lugar, se detuvieron.

- Sabes... para ser tan enana, eres muy mandona- dijo Ichigo viendo a Rukia.

- ¿Sí? Pues lo que tengo de enana, tú lo tienes de idiota- contraatacó Rukia.

- ¡Enana del mal!- exclamó Ichigo pero antes de poder abalanzarse sobre la pequeña ojiazul, Tatsuki lo golpeo.

- Basta Ichigo, ahorra esas fuerzas para el verdadero desafío-

- Arisawa tiene razón. Rukia, ¿cuál es el primer desafío?- pregunto Renji.

- ¿Primer desafío? ¿Cuántos son?- preguntó Keigo

-3 y el primero será sobre... concentración- dijo Rukia sacando de su mochila unas pelotas con dibujos en ellas.

- ¿Pelotas? ¿Para qué necesitamos pelotas?- dijo Ichigo viendo como le entregaba algunas a Chad y a Renji.

- Verás Ichigo... es muy simple. Hay 20 pelotas con dibujos de cabezas y 20 pelotas con dibujos de manos. El que golpe más pelotas de su dibujo correspondiente, con el bate, será el ganador- explicó Rukia con orgullo.

- Excelente Rukia- dijo Renji viendo las pelotas.

- Sí, sí. ¿Qué dibujo me toca a mí?- pregunto con impaciencia Ichigo.

- La cabeza- dijo Rukia.

- Muy bien Chad, Renji coloquense por aquel lado y ustedes dos por aquí. Las pelotas serán lanzadas al azar, por lo tanto no sabrán quien de los dos va a lanzar sus pelotas- explicó Rukia.

- Keigo, los bates de beisball-

El castaño tomó dos bates de color morado y se los dio a los concursantes.

- Tendrás un límite de tiempo de 2 minutos, el que logré pegarle a más pelotas ganara- dijo Uryuu, quien se había cambiado y ahora usaba un uniforme de arbitro.

- ¡Comienzen!-

Chad fue el primero en arrojar un pelota, iba directo hacia Ichigo.

Ichigo intento enfocar su vista en el dibujo y vio una mano. La dejo pasar.

Renji arrojo otra pelota hacia Kirie y el la bateó con la fuerza suficiente como para que Tatsuki, encargada de recoger las pelotas, la atrapará.

- ¡Le dió a una mano!- gritó Tatsuki.

Punto para Kirie.

- Demonios- bufó Ichigo.

Las pelotas seguían viniendo como balas, aunque Ichigo lograba ver los dibujos, nunca notó ninguna cabeza y eso lo desesperaba.

- Termino el tiempo- dijo Uryuu.

Kirie e Ichigo tenían sus respiraciones agitadas. Sus amigos se acercaron para poder saber el resultado.

- ¿Y bien Uryuu? ¿Quién ganó?- pregunto Keigo.

- Koganesawa-san- dijo Uryuu.

- Sí- exclamó Kirie. Ichigo solo bajo la mirada derrotado.

- ¡Ichigo! ¿Por qué demonios no le diste a una cabeza?- gritó Rukia, exigiendo una respuesta.

- ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber cual era cual con esta mierda de dibujos?- gritó Ichigo mostrando los dibujos de Rukia. Tenía razón. Las cabezas y las manos que había realizado Rukia eran iguales: distorcionados y tenían la misma forma.

- Es cierto, son realmente malos- dijo Renji examinando las pelotas.

- Aún no saben lo que es malo- dijo Rukia con voz lugubre y los atacó con las pelotas.

Con gran velocidad, los pocos rayos de luz que aún quedaban, desaparecieron. Ahora cielo estaba negro. Y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llover fuerte.

- Debemos cancelar el siguiente desafío- dijo Keigo dirigiendose junto con todos los demás, debajo de un árbol, buscando refugio.

- ¡No!- dijeron Kirie e Ichigo al mismo tiempo.

- Aún quiero participar- dijo Ichigo, totalmente decidido.

- Muy bien el siguiente desafío es... fuerza- dijo Rukia.

- ¿Vas a seguir con esto?- dijo Uryuu.

- Sí, ya les picamos el orgullo, no podemos cancelarlo- dijo Rukia.

Ichigo y Kirie traían puesto un uniforme de Judo, que Tatsuki les había conseguido.

- Yo seré la referi para este desafío- dijo Tatsuki.

Uryuu y Chad hicieron un círculo en el suelo. Tatsuki hizo unas señas para que los contricantes se acercaran.

- Les diré las reglas. El primero que haga un Ippon* será el vencedor. ¡Saludo!- dijo Tatsuki, Ichigo y Kirie hicieron una reverencia.

-¡Comienzen!-

Ambos jovenes adoptaron su pose de defensa. Caminaban en círculo, sin quitarse los ojos de encima. El terreno estaba dificil acausa de la lluvia, todo era lodoso.

Kirie fue el primero en atacar. Colocó su pie justo detrás del de Ichigo, lo tomo por la manga del traje y lo empujo hacia abajo.

Antes de caer, Ichigo se movió y cayó con su hombro. Rápidamente se deshizo de Kirie, evitando que le hiciera una llave.

- ¡Medio punto!- exclamó Tatsuki.

- ¡Vamos Ichigo!- gritaban Rukia y Keigo, que este último tenía una bandera de victoria.

Ichigo atacó con rapidez, Kirie casi no pudo reaccionar. El pelinaranja enrollo la pierna en la de Kirie, usando su propio peso. hizo que cayera sobre su espalda.

- ¡Ippon! ¡Ichigo gana!- exclamó Tatsuki.

- ¡Sí! ¡Gané!-

Sus amigos llegaron a felicitarlo con gran emoción. Kirie ni siquiera se levanto del suelo. Seguía sorprendido por la fuerza de Ichigo.

- Rukia, ¿cuál es el siguiente...?-

- Ganaste. Me retiro- dijo Kirie interrumpiendo a Ichigo.

- ¿Qué?- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

- Que ganaste. Eres el mejor para Orihime-chan, además ella me rechazó. Solo espero que la hagas feliz Kurosaki- dijo Kirie comenzandose a ir.

Pero antes de perderse de vista, se giro y dijo:

- Pro cierto, aunque hayas ganado no siginifica que deje de coquetear con ella-

Y se fue.

- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- dijo Keigo confundido.

- No lo sé pero... ¡Vamonos que me estoy mojando!- exclamó Rukia.

Todos comenzaron a moverse. Renji tapo a Rukia con la chaqueta de su uniforme y Uryuu hizo lo mismo con Tatsuki.

Ichigo corrió directo a su casa, lo más seguro es que Orihime estaba preocupada.

Orihime se encontraba sentada cerca de la ventana, observando atravez de ella.

- Kurosaki-kun- dijo en un susurro. Estaba preocupada.

Estaba lloviendo mucho y muy fuerte. Ichigo aun no volvía.

Orihime se paró y camino hacia su habitación, resignada.

De repente escucho como se abría la puerta de golpe. Giro sobre sus talones para poder regresar.

- ¡Kurosaki-kun!- exclamó Orihime al verlo empapado de pies a cabeza.

- Hola Inoue- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Kurosaki-kun! Estaba muy preocupada. ¿En donde has estado? ¿Qué es lo que traes puesto? ¡Ah! ¡Voy por una toalla!- exclamó Orihime.

- No estoy bien Inoue, enserio. Solo iré a tomar una ducha, ¿está bien?- dijo Ichigo tocandole el brazo Orihime para tranquilizarla. La ojigris solo pudo asentir, ya que Ichigo la hacia sentir como en el cielo y no lograba pensar con claridad.

Estaba tan perdida que no se dio cuenta que Ichigo ya había entrado al baño, solo logró despertar por el sonido de la puerta cerrandose.

- Ah... Kurosaki-kun, te prepararé la cena y me ire a... a dormir, ¿ok?- dijo Orihime en voz alta para que Ichigo la escuchará.

- ¡Ok!-

Le dejo unas crepas con fresas y con algo de cajeta sobre un plato y también un poco de leche. Después se fue a dormir.

Se metió debajo de las sabanas y rápidamente cayo sobre los brazos de morfeo.

Cayó un relampago. Eso hizo que Orihime se levantara perturbada. Miró el reloj sobre su escritorio.

- Son las 4 de la mañana bebé, no puedes esperar, ¿verdad?- dijo Orihime saliendo de su habitación. Tenía hambre.

Pero el hambre se le olvido en cuanto vio a Ichigo en el suelo de la sala.

- ¡Kurosaki-kun!- exclamó Orihime acercandose a él. Estaba boca abajo, así que le dio vuelta para poder verlo. Al tocarlo pudo sentirlo.

- Kurosaki-kun... tienes fiebre-

- ¿Eh? ¿Inoue? ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Ichigo con voz débil.

- Estás enfermo Kurosaki-kun. Te llevaré hasta el sofá- dijo Orihime pasandose un brazo de él por los hombros. Con un gran esfuerzo logró llevarlo hasta la sala y recostarlo.

- Listo. Kurosaki-kun estás temblando. Iré por unas sabanas- Orihime fue al closét de la casa por unas sabanas gruesas.

Regreso deprisa y arropo a Ichigo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Kurosaki-kun?- pregunto Orihime viendo con mucha preocupación.

- M-Me duele to-todo el cuerpo- dijo Ichigo tartamudeando por el frío.

- Kurosaki-kun, ¿cómo te enfermaste?-

- Creo que fue por competir bajo la lluvia- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Competir?- pregunto Orihime confundida.

- Es cierto, tú no lo sabes. Hoy, Koganesawa y yo, competimos por ti- le explicó Ichigo.

- ¿Por mí? ¿Por qué harían algo así?-

- Bueno... es que nos importas mucho Inoue y no te queremos compartir- dijo Ichigo sonriendo. Orihime se ruborizó y bajo la mirada.

- Iré por algunas cosas. No tardo- dijo Orihime. Tenía que salir de ahí.

- _Lo más seguro es que fue idea de Rukia-chan. Ya me oirá mañana. No deberían hacer cosas que perjudiquen a los demás- _pensaba Orihime mientras buscaba las cosas que necesitaba.

Cuando regresó venía con un termometro, medicinas y paños fríos. Orihime se arrodillo enfrente de Ichigo para poder atenderlo.

- Ok... te pondré un paño, para bajar esa fiebre-

- Gracias Inoue- dijo Ichigo.

- No hay nada que agradecer Kurosaki-kun, lo hago con gusto. Además tu siempre me estás cuidando, aún cuando no tienes que hacerlo- dijo Orihime mientras ponía en termometro en la axila de Ichigo.

- Yo también lo hago por que quiero Inoue- dijo Ichigo captando la mirada de Orihime, él le tomó la mano, que estaba caliente.

- Inoue... quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mí-

Orihime agrando los ojos por la sorpresa. Podía sentir el rubor subiendo a sus mejillas y el aire saliendo de sus pulmones.

- Ku-Kurosaki-kun...-

- Shhh... no hables, por favor- dijo Ichigo recargandose en su codo. Coloco su mano sobre las mejillas de la chica y se acercó a ella.

Orihime cerró los ojos, esperando ese beso tan deseado. Sus bocas estaban a dos dedos de distancia, cuando...

Ichigo se desvió y sus labios fueron a quedar en el cuello de Orihime.

- ¿Eh?- Orihime abrió sus ojos confundida. Ichigo estaba hirviendo, preocupandola.

- ¿Kurosaki-kun? ¿Kurosaki-kun? ¡Kurosaki-kun!-

Es oficial se desmayó.

Orihime pasó el resto de la noche cuidando de Ichigo. Vigilando que la fiebre no le subierá o que no estuviera temblando. Así que no durmió nada, aunque no habría podido dormir. El casi beso con Ichigo la había dejado muy aturdida. Cuando él estuviera mejor, le preguntaría porque hizo eso.

Llegó la mañana en la casa Kurosaki-Inoue.

Orihime había dormido en el otro sofá, cerca de Ichigo.

Los rayos de sol entraron por la ventana despertando a ambos jovenes. Orihime vio directo a los ojos de Ichigo y se sonrojo al instante.

- Ku-Kurosaki-kun, ¿cómo te sientes?- pregunto Orihime sentandose a lado de él.

- Bien, creo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Qué pasó?- pregunto Ichigo perdido.

- ¿Eh? ¿No lo recuerdas?-

Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

- ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó anoche?- dijo Orihime con esperanza de que dijera un sí.

- Pues... no. ¿Hay algo importante que deba recordar?-

A Orihime se le cayó el alma al suelo. ¿Acaso todo lo que dijo fue producto de la fiebre? ¿El beso también? Al parecer sí.

La ojigris se levantó con brusquedad, espantando a Ichigo.

- Inoue, ¿qué ocurre?-

- E-Eres un... ¡Tonto!- exclamó Orihime para después salir corriendo hacia su habitación dando un portazo. Dejando a Ichigo desconsertado.

- ¿Ahora que hice mal?- se pregunto Ichigo.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

que tal? demasiado largo? espero ke no!

*Ippon: punto ganador en Judo, se da cuando el oponente cae sobre su espalda.

ese es su significado jeje por si querían saber! dejen reviews! por favor!

besos y cuidense!


	19. Chapter 19: El inicio del Picnic

**PERDON! se ke he tardado mucho! pero ya inicie la universidad y pues... dejan mucha tarea!**

**como estare escasa de tiempo creo ke subire un capi por mes... lo siento!**

**aki está este capi! ojala sea de su agrado!**

**gracias!**

* * *

**Capitulo 19: El inicio del Picnic**

Mayo.

Por fin las flores de cerezo están floreciendo. Karakura ha sido pintada de color rosa pálido.

- ¿En serio Rangiku-san? ¡Qué bueno! ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Nos vemos!- dijo Orihime mientras terminaba su llamada con su tutora. Estaba muy feliz. Esto será bueno.

- Buenos días Kurosaki-kun- lo saludó Orihime mientras se sentaba en su lugar de la mesa.

Ichigo se encontraba cocinando el desayuno.

- Buenos días Inoue, ¿cómo dormiste?- le pregunto Ichigo con una sonrisa y con un rubor en las mejillas.

- Bien aunque el bebé se mueve demasiado- dijo Orihime.

- Lo má seguro es que sea enérgico como tú Inoue- dijo Ichigo mientras le dejaba un plato con comida delante de ella.

- ¡Ah! Kurosak-kun no tenías que molestarte- dijo Orihime con las mejillas encendidas.

- No te preocupes, además... se que es tu favorito-

Le había preparado huevo frito con miel de abeja.

- Gracias Kurosaki-kun- agradeció Orihime con una bella sonrisa e hizo que Ichigo, literalmente, ardiera por dentro y por fuera.

- _Ella es hermosa. Oh no... me estoy poniendo duro. ¡No! Controlate Kurosaki- _pensaba Ichigo, viendo como Orihime disfrutaba de su desayuno, sobre todo esos labios que habían sido suyos hace algún tiempo. Entonces Ichigo recordó algo. Había tenido un sueño muy raro y hermoso el último mes, era sobre Orihime y él... intentando besarla. Pero no sabía porque sentía que eso había ocurrido.

- Inoue... se que acordamos en no hablar más sobre este asunto pero... ¿Por qué me dijiste tonto el mes pasado?-

Orihime se sorpredió, casi había olvidado sobre lo sucedido, casi. No quería hablar sobre eso, le dolía mucho.

- No... no quiero hablar sobre eso- dijo Orihime.

- Pero... ¿qué hice para que te molestaras tanto conmigo? Estuviste casi dos semanas evitandonme- preguntó Ichigo viendola directo a los ojos. Y eso fue algo que Orihime no pudo soportar. Cada vez que la veía de esa manera, su corazón latía rápido y no podía mentirle. Así que decidió decirle la verdad, aunque él no recordará nada.

- Pu-Pues... tú me in-intentaste...-

- ¡Buenos días Orihime-chan!- se escucho un saludo que provenía de la puerta principal.

Orihime se paró de inmediato de su lugar, totalmente roja, dejando a Ichigo totalmente enojado. Él conocía esa voz.

La pelinaranja abrió la puerta...

- ¡Kirie-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamó con sorpresa Orihime. Ichigo se tensó en su silla.

- Aaa... qué fea manera de decir buenos días. Vine a acompañarte a la escuela- dijo Kirie con una sonrisa.

- ¿Eh? ¿Sí? ¿Qui-Quién te dijo en donde vivo?- le pregunto Orihime con nerviosismo y viendo constantemente hacia el comedor.

- Fue Abarai-san, Orihime-chan, ¿qué estás viendo?- dijo Kirie intentando ver el interior de la casa.

La puerta se abrió por completo de golpe, dejando ver a Ichigo.

- Me está viendo a mí, Koganesawa-

- Kurosaki, ¡¿po-por qué estás con mi Orihime-chan?- exclamó Kirie señalando a Ichigo.

- ¡Ella no es nada tuyo!- le contestó Ichigo con rabia.

- ¡Basta! Dejen de pelear por favor- dijo Orihime.

Ambos chicos se vieron con odio y voltearon a ver hacia otro lado. Orihime resopló con cansancio, ella pensó que después de la competencia se llevarían mejor, tal vez se equivocó.

- Voy por nuestras cosas- dijo Ichigo yendo hacia la sala.

- Orihime-chan, no sabía que vivías con él- dijo Kirie con decepción.

- Pues sí, es parte de ser padres- dijo Orihime con una amarga sonrisa.

- Ya veo... Orihime-chan, estás hermosa el día de hoy- dijo Kirie muy galante. Orihime se sonrojo hasta las orejas, justo en el momento que Ichigo regresaba.

- Vamos Romeo- dijo Ichigo arrastrando a Kirie hasta la calle, donde lo dejo tirado.

- Kurosaki-kun, y-yo puedo llevar mi mo-mochila- dijo Orihime nerviosa mientras lo seguía unos cuantos pasos más atrás.

- ¿Eh? Está bien Inoue, no me molesta- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa muy cálida, que sorprendió a Orihime.

- Gracias- contestó Orihime.

Kirie infló las mejillas, enfadado. Se apresuró hasta quedar al lado de Orihime.

- Orihime-chan, ¿puedo comer con ustedes hoy?- pregunto Kirie tomando las manos de Orihime.

- S-Sí Kirie-kun-

- Oye no la tomes de las manos- dijo Ichigo dandole una palmada a Kirie para que la soltara.

Así comenzó una nueva dsicusión entre los dos jovenes, al menos hasta llegar a la escuela, en donde Kirie tuvo que irse a su salón.

- Buenos días Rukia-chan, Tatsuki-chan- dijo alegre Orihime acercandose a sus amigas.

- Hola Orihime. Hoy estás de buen humor-dijo Rukia.

- Sí. Es que hoy recibí una llamada que me alegro el día- dijo Orihime.

- ¿Te alegro más que Ichigo? Guau. ¿Quién era?- pregunto Tatsuki con curiosidad.

- Lo sabrán dentro de poco- contestó Orihime con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Rukia y Tatsuki se vieron sin poder comprenderla.

Ichigo observaba la escena desde su lugar.

- Hey Ichigo, ¿qué miras?- pregunto Renji sentandose en su lugar.

- Hey Renji- saludó Ichigo desviando la mirada.

- ¿Viendo a Inoue de nuevo?-

- Ja, sí claro- dijo Ichigo sonrojado.

Renji suspiro derrotado.

- ¡Buenos días!- dijo la profesora entrando al salón.

- Muy bien, comenzemos con la historia de Japón-

Las clases pasaron con naturalidad. Llegó la hora del receso. Nuestro grupo de amigos se encontraban sentados en los jardines de la escuela, comiendo su almuerzo.

- Orihime-chan, ¿quieres de mi almuerzo?- le dijo Kirie a Orihime, mostrandole algunos emparedados.

- Eh... sí. Gracias Kirie-kun- dijo Orihime acercando su mano a la comida de Kirie.

- No. Espera, yo te daré de comer- dijo Kirie tomando un emparedado pero Ichigo se lo arrebato.

- ¡Oye! ¡Es para Orihime-chan!-

- Lo sé pero no se lo vas a dar tú- dijo Ichigo viendolo con cara de pocos amigos.

- Ya te lo había dicho Kurosaki, no la voy a dejar- dijo Kirie cruzandose de brazos viendolo con la misma intensidad.

Ichigo comprendió, que se referia a lo último que dijo el día de la competencia: _"Por cierto aunque hayas ganado, no significa que deje de coquetear con ella"_

Eso solo le enfureció más.

- Muy bien, ya basta chicos. Están incomodando a Orihime- dijo Tatsuki. Orihime se encontraba sentada entre los dos chicos, un lugar para nada agradable.

Ambos jovenes se vieron una última vez, para después girar su mirada hacia diferentes direcciones.

- ¿Eh? ¿Un pétalo de flor?- dijo Rukia observando su almuerzo. Le acababa de caer un pétalo de color rosa pálido, suave y pequeño.

- Es de una flor de cerezo- dijo Uryuu.

Cuando todos escucharon esas palabras, voltearon hacia arriba, viendo el enorme árbol que les propinaba sombra. Las flores estaban brotando.

- Y yo que pense que solo eran botones- dijo Mizuiro.

- Pronto floreceran por completo. Son muy bonitas- dijo Orihime sonriendo.

- ¿Bonitas? ¡Es cierto! ¡Este domingo se estarán dando lugares en el parque!- dijo Tatsuki, recordando un anuncio.

- El Hanami* será pronto- dijo Chad aún contemplando las flores.

- ¿Por qué no vamos al parque este domingo?- pregunto Keigo muy emocionado.

- ¿Este domingo?- pregunto dudosa Orihime.

- Sí, es una gran idea Keigo. También podríamos ir al Yozakura*, después de todo el lunes no tenemos clases- dijo Rukia con alegría.

- Es verdad- confirmó Renji mientras comía.

- Incluso podría invitar a mi hermano- dijo Rukia. Esas palabras hicieron que Renji se atragantara con su comida.

- ¿Qué te sucede Renji? ¿Acaso te da miedo Byakuya?- dijo Ichigo con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

- Calláte- dijo Renji con enojo.

- No... no podré ir- dijo Orihime con tristeza.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?- pregunto Rukia con preocupación.

- Pues... no quería decirselos así pero... vendrá mi familia a visitarme- dijo Orihime.

- ¿Tu... Tu familia?- dijo Ichigo incrédulo.

- Sí. Mi abuelita, mi tio y mi hermanita- dijo Orihime con una gran sonrisa.

- Inoue, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? Espera... ¿tienes una hermana?- dijo Ichigo sin salir de su asombro.

- Era una sorpresa Kurosaki-kun y sí. Es adoptada al igual que yo pero... es mi hermanita-

- Vaya que lo fue- dijo Uryuu, intentando molestarlo. Ichigo lo miró feo.

- Pero ese no es un problema Inoue- dijo Chad.

- Es cierto Inoue-san, puedes llevarlos. Entre más seamos mejor- dijo Mizuiro.

- ¿Puedo?- pregunto timida Orihime.

Todos asintieron con alegría.

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Iré!-

- ¡Yo también!- exclamó Kirie.

- ¿Qué? Claro que no iras- dijo Ichigo.

- No puedes evitar que vaya con mi Orihime-chan- dijo Kirie abrazando a Orihime de forma posesiva.

- ¡Sueltala!- gritó Ichigo, jalandolo de las piernas.

- ¡Ya me canse!- gritó Tatsuki y los golpeo ambos en la cara para que la soltaran.

- Deberían comportarse como personas civilizadas- dijo Uryuu, acomodandose las gafas.

- Creo... que se llevan mejor que antes- dijo Rukia sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. La observaban como si le hubiera brotado otra cabeza.

El día paso y llegó la hora de ir a casa.

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana- dijo Tatsuki despidiendose con una mano de todos sus amigos.

- ¡Tatsuki!- gritó Uryuu alcanzandola.

- Uyruu, ¿qué ocurre?-

- ¿Te pu-puedo acompañar a tu casa?- le pregunto Uryuu con las mejillas encendidas.

- Sí- dijo Tatsuki en voz baja, estaba apenada. Entonces ocurrió algo que no esperaba. La mano de Uryuu entrelazandose con la de ella.

- ¿U-Uryuu?-

- Vamos- dijo el chico de gafas viendo hacia el frente.

Caminaron en silencio, pero no era incomodo. Era muy placentero.

Tatsuki se dió cuenta que llegaron a su casa solo porque Uryuu se detuvo.

- Llegamos- dijo Tatsuki con algo de tristeza.

Le dirigio una mirada a Uryuu y se fue soltando de su agarre poco a poco. Pero justo antes de sus manos se separaran por completo, Uryuu la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

Le toco una mejilla con la mano libre y fue acercando su rostro al de ella. La besó. Tatsuki se aferró a los hombros del chico para no caerse.

Al principio fue timido y un mero roze, como que no sabían que hacer. Pero conforme se iban adaptando, se iba intensificando. Con la punta de su lengua, Uryuu separó los labios de Tatsuki, para introducirla por completo. La saboreó, ella era dulce y muy cálida. Le hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido.

Se separaron solo un poco por falta de aire. Sus pechos subían y bajaban agitados.

Uryuu fue el primero en abrir los ojos y lo que vio lo deleito. Tatsuki con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas de color rosa y los labios entreabiertos.

- Tatsuki... ¿quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunto Uryuu, haciendo que abriera los ojos de la sorpresa.

- Sí- dijo Tatsuki con una sonrisa muy hermosa. Uryuu sonrió también y apoyo su frente sobre la de ella.

Que manera de terminar el día.

Dos días después...

Era domingo.

Orihime se levanto muy temprano para preparar lo que llevaría al parque.

Se baño y se vistió con rapidez.

Había decidido ponerse una blusa con mangas 3/4, de rayas blancas con rayas lilas y encima un overol de color morado. Se hizo dos trenzas en el cabello, una de cada lado pero sin dejar sus hermosos pasadores de flor.

Se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar unas tostadas con mermelada. Ichigo salió del baño, ya arreglado.

Orihime pensó que se veía muy guapo. Llevaba unos jeans ajustados de color azul y una playera de color verde botella pegada al cuerpo. Ese color hacia que sus ojos se vieran, casi de color miel.

- Inoue, te ves muy linda- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa. Lo que provocó el inevitable sonrojo de ella.

- Gra-Gracias Kurosaki-kun, tu también te v-ves muy bien- contestó nerviosa.

- ¿Qué haces?-

- Bu-Bueno... preparó un poco de comida para el picnic de hoy y algo para que desayunes- dijo Orihime con alegría. De repente se escucho como tocaban la puerta.

- ¿Quién será tan temprano?- dijo Ichigo dirigiendose a abrir.

- ¡IIICHIGGOOO!- gritó Isshin golpeando a Ichigo en el estomago con su patada voladora súper especial. O eso creyó.

- Así que... lograste defenderte- dijo Isshin viendo como su hijo había utilizado sus brazos para detener la patada.

- Maldito viejo... ¡¿Qué clase de padre saluda de esa manera a su hijo?- gritó Ichigo tomando a su padre por el cuello de la camisa de flores que llevaba ese día.

- Buenos días Kurosaki-san- dijo Orihime saludando desde la cocina.

- ¡Orihime-chan!- dijo Isshin quitando a Ichigo del camino con un golpe, que no pudo esquivar.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿El bebé está bien?- dijo Isshin tomando las manos de Orihime.

- Sí, de hecho mañana tengo una cita para ver los progresos- dijo Orihime con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hola Orihime!- dijo Rangiku entrando acompañada por las hermanas de Ichigo.

- Un momento... ¿qué hacen todos en...? Inoue- gruñó Ichigo.

- Sorpresa Kurosaki-kun, tu familia irá con nosotros- dijo Orihime.

- Genial, esto es genial- dijo Ichigo con sarcasmo.

- Vamos hermano mayor, será divertido- dijo Yuzu.

- Sí con ustedes dos y con la mujer de allá pero con papá... no será nada divertido- dijo Ichigo señalando a su padre.

- Ooo... Masaki... nuestro hijo no me quiere- dijo Isshin actuando mientras lloraba y mirada hacia el cielo.

- Viejo deja de molestar a mi hermano- dijo Karin mientras tomaba una de las tostadas que preparó Orihime.

- ¿Tostadas? ¡Yo quiero!- dijo Isshin recuperandose de su depresión e intentado tomar una de las tostadas, pero algo se lo impidió. Ichigo había reaccionado a tiempo y lo tomó por las piernas haciendo que Isshin cayera de cara al suelo.

- No dejaré que comas de mis tostadas- dijo Ichigo con un vena pulsante en su sien.

- Qué... cruel...- dijo Isshin con la cara todavía en el suelo.

- Rangiku-san, ¿a qué hora vendran mi abuelita, mi tío y mi hermanita?- preguntó Orihime ignorando la pelea de los hombres Kurosaki.

- Mmmm... creo que nos alcanzarán en el parque- dijo Rangiku pensando y comiendo una tostada.

- Bien. Estoy ansiosa por verlos- dijo Orihime con una linda sonrisa.

- Orihime-san, ¿te ayudo en algo?- pregunto Yuzu.

- ¡Qué linda Yuzu-chan! Tú si eres amable, no como esos primates hambrientos de allá- dijo Rangiku en voz alta para que los hombres Kurosaki la escucharán. Al hacerlo ambos hombres pararon la pelea, sonrojados.

Isshin tosió y dijo:

- Es verdad, has sido muy grosero. Por eso... Ichigo ve y ayuda a tu mujer-

Orihime e Ichigo se sonrojaron hasta los pies.

- ¡Cállate! No digas esas cosas. Además no solo yo fui grosero, también tú- exclamó Ichigo.

- E-Está bien Kurosaki-kun, puedo hacerlo sola- dijo Orihime siguiendo con sus preparaciones, pero con una mirada triste.

- Inoue... te ayudo- dijo Ichigo yendo a hacia la cocina y ayudando a Orihime.

Con la ayuda de Ichigo, terminaron rápido y se dirigieron al parque.

En la entrada vieron a Tatsuki, esperandolos.

- ¡Tatsuki-chan! ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué...?- saludó Orihime pero dejo de hablar cuando vio a Uryuu al lado de ella y tomados de las manos.

- Hola Orihime- contestó Tatsuki sonrojada porque los habían descubierto.

- ¿Qué? ¡Aaaaaaaa! ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué están tomados de las manos?- exclamaba Orihime con sorpresa.

- ¡Inoue-san! ¡Por favor no grites!- decía Uryuu intentando calmarla.

- Ishida... picarón- dijeron Isshin e Ichigo.

- ¿Picarón? ¿Por que es picarón?- pregunto Yuzu con inocencia.

- Luego te lo explicó Yuzu-chan, vamos a buscar nuestro lugar- dijo Rangiku llevandose a las pequeñas mellizas y a Isshin hacia el interior del parque.

- Tatsuki-chan, ¿eres novia de Ishida-kun?- preguntó Orihime haciendo que los mencionados se ruborizarán.

- S-Sí- dijo Tatsuki nerviosa.

- ¡Aaaaaa! ¡Felicidades!- gritó Orihime mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

- Vaya Ishida, que valiente eres. Mira que tener a un chica fuerte como novia, no debe ser muy buena idea- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa.

- Tampoco en tenerla como amiga Ichigo- dijo Tatsuki amenazandolo con el puño e Ichigo reaccionó escondiendose detrás de Orihime.

- Valiente hombre- dijo Uryuu.

- Bueno niños, será mejor que entremos a buscar nuestros lugares- dijo Isshin.

Y así lo hicieron. Entraron al parque buscando con la mirada a sus demás amigos. En el trayecto podían apreciar a muchas familias, amigos, compañeros de trabajo, que como era costumbre, disfrutaban de una mañana cálida debajo de los enormes árboles de cerezo.

- Vaya hay mucha gente- dijo Orihime viendo todo a su alrededor. Cerca de ella se encontraba una joven pareja con su bebé, se veían muy enamorados. Eso la hizo sentir feliz y triste al mismo tiempo.

- _Probablamente, nunca pueda ser así con Kurosaki-kun. Él nos ve como un error- _pensaba Orihime con tristeza viendo la espalda de Ichigo. Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos.

- Ese es nuestro lugar- dijo Tatsuki señalando hacia una colina cerca del río de Karakura. En la cima de la pequeña colina, se encontraba un árbol de cerezo, también estaban sentadas preparando el lugar, Rangiku y las pequeñas mellizas.

- ¡Rangiku-san!- exclamó Orihime apresurandose hacia su tutora.

- Orihime, se tardaron demasiado- dijo Rangiku con expresión de impaciencia.

- Sí lo sentimos mucho. Estabamos... ocupados- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa y dedicandole una mirada a la nueva pareja, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran.

- Basta Kurosaki-kun, los averguenzas- dijo Orihime con una risita.

Todos sonrieron felices por ellos y a la vez burlones. Terminaron de acomodar las cosas que trajeron. Colocaron un lindo mantel rojo con rayas rojas, lo suficientemente grande para todos los que estarían ahí. De comer, llevaron emparedados, onigiris rellenos, arroz hervido, pollo, carne de cerdo, verduras, huevo frito y un enorme pastel de chocolate echo por Yuzu.

- Todo se ve delicioso- dijo Renji, quien acababa de llegar, mientras se acercaba al árbol.

- Hola Abarai-kun- dijo Orihime contenta de ver a su amigo. Rukia venía detras de él.

- Hola a todos, les quiero presentar a alguien- dijo Rukia señalando con su mano hacia atras. Un hombre de tez blanca y con cabello negro azulado se acercó a ellos. Su semblante era serio e, increiblemente, irradiaba seguridad. Llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros.

- Él es mi hermano mayor... Kuchiki Byakuya- cuando Rukia dijo estas palabras ocurrieron tres cosas: 1° Renji se estremeció, 2° Byakuya abrió los ojos y 3° las chicas se sorprendieron por lo intenso de esos ojos azules.

- Rangiku-san... él es muy guapo- dijo en voz baja Orihime, pero no tanta porque Ichigo la escucho, haciendo que ardiera en celos.

- Sí... lo es- dijo Rangiku entre furiosa y admirada.

- Me siento... acalorada- dijo Tatsuki, olvidando que Uryuu se encontraba a su lado.

- Te estoy escuchando Tatsuki- dijo Uryuu con una mirada sombría.

- Hermano mayor- dijo Yuzu, pero no se lo dijo a Ichigo, sino a Byakuya. La pequeña se había acercado a él sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

- ¿Qué?- contestó Byakuya con su voz glacial y dura.

- Serás mi novio- dijo Yuzu con las mejillas rosadas. Al escucharla todos quedaron petrificados.

- Está bien- contestó Byakuya. Los hombres Kurosaki llegaron en dos zancadas enfrente de Byakuya.

- ¡Jamás será tu novia!- exclamó Ichigo.

- ¡Es cierto aún es una niña!- exclamó Isshin.

- Hermano, ¿qué estás diciendo?- dijo Rukia preocupada por los gustos de Byakuya.

- Oh... lo lamento. Tengo que pedir tu mano formalmente- le dijo Byakuya a Yuzu, causando la felicidad de la pequeña.

- ¡Hermano!- lo regaño Rukia.

- ¡Pervertido!- exclamó Ichigo furioso.

- Aunque...- interrumpio Rangiku pensativa, logrando que todos le prestaran atención.

- ¿Qué ocurre Rangiku-san?- dijo Orihime con curiosidad.

- Bueno... si Yuzu se casará con Kuchiki-san, sería millonaria- dijo Rangiku analizando la situación.

- ¡No importa! ¡Eso no sucederá!- gritó Ichigo.

- ¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando?- dijo Isshin hablando con Rukia.

- Papá- dijo Ichigo con la mirada asesina y golpeo a su padre en la cabeza.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar considerando está situación?- le gritó Ichigo.

- ¡Tú no comprendes Ichigo! ¡Cuando nazca tu hijo me comprenderás!- exclamaba Isshin con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Qué clase de padre eres?- dijo Karin.

- Mamá... nuetros hijos no me quieren- dijo Isshin exagerando la situación.

- Yuzu-chan... no puedes ser novia de Kuchiki-san- dijo Orihime tiernamente.

Yuzu inflo las mejillas y frunció el ceño. Alzó la vista y se relajo cuando vio a Byakuya.

- Me... ¿me esperaras?- le dijo Yuzu.

- Claro- dijo Byakuya pero sin dejar su semblante serio.

- Hermano- dijo Rukia con las ojos entrecerrados.

- Felicidades Rukia, ya tienes una cuñada- dijo Renji con una sonrisa de burla en el rostro.

- Callate, Renji- dijeron Rukia e Ichigo al mismo tiempo.

** ¿Qué clase de picnic nos espera?**

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

ke tal? jeje siento ke no es tan bueno como se esperaba... lo siento pero dejen reviews!

*Hanami: es cuando se van a ver las flores de cerezo y se hacen picnics

*Yozakura: es el Hanami pero de noche. Hay puestos y luces.


	20. Chapter 20: Hanami

**Hola! Aquí esa el capi num 20! sta vez si tuve mas tiempo de escribir y vaya ke estaba inspirada! jeje**

**espero ke sea de su agrado! **

**por cierto... una disculpa a todos mis lectores, saben ke siempre les contesto tods sus reviews pero como sabn no tngo mucho tiempo, es por es ke ahora no lo podre hacer.**

**Pero kiero ke sepan ke les agradesco mucho el tiempo k se toman en leer mi fic! MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 20: Hanami**

Aún en el parque…

Después de unos minutos apareció Kirie, con su habitual sonrisa. Al divisar a Orihime, se abalanzó sobre ella, sin que Ichigo pudiera detenerlo.

– ¡Orihime-chan! ¡Estás hermosa! –

– ¡Kirie-kun! – exclamó sorprendida Orihime, estaba muy avergonzada por el comportamiento de Kirie.

– ¡Suéltala! – dijeron Tatsuki e Ichigo al mismo tiempo, tomaron a Kirie por los brazos y lo separaron de Orihime de un tirón.

– ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a dejarla en paz? – dijo Tatsuki viéndolo en el suelo.

– ¿Y a este quién lo invito? – preguntó Rukia con algo de enojo, su plan se arruinaría.

– Nadie, él se invitó solo– contestó Renji.

– No me im-importa… sino no me invitaron. Yo quiero estar junto a Orihime– dijo Kirie incorporándose pero con una mirada seria.

Esa determinación hizo que Orihime se sonrojara.

– _Kirie-kun… es muy amable conmigo_– pensaba Orihime sin dejar de verlo.

– Muy bien chicos, basta de peleas. Vamos a comer– dijo Rangiku acercándose para calmarlos un poco.

– ¡Rangiku-san! ¿Y los refrescos? – dijo Karin.

– ¡Es verdad! No los traje– exclamo Rangiku mientras se golpeaba levemente la frente.

– No te preocupes Rangiku-san, yo voy a comprar algunos– dijo Orihime tomando su bolsa y apresurándose hacia un puesto.

– ¡Espera Inoue! – exclamo Ichigo siguiéndola, bajando la colina.

– ¡¿Eh? ¡Yo también voy!- dijo Kirie comenzando a avanzar pero unas manos lo detuvieron, tomándolo por la camiseta.

– A no… tú te quedas necesito que me ayudes con unas cosas– dijo Rukia mientras lo veía con una cara de malicia.

– ¡No quiero estar con la bruja enana! ¡Yo quiero estar con mi Orihime-chan! – decía Kirie con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando escapar.

– Pagaras por haberme dicho bruja enana– dijo Rukia con voz lúgubre.

Mientras tanto con Ichigo…

Ichigo miraba preocupado hacia todas las direcciones. Había perdido de vista a Orihime.

– _Inoue… ¿En dónde te metiste?_ – pensaba Ichigo.

El joven Kurosaki decidió buscarla por el puesto de bebidas más cercano.

Cuando se acerco lo suficiente, la vio.

Pero… no estaba sola. Un hombre con un aspecto extraño estaba hablando con ella. El cabello del sujeto era en punta, estilo punk, con cascabeles. Tenía un parche de color negro en su ojo derecho, una cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro y era tan alto como Chad.

El sujeto, le quitó las bebidas a Orihime, cuando Ichigo vio esto, la furia se apoderó de él y le nublo la vista.

Se apresuró hacia ellos, cruzando rápidamente le mar de gente. En dos zancadas estuvo enfrente de Orihime, protegiéndola. El sujeto lo observo con una mirada de sorpresa porque no lo vio acercarse.

– Kuro…–

– ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué estás molestándola? No te lo perdonare– dijo Ichigo interrumpiendo a Orihime, quien se quedo helada al escucharlo decir esas palabras, pero sobre todo por el tono de voz que utilizó. Era casi siniestro.

El enorme sujeto lo observo de pies a cabeza y rió divertido.

– ¿Tú? Pequeña cosa, ¿qué me puedes hacer? – dijo con una voz grave, que asustaba.

– ¿Para protegerla? Cualquier cosa– contestó Ichigo decidido.

Orihime sintió sus mejillas arder. El sujeto sonrió, tal vez satisfecho.

– Has pasado la prueba– dijo el hombre.

– ¿Eh? – emitió Ichigo sin comprender.

– Kurosaki-kun, te presento a mi tío Zaraki Kenpachi– dijo Orihime acercándose a su tío.

– ¿Tío? – dijo incrédulo Ichigo.

– Así es. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que lo conocerías hoy? Pues aquí está– dijo Orihime muy alegre.

– ¿Por qué demonios me dejó creo que era un delincuente? – exclamó Ichigo entre furioso y avergonzado por recordar las palabras que utilizó con el tío de Orihime.

– Querías saber si eras capaz de cuidar de mi sobrina y pude ver que si lo eres– dijo serio Kenpachi.

– ¡Claro que lo soy! No tengas duda– dijo Ichigo orgulloso.

– Tranquilo enano, solo note que tienes agallas. Ya veremos después si eres fuerte– dijo Kenpachi con una maléfica sonrisa, que le dio a entender a Ichigo que él no tenía buenas intenciones.

– Por favor tío, no seas cruel con él– dijo Orihime con una sonrisa en el rostro pero sudando frío.

– ¡Papá Ken-chan! – gritó una suave voz a la distancia.

El trío giro su rostro, se toparon con una pequeña de cabello rosa, ojos color café claro y vestía un lindo vestido con estampados de flores de Sakura. Perfecto para la ocasión.

– ¡Yachiru-chan! – exclamó Orihime corriendo hacia la pequeña.

– ¡Prima! – contestó la pequeña corriendo hacia Orihime, para después abrazarse.

– ¿Papá? ¿Prima? – dijo Ichigo confundido.

– Qué lento eres. Ella es Zaraki Yachiru, mi hija y prima de Orihime– dijo Kenpachi desesperado por lo idiota de Ichigo.

– ¿Tú eres el novio de mi prima? Mmm…– dijo Yachiru examinando a Ichigo y dijo mostrándole la lengua:

– ¡No me agradas! –

– ¡Yachiru-chan! – dijo Orihime regañándola.

– ¿Qué? Pero si es un vago prima–

– Mocosa– dijo Ichigo con enojo por lo que se ganó una mirada seria por parte de Kenpachi y Orihime.

– Kurosaki-kun… no le debes decir eso a una niña– dijo Orihime desviando la mirada.

– Pero ella… yo… Ah… lo siento– dijo Ichigo rindiéndose.

– Gracias Kurosaki-kun, ¿cómo se dice Yachiru-chan? –

– No le diré lo siento. Aún no me agrada, ¿se va a casar contigo? – dijo Yachiru sosteniendo la mano de su papá y viendo a los dos pelinaranjas sonrojarse.

– N-No nos casaremos… Yachiru-chan– dijo Orihime con una sonrisa triste.

– ¿Y así quieres que me agrade? Ja, ¡nunca! – contestó Yachiru con enojo.

– Linda niña Inoue– dijo Ichigo con el ceño fruncido.

– Tío Kenpachi-san, ¿y la abuelita? – dijo Orihime buscando a la vieja con la mirada.

– Es verdad, Yachiru, ¿y la anciana? – dijo Kenpachi.

De repente un bastón se enterró en la entrepierna de Kenpachi, haciéndolo hacer una mueca de dolor.

– ¿Quién es una anciana? – dijo una señora de aproximadamente 70 años, con un vestido color amarrillo y un sombrero de paja con flores blancas.

– ¡Abuelita! – dijo Orihime yendo a abrazar a la señora.

– ¡Mi hermosa Orihime! ¿Cómo estás criatura? ¡Oh! Por lo visto enorme– dijo la señora con alegría en su rostro, mientras le tocaba el vientre a la embarazada.

– Sí, ya tengo 5 meses abuelita– dijo Orihime sonriendo.

– Madre, ¿por qué me golpeaste? – dijo Kenpachi, sobándose el área afectada.

– Por decirme anciana, por eso. No respetas ni tu madre– dijo la anciana apuntándolo con su bastón y con el movimiento tan rápido que realizó casi golpea a Ichigo en la cara, por suerte el joven se agacho a tiempo.

– Abuelita, ese bastón es un peligro. Un día de estos lo esconderé– dijo Yachiru sonriendo.

– Jamás nos atraparan– dijo la señora ocultando su tesoro detrás de su espalda.

– Ejem… abuelita, quisiera presentarte a alguien– dijo Orihime recordando que Ichigo estaba presente. La pelinaranja se giro hacia Ichigo, invitándolo a que se acercara y así lo hizo.

– Abuelita, él es Kurosaki Ichigo, el padre de mi hijo– dijo Orihime con una sonrisa.

– Mucho gusto– dijo Ichigo haciendo una reverencia.

– El gusto es mío. Orihime, pero si es muy guapo, te felicito– dijo la anciana con picardía.

– _Se parece mucho a Matsumoto_– pensaba Ichigo. La señora tenía ojos azules igual que Rangiku y el cabello blanco, de seguro hace algún tiempo era rubio.

– ¿Qué dices abuelita? ¡Pero si es feo! – exclamó Yachiru.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo Ichigo con el ceño fruncido y una vena pulsante en su sien.

– ¡Ah! Kurosaki-kun, los demás nos están esperando. Vamos abuelita, Rangiku-san está por allá– dijo Orihime apresurando a todos los presentes.

En el picnic…

– ¿No creen que Ichigo e Inoue ya se tardaron demasiado? – pregunto Renji viendo como Kirie le hacía masajes en los pies a Rukia, quien comía unas uvas, como toda una reina.

– Es verdad. ¿Qué les habrá ocurrido? – dijo Mizuiro, quien había llegado durante la ausencia de los pelinaranjas.

– No lo sé, solo espero que no olviden traer las bebidas. Tengo sed– dijo Keigo mientras sacaba su lengua seca.

– Ahí vienen– dijo Chad, quien estaba sentado al lado de Renji.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver hacia donde venían los jóvenes. Pero no estaban solos.

– ¡Mamá! ¡Hermano y Yachiru-chan! – exclamó Rangiku apresurándose hacia los mencionados.

– ¡¿Qué? – exclamaron todos los espectadores.

– ¡Tía! – dijo la pequeña pelirosa corriendo a abrazarla.

– Mamá, ¿cómo estás? – dijo Rangiku aproximándose a la anciana con Yachiru en brazos.

– Bien, hija. Y veo que tú también lo estás–

– Con que, ¿ellos son tu familia? – dijo el padre de Ichigo acercándose.

– Sí lo somos, pero aquí la pregunta sería, ¿quién eres tú? – dijo Kenpachi con mucha seriedad.

– ¿Eh? ¡Oh! Sí lo siento. Soy el padre de Ichigo, Kurosaki Isshin. También soy el suegro de Orihime-chan, el padre de mis princesas Yuzu y Karin y claro soy muy apuesto, pero ya lo saben– dijo Isshin dando una presentación larga.

– Alguien que lo calle por favor– dijo Karin con las mejillas rosas por los comentarios de su idiota padre.

– Déjenme hacer las presentaciones– dijo Orihime colocándose enfrente de su familia para que la pudieran escuchar.

Terminando las presentaciones, todos se sentaron a degustar las delicias que se habían preparado.

La familia Matsumoto y Kurosaki habían llevado gran cantidad de comida japonesa, como algo de sushi, onigiri, cerdo, arroz hervido y algunas verduras.

Los Kuchiki y Renji llevaron unos ricos pasteles importados, como había dicho Rukia.

Kirie, Keigo y Mizuiro se habían puesto de acuerdo para llevar una sabrosa pizza. Chad llevó comida mexicana y la nueva pareja, Uryuu y Tatsuki, llevaron los platos y demás utensilios.

Todo era perfecto.

O eso se creía.

– ¡Cabeza de naranja! ¡No te puedes sentar al lado de Orihime! – gritaba Yachiru jalando a Ichigo de las mejillas.

– ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA MOCOSA? – gritaba Ichigo histérico.

– ¡Mientras no le propongas matrimonio no estarás a su lado! – decía Yachiru.

– ¡Yachiru-chan por favor déjalo!– suplicaban Orihime y Yuzu en vano.

– Vamos Ichigo, proponle matrimonio o la enana te matará– dijo Renji con burla.

– ¡CÁLLATE IDIOTA! – gritó Ichigo mientras intentaba quitarse a Yachiru.

– Orihime-chan…–

– Tú guarda silencio y sigue dándome de comer– dijo Rukia interrumpiendo la suplica de Kirie, quien lloraba por su mala suerte.

Con los adultos…

– Y dime Rangiku, ¿ya dejaste de beber? – dijo de repente la señora Matsumoto, sorprendiendo a la mencionada.

– Madre, que cosas dices– dijo Rangiku con las mejillas rosas.

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estoy mintiendo? –

– No pero que van a pensar de mí, además soy tu hija–

– Eso no te hace una santa, ya dímelo–

– Aaaaaa… sí lo deje, ya te lo había dicho– dijo Rangiku restándole importancia.

– Perdónala hermana, ella ya está vieja y se le olvidan las cosas. Ya tiene unos oche…–

– Eso ni de cerca, idiota– Kenpachi fue interrumpido por el bastón de su madre incrustado en sus costillas. De un rápido movimiento el enorme hombre le quitó el bastón.

– Listo, mientras estés sentada no lo necesitarás– dijo Kenpachi dándole a guardar el arma a su hermana.

– Veo que se llevan muy bien– dijo Tatsuki que los observaba divertida.

– Sí como todo una familia– dijo la señora Matsumoto.

– Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿por qué tienen apellidos diferentes? – dijo Uryuu pensativo pero se avergonzó al instante por su indiscreción.

– Lo… lamento… mucho– dijo Uryuu apenado.

– Está bien. Eres un jovencito inteligente. Eso es porque mis hijos son de diferentes padres– explicó la anciana con una sonrisa.

Todos se sorprendieron con la noticia.

– No piensen cosas como que mi madre se metió con dos hombres al mismo tiempo, aunque no duden que lo haya hecho– dijo Rangiku en broma.

La señora deseo en ese momento su bastón, su hija merecía un golpe.

– Lo que mi torpe hija quiere decir es, que mi primer esposo, el padre de Kenpachi falleció y me volví a casar con el padre de Rangiku. Por eso los diferentes apellidos–

– Y la diferencia física– dijo Chad quien permanecía al margen hasta ese momento.

– Yachiru-chan, ¿y tu mamá? – pregunto Yuzu mientras le servía de comer a Byakuya.

– Ella está en un viaje de negocios– dijo Yachiru.

– ¿Entonces si tienes mamá? – dijo Isshin sorprendido.

– Viejo, ¿de qué estás hablando? – dijo Karin viéndolo como si fuera un extraterrestre.

– Es que Yachiru-chan es muy bonita, es obvio que no se parece a su papá. Sí ella es bonita su mamá debe de ser hermosa– dijo Isshin dando su explicación.

– Es cierto, ¿cómo alguien con su aspecto tiene una esposa hermosa? – preguntó Keigo.

– Ustedes dos se están ganando una paliza– dijo Kenpachi con furia en los ojos, haciéndolos sudar frío.

– Pe-Perdón– dijeron Isshin y Keigo al mismo tiempo.

– Tranquilo Ken– dijo la anciana a su hijo.

– La tía Sakura, en efecto es muy hermosa, pero si me preguntan a quien le tengo más miedo… sería a ella– dijo Orihime sonriéndole a Ichigo.

– Es ideal para tu tío– dijo Ichigo devolviéndole la sonrisa. Orihime asintió.

Yachiru los observó en silencio. No le agradaba Ichigo, el quería quitarle a su prima querida. Ella sabía que no la haría feliz. Frunció el ceño mientras comía un poco de onigiri.

El ambiente en verdad era muy alegre. Todos comían, reían y disfrutaban de su compañía.

– ¡Hermano! ¿Nos llevas a los puestos de allá abajo? Queremos jugar un rato– dijo Yuzu suplicándole a su hermano.

– Eh… claro Yuzu– contestó Ichigo.

– ¡Sí! ¡Vamos Karin-chan, Kuchiki-san y Yachiru-chan! –

– ¿Por qué no vamos todos? – propuso la anciana.

– ¡Sí! – exclamaron felices todos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a los puestos, pudieron observar la variedad de actividades que había. Juegos de azar, juegos de fuerza, juegos de puntería, comida, puestos de recuerdos… en fin muchas cosas por hacer.

– ¡Ah! ¡Karin-chan mira! – dijo Yuzu jalando la manga de la blusa de su hermana para que volteara.

Yuzu señalaba hacia un cartel de un concurso. El premio era para una obra de teatro de la Bella y la Bestia.

– Papá queremos ir– dijo Karin leyendo el pensamiento de su gemela.

– Sí, lo que sea que deseen mis hermosas hijas– dijo Isshin inflando el pecho.

– ¿No deberías primero preguntar de que se trata? – dijo Ichigo viendo que el cartel no decía que clase de concurso era.

– ¿Para qué? Yo ganaré por ellas– dijo Isshin confiado de sus habilidades, comenzando a dirigirse hacia el lugar de la competencia.

– Ja, esto no me lo pierdo– dijo Rangiku siguiéndolo y sacando su cámara.

Todo el grupo asintió y comenzaron a caminar para poder obtener buenos lugares.

– ¿De qué se tratara el concurso? – se preguntó Orihime en voz alta.

– No lo sé pero espero que sea divertido– dijo Rukia sonriendo.

– Creo que no tardaremos en averiguarlo– dijo Chad con una sonrisa, algo raro en él.

Todos voltearon hacia donde observaba Chad y explotaron en carcajadas.

Isshin tenía puestas unas zapatillas de tacón negro, aseguradas con cinta adhesiva.

– ¿Por qué tan ridículo Isshin? – exclamó Rangiku mientras sacaba muchas fotos.

– Al parecer… tengo que correr con tacones para ganarme esos boletos– dijo Isshin viendo hacia el suelo.

– Lamento decir te lo dije pero, te lo dije– exclamó Ichigo con una sonrisa.

– No lo lamentes hijo, tú también podrás disfrutarlo, porque te inscribí en la carrera– dijo Isshin haciendo la seña de la victoria.

– ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ? – gritó Ichigo apunto de estrangular a su padre.

– Es… para tener mayores posibilidades de ganar–

– ¡Bien Ichigo! Gana por tus hermanitas– dijo Renji en carcajadas.

– Cállate Renji–

– Vamos Ichigo ponte tus tacones– dijo Isshin mostrándole unas zapatillas de color rojo intenso.

– Ni loco haré eso– dijo Ichigo retrocediendo un paso.

– Por favor hermano mayor, quiero esos boletos– dijo Yuzu poniendo su carita de borrego a medio morir.

– No… No lo haré, aunque me lo pidas de esa manera no lo haré–

– Atrápenlo– dijo la anciana golpeando el suelo con su bastón.

Enseguida todos los varones del grupo tomaron a Ichigo por la fuerza obligándolo a ponerse las zapatillas.

– No crees que fue demasiado abuelita– dijo Orihime viendo a los brutales hombreas.

– No– contestó la anciana con una sonrisa.

– Es una diosa– dijo Rukia admirando la maldad de la señora.

– Gracias preciosa–

– Listo– dijo Keigo viendo su obra de arte.

A Ichigo con tacones de color rojo. Demasiado bueno como para aguantar la risa.

Isshin e Ichigo estaban parados en la línea de salida. Todos los observaban divertidos desde la tribuna pero deseos de que ganaran los boletos.

Sonó el disparo de salida y ambos hombres Kurosaki salieron como balas hacia la meta.

Por su increíble condición, Ichigo llegó primero, seguido por su padre. Las mellizas estaban contentas porque irían a la obra.

– Kurosaki-kun– lo llamó Orihime, ellos se encontraban un poco lejos del grupo así que podían hablar tranquilos.

– Dime Inoue–

– Lo que hiciste por tus hermanas… en verdad fue muy lindo. Estoy impresionada– dijo Orihime con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas de color rosa.

Ichigo desvió la mirada apenado, había logrado impresionar a la mujer de su vida.

Tal vez era el momento.

– Inoue… yo quiero… decirte que…–

– ¡Orihime-chan! ¡Por fin puedo abrazarte! – dijo Kirie tomando desprevenidos a los pelinaranjas pero Ichigo reaccionó y de un golpe lo hizo a un lado.

– ¡Ya te he dicho que no la abraces de esa manera! –

– ¡Y yo te dije que no me iba a apartar! ¡Yo la amo! –

Orihime se sonrojó por las palabras de Kirie, sobre todo porque no le dio pena decirlo enfrente de todos.

Mientras los chicos peleaban, Orihime pensaba muy detenidamente.

– _Kirie-kun es muy sincero. Además es lindo. ¿Por qué no me enamoré de él? Hubiera sido más fácil. ¿Será muy tarde?_ –

Yachiru observaba las reacciones de su prima. ¿Acaso su prima estaba…?

– Ya basta ustedes dos, no ven que están arruinando el día– dijo la anciana golpeándolos con su bastón.

– Así es, mejor vamos a los puestos de juegos– dijo Mizuiro adelantándose.

Todos lo comenzaron a seguir.

Rápidamente todo el grupo comenzó a divertirse. Los hombres intentando ganar peluches para sus hijas o enamoradas y las mujeres viendo los recuerdo del lugar.

– Tatsuki, quiero hablar contigo. Vamos– dijo Rukia tomando la mano de su amiga y llevándosela a un lugar privado.

Se posicionaron debajo de un árbol de cerezo. Tatsuki comenzó a hablar…

– ¿Qué ocurre Rukia? Estaba a punto de ganarle a Chad en las vencidas– dijo Tatsuki cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Para qué? Ya sabemos que ibas a ganar. Lo que quiero decirte es muy importante–

– ¿Qué es? –

– Es sobre Ichigo y Orihime. Ellos se gustan… y mucho–

– Rukia… eso ya lo sé– dijo Tatsuki comenzando a desesperarse.

– Tengo un plan para unirlos pero necesito un detective– dijo Rukia con una sonrisa.

– ¿Otro plan? Aaaaaa…. ¿qué tengo que hacer? – dijo Tatsuki.

– Necesito saber qué es lo que realmente siente Ichigo por Orihime. Esto es lo que vas hacer–

Después de 5 minutos…

– ¿Entendiste? – pregunto Rukia con una sonrisa.

– Sí pero Rukia, ¿estás segura? ¿No harás sentir mal a Orihime? – pregunto Tatsuki no muy convencida.

– Estará bien, ya verás que al final me lo agradecerán– dijo Rukia con alegría e ilusión.

– Sí estás segura, está bien lo haré–

– ¡Excelente! ¡Vamos! – exclamó Rukia jalando a su amiga hacia los demás.

En la copa del árbol, un par de ojos café claro observaban como se iban las dos amigas de su prima.

– Con que ese es tu plan. Mmm… no permitiré que ese cabeza de naranja se quede con mi prima– dijo Yachiru bajando del árbol con un solo salto.

Llegó la hora que el plan de Rukia se ponga en marcha…

– ¡Oye Orihime! ¿Me acompañas por un algodón de azúcar? – dijo Rukia con una bonita sonrisa.

– Claro Rukia-chan, enseguida volvemos– le Orihime a Ichigo, quien estaba sentado en una banca junto con Tatsuki.

Ichigo le sonrió a Orihime y observo cómo se alejaba con Rukia, el puesto no estaba lejos de ahí. Realmente estaba embelesado con ella.

– Ichigo, estás babeando– dijo Tatsuki con un tomo de burla para el pelinaranja.

– Argh…. cállate– gruñó Ichigo sonrojado.

– Tienes que admitir que te gusta mucho Orihime. Más de lo que imaginas–

– Deja de molestar– volvió a gruñir Ichigo.

– Tú nunca eres amable con las chicas, ni siquiera con tus amigas de hace años, pero con Orihime eres diferente–

Ichigo la observo con expresión confundida.

– Eres tierno con ella Ichigo y no lo puedes evitar– dijo Tatsuki mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Ichigo desvió la mirada avergonzado por ser descubierto por su amiga.

– ¿Qué sientes por Orihime? – dijo Tatsuki sin rodeos dejando a un Ichigo muy sorprendido.

Con Orihime y Rukia…

Las chicas ya estaban regresando junto a los demás, así que Rukia decidió actuar.

– ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tu e Ichigo? – pregunto Rukia mientras comía su dulce.

Orihime se sonrojó mucho con esa pregunta, pero de repente cambió su semblante a una más triste.

– Creo que bien. Pero solo soy un error para él– dijo Orihime con mucha tristeza.

Rukia casi se tropieza por la sorpresa.

– ¿Te dijo eso? Lo mataré– dijo Rukia a punto de correr a romperle la cara a Ichigo.

– ¡NO! Rukia-chan, no me lo ha dicho desde hace mucho tiempo pero… se que aún lo piensa–

– Ah… era eso. No seas tonta Orihime– la regaño Rukia y la pelinaranja la observo con curiosidad.

– Ichigo ha cambiado y mucho. Por lo general él era… muy grosero con las mujeres, hasta con Tatsuki y conmigo. Pero cuando ustedes dos se conocieron y comenzaron a convivir, Ichigo cambió para bien. A él en verdad le agradas– dijo Rukia cuidando bien sus palabras para no soltar demasiada información.

– ¿Tú…? ¿Tú en verdad lo crees? – dijo Orihime con unas fuerzas renovadas creciendo en su interior.

– Claro. De hecho yo creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes–

– ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No podría hacerlo! Yo…–

– Hazlo Orihime, todo saldrá bien– le dijo Rukia apoyándola con toda su alma.

Orihime vio la seguridad en los ojos de Rukia y se sintió poderosa.

– S-Sí… lo haré le diré lo que siento– dijo Orihime apresurándose hacia Ichigo pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar esas palabras que tanto le dolían.

– Inoue es un error…– Ichigo calló cuando vio la cara de Tatsuki, era de terror.

Cuando Ichigo giro su cabeza vio a la persona menos indicada. Orihime estaba llorando, sus esperanzas fueron destruidas.

Corrió, tenía que huir de ese lugar.

– ¡Inoue! – gritó Ichigo corriendo detrás de ella. Tenía que explicarle, todo había sido un malentendido.

Rukia se acercó a Tatsuki.

– ¿Todo bien? – dijo Rukia.

– No lo ves, la hicimos llorar–

– Lo sé pero, será momentáneo. Iré a ver como resulta esto– dijo Rukia siguiendo a la pareja de pelinaranjas.

– No confió en ella. ¡Renji! – dijo Tatsuki llamando a su amigo.

Orihime corría sin rumbo fijo, llegando a un conjunto de árboles de cerezo, los más bonitos del parque. En ese momento no había nadie cerca, era un lugar perfecto para estar sola.

Orihime se recargó en una de los frondosos árboles, necesitaba descansar. Se sobresaltó cuando escucho unos pasos firmes detrás de ella. Cuando volteó a ver quién era, se quedo petrificada.

– Kurosaki-kun– dijo Orihime en un débil susurro.

– Inoue, perdón, lo que escuchaste no era lo que quería decir yo…–

– Está bien Kurosaki-kun, eso yo ya lo sabía– dijo Orihime interrumpiendo a Ichigo. Ella comenzaba a alejarse cuando sintió que era tomada por el brazo y jalada hacia un torso duro y bien marcado.

– Claro que no está bien. Tienes que escucharme porque no lo escuchaste completo– dijo Ichigo ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Orihime.

– Yo dije que lo que hicieron Ichigo e Inoue es un error pero que me gusta ese error– dijo Ichigo aún sin verla a los ojos.

– ¿Qué? – dijo Orihime incrédula.

– Me gustas Inoue– dijo Ichigo en un susurro cerca de su oído.

Orihime sintió un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo. Sentía su cara arder de alegría y nervios.

– _¿Acaso…? ¿Estoy soñando?_ – pensaba Orihime.

– Inoue…– susurro Ichigo viéndola a los ojos.

Ichigo colocó una mano en la suave mejilla de ella, sus alientos estaban cerca que se mezclaban perfectamente. Orihime cerró los ojos y junto los labios rosados esperando el beso de Ichigo.

Ichigo sentía su corazón a mil por hora, como la deseaba y amaba, todo al mismo tiempo. Por fin podría volver a probar esos labios que tanto lo atormentaban y nada lo detendría.

Sus labios estaban a 4 dedos de distancia cuando…

Los rociadores de activaron, comenzando a empapar a los jóvenes pelinaranjas y haciendo que se separaran.

– ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Me estoy empapando! – exclamaba Orihime.

– ¡Vámonos! – dijo Ichigo tomándola de la mano y yéndose del lugar.

– ¡¿Qué ocurrió? – gritó Rukia saliendo de unos arbustos cercanos, los estaba espiando. Justo cuando iba a soltar maldiciones, escucho unos pasos acercarse y se volvió a esconder temiendo que fuera Ichigo.

Para su sorpresa era Yachiru.

– Todo salió perfecto. Activar los rociadores para interrumpir la confesión. Soy una genio– dijo Yachiru saltando de emoción y yendo a buscar a su padre.

Rukia estaba furiosa, se levanto para poder reclamarle a Yachiru antes de que se fuera pero las palabras le fueron silenciadas por unas manos desconocidas.

Esas mismas manos la tumbaron boca arriba en el césped y Yachiru ni siquiera lo notó.

Cuando Rukia abrió los ojos para poder ver a su captor, era Renji. Rukia se quitó la mano que cubría su boca y dijo:

– Renji, ¿qué haces aquí? Me espantaste–

– Te lo mereces por estar espiando a la gente– dijo Renji mientras la golpeaba en la punta de la nariz.

– Solo quiero ayudar pero esa enana de Yachiru no dejó que mi plan funcionará–

– ¿Otro plan? ¿Rukia cuando vas a aprender?– dijo Renji con cansancio.

– Nunca– dijo Rukia con las mejillas encendidas por la rabia.

Renji suspiro, era tan terca pero eso la hacía ver más linda. Entonces recordó en qué posición estaban. Él encima de ella, evitando que escapara. La observó detenidamente, era hermosa.

Con ese cabello negro azulado en capas y corto, que marcaba bien su rostro y resaltaba su color de piel blanco. Sus azules, tan profundos como el mar y esos labios pequeños de color rosa, los quería probar. Y esa era su oportunidad.

Sin que Rukia pudiera hacer algo, Renji colocó sus labios sobre los de ella, uniéndolos en un beso.

Rukia al principio estaba en shock pero conforme pasaban los segundos se relajo y comenzó a corresponderle el beso. Renji con mucho cuidado la recostó en el suelo, para mayor comodidad y empezó a acariciarle los brazos.

Rukia suspiró con el roce de los dedos fuertes de él y con sus pequeños brazos lo rodeó por la nuca, acercándola más a ella.

Por falta de aire se separaron pero solo un poco, Renji recargó su frente sobre la de ella.

– Te amo– dijo Rukia en un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para que él lo escuchará.

– Te amo, mi princesa– dijo Renji para después darle un beso en la frente.

– ¿Renji? – dijo Rukia llamándolo.

Renji la observó en forma de respuesta.

– Tengo otro plan– dijo Rukia con una sonrisa de maldad.

– Rukia– dijo Renji en forma de queja.

**¿Cuál será el plan de Rukia?**

_CONTINUARÁ..._

**

* * *

**

KE TAL? ESERO KE HAYA SIDO DIVERTIDO! DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR

P.S.D: KE LES PARECE EL NOMBRE KE ESCOGI PARA ELHIJO DE ICHIGO? KE ES ICHIRO


	21. Chapter 21: Un Yozakura especial

**Aki está el siguiente capi! el numero 21! wi! estoi feliz! Tiene mucho ichihime por eso ai personajes que no saldran en este capi!**

**espero ke lo disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 21: Un Yozakura especial**

"_Me gustas Inoue"_

Estas simples palabras, habían hecho que el mundo de Orihime diera un giro de 180°

Y lo peor es que no había podido darle una respuesta a Ichigo.

En cuanto salieron de los árboles, Orihime e Ichigo fueron separados por Rukia.

Ella había dicho:

– _Lo siento Kurosaki, la verás en el Yozakura_–

Ahora Orihime se encontraba en la habitación de Rukia, suspirando por su amado.

– Ya basta Orihime, un suspiro más y me volverás loca– dijo Rukia saliendo de su enorme armario de caoba.

La habitación de Rukia era digna de una princesa. Con enormes candelabros de cristal, alfombras peludas de colores, un tocador de madera de cedro, un armario del tamaño de una casa y la cama King size para ella sola.

– Lo siento Rukia-chan pero… no me dejaste hablar con él– dijo Orihime agachando la mirada.

– Lo sé Orihime y lo siento pero quiero que tu confesión sea especial– le dijo Rukia con una sonrisa muy linda.

– Está bien. Gracias Rukia-chan–

– Esa es mi chica. Veamos que te vas a poner para esta noche– dijo Rukia guiando a Orihime a su armario.

Yozakura…

Un evento parecido al Hanami pero este se realizaba en la noche.

Con cientos de puestos por todo el parque, las hermosas luces de colores iluminando las caminos, hacían parecer que está noche todo era posible.

O eso pensaba nuestra amiga Rukia.

Las chicas ya estaban llegando al punto de reunión. Habían decidido que irían con kimonos.

Rukia llevaba un kimono de color rosa pálido, con algunos toques de color morado con flores blancas y anaranjadas. Se recogió el cabello con una pinza y se coloco una flor blanca en el cabello del lado izquierdo.

Tatsuki llevaba un kimono de color azul marino con estampados de lirios blancos. De alguna manera Rukia le alació el cabello, haciendo que se le viera un poco más largo, le colocó unas horquillas de color azul celeste con brillantes.

Orihime llevaba un kimono de color aqua, con flores de color morado, blancas y rosas. El cabello lo llevaba totalmente amarrado y Rukia le había puesto flores de cerezo reales en el cabello, sin olvidarse de sus horquillas se siempre.

Los chicos al verlas, quedaron hipnotizados.

¿Esas eran sus novias?

– Rukia, te ves… hermosa– dijo Renji acercándose a su princesa.

– Lo sé– dijo Rukia con una sonrisa tomando el brazo de Renji.

– Tatsuki…–

– ¡No digas nada! Con ver tu cara es suficiente– exclamó la capitana de Judo, interrumpiendo a su novio. Tatsuki tenía la cara roja de vergüenza.

Uryuu sonrió con la actitud de Tatsuki, seguía siendo ella. Así que le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, provocando un sonrojo excesivo en ella.

Orihime observaba con alegría a sus amigos, al parecer todo estaba como tenía que estar.

– Inoue…–

Una voz familiar sacó a Orihime de sus pensamientos. Ella giro el rostro hacia el dueño de esa voz.

– Kurosaki-kun– dijo Orihime, para después sonreír con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ichigo le devolvió la sonrisa. Avanzó dos pasos para poder estar cerca de ella pero…

– ¡Orihime-chan! –

– ¡Ya-Yachiru-chan! – exclamó Orihime por la repentina aparición de su pequeña prima.

– ¡Vamos a jugar prima! – dijo alegre Yachiru mientras se llevaba arrastras a Orihime.

Ichigo no podía creer su mala suerte.

– Maldita enana– dijo Ichigo en voz baja, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

– Esa chiquilla arruinará todo– dijo Rukia hacia una mueca de disgusto.

– Creí que habías dicho que tenías un plan– le dijo Renji su novia.

– No me subestimes. Claro que lo tengo pero, aún tengo que pensar en cómo quitar a esa enana del camino– decía Rukia con enojo.

– En verdad das miedo Rukia– dijo Renji mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

– Uryuu… vámonos antes de que sea…–

– No te vas a escapar Arisawa– interrumpió Rukia la huida de la capitana.

– Demasiado tarde Tatsuki– dijo Uryuu.

– Muy bien escuchen, esto es lo que vamos a hacer– dijo Rukia con alegría haciendo que sus amigos y su novio suspiraran con cansancio.

– Aquí vamos de nuevo– dijo Uryuu.

Cerca de ahí se encontraba Orihime junto a Yachiru y su tío Kenpachi, estaban jugando en el puesto de tiro al blanco.

– ¡Papá yo quiero ese oso! – exclamaba la pelirosa.

– ¡Deja de gritar! ¡Eso intento! – contestaba histérico Kenpachi, después de todo este era su quinto intento y no conseguía ese maldito oso.

– Tío, yo puedo ganarlo– se ofreció Orihime pero lo único que consiguió fue una mirada de enojo por parte de su tío.

– O… o tal vez no– contestó Orihime mientras un sudor frío le recorría la nuca.

Kenpachi se volteó para seguir intentando ganar el premio para su hija.

Orihime lo observaba muy atentamente, en verdad su tío se veía muy gracioso. Aunque él no lo aceptara, en verdad quería complacer a su adorada hija. Era un papá muy cariñoso.

– _Me pregunto sí, Kurosaki-kun será así contigo Ichiro_– pensó Orihime tocándose le vientre con suavidad.

De repente se dio cuenta de algo. Sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

– _Tengo que encontrar a Kurosaki-kun_– pensó con determinación Orihime.

– ¡Papá! ¡Apresúrate! ¡Me estoy haciendo vieja! – decía Yachiru.

– ¡Cállate de una buena vez! ¡Ya casi lo ganó! –

Orihime decidió no interrumpir esa platica padre e hija y se apresuró a salir de ahí.

Recorrió gran parte del parque buscando a Ichigo o a sus amigos pero no los encontró.

– ¿En dónde se metieron todos? – decía Orihime preocupada por no encontrar a nadie.

De pronto sintió como era abrazada por atrás.

– ¡Orihime te encontré! – exclamó Rukia con alegría.

– Rukia-chan, me asustaste–

– Lo siento Inoue, le dije que no hiciera eso, pero a ella le gusta ser sutil como un pistola– dijo Renji mientras le daba palmadas en la cabeza a su novia.

– ¡Renji! – exclamó Rukia con furia. Renji solo sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después ir a un puesto de sodas.

– Vaya, sí que te quiere– dijo Orihime provocando el sonrojo de su amiga.

– Eso no importa ahora Orihime. Lo importante por el momento es que tú le des a Ichigo una respuesta– dijo Rukia con algo de picardía.

– S-Sí… pero no lo-logro encontrarlo. ¿Tú lo has visto Rukia-chan? –

– ¿A Ichigo? Mmm… ¡Ah, ya recordé! Lo vi cerca del estanque– dijo Rukia señalando hacia la izquierda.

Orihime dio un paso y enseguida se congelo por los nervios.

– Orihime, tú puedes– le dijo Rukia con muchos ánimos.

La pelinaranja asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga ojiazul para después apresurarse por el camino indicado.

– ¡Renji! ¡Es hora! – exclamó Rukia, en cuanto Orihime desapareció de su vista.

En otro lado…

Ichigo caminaba con su ceño fruncido más marcado que nunca.

– _No puedo encontrarla. No es posible, ¿en dónde se metió esa mujer?_ – pensaba Ichigo con enfado.

Llevaba un buen rato buscando a Orihime. Quería saber su respuesta, la duda lo estaba aniquilando.

– ¡Hey Ichigo! –

El joven Kurosaki escucho como su amiga Tatsuki lo llamaba.

– ¿Qué ocurre Tatsuki? –

– ¿No has visto a Orihime? – le pregunto Tatsuki con algo de preocupación.

– ¿Eh? No–

– Oh no, esto es malo–

– ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no está con Rukia? – pregunto Ichigo mientras comenzaba a desesperarse.

– No. Hace un momento Rukia nos llamó para decirnos que buscáramos a Orihime porque ella no la encuentra– le explicó Uryuu a Ichigo.

– ¡Ichigo espéranos! – gritó Tatsuki pero él no la escucho

Ichigo se dio media vuelta comenzando a buscar a Orihime.

Intentaba localizar la cabellera anaranjada que tanto la diferenciaba pero no estaba por ningún lado.

– Disculpe señora, ¿no ha visto a una joven de cabello naranja, ojos grises y que está embarazada? – Ichigo le pregunto a una señora que iba caminando cerca de ahí.

– No lo siento– contestó la señora y comenzó a alejarse.

Ichigo le preguntaba a cada persona que pasaba por ahí, estaba volviéndose loco por la angustia.

– _Inoue… ¿en dónde estás?_ _¿Qué voy hacer si le pasa algo? Y ¿sí le hacen algo?_– pensaba Ichigo mientras se tomaba los cabellos con un poco de fuerza.

– Disculpa jovencito, yo vi a una chica como la que tú estás describiendo– le dijo una anciana desconocida.

Ichigo sintió que la esperanza regresaba a él.

– ¿En dónde? –

– Cerca del estanque– dijo la señora señalando la dirección con su dedo índice.

– Gracias– dijo Ichigo haciendo una reverencia y corriendo hacia el estanque.

Cuando el joven Kurosaki desapareció de la vista…

– ¡Oye niña! Ya hice mi parte quiero mis dulces– dijo la señora.

Rukia apareció detrás de un puesto cercano con una bolsa llena de chocolates.

– Aquí tiene señora, muchas gracias por su ayuda– dijo Rukia con una gran sonrisa entregándole la bolsa a la señora.

– Por nada fue un excelente trato– contestó la señora y después se fue caminando.

– Explícame otra vez, ¿por qué hicimos esto? – dijo Renji quién se encontraba detrás de Rukia.

– Es obvio, para darles un poco de privacidad– dijo Rukia con una sonrisa de triunfo.

– Hablando de privacidad, ¿cómo lograste que Yachiru los dejara en paz? – pregunto Renji mientras tomaba la mano de Rukia delicadamente.

– Eso fue fácil–

_Flashback_

– _Disculpe señor, ¿ve a ese sujeto alto con cabello en puntas?_ – _dijo Rukia a el que parecía ser el dueño de un puesto._

– _Sí, ¿qué hay con él?_ – _quiso saber el señor._

– _Pues sí hace que él pierda todos los intentos de ganarse el oso de peluche, yo le daré 2,000 yenes en efectivo_– _le explicó Rukia al señor._

– _¿2,000 yenes? ¡Trato hecho!_ –

_Fin del Flashback_

– Así fue como lo hice. Sabía que Yachiru pediría ese enorme oso, así que arregle un poco la suerte del tío de Orihime. Estarán jugando por varias horas – dijo Rukia con una gran sonrisa.

– Rukia te amo pero das miedo, ¿cómo se te ocurrió ese plan? – dijo Renji mientras tomaba algo de su bebida.

– La idea me la dio la abuela de Orihime–

Cuando Rukia dijo esto, Renji casi ahoga con la soda.

– ¿Verdad que es increíble? Cuando sea mayor quiero ser exactamente igual a ella– dijo Rukia quitándole la bebida a Renji.

– _Oh no… ¿en qué estoy metido?_ – pensó Renji mientras cerraba los ojos rendido.

Mientras tanto…

Ichigo buscaba con desesperación a Orihime.

– Inoue… ¿en dónde estás? – se pregunto Ichigo con preocupación.

– ¡Esto está delicioso! – exclamó una voz que provenía detrás de unos arbustos, cerca del estanque.

Ichigo casi se desmaya del susto. Se acercó con cuidado y pudo verla.

Era Orihime. Estaba sentada sobre una banca a orillas del estanque. Al parecer comía algo muy sabroso.

– _Por fin. Qué bueno que está bien_– pensó Ichigo mientras el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.

– Inoue– la llamó haciendo que ella se estremeciera un poco.

– Ku-Kurosaki-kun, por fin te encuentro– dijo Orihime con una sonrisa.

– ¿Por fin? Pero si he sido yo el que te ha estado buscando como loco. Pero, ¿estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada? – le pregunto Ichigo y al mismo tiempo se sentaba al lado de ella.

– ¿A mí? No, estoy perfectamente bien. ¿Por qué estabas tan preocupado? –

– ¿Por qué? Inoue te perdiste claro que estaba preocupado–

– ¿Perderme? Yo no me perdí Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-chan me dijo que estabas aquí, así que viene a buscarte. Pero cuando llegue no estabas por ningún lado, por eso me quede aquí a esperarte– dijo Orihime.

– ¿Qué? – exclamó Ichigo.

"_Hace un momento Rukia nos llamó para decirnos que buscáramos a Orihime porque ella no la encuentra"_

Esas habían sido las palabras de Uryuu.

– _¡Esa Rukia! ¡Me engaño vilmente!_ – pensaba Ichigo muy furioso.

De repente sintió una cálida mano sobre su brazo. Al voltear se topo con los ojos de Orihime, lo estaban viendo muy desconcertados.

– Lo siento Ku-Kurosaki-kun. No era mi intención preocuparte– dijo Orihime agachando la cabeza y apoyándola contra él.

Ichigo suavizó la mirada. Lo importante era que había encontrado a Orihime y ella estaba bien.

Entonces recordó que ella le tenía que dar una respuesta. Pero… ¿no la estaría presionando mucho si le pregunta?

– _¿Qué debo de hacer?_ – pensaba Ichigo desviando la mirada hacia el estanque.

Todo estaba oscuro, la poca claridad que había era gracias a las pequeñas luces de los puestos del parque.

Había muchas luciérnagas volando por doquier. El estanque parecía un cielo estrellado.

– ¿Kurosaki-kun?–

Dijo Orihime sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Ichigo la volteo a ver, pero en esos ojos cafés había conformidad.

– ¿Por qué t-te gu-gusto? – dijo Orihime mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía sobre sus mejillas.

Ichigo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

– Yo… yo pensé que me odiabas po-porque solo fui un e-error– dijo Orihime con voz quebrada.

La pelinaranja ya se había separado un poco de Ichigo para poder verlo a los ojos.

Ichigo se sintió miserable. En verdad la había tratado muy mal en el pasado pero… él ahora había cambiado y tenía que dárselo a conocer.

– Yo no te odio Inoue– dijo Ichigo viéndola intensamente.

– Para serte sincero, al principio si te odiaba pero por hacerme sentir de esta manera– dijo Ichigo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

Orihime lo escuchaba atenta y muy sorprendida.

– Cuando te conocí la primera vez… enseguida sentí un dolor el pecho. Me parecías hermosa y no quería pensar en ti de esa manera. Después de que ocurrió lo d-del baile de pri-primavera…– estas palabras hicieron que ambos pelinaranjas se sonrojaran hasta las orejas.

– Ejem… después de "eso", no podía sacarte de mi mente. Era como si me hubieras hechizado o algo parecido y me enojaba pensar en ti. Por eso te decía todas esas cosas, por eso mentía frente a mis amigos. Pero cuando comencé a vivir contigo… fue como una revelación. Yo estaba totalmente e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti, Inoue– dijo Ichigo para después tomar entre sus manos las de ella.

Orihime seguía en estado de shock.

– Yo Kurosaki Ichigo, Te amo–

Fue cuando Orihime reaccionó y con sus brazos formó una cadena alrededor del cuello de Ichigo, ocultando su rostro en el.

– Yo… yo es-estoy muy feliz. Yo su-sufría mucho, po-porque la persona que más amo m-me odiaba– dijo Orihime alzando su rostro para poder verlo a los ojos.

– Kuro…–

– Ichigo– la interrumpió el joven Kurosaki mientras le sonreía.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto Orihime perdida.

– Dime Ichigo, Orihime–

La pelinaranja no puedo retener más las lágrimas. Ichigo la llamo por su nombre.

– Sí. Te amo Ichigo-kun– dijo Orihime mientras sollozaba levemente.

Ichigo colocó una mano sobre su cabeza y la acercó a él para poder abrazarla.

Solo quería sentirla, para saber que todo era real y no un sueño.

– _Orihime, es tan linda. Y huele muy bien_– pensaba Ichigo con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

– Orihime, deja de llorar– dijo Ichigo.

– Pe-pero…–

Orihime lo observó. Ichigo tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para no reírse de ella. Tenía grandes lágrimas recorriendo su hermoso rostro y mocos escurriendo de su nariz. En verdad tenía una expresión graciosa.

– Ya deja de llorar o los mocos me caerán a mí– dijo Ichigo riendo.

– ¡Qué malo Ichigo-kun! – exclamó Orihime sonrojada por su comentario y comenzó a golpearlo con sus pequeños puños.

Ichigo ahora reía fuertemente. Detuvo a Orihime, sosteniéndola por sus muñecas.

Esto hizo que ambos se dieron cuenta, que sus rostros estaban muy cercanos.

Se sonrojaron violentamente.

– Orihime… ¿pu-puedo besarte? – dijo Ichigo viéndola con ternura. Orihime solo asintió.

Ichigo se inclinó hasta sentir como el aliento de la pelinaranja golpeaba su rostro. El beso fue corto, casi un roce. Ichigo se separó para poder verla.

– Una vez más– dijo Orihime sorprendiéndolo.

Ichigo asintió y se acercó de nuevo.

Este beso fue más largo. Está vez Ichigo pudo saborear sus labios, sabían a vainilla.

– _Mi nuevo sabor favorito_– pensaba Ichigo mientras besaba a la pelinaranja.

Se retiró de Orihime pero ella le impidió que se alejara más, sosteniéndolo de la playera.

– Una vez más– dijo Orihime. Ichigo la sostuvo por los hombros delicadamente.

Él toco sus labios con las yemas de los dedos, sintiendo su aliento cálido.

– Eres hermosa–

Él la besó nuevamente, sus labios más hambrientos esta vez, mordisquearon, acariciando, despertando su cuerpo, despertando su alma.

Con sus manos rodeo la pequeña cintura de ella, para poder atraerla más hacia él.

Ella se aferró con fuerza a la playera de Ichigo.

El beso estaba tomando un ritmo, casi desesperado pero muy excitante para ambos.

La lengua de Ichigo le provocaba cosquilleos cuando se topaba con la suya, era una sensación embriagante para ella.

Se separaron por falta de aire. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus rostros muy sonrojados.

– Pe-Perdón Ichigo-kun, pero he estado esperando esto desde hace mucho tiempo– dijo Orihime mientras cerraba los ojos y se tocaba sus labios con la punta de sus finos dedos.

Ichigo sonrió.

Tomó el mentón de Orihime haciendo que ella lo volteara a ver y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

– Yo también lo esperaba Orihime–

La pelinaranja sonrió con un rubor en las mejillas.

– ¡Te amo Ichigo-kun! – exclamó contenta Orihime mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Ichigo.

Cerca de ahí…

– No deberíamos estar haciendo esto Rukia– decía Tatsuki mientras veían a la pareja de pelinaranjas.

– ¡Claro que sí! Obviamente quiero saber si mi plan funciono–

– Desde hace rato que funcionó, pero tú quieres seguir espiándolos– dijo Renji viendo a su pequeña novia.

– Si tanto te incomoda porque no te has ido– dijo Rukia remarcando lo evidente.

– Eh… bueno… porque– intento decir Renji.

– Te atrapo– dijo Tatsuki viéndolo con diversión.

– Eso es lo que pasa cuando tu novia es más lista que tú– dijo Uryuu.

– ¡Cállense los de dos! ¡Rukia! ¡Ya nos vamos! – exclamó Renji furioso.

– ¿Por qué? – lo desafío Rukia.

– Porque si no le diré a tu hermano que sobornaste a sujeto de un puesto para conseguir lo que querías–

– ¡No te atreverías! –

– Claro que sí–

Rukia se sonrojo del coraje y comenzó a caminar. Renji la siguió de cerca.

– Renji sí que tiene agallas– dijo Uryuu siguiendo a la extraña pareja.

– Sí, por eso es perfecto para Rukia– dijo Tatsuki tomando del brazo a su novio y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

En otro lado…

– ¡No! ¡Aún no puedo conseguirlo! – decía un Kenpachi histérico por no poder ganarle un premio a su propia hija.

– ¿Todavía no? – pregunto Rangiku, quien venía con el resto de la familia Kurosaki.

– No– contesto Yachiru con enojo.

– Bien, yo lo resolveré– dijo Rangiku abriendo un poco más su escote y acercándose al dueño del puesto.

– Disculpe señor, ¿podría regalarme ese osito de allá? – dijo la rubia seductoramente, señalando el primo que su sobrina quería.

El dueño del puesto, al ver los pechos de Rangiku, comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y le dio 4 osos de diferentes colores.

– ¡AH! ¡Muchas gracias! – le dijo Rangiku y se acercó a sus amigos.

– ¡Rangiku-san! ¡Ganaste muchos! – dijo Yuzu sorprendida.

– Sí, después te enseñare a usar tus atributos correctamente– dijo Rangiku y después comenzó a repartir los osos.

– No digas esas cosas Rangiku– dijo Isshin sonrojado y molesto.

Para Yachiru el oso rosa, para Karin el oso morado, para Yuzu el amarillo y ella se quedó con el azul.

Kenpachi estaba petrificado. Todas esas horas jugando para que su hermana llegará y ganará 4 osos.

– Lo siento Ken-chan, las chicas son mejores en esto– dijo Isshin con burla. Recibiendo un golpe en el rostro.

– Cuando llegue a casa mañana, mataré a mis empleados– dijo Kenpachi furioso. Con alguien se tenía que descargar.

¡Arriba las mujeres!

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

ke tal? por fa dejen reviews!


	22. Chapter 22: ¡Qué día!

**Hola por fin termine el capitulo no. 22! no lo puedo creer!**

**perdon por la espera pero he tenido mucha tarea, ya saben universidad ¬¬?**

**bueno... espero ke sea de su agrado! no es mi mejor capitulo perdon sino es de su agrado.**

**aki los dejo**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 22: ¡Qué día!**

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana del cuarto de color azul, molestando a sus ocupantes.

Orihime abrió con pesadez los ojos, en verdad quería seguir durmiendo.

Se incorporo lentamente de la cama y con los ojos entreabiertos vio todo su alrededor.

– _¿Eh? Está no es mi habitación_– pensó Orihime sorprendida.

De pronto escucho un gemido a su lado, giro el rostro y lo que encontró hizo que sus recuerdos regresaran.

Ichigo dormía profundamente a pesar que estaba incomodo por la luz.

– E-Es verdad… Ichi-Ichigo-kun es mi novio– dijo Orihime en un susurro.

Las mejillas de la joven madre estaban muy rojas, todo había sucedido tan repentino que su cerebro no lo asimilaba, pero estaba sumamente feliz.

– Tengo que preparar el desayuno antes de que se haga tarde– dijo Orihime levantándose de la cama con cuidado de no levantar a su novio.

El olor de huevos con tocino invadió toda la casa, haciendo que Ichigo se levantara.

– Tengo hambre– dijo el joven Kurosaki para después dirigirse a la cocina aún medio adormilado.

– ¡Buenos días Ichigo-kun! – lo saludo con alegría Orihime cuando el apareció en la cocina.

Como si un balde de agua fría lo despertara, a Ichigo lo invadieron todas las imágenes de la noche anterior.

Orihime era su novia.

Con este pensamiento, las mejillas de Ichigo se encendieron.

– Bu-Buenos días Orihime–

Orihime se acercó a la mesa con los platos con el desayuno. Ichigo solo podía observarla desde el corredor.

– ¿Qué ocurre Ichigo-kun? ¿Te sientes mal? – pregunto Orihime preocupada.

– Nada. Estoy bien– dijo Ichigo con algo de frialdad, cosa que sorprendió a Orihime.

La pelinaranja se dio la media vuelta para buscar el jugo el refrigerador. No quería que Ichigo viera su reacción.

Orihime casi tira el embase de jugo de naranja al piso.

Ichigo se había acercado a ella por detrás y justo ahora la estaba abrazando por la cintura, muy delicadamente. Ichigo comenzó a hablarle al oído.

– Lo siento, es solo que… pensé que estaba soñando– dijo Ichigo haciendo que Orihime se estremeciera por la cercanía.

– Ichigo-kun–

– Pensé que era un sueño el que fueras mi novia–

Orihime se giro para poder verlo a la cara. Con una mano rozo la mejilla izquierda de Ichigo mientras lo veía directo a los ojos.

– Es real Ichigo-kun, está felicidad es real. Te amo– dijo Orihime con una calidad sonrisa solo para él.

Ichigo sonrió satisfecho y comenzó a acercarse al rostro de la chica que tanto ama. Sus labios estaban a escasos cinco centímetros cuando…

El reloj de la cocina comenzó a sonar.

– ¡Eh! ¡Ichigo-kun es tarde! ¡Tenemos que ir a la escuela! – exclamó Orihime mientras se apresuraba hacia su cuarto, tomaba su uniforme y se metía a tomar una ducha. Dejando a un Ichigo muy sorprendido por su velocidad.

– Quién diría que con ese vientre tan grande podría ser así de rápida. En verdad, la amo– dijo Ichigo para sí mismo y luego sonrió.

Ambos pelinaranjas salieron apresurados de su casa.

Entraron a su salón de clases justo a tiempo.

– Lo logramos– dijo Orihime.

– ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – exclamaron todos sus compañeros en cuanto los vieron.

– ¿Qué… ocurre? – pregunto Ichigo sorprendido por la reacción de sus compañeros.

– Ichigo, Orihime… vienen tomados de las manos– contestó Tatsuki con una sonrisa de burla.

Ambos jóvenes bajaron la mirada hacia sus manos y luego se vieron directo a los ojos para después sonrojarse.

– ¿Desde cuándo son pareja? ¿Kurosaki e Inoue? No puede ser– se escuchaban los murmullos de sus compañeros por toda el aula.

– ¡NO! ¡Mi linda Inoue-san! ¡Con el cavernícola de Ichigo! ¡La vida no es justa! – gritaba Keigo con lágrimas rodándole por el rostro.

– ¿Y bien cabezas de zanahoria? ¿No nos piensan decir algo? – dijo Rukia con burla.

– Ru-Rukia-chan… esto… nosotros…–

– Somos novios formales. ¿Contenta? – dijo Ichigo interrumpiendo a una sorprendida Orihime.

– ¡Qué romántico! ¡Qué hermoso! – gritaron las chicas en coro.

– ¡Hemos perdido a la diosa del salón! ¡Inoue-san! – se lamentaban los chicos, con Keigo entre ellos.

– ¡Orihime! ¡Lo lograste! – decía Rukia mientras abrazaba a su amiga y Tatsuki simplemente se limito a darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

– Ichigo suertudo. Tienes a la chica más hermosa de la escuela, debes estar feliz– decía Renji.

– No deberías decir esas cosas cuando tú ya tienes novia– dijo Uryuu en voz alta.

– ¿Tienes novia Renji? ¿Quién es la loca? – dijo Ichigo para molestarlo.

– Rukia-chan, ¿acaso…?–

– Calla Orihime–

– ¿Rukia? – pregunto Ichigo. Su mirada cambiaba de dirección, iba de Renji a Rukia, quienes estaban rojos a más no poder.

Ichigo sonrió.

– ¿Así que ya son novios… Renji y Rukia? –

– ¿¡¿¡QUÉ! – gritó toda la clase.

– Lo sabía tenía que ser una loca– dijo Ichigo consiguiendo un golpe por parte de la ojiazul, directo el rostro.

– ¡Rukia-chan! – exclamó Orihime.

– Él me provocó–

– Muy bien clase a sus lugares. La clase de hoy será de física así que por favor pongan atención. ¿Eh? Kurosaki-san, deje de estar perdiendo el tiempo y valla a su lugar– dijo la profesora viendo a Ichigo casi inconsciente en el suelo de la clase.

La hora del receso llego rápidamente.

La noticia de que Orihime e Ichigo eran novios se esparció con gran velocidad por toda la escuela. Todos los alumnos los veían con gran curiosidad cuando ellos pasaban por los pasillos de la escuela.

– Argh… que molestos son todos– decía Rukia. Las chicas habían decidido ir al baño antes de ir a comer con los chicos.

– Es verdad. ¿Acaso no saben que observar a las personas directamente es de mala educación? – exclamaba Tatsuki hacía las personas que en ese momento no dejaban de ver a una avergonzada Orihime.

– Lo siento chicas, esto es mi culpa– se disculpo la pelinaranja.

– No te sientas mal Orihime. Sí alguien debería pedir disculpas sería Rukia, ella hizo que confesaran frente a todo el salón– dijo Tatsuki viendo de reojo a la ojiazul.

– Eh… pues… yo…–

– Está bien Rukia-chan– dijo Orihime interrumpiendo las "disculpas" de Rukia. La pelinegra solo pudo sonreír sinceramente.

– Orihime, ¿tu familia aún sigue aquí? – pregunto Rukia con alegría.

– No, hoy en la mañana regresaron a su hogar– contestó Orihime un poco triste.

– Ya veo. Me hubiera gustado despedirme de tu abuela. Es mi ídolo– dijo Rukia con mucha pena.

Orihime y Tatsuki la vieron como si fuera un ser de otro planeta.

– Oye Orihime, ¿ya le contaste a Koganesawa acerca de tu relación con Ichigo? – pregunto Tatsuki de repente.

Orihime abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa, antes de que pudiera contestar, una voz la interrumpió.

– ¡ORIHIME-CHAN! –

– ¡Es Kirie-kun! –

– ¡ORIHIME-CHAN! – exclamó Kirie corriendo hacia las chicas.

– ¡Orihime vámonos! – dijo Tatsuki cargando a Orihime en su espalda para poder huir del joven despechado.

– ¡ORIHIME-CHAN! –

En los jardines de la escuela…

Los chicos se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente cuando…

– ¡ICHIGO-KUN! –

– ¿Eh? ¿Orihime? ¿Tatsuki, qué ocurre? – pregunto preocupado Ichigo al ver a su novia siendo cargada por la capitana.

– ¡Ichigo rápido ahí viene! – dijo Rukia.

– ¿Quién viene? – pregunto Renji intentando tranquilizar a su pequeña novia.

Pero su respuesta llegó antes de lo esperado.

– ¡ORIHIME-CHAN! – exclamó Kirie mientras se acercaba al grupo.

– Koganesawa– dio Ichigo sorprendido.

– ¡TÚ! – dijo Kirie señalando a Ichigo, haciendo que él se enojara.

– ¡Tú eres el culpable de esto! ¡Mi Orihime-chan! – decía Kirie con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¡Ella no es nada tuyo! – dijo Ichigo con una vena pulsante en la frente.

– ¿Por qué Orihime-chan? ¿Por qué este bruto y no yo? – decía Kirie mientras la tomaba de las manos.

Kirie fue apartado por un golpe de Ichigo, que le dio justo en la cara.

– ¡¿Por qué me golpeas animal? –

– ¡Ya te he dicho que le quites las manos de encima! –

– ¡Ichigo-kun, Kirie-kun, no peleen! –

Mientras ambos chicos discutían y se golpeaban, los demás hacían otra cosa.

– ¿Creen que este bien dejarlos discutir? – pregunto Rukia mientras la daba una mordida a una galleta que le ofreció su novio.

– No lo sé. Inoue parece estar incomoda– opino Chad.

– Mmm… yo apuesto a que ganará Ichigo– dijo Renji después de meditarlo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Abarai? – dijo Keigo sorprendido.

– ¿En serio? Yo creo que ganara Koganesawa– dijo Tatsuki viendo la pelea.

– ¿Tú también Arisawa? –

– ¿Por qué lo dices Arisawa? – pregunto Mizuiro.

– Porque el enojo acumulado puede ser muy útil en algunas ocasiones–

– ¡Eres una experta Tatsuki! – exclamó Rukia.

– Yo sabía que mi novia era muy inteligente– dijo Uryuu lleno de orgullo.

– No digas eso Uryuu– contestó la capitana con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

– ¡Muy bien Kurosaki! ¡Tú lo pediste! – gritó Kirie llamando la atención de todos en ese lugar.

– ¡Club Inoue! – gritó Kirie y detrás de él aparecieron cientos de chicos desconocidos.

– ¿Qui… Quiénes son ellos? – dijo Renji sorprendido.

– Son el club de fans de Orihime– dijo Rukia con una gota resbalándole por la nuca.

– Esto se ve interesante– dijo Uryuu acomodándose las gafas, dándole un brillo siniestro.

– Club Inoue, ¿Qué quieren decirle a Kurosaki? – dijo Kirie.

– ¡Kurosaki! ¡No tendrás a Inoue-san hasta que nos hayas derrotado a todos! – gritaron los cientos de chicos al mismo tiempo.

– ¿QUÉ? – exclamó Ichigo mientras veía como ese río de personas se abalanzaba sobre él.

Ichigo comenzó a correr con gran velocidad.

– ¡Ichigo-kun! ¡Sado-kun, por favor ayúdalo! – pidió Orihime preocupada.

Chad corrió para poder alcanzar a Ichigo.

– ¡Ichigo! – exclamó Chad tomando al joven Kurosaki por la camisa de la escuela y arrojándolo hacía los chicos.

Ichigo estrelló su puño en la cara de uno pero hizo que los demás cayeran como fichas de dómino. Chad rápidamente comenzó a golpear a todo aquel que se acercara por detrás de Ichigo.

– Se ve divertido. ¡Yo también me uno! ¡Vamos Ishida!– dijo Renji con una gran sonrisa arrastrando a Uryuu hacia la increíble pelea.

– ¡Espera Abarai! – gritaba Uryuu sin ser tomado en cuenta.

– ¡Me lo regresas en una pieza Abarai! – dijo Tatsuki.

– Hombres no tienen remedio– dijo Rukia con cansancio.

– Ichigo-kun– dijo en un susurro Orihime viendo como se desarrollaba la pelea.

La pelea estaba muy animada.

Ichigo golpeaba a todo aquel que lo quisiera dañar.

– ¡Son demasiados! – exclamó Ichigo mientras golpeaba a un oponente.

– ¡Kurosaki! – exclamó una voz, que Ichigo reconoció al instante, pero aún así no pudo esquivar el golpe.

Ichigo cayó de espaldas en el suelo, con el labio partido.

– Te voy a vencer Kurosaki– dijo Kirie viéndolo con gran enojo.

Ichigo se levanto con gran rapidez, tanta que Kirie no lo pudo ver, solo sintió un golpe en el estomago que le saco el aire.

– No si yo te venzo primero– dijo Ichigo sonriendo triunfante.

– ¡AAAAHHHH! –

Se escucho un gritó que detuvo a ambos jóvenes. Cuando voltearon a ver qué pasaba, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían.

Orihime se encontraba acorralada por varias chicas contra un árbol cercano.

– ¡Orihime! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Ichigo y Kirie. Ambos intentaron llegar hasta ella pero varios sujetos les obstruían el paso.

– Demonios, así jamás llegaré a su lado– decía Ichigo mientras apartaba a la multitud a golpes.

– ¡Nosotras nos encargaremos Ichigo! – dijo Rukia yendo a ayudar a Orihime.

Tatsuki y Rukia se posicionaron enfrente de Orihime para poder protegerla de esas chicas desconocidas.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué quieren de Orihime? – preguntó Tatsuki desafiante.

– ¡Somos el club de fans Kurosaki! ¡Y al igual que el otro club, no dejaremos que te quedes con Kurosaki-san tan fácilmente! – gritó una chica.

– ¡Están locas! ¿Cómo se pueden fijar en ese mono de circo? – gritó furiosa Rukia.

– Todo es culpa de Koganesawa– dijo Tatsuki mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

– ¡Pelea con nosotras Inoue! – gritaron las chicas muy decididas.

– ¿Acaso se les derritió el cerebro? ¡Saben que está embarazada! – gritó Rukia perdiendo el poco control que le quedaba.

– ¡Eso no nos interesa! ¡Debe pelear si ama a Kurosaki-san! –

– Ru-Rukia-chan… Tatsuki-chan– dijo Orihime mientras se protegía el vientre con ambas manos.

– Nosotras te protegeremos Orihime– dijo Rukia encarando a las chicas abusivas.

– Es verdad Orihime, no por algo soy la capitana de Judo– dijo Tatsuki adoptando su pose de batalla.

– ¿Lista Tatsuki? –

– Lista. ¡Vamos! –

La pelea de chicas estaba a punto de empezar cuando…

– ¡Se acerca el director! ¡Todos corran! – gritó Keigo.

En cuanto escucharon estas palabras el ejercito de jóvenes se disperso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando solamente a Ichigo y compañía.

– ¡Ichigo-kun! – exclamó Orihime refugiándose en los brazos de su amado novio.

– ¡Orihime! ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Ichigo ya más tranquilo.

– Sí, pero tú estás todo herido. ¡Ichigo-kun! ¡Lo siento! – dijo Orihime sollozando en el pecho de Ichigo.

– No llores Orihime, estoy bien. Los chicos me ayudaron mucho– dijo el pelinaranja viendo a sus amigos.

– Gracias, por ayudarlo– dijo Orihime agradeciéndoles.

– Chicos no hay tiempo para esto, el director…–

– No viene nadie Ishida– dijo Mizuiro sonriendo.

– ¿Eh? Pero Keigo dijo…–

– Esta bien Renji. Tuve que decir una mentira o esto en verdad sería una guerra– explicó Keigo muy orgulloso por su astuto plan.

– ¡Hey! ¡Soy yo la que hace planes! – dijo Rukia haciendo un puchero.

– Sí pero estabas ocupada protegiendo a Inoue– le dijo Renji para tranquilizarla.

– Es verdad, gracias Rukia-chan y Tatsuki-chan– dijo Orihime haciendo una reverencia.

– N-No fue nada–

– Felicidades Inoue sonrojaste a mi novia– dijo Renji con burla, por la reacción de la ojiazul.

– ¡Calla Abarai! – gritó Rukia provocando la risa de todos sus amigos.

El resto del día pasó sin mayores preocupaciones. Orihime e Ichigo tenían que estar muy alertas.

Ya todos se estaban yendo a casa…

Ichigo esperaba a Orihime en la entrada del instituto.

– ¡Ichigo-kun! Lamento el retraso– dijo Orihime apresurando el paso hacía él.

– Esta bien Orihime. Vamos o llegaremos tarde a la cita–

– Sí–

Los jóvenes padres se dirigían hacía el hospital de Karakura, hoy era la cita del ultrasonido.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, fueron recibidos por Urahara.

– ¡Orihime-chan! ¡Que linda…!–

– No la toques– lo interrumpió Ichigo con un golpe, evitando así que abrazara a su novia.

– Que… Qué gusto saludarlo Urahara-san– dijo Orihime viendo al hombre rubio tirado en el suelo.

– ¡Qué amable eres… Argh! –

– ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Pasen por favor! – dijo Yoruichi parándose sobre la cabeza de su esposa, evitando que hablara.

Los jóvenes pelinaranjas siguieron a la hermosa doctora hasta llegar al consultorio que ya conocían.

– No sé cómo puedes soportar a ese esposo tuyo– comento Ichigo.

– Es divertido hacerlo sufrir– contestó la morena sonriendo con malicia.

– Me daría miedo ser tu esposo–

– Que bueno. Orihime ya sabes que hacer–

– Sí–

El ultrasonido comenzó.

La imagen del bebé era más clara que el mes pasado.

– ¿No crees que es lo más hermoso que has visto en tu vida, Ichigo-kun? – pregunto Orihime viendo a su perfecto hijo.

– Después de ti, sí– contesto Ichigo haciendo que su novia se sonrojara.

– Esto es…–

– ¿Sucede algo Yoruichi-san? – pregunto Orihime al ver el semblante sorprendido de la mujer.

– ¿Eh? No, ¿por qué lo dices Orihime-san? –

– Porque has estado muy callada. No has dicho nada desde que comenzó el ultrasonido–

– Eso es porque… tu bebé está en perfectas condiciones y no hay nada que decir– contestó Yoruichi con una sonrisa.

– Está bien, sí tú lo dices–

Cuando por fin terminó la consulta, Ichigo y Orihime se fueron del hospital, aunque la pelinaranja todavía estaba preocupada por la reacción de la morena.

– Ichigo-kun, ¿y sí nuestro bebé tiene algo malo? –

– ¿Por qué lo dices Orihime? Yoruichi dijo que estaba perfecto–

– Sí pero…–

– No te preocupes Orihime. Confiemos en nuestra doctora, ¿sí? – dijo Ichigo abrazándola para darle confianza.

– Sí, Ichigo-kun–

– ¿Orihime? –

– Sí– dijo Orihime alzando el rostro para poder verlo, pero fue recibida con un beso en los labios. Un beso cálido y dulce.

– Eso fue porque me debías uno desde el desayuno y porque te amo–

– ¡Ichigo-kun! – exclamó Orihime completamente roja y ocultando el rostro en el pecho de su novio, quién no paraba de reír.

– Te amo– dijo Orihime en un susurro que solo él escucho.

En el consultorio de Urahara…

– ¿No deberíamos decirles? – dijo Yoruichi viendo a su esposo.

– Mmm… no será mejor hacerlo hasta el día del parto–

– ¿Estas seguro? –

– Sí, no quiero preocuparlos tan pronto– dijo Kisuke viendo el informe del ultrasonido de Orihime.

– Sí, claro– dijo Yoruichi suspirando, sin creerle nada al rubio doctor.

En la casa de la familia Kurosaki…

– ¿Son novios? – exclamaron las gemelas al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Desde cuándo? – pregunto Rangiku sorprendida.

– Desde el ayer por la noche– dijo Orihime sonrojada.

– ¡Masaki! ¡Por fin Orihime-chan es nuestra nuera! ¡Y es hermosa! – decía Isshin mientras le lloraba al gran cuadro de la madre de Ichigo.

– ¡Deja de llorarle a mamá! – gritaba Karin.

– Ah… mi padre es un demente– dijo Ichigo en voz baja o eso creyó.

– ¡Pero un demente que está orgulloso de ti! – exclamó Isshin mientras le hacía una llave a Ichigo.

Ichigo se zafó de la llave y le coloco un pie en la espalda a su padre y con las manos la jalaba de los brazos para formar un perfecto arco.

– ¡Sí así lo demuestras, no quiero que lo estés! –

– ¡Papá deja de molestar a mi hermano! – pedía Yuzu.

– Déjalos Yuzu, tal vez mi hermano le rompa un brazo a papá– dijo Karin esperanzada.

– No estés celosa princesa, tu padre también está orgulloso de ti– dijo Isshin empujando a Ichigo cerca para poder abrazar a su hija pero ella lo rechazó con un golpe en la cara.

– No te me acerques–

– ¡Mamá! ¡Nuestra hija es muy cruel! –

– Ah… ¿segura que quieres ser parte de está familia? – le preguntaba Ichigo a Orihime mientras veían la nueva pelea padre e hija.

– Segura, Ichigo-kun– contestó Orihime con una sonrisa.

Ichigo se quedó embelesado por un momento para después sonreír.

– Muy bien, mocoso, vamos a negociar el futuro económico de Orihime y del bebé– dijo Rangiku sacando unas hojas de su bolso.

– ¿Futuro económico? – pregunto Ichigo sin comprender.

– Ra-Rangiku-san, ¿qué son esos papeles? –

– El testamento de Ichigo–

– ¿Testamento? ¿Yo nunca solicite un testamento? – exclamo Ichigo.

– Lo sé, por eso lo hice por ti. No puedo permitir que mi Orihime y su hijo se queden sin nada o ¿sí? – dijo Rangiku muy segura de sí misma.

– Pues no pero… yo no tengo nada. Aún soy un estudiante–

– ¿No tienes nada? Orihime, ¿qué le viste a este sujeto? –

– Rangiku-san, no seas así por favor– pidió Orihime.

– Ya que. Entonces me asegurare que Isshin le deje todas sus propiedades a Ichigo– dijo Rangiku mientras se apresuraba hacia Isshin y le entregaba formas, contratos y demás.

– No lo puedo creer, perdón Ichigo-kun– dijo Orihime apenada por el comportamiento de su tutora.

– Está bien… ¿Orihime? –

La pelinaranja lo volteo a ver, brindándole toda su atención.

– ¿Dormirías conmigo otra vez? –

Orihime se sonrojo y sonrió satisfecha.

– Claro–

– Hermano, ¿cuándo se van a casar? – pregunto Yuzu.

Los jóvenes voltearon a ver su familia y se dieron cuenta que llevaban un buen rato escuchándolos. Los cuatro estaban sentados en el suelo viéndolos atentamente.

– ¡En esta casa no privacidad! – gritó furioso Ichigo.

¡Vaya día!

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_

* * *

_

ke tal? yo se ke no es muy bueno... pero dejen reviews! perdon se fue la inspiracion


	23. Chapter 23: Reconciliación

**hola! si lo se, me he tardado mas de un mes en subir el siguiente capi! lo siento!**

**pero aki sta!**

**gracias por la espera!**

**capitulo dedicado a todos los ke speraban este momento, en especial a Sean-kun!**

**ke lo disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 23: Reconciliación **

Junio. Verano. Casi final de clases.

Un mes entero había pasado. Las cosas en la escuela se habían calmado y parecía que los fanáticos estaban comenzando a aceptar a la nueva pareja. Incluso Kirie dejo de acosar a Orihime.

Ichigo y Orihime cada día se llevaban mejor.

Hacían todo juntos. Ir de compras, salir a caminar, cocinar, incluso tenían pequeñas citas.

Orihime se había trasladado a la habitación de Ichigo, por petición de este.

El capitulo comienza, en la habitación de los pelinaranjas…

Orihime se encontraba descansando después de un día duro en la escuela. Ichigo estaba a su lado como siempre.

– No puedo creer que tuvimos dos exámenes el día de hoy. ¿Cómo te fue Ichigo-kun? – dijo la ojigris girándose para quedar de lado y poder ver el rostro de su novio.

– Mmm…– gruñó Ichigo volteándola a ver, pero fue un gran error.

La posición en la que se encontraba su novia, era muy reveladora.

Aunque Orihime llevaba puesto un piyama de dos piezas, pantalón y camisa, eso no impedía que el joven pudiera ver el comienzo de los saludables senos de ella.

Ichigo estaba hipnotizado, él sabía que su novia le estaba diciendo algo pero, su cerebro no lograba captar ninguna palabra.

– _Es… hermosa. Yo la amo… Yo la quiero para mí_– pensó Ichigo, casi sin darse cuenta su mano se colocó en la suave mejilla de ella.

– Ichigo-kun…– susurro Orihime sin aliento.

La pelinaranja cerró los ojos esperando el beso de su novio.

Los labios de Orihime siempre sabían a vainilla, el sabor favorito de Ichigo.

Con la lengua, Ichigo abrió los labios de la ojigris, quien permitió que entrara sin quejarse.

Ichigo saboreaba cada parte de la gloriosa boca de su novia.

La otra mano del pelinaranja se encontraba acariciando el cuello desnudo de Orihime. Sus dedos estaban contorneando la suave piel y comenzaban a bajar peligrosamente hasta los pechos.

Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó bruscamente de Orihime.

– Ichigo-kun…– dijo Orihime aún aturdida por el momento.

Ichigo se incorporó sonrojado y son dirigirle la mirada a su novia.

– Ichigo-kun… ¿qué sucede? ¿Hice algo mal? – pregunto Orihime ya recuperada y consciente de lo que sucedía.

– ¡No! ¡Para nada Orihime! Es solo que… Ehmm… será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana tenemos clases– dijo Ichigo tapándose con las sabanas y dándole la espalda a una desconcertada Orihime.

A la mañana siguiente…

Orihime apenas saludo a Ichigo, solo le preparó el desayuno y se fue a la escuela sin él.

Cuando ella entró sin Ichigo, todos sus amigos y compañeros se dieron cuenta que algo andaba mal.

– Orihime, ¿por qué estás sola? ¿Dónde está Ichigo? – le pregunto Rukia con un tono preocupado.

– Ichigo-kun, no debe tardar Rukia-chan–

– ¿Esta todo bien? – pregunto Tatsuki.

– La campana ya sonó, hablamos luego chicas– dijo Orihime dirigiéndose a su lugar justo en el momento en el que entraba la profesora.

– Buenos días, todos a su lugar– dijo la profesora pero segundos después entro Ichigo agitado y con la apariencia de haber corrido un maratón.

– Buenos días Kurosaki-san, me alegra que se nos una– dijo la profesora al molesta por la interrupción.

– Perdón por la tardanza– dijo Ichigo para luego observar a Orihime directo a los ojos.

La pelinaranja solo consiguió desviar la mirada.

– Está bien. Tome asiento. Hoy comenzaremos con Matemáticas, quiero que resuelvan los ejercicios de las páginas 57, 58 y 59…–

– Me pregunto que habrá sucedido– dijo Mizuiro en voz pero Uryuu lo alcanzó a escuchar.

– Lo más probable es que sea por culpa de Kurosaki– dijo el chico de gafas mientras resolvía lo ejercicios que indicaba la maestra.

– Yo me encargare– dijo Rukia con un brillo en los ojos.

– Dios, aquí vamos otra vez– dijo Renji mientras observaba a su novia desde el otro lado del salón.

Durante el descanso…

– Orihime, ¿nos vas a decir que sucedió? – dijo Tatsuki quien estaba con Rukia.

Orihime le dio una mirada rápida a todo el salón, asegurándose que nadie la escuchara.

– ¡Rukia-chan! ¡Tatsuki-chan! – exclamó Orihime mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de sus amigas, llorando.

– ¡Orihime! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo las chicas.

En la azotea de la escuela…

– Muy bien Kurosaki, ¿dinos que le hiciste a la sexy Inoue? – dijo Keigo recibiendo un golpe en la cara por le pelinaranja.

– Idiota, no hables así de novia o te mato–

– Lo… cof… siento–

– Sí, sí muy bonito, pero dinos, ¿qué le hiciste? – pregunto Renji viéndolo con malos ojos.

– ¿Por qué piensan que YO le hice algo? Después de todo ELLA me dejo solo– contestó Ichigo a la defensiva y algo furioso.

– Puede ser pero, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez lo hizo porque está molesta contigo? Ella no es así– dijo Uryuu evaluando la situación.

– Es cierto, ella no es así pero… ¿Qué fue lo que hice? – se pregunto Ichigo intentando recordar.

"_¿Hice algo mal?"_

La voz de Orihime resonó en la cabeza de Ichigo.

– Soy un idiota – se dijo Ichigo viendo hacia abajo.

– Lo sabemos – dijeron sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

– Argh… idiotas. Bueno, iré a buscar a mi novia y a remediar este asunto – dijo Ichigo incorporándose y comenzando a correr.

– ¡Buena suerte! – le gritó Mizuiro para darle ánimos.

– 800 yenes a que todo sale mal – dijo Renji.

– 1000 yenes a que todo sale bien – dijo Chad sorprendiendo a todos.

– Je, acepto – dijo Renji dándole un apretón de manos a Chad para sellar la apuesta.

En el jardín de la escuela, debajo de un árbol…

– Eso fue lo que pasó, ¿no? – dijo Tatsuki con una vena pulsante en la frente.

– Sí – contestó Orihime con tristeza.

– Ese Ichigo, es un verdadero idiota. Mira que rechazarte…– Rukia dejo de hablar cuando Tatsuki la golpeo con el codo. Rukia volteo a ver a Orihime, quien tenía un semblante terrible.

– ¿Ustedes creen que me rechazó? – pregunto la ojigris.

– Bien hecho Rukia– dijo Tatsuki viendo a la pelinegra con reprobación.

– Lo siento –

– Verás Orihime, por lo que nos estás diciendo, probablemente te rechazó. Pero no estamos seguras. Eso es algo que solo Ichigo sabe– intentó explicarse Tatsuki.

– Creo… creo que me rechazó porque… estoy gorda – dijo Orihime intentando contener las lágrimas.

Rukia y Tatsuki se observaron por unos segundos para después sonreír.

– Orihime no creo que sea eso – dijo Tatsuki con tranquilidad.

– Yo también lo pienso. Ichigo no es de las personas que se fijan tanto en la apariencia, además el te quiero mucho – dijo Rukia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¿Tú crees? – dijo Orihime.

– Sí, pero si no nos crees, pues pregúntaselo a él –

– ¡No! No quiero hablar con él por el momento– contesto Orihime.

– ¡Inoue-san! – la llamó una voz a lo lejos.

– Es Himura-san – dijo Rukia.

– Eres Inoue-san, ¿no es cierto? – le dijo una chica de cabello negro hasta la cintura, penetrantes ojos cafés y una sonrisa encantadora.

– Sí, Himura-san–

– Solo quería decirte que Kurosaki-san te está buscando– dijo Himura para después salir corriendo hacia el instituto.

– ¡Ah! ¡No dejen que me encuentre! – dijo Orihime y salió corriendo hacia los jardines.

– Creo que debemos ir por ella – dijo Tatsuki empezando a caminar junto a Rukia.

Ichigo buscó a Orihime por todas partes pero nunca la encontró. Solo logró verla cuando las clases comenzaron y no logró hablar con ella.

Al terminar las clases Ichigo se tuvo que quedar un poco más porque el profesor lo quería regañar y sermonear por el examen que reprobó.

Cuando logró zafarse de su tormento, quiso buscar a Orihime pero ella ya no estaba. Solo encontró a Rukia.

– ¡Rukia! ¿No has visto a Orihime? – la pregunto Ichigo cuando la tuvo enfrente.

– ¿No te dijo? Hoy tenía cita con su doctora –

– ¡Demonios! ¡Es cierto! – exclamó Ichigo para después correr hacia afuera del instituto.

– ¡De nada! ¡Arregla las cosas Ichigo! – le gritó Rukia antes de que se perdiera de vista.

En el hospital de Karakura…

– No diga eso doctor –

– Vamos sal conmigo, nadie se enterara –

– Pero usted es casado –

– Pequeña traviesa, ¿Quién dijo que pasara algo malo? –

– Sabía que eras tú– le dijo Ichigo a la persona que estaba enfrente de él.

– I-Ichigo-kun, que sorpresa – dijo un Urahara asustado.

La joven enfermera que se encontraba ahí salió corriendo en cuanto vio al sobrino del doctor.

– Debería darte vergüenza, tienes esposa– dijo Ichigo.

– No estaba haciendo nada malo. Sabes que adoro a mi esposa pero desde que está embarazada no me deja tocarla. Los hombres tenemos necesidades– se excuso Kisuke.

– ¿Yoruichi está embarazada? – pregunto sorprendido Ichigo.

– Sí, creí que lo sabías. Ya tiene un mes de embarazo– dijo Kisuke con un sonrisa de orgullo.

– Vaya y yo que pensaba que ya no podías Urahara-san– contesto Ichigo con burla.

– Chiquillo insolente. Por cierto, ¿no deberías estar con Orihime-chan? –

– ¿Está aquí? – pregunto Ichigo.

– No ella se fue hace 15 minutos, Yoruichi la llevo a casa. ¿No lo sabías? – dijo Kisuke algo sorprendido.

– Claro que sí. Solo estaba verificando– dijo Ichigo defendiéndose.

– Hagamos un trato, tú no le dices a mi esposa lo que estaba haciendo con la enfermera y yo no le digo a todo el mundo que Ichigo Kurosaki no puede controlar a su novia– declaró Kisuke con una gran sonrisa.

– Creía que no estabas haciendo nada malo–

– ¿Tenemos un trato? –

– Argh… ya que– dijo Ichigo dándole un apretón de manos al doctor.

Ichigo corrió de regresó a su hogar.

Necesitaba hablar con Orihime. Tenía que explicarle las cosas.

Para cuando llegó a su casa, el cielo ya estaba oscureciendo. Las luces estaban encendidas, lo que significaba que Orihime estaba ahí.

– Por fin – dijo Ichigo triunfal.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, subió las escaleras y al entrar vio a su hermosa novia sentada en el sofá de la sala.

– Ichigo-kun, estaba preocupada– dijo Orihime mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de su novio.

– Orihime, ¿Qué pasó contigo? He intentado hablar contigo todo el día y me has evitado–

– Sí, lo sé–

– ¿Por qué? – le pregunto Ichigo separándola un poco de él para poder verla directo a los ojos.

– Antes de contestarte me gustaría comentarte lo que me dijo Yoruichi-san hoy. Me dijo que… que… ¡No puedo decírtelo! – exclamo Orihime para después cubrirse su rostro sonrojado con sus manos.

– ¿Qué te dijo? –

– Ehmm… ¡No puedo decírtelo de frente! Ya se te daré la espalda por unos segundos– dijo Orihime dándose la vuelta ante un Ichigo confundido.

– Orihime ¿Qué…?–

– Yoruichi-san me dijo que ya podemos tener relaciones– dijo Orihime rápidamente e interrumpiendo a su novio.

– ¿Qué? –

– Sí me dijo que… que era necesario y bueno para el bebé. Eso hará que me ejercite y que el parto sea menos doloroso– dijo Orihime algo nerviosa.

– Ah… no sé qué decir… e-esto es muy repentino– dijo Ichigo con nerviosismo.

– Perdóname Ichigo-kun. Tienes que hacerlo conmigo– dijo Orihime en un tono triste.

– ¿De qué hablas Orihime? ¿Tener que hacerlo? Pero yo quiero hacerlo contigo tonta– dijo Ichigo tomando a su novia por los hombros y dándole vuelta, quedando ambos de frente.

– Pero yo creí que no querías–

– ¿Por qué pensaste eso? –

– Pues… porque ayer por la noche me rechazaste por estar gorda– dijo Orihime ocultando su mirada con su flequillo.

– ¿Rechazarte? Yo nunca… ah claro te refieres a ese momento– dijo Ichigo mientras se reía.

– No es gracioso Ichigo-kun–

– Sí lo es porque yo no te rechacé y además para mí estas perfecta– dijo Ichigo abrazándola.

– Entonces, ¿por qué no seguiste? –

– Eso fue porque no sabía si te podía hacer daño a ti o al bebé–

– Ya veo– dijo Orihime mientras sonreía.

– Pero ahora que se que no puedo hacerte daño, nada me parara–

– ¿A qué te…?– pero Orihime no pudo terminar de hablar porque sus labios estaban siendo ocupados por los de su novio.

Pero este era un beso diferente. Era cálido si pero también frenético y muy apasionado.

– ¿Cuándo comencé a necesitarte tanto? – susurro Ichigo, levantando su cabeza muy ligeramente hasta que las puntas de sus narices se tocaron y ella podía ver sus ojos chocolate.

Su aliento estaba caliente, y su mirada fija, haciendo que se cuerpo se calentara con solo mirarla.

Sus dedos se movieron de su espalda hasta el frente, moviéndose expertamente a lo largo de los botones hasta que ella sintiera el aflojamiento de tela, primero alrededor sus pechos, luego alrededor de sus costillas, luego alrededor de su cintura.

Y luego no estaba hasta allí en absoluto.

– Dios mío, eres hermosa– dijo Ichigo en un sutil susurro.

Orihime se sonrojo por sus palabras, pero en verdad estaba feliz.

Ichigo la tomo en sus brazos, llevándola directo a su habitación. La deposito con cuidado en la cama, después se arrodillo a lado de ella y siguió besándola.

Orihime casi no se dio cuenta cuando la falda de su uniforme salió volando para caer en el suelo de la habitación, dejándola expuesta ante los ojos de su novio.

– Te amo Ichigo-kun– dijo dulcemente Orihime.

– Te amo Orihime–

La ojigris se atrevió a quitarle la camisa escolar a su novio, ante la mirada sorprendida de él.

Ichigo se acomodo junto a ella para seguir besándola.

El pelinaranja acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de Orihime. Ella lo podía sentir en su espalda, sus caderas, piernas y pechos.

Con cada caricia ella suspiraba y jadeaba fuertemente, cosa que a Ichigo le encantaba.

Con habilidad, Ichigo la despojo del sujetador para poder admirar sus pechos. Bajó su boca hasta uno de ellos, abrumándola primero con una suave brisa y después sellando sus labios alrededor del pezón.

Ichigo hizo la misma labor en el otro pecho de Orihime, haciendo que ella tuviera que callar sus gritos de placer.

El pelinaranja se quito lo que le quedaba de ropa y después le quito las bragas a Orihime, quedando ambos desnudos.

Orihime no quitaba sus ojos del torso de su novio. Era perfecto. En verdad que él lo trabajaba muy bien. Se veía fuerte.

La mano de Orihime se dirigió hacia el pecho de su novio, para verificar su dureza.

Pero se sorprendió.

– Creía que era fuerte pero… también eres suave y cálido– dijo Orihime con una sonrisa.

Ichigo no se pudo resistir y comenzó a besarla de nuevo.

El joven se coloco con cuidado encima de ella, evitando aplastar su vientre.

– Dime que hacer– dijo Orihime casi en suplica.

– Tócame–

Orihime acaricio las bien marcadas piernas de Ichigo, subiendo por su muslo hasta su torso.

Inconscientemente Orihime se acercó más a las caderas de él, rozando su miembro masculino.

– Todavía no– dijo Ichigo con voz ronca para después deslizar su mano entre sus cuerpos y tocar su parte más intima.

– ¡Ichigo! – ella jadeó.

Sus dedos comenzaron a bailar, apretando su punto más sensible, haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda.

Él deslizó un dedo dentro de ella, haciéndola jadear más fuerte.

– Oh, dios mío– gimió Orihime.

– Estás tan lista para mí. Tan mojada y apretada– dijo Ichigo con deseo.

Ichigo introdujo otro dedo en ella.

– No puedo esperar más– dijo Ichigo con voz ronca.

– No esperes– dijo Orihime.

Luego los dedos se fueron pero en su lugar algo caliente y muy exigente se ubicó en su entrada.

El miembro la penetro suavemente. Con cada pulgada, Orihime jadeaba más rápido.

Él se hundió en su calor, quedando totalmente dentro de ella.

– ¡Ah! – gimió Orihime.

Ichigo comenzó un movimiento de caderas lento, quería que Orihime se acostumbrara a él.

Ella se aceleraba bajo él, y él rezó esto él podría resistir hasta que ella culminara.

Su aliento estaba rápido y caliente, y sus dedos apretaban despiadadamente en sus hombros, y sus caderas se retorcían bajo él, azotando su necesidad en un cerca frenesí.

Y luego esto vino.

Un sonido de sus labios, más dulces que algo alguna vez para tocar sus oídos.

Ella gritó su nombre, llegando a la cumbre.

Ichigo no pudo más. Sus envestidas fueron cada vez más feroces.

El pelinaranja se aferro a los hombros de su novia y explotó dentro de ella.

Ichigo rodo hasta quedar a su lado pero sin soltarle su frágil mano.

Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas.

– Te amo Orihime, te amo mucho– dijo Ichigo viéndola directo a los ojos.

Orihime se sonrojo hasta las orejas e instintivamente se cubrió el cuerpo con las manos.

Ichigo se carcajeo de ella y la cubrió con las sabanas.

– No tengas vergüenza Orihime, después de todo eres mía– dijo Ichigo dedicándole una bonita sonrisa.

– Ichigo-kun…– susurro Orihime para después acurrucarse en el pecho desnudo de su novio.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron dormidos rápidamente.

Al día siguiente…

– ¡Buenos días! – dijo Orihime con una voz alegre.

– Buenos días Orihime. Al parecer ya están mejor– dijo Tatsuki al ver que Ichigo y Orihime venían juntos y tomados de las manos.

– Sí, estamos mejor que nunca– dijo Ichigo sonriendo.

– Págame– dijo Chad extendiendo una mano hacia Renji.

– ¡Demonios! Odio las reconciliaciones–

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_

* * *

_

ke tal? jejejeje dejen reviews!

besos y cuidense


	24. Chapter 24: Fin de cursos y Ejercicios

**hola a todos! como estan? espero ke bien!**

**ps aki les tngo el capi! se ke me tarde muuuucho pero ya sabn universidad!**

**spero ke lo disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 24: Fin de curso y Ejercicios**

¿Qué es lo que los estudiantes anhelan más que cualquier cosa?

¿Algo por lo que festejarían hasta morir?

Así es, adivinaron.

El ultimo día de clases.

Ese día especial en donde se acaban las jornadas de aprendizaje y comienzan las valiosas vacaciones de verano.

Y en la academia de Karakura no sería la excepción.

– ¡Ichigo-kun! ¡Despierta! ¡Hoy comienzan las vacaciones de verano! –

La dulce voz de su adorable novia hizo que regresara a la realidad.

Abrió sus ojos chocolate con pesadez. Se estiró para quitarse la pereza y después giro su rostro hacia donde se suponía que estaba Orihime. Pero ese lado de la cama estaba vacío.

– ¿Orihime? – pregunto Ichigo con desconcierto.

– ¡Estoy en la cocina! – contesto Orihime en tono alegre.

– En la cocina… ¡¿En la cocina? – exclamó Ichigo al recordar los "deliciosos" platillos que a veces preparaba su novia.

Ichigo salió de un salto de la cama para dirigirse a la cocina y asegurarse de que la ojigris no preparara algo monstruoso.

Al llegar a su destino Orihime estaba dejando huevos revueltos en la mesa.

– Buenos días Ichigo-kun. ¿Quieres desayunar algo? –

– Todo se ve normal– dijo Ichigo en un susurro examinando la comida recién preparada.

– ¿Dijiste algo? –

– No… yo iré a ducharme y luego regreso a desayunar, ¿sí? – dijo Ichigo sonriendo y saliendo del comedor para dirigirse al baño.

– Espero que le guste el desayuno– dijo Orihime feliz.

Después de desayunar ambos pelinaranjas se dirigieron tomados de la mano hacia su institución.

– ¡Increíble que hoy terminan las clases! ¿No Ichigo-kun? – dijo Orihime muy sonriente.

– Sí, estaba comenzando a creer que este día nunca llegaría– dijo Ichigo haciendo una mueca de alivio.

– No exageres Ichigo-kun. Mira ahí viene Abarai-kun– dijo Orihime señalando hacia el frente.

Renji se acercaba con algo de prisa a sus pelinaranjas amigos. Por increíble que pareciera, llevaba su uniforme correctamente y una corbata azul marino con rayas doradas.

– Qué bien luces Renji, ¿Tú buen aspecto no tendrá que ver con que el hermano de Rukia estará en la escuela hoy o sí? – comento Ichigo cuando su amigo estaba enfrente de ellos, haciendo que su piel adoptara el mismo color que su pelo.

– Po-Por supuesto que no– dijo Renji en su defensa.

– ¿Kuchiki-san estará aquí hoy? Yuzu-chan estará muy contenta– dijo Orihime con inocente alegría.

– Es cierto, ya se me había olvidado que eres familiar de Rukia– dijo Renji con una gran sonrisa de burla. Ichigo frunció mucho el entre cejo.

– Cállate mandril. Vamos Orihime– dijo Ichigo apresurando el paso mientras arrastraba a su novia confundida.

– ¡Nos vemos Abarai-kun! E-Espera Ichigo-kun, no tan rápido– decía Orihime intentando no tropezarse con sus propios pies.

– Lo siento Orihime. Es solo que… me moleste– contesto Ichigo mientras bajaba la velocidad de sus pasos.

– Ichigo-kun…– susurro Orihime para después acariciarle una mejilla con sus frágiles dedos.

Ichigo cerró los ojos ante el placentero tacto de su novia y esbozo una sonrisa. Pronto sus facciones se suavizaron, dejándose llevar por ella.

Orihime poso sus labios sobre los de su novio, tan delicado como una pluma.

– ¡Tengan cuidado! No vayan a inducir el parto– dijo una voz con alegría.

Los pelinaranjas se separaron sonrojados por ser vistos.

– Deja de molestar enana– dijo Ichigo molesto por la interrupción.

– Sino decía algo, eres capaz de propasarte con ella– dijo Rukia enfrentándolo.

– ¿Qué dijiste? –

– No se peleen tan temprano. Buenos días Rukia-chan– dijo Orihime intentando calmarlos.

– Buenos días Orihime, ¿cómo está mi sobrinito favorito? – dijo Rukia hablándole al bebé, haciéndole caras raras que según ella se consideraban adorables.

– Es el único sobrino que tienes Rukia– dijo Renji acercándose a su novia.

– Nadie te pregunto. Vamos Orihime– contesto Rukia llevándose a la ojigris hacia la escuela.

– En verdad detesto a tu novia– dijo Ichigo viendo a Renji.

– Claro que no, ella es tu mejor amiga–

Las clases pasaron con rapidez, los alumnos estaban muy ansiosos por la ceremonia de clausura que se llevaría a cabo durante la tarde.

Estaban cerca del sexto periodo, Orihime se encontraba con sus amigos tomando algo frío debido al intenso calor.

– ¡Estas bebidas están deliciosas Tatsuki! – exclamó Keigo mientras absorbía con frenesí la bebida de color verde.

– No es nada. Pronto empezare a trabajar en un puesto de batidos y tengo que practicar– dijo la elogiada para después seguir disfrutando de su bebida de color magenta.

– ¿A trabajar? ¿Para qué necesitas trabajar? – pregunto Rukia dejando de beber su batido de color amarillo.

– Bueno, a diferencia de ti, que eres una princesa que obtienes todo con solo chasquear los dedos, yo tengo que trabajar para obtener dinero– dijo Tatsuki con algo de burla.

– ¿Pudo trabajar contigo Tatsuki-chan? – pregunto Orihime con alegría, mientras dejaba su bebida azul en el césped.

– ¿QUÉ? – gritó Ichigo escupiendo su bebida de color rojo en la cara de Keigo.

– Claro Orihime, será divertido– dijo Tatsuki con una sonrisa.

– Vaya Kurosaki, no sabía que no podías mantener a tu novia– dijo Renji para después soltar una enorme carcajada mientras Uryuu lo acompañaba.

– ¿De qué te ríes Ishida? Tu novia ya trabaja y tú eres un holgazán– contesto Ichigo ocasionando que la cara de Uryuu se coloreara de rojo.

– ¿Qué ocurre Ichigo-kun? ¿No es una buena idea? – pregunto Orihime poniendo esa clase de ojos, a los que no les puedes decir que no. Ichigo trago saliva con dificultad.

– No… no es eso Orihime. Es solo que… no me gustaría que te esfuerces, ya sabes por la salud del bebé–

– Está bien, entiendo– dijo Orihime con voz apagada.

– Eres un macho sin remedio– dijo Rukia, quien lo veía con mala gana.

– No es de tu incumbencia– la encaro Ichigo.

– No te dejes Orihime. Ponle condiciones– dijo Mizuiro con alegría.

– ¡Mizuiro! – exclamó Ichigo, sintiéndose traicionado.

– Lo siento Ichigo, solo estoy siguiendo el consejo de mi novia– le explicó el pelinegro señalando su celular.

– ¿Condiciones? – susurro Orihime pensativa.

– E-Espera Orihime…–

– Es científicamente comprobado que las mujeres siempre llevaran las riendas de una relación– dijo Uryuu mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos.

– Ya se. No trabajare pero tu tendrás que acompañarme a mis ejercicios terapéuticos– dijo Orihime con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Te-Terapéuticos? – pregunto Ichigo con miedo.

– Esto será divertido– dijo Renji. Rukia abrazo a su novio y con una linda sonrisa le dijo:

– Qué bueno que lo encuentres divertido cara de mandril, porque irás con él–

– ¡¿QUÉ? – gritó Renji incorporándose de golpe.

– ¿En serio Abarai-kun? Eso sería grandioso– dijo Orihime mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

– Que dulce de tu parte Renji– dijo Tatsuki.

– Rukia-chan también irá– afirmó Orihime mientras aplaudía con entusiasmo.

– ¿Qué? Espera Orihime yo no dije que…– pero una mano grande y cálida se posiciono en su hombro interrumpiéndola.

– Oh, claro que irás amor– le dijo Renji al oído, casi en tono amenazador.

Las clases terminaron y el día dio comienzo a la ceremonia de clausura.

De pronto la voz del director se hizo casi inaudible debió a los gritos de alegría y los aplausos frenéticos por parte de los alumnos del instituto. Todos estaban emocionados por las vacaciones de dos meses que tendrían.

– Rukia– la llamó una voz grave y masculina. La pelinegra giro su rostro hacia donde provenía esa voz tan familiar y lo vio.

– ¡Hermano! ¡Vamos Renji! – exclamó Rukia tomando la mano de su novio y arrastrándolo hacia Byakuya.

Los demás del grupo observaban como Renji casi se desmayaba por tener al jefe de la familia Kuchiki ante él.

– Pobre Renji– dijo Keigo viendo la escena.

– Sí, tener a Byakuya de cuñado no ha de ser divertido– dijo Ichigo mientras jugaba con el cabello de su pelinaranja novia.

– Estoy de acuerdo contigo– dijo Chad con tranquilidad.

– No sean así chicos, no creo que sea tan malo ser pariente de Kuchiki-san– dijo Orihime.

– Es cierto Ichigo, después de todo es el prometido de Yuzu, ¿no? – dijo Tatsuki viendo la divertida reacción de Ichigo.

– Te voy a…–

– ¡Orihime! – la llamó alguien a su espalda, interrumpiendo las amenazas de Ichigo.

– ¡Rangiku-san! – exclamo Orihime mientras corría a los brazos de su tutora.

– Hola chicos. Orihime, ¿qué harás está noche? – le pregunto la rubia viéndola directamente a los ojos.

– Tengo que ir a un curso especial por la tarde, pero después… no tengo nada, ¿por qué preguntas Rangiku-san? –

– Es una sorpresa. Paso por ti a las 8 de la noche, ¿está bien? – le dijo Rangiku mientras le guiñaba su ojo derecho.

– Ehmm… sí está bien– contesto Orihime con una sonrisa.

– Solo viene para avisarte. Nos vemos en la noche Orihime, adiós mocoso– le dijo Rangiku a Ichigo, dedicándole una mirada asesina antes de voltearse e irse.

– Esa maldita bruja– mascullo Ichigo molesto.

– Se ve que Matsumoto-san lo agradas en lo absoluto– dijo Uryuu acomodándose sus gafas.

– Eso me importa muy poco–

– No digas eso Ichigo-kun. ¿Me pregunto qué sorpresa me tendrá? – se pregunto Orihime viendo hacia el cielo y colocándose un dedo en el mentón.

– Orihime, ¿a qué hora tienes tus ejercicios? – pregunto Rukia acercándose con Renji detrás.

– Mmm… creo que a las 5 de la tarde Rukia-chan–

– Muy bien, entonces nos veremos en el hospital a esa hora, ¿sí? Vamos Renji– dijo Rukia arrastrando a su novio hacia la salida donde los esperaba Byakuya.

– Esta bien, vayan con cuidado– dijo Orihime mientras se despedía agitando la mano y con una sonrisa.

– ¡IIICHIIGOOOOOOO! –

El mencionado simplemente dio un paso hacia su costado y vio como su progenitor se estrello en el suelo de su escuela.

– Papá, ¿por qué siempre tienes que ser tan ridículo? – dijo Karin acercándose a su hermano.

– Papá, ¿Cuándo dejaras de molestar a mi hermano? – dijo Yuzu.

– ¡Masaki! ¡Nuestros hijos no me comprenden! Yo solo quería felicitar a Ichigo por haber llegado a las vacaciones de verano– dijo Isshin con unas enormes lagrimas brotando de sus ojos.

– ¡Podrías hacerlo como un padre normal! – gritó un irritado Ichigo.

– Yo creo que Kurosaki-san, es muy tierno– dijo Orihime con una sonrisa.

– ¡Sabía que tu si me comprenderías Orihime-chan! – exclamó Isshin, recuperándose de inmediato y abrazando a su nuera.

– ¡No la abraces de esa manera! ¡Pervertido! – dio Ichigo para después golpear a su padre en el rostro.

– Orihime, vamos a casa– dijo Ichigo extendiéndole la mano a su novia.

La ojigris se sonrojo un poco, luego sonrió y se apresuro hacia él.

– Siempre tienes que arruinar todo– dijo Karin pasando sobre su herido padre.

– Rápido papá quiero un helado– exclamo Yuzu con alegría.

– Mis hijos no me quieren– susurro Isshin mientras veía como sus hijas se alejaban de él.

Ichigo y Orihime llegaron a comer carne asada a su casa, se bañaron, se arreglaron y después de dirigieron hacia el hospital.

– Orihime, ¿Quién será el maestro de la clase? – pregunto Ichigo mientras entraban a la sala de espera.

– En realidad no lo sé Ichigo-kun. Creo que será Yoruichi-san– contesto Orihime, haciendo que su novio sudara frío al pensar en su temible tía.

– ¡Orihime-chan! ¡Qué bueno que estas aquí! – exclamó una voz conocida y alguien la abrazó por la espalda.

– ¡Suéltala! – gritó furioso Ichigo golpeando a Urahara en el rostro.

– U-Urahara-san…–

– ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a respetar a mi novia? –

– Ho-Hola Ichigo-kun… ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Kisuke acariciándose la parte afectada de su cara.

– Maldito pervertido– dijo Ichigo viendo como su tío se incorporaba.

– Sí, sí. ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos? Hoy no tienes cita Orihime-chan–

– Si lo sabemos. Hoy tengo una clase de ejercicios con Yoruichi-san– contesto alegre la pelinaranja.

– Ah es cierto. Pero mi esposa no dará la clase, ya que la mande a descansar– explico el rubio doctor mientras veía unos expedientes.

– ¿Yoruichi se encuentra bien? – pregunto algo preocupado Ichigo.

– Sí está perfectamente. Solo tiene mareos y fatiga por el embarazo–

– Que alivio. Pero, ¿Quién dará la clase Urahara-san? –

Kisuke dejo de leer los papeles, para observar a la joven pareja. Sus ojos tenían un brillo de misterio y diversión que asusto a Ichigo.

– Pronto lo sabrán– dijo el rubio esbozando una sonrisa. Kisuke giro sobre sus talones para después irse por el pasillo.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – se pregunto Ichigo.

– ¡Orihime! – la alegre voz de Rukia se escucho por la sala de espera, haciendo que la ojigris girara su rostro para poder ver a su amiga.

– Rukia-chan, que bueno que viniste–

– Hey Ichigo, ¿por qué esa cara? – dijo Renji viendo el rostro de preocupación de su amigo pelinaranja.

– Tengo un mal presentimiento– contesto Ichigo aún viendo por donde había desaparecido Kisuke.

Rápidamente el grupo de jóvenes se dirigió hacia donde serian las clases. Encontraron el cuarto que les había indicado una enfermera. Al llegar, lograron escuchar la voz de la que parecía ser la instructora.

– Ichigo-kun, ¿no se te hace conocida esa voz? – pregunto Orihime extrañada.

Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos y con una gran fuerza abrió la puerta de golpe. Lo que vio allí adentro lo dejo helado.

– Ichigo-kun, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no entras? –

No hubo respuesta.

– ¡Hey Ichigo entra de una vez! – grito Rukia empujando a Ichigo hacia adentro, provocando que estrellara el rostro en el suelo.

– Que sutil eres amor– dijo Renji refiriéndose a su novia.

– ¿EEEHHHH? ¿Aikawa-san? – exclamo Orihime señalando a la señora enfrente de ella.

– ¡Orihime-chan! – contesto la pequeña mujer, apresurándose para poder abrazarla.

– Inoue, ¿Conoces…?–

– ¡Aiko-san! – exclamo Rukia interrumpiendo a su novio, que estaba más que confundido.

– ¡Rukia-chan! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! –

– Rukia-chan, ¿conoces a Aikawa-san? –

– Sí, recuerda que Ichigo y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños– contesto Rukia con una sonrisa.

– Cuando yo iba a visitar a la familia de Ichigo, siempre estaba Rukia-chan jugando ahí. Ah… que tiempos– dijo la mujer recordando el pasado.

– Ya veo. Con que eso es lo que paso. Me hubiera gustado conocer a la Rukia bebe– dijo Renji con un ligero sonrojo.

– Calla Renji– dijo Rukia al incomoda por las ideas de su adorado novio.

– ¡Eso no es importante! ¿Qué haces aquí vieja? – grito por fin Ichigo, ya recuperado del golpe.

– Eres de acción retardada– dijo Rukia con burla.

– Cállate enana, que fue tu culpa, por ser tan poco femenina– contraataco Ichigo.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – exclamo molesta Rukia.

– Lo que escuchaste enana del demonio–

– Siguen siendo igual que cuando eran niños. No han crecido nada– comento Aikawa riendo por la escena de los dos amigos.

– Olvida eso. Aun no me respondes– dijo Ichigo señalando a la vieja señora.

– Que grosero eres. Me das lastima Orihime-chan. Yoruichi me llamo hace unos días, pidiendo que la ayudara con las clases aquí en el hospital–

– ¿Tu serás la tutora? –

– En verdad eres lento Ichigo– dijo Renji con pena de su amigo.

– Eso es fabuloso Aikawa-san– exclamo con alegría Orihime.

– ¡Qué bueno que pienses así Orihime-chan! ¡Eres adorable! –

– Ehmm… disculpe profesora… ¿va a continuar la clase? – pregunto alguien del grupo.

Fue cuando todos se dieron cuenta que habían estado discutiendo enfrente de toda la clase. Ruborizados, todos se ubicaron en sus respectivos lugares.

– Disculpen la interrupción. Sigamos con la clase. Como les decía… en este curso aprenderán las diferentes posiciones y los diferentes ejercicios que deberán realizar de ahora en adelante para tener un parto exitoso. Primero papás pónganse detrás de mamá. Mamás siéntense con las piernas doblas por favor–

Ichigo se posiciono detrás de Orihime, colocándole las manos en la cintura para darle seguridad.

Renji y Rukia hicieron los mismo, pero con un poco mas de vergüenza.

– ¿Rukia-chan? ¿Acaso tu también estas…?–

– ¡NO! Solo estamos acompañándolos a ellos– exclamo con pena Rukia mientras señalaba a los pelinaranjas.

– Claro. Solo procura que Byakuya no se entere de que estas en esta clase– dijo la señora desviando la mirada con una sonrisa.

– Rukia… creo que me siento mal– dijo Renji poniéndose azul del miedo al pensar en su cuñado.

– Se un hombre Renji– dijo Rukia.

Ichigo no pudo evitar reírse de sus amigos, sobre todo de Renji.

– Primera posición: Sentada con la espalda recta y las piernas dobladas, apoyando planta con planta, sostener los brazos a la altura de los hombros, levantar contrayendo, doblando codos y bajar a la altura de los hombros nuevamente, este ejercicio lo deben repetir 8 veces al día. Papás deben ayudar a mamá a sostener los brazos, ¿entendido? – dijo la vieja Aiko viendo como los padres primerizos seguían sus instrucciones.

– ¡Renji lo estás haciendo mal! ¡Me haces cosquillas! – exclamo Rukia entre enfadada y riendo.

– ¡Lo haría bien si dejaras de moverte! – contesto Renji viendo a su novia a la cara.

– Muy bien prosigamos–

– Segunda posición: Sentada con la espalda recta, dobla y contrae los brazos y ciérralos al frente apoyándolos con fuerza, sube y baja los brazos, repetir de 6 a 8 veces al día, no lo olviden por favor– – ¡Hey cuida tus manos! – exclamo Rukia antes de golpear a Renji en la cara.

– ¡Rukia-chan! – dijo Orihime preocupada por la reacción repentina de su amiga.

– ¿¡Que! ¡Él me toco en partes prohibidas! –

– ¡No fue apropósito! – se defendió Renji por las acusaciones de la pelinegra.

– Renji pervertido– se burlo Ichigo haciendo que el mencionado se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

– ¡Cállate! ¡Con que cara me dices pervertido cuando tu estas a punto de ser padre! –

– Muy bien basta ya. Es suficiente de peleas. Ustedes dos afuera– dijo la vieja Aikawa señalando a Renji y Rukia. Ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación sin reclamar nada.

– Me las pagaran en la siguiente vez. Continuemos– ordeno Aiko algo seria.

Después de que sacaron a Renji y a Rukia, la clase siguió con normalidad. Poco a poco las personas comenzaron a salir, entre ellos los jóvenes pelinaranjas.

– ¿Qué tal les fue? – pregunto Renji con cara de pocos amigos.

– Bien, creo. ¿Están peleando? – pregunto Orihime.

– Sí– contestaron al mismo tiempo.

– Ya veo. Vamos Renji tenemos clase– dijo Ichigo jalando a su amigo por el brazo.

– ¿Clase? ¿Aún no terminamos? – dijo Rukia sorprendida.

– No. Tú vienes conmigo Rukia-chan, los chicos tienen una clase diferente– contesto Orihime con una sonrisa, llevándose a su amiga por uno de los pasillos.

– ¿A dónde vamos Ichigo? –

– No lo sé. La vieja Aikawa no dijo nada– contesto Ichigo, para después recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

– ¡¿QUE TE OCURRE? – le grito Ichigo a la persona responsable.

– Para que aprendas a respetarme un poco. Bienvenidos a la siguiente fase– dijo la vieja Aiko sonriéndole a todos los padres que se encontraban ahí.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer abuela? – pregunto Renji sin muchos ánimos y recibió un zapato en la cara como respuesta.

– ¡No me digas abuela! Estamos aquí porque van a ver un parto–

– ¡¿QUEEEEEE? – gritaron TODOS los presentes varones.

– Lo que escucharon. Por favor miren detrás de ustedes– dijo una enfermera con una gran sonrisa. Los hombres giraron sobre sus talones y unas cortinas se abrieron, dejando ver una ventana enorme. Atreves de esa ventana se observaba un quirófano, con muchos aparatos funcionando, había mucha luz dentro y una camilla blanca. De pronto llego otra camilla con una mujer arriba, su expresión parecía de mucho dolor. Los doctores y enfermeras, trasladaron a la paciente de una camilla a otra.

– Esta en trabajo de parto. Enfermera el dilatador– se escuchaba como el doctor daba las instrucciones. La enfermera le dio unas pinzas metálicas y el doctor las colocaba dentro de la mujer.

– Muy bien señora puje– ordeno el doctor, preparado para recibir al nuevo ser humano.

– ¡Aaaahhh! – exclamaba la mujer por el esfuerzo. De repente por la cavidad de la mujer se empezó a asomar una pequeña cabeza. Se podía ver la sangre que fluía con libertad.

– ¡Aaaahhh! – – Solo un poco más señora–

Y como si fuera magia, el bebe salió.

– ¡Wuuuaaaaa! – fue el primer sonido que emitió el pequeño. El doctor cortó el cordón umbilical. La enfermera lo envolvió en una manta azul celeste y se lo dio a su madre.

– Hola, mi pequeño Ryu. Soy tu mamá–

Las cortinas se cerraron.

– ¿Qué les pareció? – pregunto la vieja Aiko viendo como algunos tenían nauseas y otros estaban muy sorprendidos.

– Creo… ¡Creo que fue hermoso! ¿No crees Ichigo? – pregunto Renji girando el rostro hacia donde debería estar Ichigo, pero no estaba.

– ¿Ichigo? – dijo Renji extrañado porque su amigo estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo.

– No puedo creer que esto va a vivir Orihime. Soy de lo peor– dijo Ichigo lamentándose.

– Vaya, al parecer no eres tan fuerte como dices– comento Aikawa con burla.

– Cállate– Los chicos se reunirían con sus novias en la recepción del hospital. Cuando las vieron, corrieron a abrazarlas con mucha fuerza.

– ¡Orihime! ¡Te amo! ¡Perdóname por lo que vas a sufrir! – decía Ichigo. – ¡Rukia! ¡Te amo! ¡Tengamos un hijo! – decía Renji, provocando un enorme sonrojo en su novia.

– ¿Qué dices? Renji, ¿te lavaron el cerebro? – contesto Rukia con desconcierto.

– No, solo creo que es lo más maravilloso del mundo. Cásate conmigo y tengamos un hijo–

– No Renji. Estás loco, al menos… no por ahora– contesto Rukia zafándose del abrazo algo apenada.

Renji sonrió, hizo que Rukia lo mirara y la beso con pasión.

– Te amo princesa–

– Tonto– dijo Rukia ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su novio.

– Creo salió muy bien, ¿no crees Ichigo-kun? –

– Si, vamos a casa. La bruja te va a ir a buscar– dijo Ichigo en broma, provocando la risa de su novia.

Ya estaban saliendo del hospital, cuando un auto negro les tapo el paso. Del cual salió Rangiku, iba vestida muy elegante.

– Rangiku-san, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pensé que nos veríamos en casa? – dijo Orihime acercándose a su tutora.

– Si lo sé pero, no podía aguantar. Quiero que conozcas a alguien– cuando termino de decir estas palabras, se abrió la puerta del piloto y salió un hombre de cabello plateado, con una sonrisa misteriosa. Vestía un traje negro muy elegante.

– Él es Ichimaru Gin, mi novio– declaro Rangiku con una sonrisa.

– Somos más que eso amor– contesto Gin. Su voz era muy tranquila y amable.

– Es cierto. ¡Nos vamos a casar! –

Orihime se quedo helada. No sabía que decir y no era la única en ese estado. Los ojos grises se comenzaron a nublar por las lágrimas retenidas.

– ¿Casarte? – susurro la ojigris.

¿Por qué reaccionas así Orihime?

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_

* * *

_

ke tal? les gusto? espero ke si porke no tenia isnpiracion cuando lo escribi! lo siento

dejen reviews!


	25. Chapter 25: ¿Confío en ti?

**Hola por fin puede terminar este capi! Lo comenze esta tarde, aprovechando que no tenía tarea y ya lo acabé! Fue tiempo record!**

**Bueno espero ke les guste! Habra muchas sorpresas! Un capi bastante largo!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 25: ¿Confío en ti?**

Restaurant Italianni's. Uno de los lugares más elegantes y costosos de toda la cuidad.

En este lugar se encontraba Orihime acompañando a la nueva pareja.

Habían candelabros de cristal colgando del techo, grandes ventanas que ofrecían un espectáculo de luz proveniente de la cuidad, mesas redondas con velas blancas como centros de mesa, elegantes meseros yendo y viniendo atendiendo a los comensales de esa noche. El lugar era realmente bonito.

– Me da gusto que aceptaras venir Inoue-san– dijo Gin viendo a una seria Orihime.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

– Estoy segura que Orihime está muy agradecida, ¿no es así? – dijo Rangiku viendo a la ojigris con ojos que casi la matan.

– Claro– contesto Orihime con una sonrisa fingida que no se molesto en ocultar.

– En verdad no tenías porque molestarte amor–

– No es molestia, sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera– contesto Gin mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Rangiku.

– Si claro– dijo Orihime en voz baja, aunque la lograron escuchar muy bien.

– Inoue-san, ¿acaso hice algo que te molesto? – pregunto Gin viéndola directamente a los ojos.

– No creo en esa frase trillada– contesto Orihime cruzándose de brazos.

– Orihime– la regaño Rangiku.

– ¿Por qué crees que no estoy diciendo la verdad? –

– Porque conozco a los hombres como tú–

– ¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de hombre soy? –

– De la clase de hombre que cree que con unas palabras bonitas y un par de cenas caras, pueden conseguir lo que sea de una mujer–

Gin apoyo sus codos en la mesa, entrelazo sus dedos y recargo su mentón sobre ellos, todo esto mientras su sonrisa se acentuaba cada vez más.

– Eres realmente linda Inoue-san– comento el peliblanco, provocando el sonrojo de la ojigris.

– No me interesan tus comentarios–

– ¡Orihime! ¡Discúlpate con él! – exclamo Rangiku viendo con furia a su protegida.

– Lo siento Ichimaru-san. Gracias por el cumplido– dijo Orihime sin ganas.

– No te preocupes Inoue-san. Tal vez me puedas decir porque no te agrado–

– ¿Por qué dice eso Ichimaru-san? – pregunto Orihime en un tono inocente y lindo.

– Mejor ordenemos la cena– dijo Rangiku desviando la atención de Gin.

El peliblanco llamo a un mesero para ordenar. Rangiku pidió lasaña a la boloñesa, Gin fettucini a la Alfredo y Orihime spaghetti a la boloñesa.

– Dime Inoue-san, ¿Cómo vas en la escuela? – pregunto Gin.

– Bien–

– Ya veo. Me gustaría que me platicaras sobre tu bebé–

– ¿Qué quiere saber? – dijo Orihime con desconfianza.

– ¿Qué nombre le vas a poner? –

– Se llamara Ichiro–

– Bonito nombre y muy apropiado. ¿Eres feliz con tu novio? –

– ¿A qué viene este interrogatorio? –

– Solo tengo curiosidad por saber sobre ti– contesto Gin con una sonrisa.

– Todo lo que tiene que saber es esto, soy una chica de 17 años que está a punto de ser mamá, soy feliz con Ichigo-kun, amo a mi familia y haré todo lo impensable por defenderla–

– ¿Por qué piensas que soy una amenaza? –

– Porque, Ichimaru-san, al final del día soy yo quien cuida de Rangiku-san–

– Es suficiente Orihime. Disculpa Gin, ¿podríamos irnos a casa? – dijo Rangiku realmente molesta.

– Claro cielo– Gin llamo al mesero con un ademan y pidió la cuenta. Después de pagar se dirigieron al estacionamiento. El camino a casa fue silencioso. Al llegar a la casa Kurosaki, ambas damas bajaron muy serias. Gin le abrió la puerta a Rangiku.

– Gracias por todo Gin– dijo Rangiku viéndolo con ternura.

– De nada amor, fue divertido– contesto Gin para después besarla en los labios, muy delicadamente.

Orihime presenció la escena, algo sorprendida por el amor que transmitían.

– _No te ablandes Orihime_– se dijo a sí misma.

– Fue un placer conocerte Inoue-san. Espero verte pronto– dijo Gin en un tono amable.

– No cuentes con ello–

Rangiku suspiro cansada y furiosa. Gin hizo una reverencia, se subió a su auto y partió hacia su casa.

– Orihime…–

– No quiero hablar de eso Rangiku-san–

– Pues no tienes opción. ¿Cómo pudiste mencionar ese tema? – pregunto la rubia viendo los ojos grises.

– Porque es cierto Rangiku-san. Yo he estado ahí consolándote cuando terminabas traicionada, herida o engañada. Yo era la que siempre te cuido y por eso no voy a permitir que te vuelvan a lastimar. ¡Nunca más! – contesto agitada Orihime.

A Rangiku le tembló el labio e intento retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

– ¿Cuántos de ellos intentaron conocerte Orihime? – dijo la rubia con voz temblorosa. La pelinaranja abrió los ojos como platos.

– ¿Cuántos de ellos intentaron agradarte o se preocuparon por ti? – Orihime no contesto.

– Exacto. Ninguno. Piensa en eso Orihime, antes de juzgar a las personas– dijo Rangiku girando sobre sus talones y entrando a la casa Kurosaki.

La pelinaranja corrió hacia su casa. Solo quería ver a su novio, para que la abrazara y protegiera.

Cuando abrió la puerta principal, se sorprendió mucho al ver a su novio sentado en la sala esperándola.

– Orihime…– las palabras de Ichigo fueron interrumpidas por al abrazo desesperado de su novia.

– ¿Orihime? ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Ichigo acariciando la cabeza anaranjada de la joven. Orihime solo sollozaba amargamente. Después de un rato la joven madre se tranquilizo e Ichigo le preparo una taza de té.

– Aquí tienes. ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Ichigo sentándose a su lado.

– Me-Mejor, gracias Ichigo-kun–

– ¿Quieres platicarme que sucedió? –

– S-Sí–

– Bien. Cuéntame–

Orihime comenzó a narrar todo lo sucedido durante y después de la cena. Como se comporto con Gin y como le había hablado a Rangiku.

– Orihime, ¿Por qué te comportaste así? –

– Porque no quiero que Rangiku-san sufra– dijo Orihime con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

– ¿Qué dices? –

Orihime volteo a verlo directo a los ojos.

– Voy a contarte algo de mi vida, que no le he contado a nadie– dijo Orihime con nostalgia.

– Parte de mi adolescencia, me la pase cuidando de Rangiku-san. Tuvo muchos novios, pero todos eran unos patanes. Ellos la hicieron sufrir demasiado. Fue horrible y muy doloroso verla en ese estado. La última vez que esto sucedió, Rangiku-san fue hospitalizada– Orihime se detuvo para intentar controlar su voz.

– No comía, ni dormía bien. Falto al trabajo casi un mes. Los doctores me dijeron que ella temía principios de anemia. Yo solo… no quiero que la lastimen– dijo Orihime finalizando su historia. Ichigo se quedo callado por un momento, estaba pensando que decirle a su novia. Finalmente dijo:

– ¿Estás completamente segura que el novio Matsumoto-san la quiere lastimar? –

Orihime se sorprendió por lo que dijo el pelinaranja. Agacho la mirada avergonzada por su falta de madurez.

– No lo estoy pero no quiero arriesgarme–

– Que terca te has vuelto– dijo Ichigo para después suspirar con derrota. Orihime inflo las mejillas haciendo un puchero e Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír. Con un beso delicado hizo que su novia cambiara su semblante y se sonrojo.

– Vamos a descansar Orihime– dijo Ichigo tomando la mano de la ojigris y llevándosela a su habitación.

Al día siguiente…

Los rayos de luz entraban en la habitación celeste de la casa, iluminaban la cabeza anaranjada de Ichigo.

Orihime estaba despierta desde hace un rato, se había quedado contemplando a su novio, mientras él dormía. Ichigo abrió los ojos con pesadez y lo primero que vio fueron unos hermosos ojos grises.

– Buenos días Ichigo-kun– saludo Orihime mientras un leve rubor aparecía sobre sus mejillas.

– Buenos días Orihime, ¿llevas mucho despierta? –

– No, solo no podía dejar de verte– Ichigo sonrió satisfecho.

– ¿Por qué eres tan perfecta? – pregunto Ichigo para después besarla en la frente.

– Ichigo-kun, el día esta precioso, ¿qué te parece sí vamos a pasear? – dijo Orihime viendo hacia la ventana de la habitación.

– ¿No prefieres quedarte en la cama conmigo? – dijo Ichigo en un tono lujurioso que Orihime pudo detectar, causándole un fuerte sonrojo.

– Sa-Sabes que si quiero pero… en verdad quiero salir e invitar a tus hermanas– contesto la pelinaranja con una sonrisa un poco tímida.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, mostrando molestia y volteo a ver hacia otro lado. Orihime adivino su enojo al instante.

– Por favor Ichigo-kun– susurro Orihime, acercándose a su novio para poder besarlo en la mejilla, muy tiernamente.

Ichigo se sonrojo levemente, se separo un poco de los labios de su novia y se paró dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

– Les voy a hablar a mis hermanas–

– ¡Gracias Ichigo-kun! ¡Te amo! – exclamo Orihime abalanzándose hacia el joven para poder abrazarlo.

– No es justo, no me dejas enojarme– dijo Ichigo mientras se reía de las expresiones de su novia.

En la mansión Kuchiki…

– ¿Quiere mi ayuda? – dijo Rukia viendo a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella. Rukia estaba tomando una taza de té cuando una de sus sirvientas le había avisado que alguien la buscaba. La ojiazul nunca espero a esa persona.

– Así es Kuchiki-san– contesto Ichimaru Gin para después darle un pequeño sorbo a su taza de té.

– Sabe que no puedo hacer eso Ichimaru-san. Orihime me mataría–

– Veo que Inoue-san le ha contado sobre mí– dijo Gin con una sonrisa.

– Por supuesto, somos las mejores amigas–

– Ya veo–

– Dígame Ichimaru-san, ¿por qué esta tan interesado en Orihime? – pregunto Rukia viéndolo intensamente. Gin dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo y luego suspiro.

– Porque es importante para Rangiku y en verdad quiero agradarle– contesto el peliblanco con gran sinceridad logrando cautivar a Rukia.

– ¿Por qué yo? –

– En verdad eres curiosa Kuchiki-san– dijo Gin aguantando su risa.

– Te elegí a ti porque conoces bien a Inoue-san y me han contado que eres haciendo planes, y no has fallado–

Rukia casi se ahoga con el poco de té que estaba bebiendo y se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

– Que fama tengo. Lo ayudare–

– Eso es genial. ¡Gracias Kuchiki-san! –

– No le mencione. En verdad no lo haga– dijo Rukia.

– No se lo diré a nadie, es una promesa–

– Está bien, esto es lo que haremos– dijo Rukia con un brillo especial en sus ojos azules.

En la casa Kurosaki…

– Buenos días Kurosaki-san– saludo Orihime a Isshin.

– ¡Orihime-chan! Que linda sorpresa. ¡Muy lento! – exclamo Isshin dándole un golpe en la cara a su hijo que estaba distraído.

– ¡¿QUE TE SUCEDE VIEJO LOCO? – exclamo Ichigo con rabia.

– Buenos días hijo mío– contesto el doctor con una sonrisa.

– ¡¿QUE TIENEN DE BUENOS? – gritó Ichigo para después lanzarse contra su padre.

Orihime, ya acostumbrada a esas demostraciones de afecto, se giro sobre sus talones para ir a saludar a sus pequeñas cuñadas.

– Hola Karin-chan y Yuzu-chan–

– Buenos días Orihime-chan– saludaron las mellizas al mismo tiempo.

– Orihime-chan, que hermoso vestido– exclamo Yuzu admirándolo.

– Gracias Yuzu-chan, Ichigo-kun me lo regalo– Orihime llevaba puesto un vestido strapless de color azul grisáceo, con líneas horizontales muy delgadas de color azul marino. Debajo del busto se encontraba un lazo de color azul marino. Tenía unas bolsas a los costados y se encontraban a la altura de las piernas. El largo del vestido era hasta la media pierna y como toque final unas sandalias tipo troyano de color blanco.

– No sabía que tuvieras tan buen gusto hermano– dijo Karin.

– Es cierto, ¿segura que no es gay Orihime-chan? – dijo Isshin provocando que su hijo lo dejara inconsciente de un solo golpe.

– Vámonos al parque– dijo Ichigo de mal humor.

– Kurosaki-san, ¿en dónde está Rangiku-san? –

– ¿Rangiku? Salió desde muy temprano, solo dijo que tenía algo que hacer–

Orihime se entristeció un poco.

– Gracias. Hasta luego– dijo Orihime para después salir de la casa.

Todos iban caminando y platicando muy alegre.

Karin llevaba una blusa holgada de rayas gruesas en blanco y negro, la blusa le llegaba un poco más abajo del ombligo. Un short de mezclilla, con las orillas un poco desgastadas, unos lentes de sol negros y unas sandalias de pata de gallo de color negras.

Yuzu llevaba un vestido rojo de tirantes delgados y unos pequeños botones en el escote. El vestido tenía diseños de flores blancas y se ajustaba en la cintura para después hacerse flojo. Llevaba puestas unas sandalias de charol negro.

Ichigo iba con unos bermudas de cuadros de diferentes colores, una playera de color blanco con un número 15 e sobre su corazón y unas sandalias de color café claro.

– Muchas gracias por habernos invitado Orihime-chan– dijo Yuzu con alegría mientras la tomaba de la mano.

– De nada–

– Hey, ¿acaso no hay un agradecimiento para tu hermano? – dijo Ichigo algo indignado.

– Claro que no. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que la de la idea fue Orihime-chan y no tú– dijo Karin viendo de reojo a su hermano que estaba furioso.

– Gracias a ti también hermano– dijo Yuzu intentando calmarlo.

– Sí, sí, como sea– contesto Ichigo con un leve sonrojo.

– Vamos por un helado– exclamo Yuzu jalando a su hermana que se resistía.

– Vamos Ichigo-kun– dijo Orihime tomándolo de la mano y llevándoselo hacia la heladería.

– Hermano yo quiero uno de fresa– dijo Yuzu.

– Está bien, tranquila–

Ichigo pago los helados de todos. Orihime pidió uno de chocolate, Yuzu de fresa, Karin de limón e Ichigo de vainilla.

– Gracias Ichigo-kun– agradeció Orihime con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que su hermano se sonrojara.

– Se sonrojo Karin-chan– dijo Yuzu en un susurro.

– En verdad esta idiota– comento Karin en el mismo tono.

Ambos pelinaranjas voltearon a verlas y se sorprendieron mucho al tenerlas muy cerca.

– ¡¿Qué cosas están diciendo ustedes dos? – exclamo un Ichigo muy apenado.

– Solo la verdad– dijo Karin dándose la vuelta para ir a los juegos del parque.

– Se aman, ¿verdad? – dijo Yuzu con inocencia.

– Sí Yuzu-chan– contesto con alegría Orihime.

Se encontraban en los juegos cuando…

– ¿Orihime? – dijo una voz muy familiar.

– ¿Rangiku-san? – contesto la ojigris al verla en el parque pero no venia sola. Ichimaru Gin estaba ahí también.

– ¡Matsumoto-san! – saludo Yuzu desde la cima del tobogán.

– Hola niñas. ¿Orihime que están haciendo aquí? – pregunto Rangiku algo confundida.

– Solo salimos a pasear un poco– contesto Orihime.

– Vaya coincidencia, ¿no crees Gin? – dijo Rangiku con una mirada de desconfianza.

– Sí–

– Matsumoto-san… dice Yuzu que si puedes venir a jugar con nosotras– dijo Karin acercándose algo tímida.

– Claro. Pórtate bien Orihime– advirtió Rangiku mientras se acercaba a las mellizas para poder jugar.

– ¿Cómo has estado Inoue-san? – pregunto Gin viendo a la ojigris.

– Bien gracias–

– Y ¿tú Kurosaki-san? –

– ¿Eh? Bien gracias por preguntar–

Orihime no dejaba de observar los ojos de Gin y viceversa. Fue cuando el ambiente tenso se rompió por una llamada al celular de Ichigo.

– ¿Hola? ¿Rukia? Sí, aquí está. Sí, sí… ¡Ya lo sé! ¡No tienes porque gritar enana! – decía Ichigo mientras se acercaba a Rangiku, pasándole el celular.

– ¿Rukia? ¿Qué? Pero… si eso deseo pero… No, puedo hacer eso. Rukia… ¡Ah! Eres igual a mi madre– exclamo Rangiku terminando la llamada.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Orihime confundida por la extraña conversación.

– Era Rukia. Necesita modelos por el día de hoy. Necesita a una mujer joven y dos niñas hermosas– dijo la rubia algo irritada.

– Las niñas hermosas son mis hermanas pero, ¿en dónde va a conseguir a la mujer joven? – dijo Ichigo con burla.

Rangiku lo golpeo en la cabeza.

– ¡Eres un idiota mocoso! –

– ¡Karin-chan vamos a ser modelos! – exclamo Yuzu con alegría.

– Yupi– dijo Karin con sarcasmo.

– Entonces vamos a casa de Rukia-chan– dijo Orihime.

– No. Necesito que tu y Gin me hagan un favor–

– ¿QUÉ? – exclamo Orihime con sorpresa y nerviosismo.

– No tienes opción Orihime, me lo debes por la cena que arruinaste–

– E-Está bien– dijo Orihime resignada.

– Necesito que me hagan unas compras para la boda. Gin tiene la lista–

– No te preocupes amor– contesto Gin con una sonrisa.

– Vamos mocoso– dijo Rangiku.

– ¿Te vas a llevar a Ichigo-kun? – pregunto Orihime alarmada.

– Claro. ¿No pretenderás que tres lindas chicas se vayan solas? ¿O sí? – dijo Karin.

– Estarás bien Orihime. No estarás sola– dijo Ichigo acariciándole los brazos para darle seguridad.

– Sí, pero vuelvo pronto–

– Claro que sí. Te amo– dijo Ichigo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

– Bien vámonos–

– Que mujer tan mandona. Te compadezco– dijo Ichigo hablándole al peliblanco.

– Vayan con cuidado– exclamo Gin viendo como se perdían de vista.

– Aún no me agradas–

– Lo sé. Vamos a hacer el mandado– dijo Gin sacando una enorme lista de su bolsillo.

– Debí imaginarlo– comentó Orihime.

– Lo primero es ver al florista. Rangiku me comento que te gustan mucho las flores, ¿no es así? –

– ¿Eh? Sí, de hecho conozco una florería muy bonita y sé que a Rangiku-san le va a gustar– dijo Orihime algo entusiasmada.

– No perdamos tiempo entonces– dijo Gin encaminándose.

Rápidamente llegaron a la florería "IRIS". Era un lugar muy sencillo, con grandes ventanas y paredes de color blanco. En su interior había toda clase de flores de distintos colores y aromas.

– Bienvenidos a IRIS. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? – dijo una joven de largo cabello castaño claro y ojos miel. Su piel era blanca y con pecas en la nariz.

– Hola Kokoro-chan. Tanto tiempo sin verte– dijo Orihime acercándose al mostrador.

– ¡Orihime-chan! Estas hermosa, no cabe duda que el embarazo te sienta de maravilla– dijo Kokoro con una sonrisa.

– Gracias. Queremos que nos muestres algunas flores para una boda–

– ¿Boda? ¿No me digas que ya te vas a casar? – pregunto Kokoro con gran sorpresa.

– No, no. Son para la boda de Rangiku-san. De hecho vengo con el novio– dijo Orihime cambiando su semblante a uno más serio.

– Hola. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kido Kokoro–

– El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Ichimaru Gin–

– Kokoro, las flores por favor–

Después de que Kokoro les mostrara algunas flores, Orihime decidió que por el momento elegiría las Fresias, rosas blancas, iris blanca y tulipanes blancos.

– Inoue-san, ¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas? – pregunto de repente Gin.

– El iris morado– contesto Orihime con precaución.

– Kokoro-chan, ¿me das un ramo de iris morada? –

– Claro, enseguida Ichimaru-san– dijo Kokoro preparando el ramo.

– E-Espera… no creas que con un ramo de flores me vas a ganar– dijo la ojigris algo nerviosa.

– Y tú no creas que estas son para ti– contesto Gin con una sonrisa. Orihime se apeno por su gran bocota.

– Aquí tiene– dijo Kokoro entregándole un hermoso ramo a Gin.

– Gracias. Fue un placer conocerte Kokoro-chan–

– El gu-gusto fue mío–

– Adiós Kokoro-chan–

– Vuelvan pronto–

La siguiente parada, fue escoger el bufet de la velada. Esta vez fue Gin el que decidió. Orihime dio las degustaciones de todos los platillos y quedo encantada. Después lo acompaño a elegir el traje que iba a usar, fue divertido verlo elegir ropa realmente pasada de moda.

– Inoue-san, hemos terminado de hacer los encargos. ¿Podrías acompañarme a un último lugar? –

El cielo comenzaba a pintarse de tonos rojizos cuando llegaron el cementerio.

– Buenas tardes padre y madre Mis padres fallecieron cuando yo apenas tenía 14 años.– dijo Gin cuando se detuvieron enfrente de una lapida de piedra caliza.

Orihime abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

– Hoy he traído a una persona especial a conocerlos. Ella es Inoue Orihime, la hija de la mujer que amo– dijo Gin mientras se arrodillaba. Orihime dio un paso al frente e hizo una reverencia.

– Mucho gusto– dijo con voz débil.

– Quiero que Inoue-san sepa que en verdad amo a Rangiku y que, justo aquí, enfrente de mis padres, yo Ichimaru Gin, prometo hacerla muy feliz– dijo Gin depositando las flores en la lapida de sus padres.

Orihime se enderezo dejando que el sol iluminara sus lágrimas.

– Te… Te creo Ichimaru-san. Confío en ti– dijo Orihime para después abrazarlo con fuerza.

– Lamento el modo en el que te trate, lamento no haber visto el amor que sientes por mi mamá, lo lamento mucho– dijo Orihime mientras sollozaba y Gin le acariciaba la cabeza.

– Todo estará bien Orihime-chan–

– Por favor recuérdame darle las gracias a Rukia-chan– dijo Orihime.

– Cla-Claro–

Después de estar en el cementerio, Gin y Orihime se dirigieron a la casa de Rukia para buscar a sus cómplices. Orihime les reclamo a todos pero en verdad estaba muy feliz por Rangiku.

– Me alegro que lo hayas aceptado Orihime– dijo Rangiku mientras la abrazara.

– Lo siento mucho Rangiku-san. Ahora sé que Ichimaru-san es un buen hombre– contesto Orihime correspondiendo el abrazo.

– Es cierto Ichimaru-san, alguien vino a verlo– dijo Rukia recordando.

– ¿En serio? ¿Quién? –

– ¡Yo hermano! – exclamo alguien en el umbral de la puerta del jardín.

– Perdone Kuchiki-san, el se metió a la fuerza– se disculpo una de las sirvientas.

– Espera… ¿ha dicho hermano? – pregunto Ichigo confundido.

– Así es. Les presento a mi hermano pequeño, Ichimaru Toushiro–

¿Un hermano? ¡La familia sigue creciendo!

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_

* * *

_

_ke tal? espero ke haya sido de su agrado! dejen reviews!_


	26. Chapter 26: Sol, Mar y Cupido

**he regresado con el capi 26 y es unos de los mas largos ke he escrito, con mas de 4500 palabras! perdon si tarde demasiado pero he estado ocupada!**

**bueno ste capi va dedicado a... LAVI-HIME! espero ke sea de tu agrado**

**disfruten del capi!**

* * *

**Capítulo 26: Sol, Arena y Cupido **

Era domingo por la mañana.

Orihime se encontraba arreglando una maleta de viaje.

– No puedo creer que vamos a ir a la playa de vacaciones– exclamo la pelinaranja mientras doblaba la ropa que iba a llevar.

– Si, Ichimaru fue muy amable al pagarnos todo el viaje– dijo Ichigo entrando a la habitación con algunas cosas más.

– No puedo creer que ya se vayan a casar y en la playa. Va a ser muy romántico– dijo Orihime con ilusión en sus ojos.

– Pero… ¿no tendrán problemas con el enano de su hermano? –

– Espero que no– contesto Orihime recordando el primer encuentro con su "hermanito".

_FLASHBACK_

– _Por fin te encontré hermano– dijo Toushiro acercándose a Gin._

_Ichimaru Toushiro, el hermano menor de Ichimaru Gin. Es un chico frío y calculador, admira mucho a Gin. Tiene la tez bronceada, ceño fruncido, cabello blanco y ojos color turquesa iguales a los de su hermano._

– _Te dije que esperaras en casa– _

– _¡Toushiro! ¡Qué alegría verte! – exclamo Rangiku abrazando al peliblanco. El chico logro zafarse del agarre de la rubia, empujándola._

– _¡Me asfixias mujer! – exclamo furioso Toushiro._

– _Que malo eres–_

– _Ehmm… ¿Rangiku-san? – dijo Orihime acercándose a su tutora._

– _Oh… lo lamento. Orihime quiero presentarte a Toushiro, el hermano menor de Gin– dijo la rubia._

_Orihime y Toushiro se observaron por unos segundos._

– _Mucho…–_

– _No me interesa conocerte, ya que no permitiré que la mujer rubia se case con mi hermano–_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

– Creo que estas vacaciones serán únicas– comento Ichigo.

Se reunieron en el parque de Karakura. Toda la familia Kurosaki fue invitada, Orihime estaba muy contenta porque eran sus primeras vacaciones en familia.

– Dime Orihime-chan, ¿ya habías estado en la playa antes? – pregunto Isshin mientras manejaba.

– Sí, pero fue hace mucho tiempo. Cuando mis padres aún vivían– contesto la ojigris con algo de tristeza.

– Lo lamento Orihime-chan, el viejo a veces es un estúpido– dijo Karin viendo feo a su papá.

– Lo-Lo siento Orihime-chan…–

– No se preocupe Kurosaki-san, después de todo fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora lo importante es hacer nuevos recuerdos con mi nueva familia–

Ichigo, que era el copiloto, observo a su novia por el espejo retrovisor y le dedico una sonrisa.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la playa.

– ¡Llegamos! – exclamaron Yuzu y Orihime viendo el paisaje por las ventanas. La arena blanca, en mar azul turquesa y un sol resplandeciente.

– Muy bien papá, ¿en dónde está la casa de Ichimaru? – pregunto Ichigo viendo como su papá buscaba la dirección.

– Aquí dice que no estamos muy lejos–

– No te preocupes papá, creo que la reconoceremos– dijo Yuzu con una gran sonrisa viendo hacia un punto fijo. Todos voltearon para saber que observaba.

Lo que encontraron fue impactante.

Sobre el techo de una mansión de color de blanco, se encontraba flotando un globo aerostático que decía: "Bienvenidos a mi boda. Atte. Ichimaru-Matsumoto"

– Esa mujer esta demente– dijo Ichigo.

La mansión era impresionante. Era de color blanco, con grandes jardines verdes y con todo tipo de flores. En la entrada se ubicaba una hermosa fuente de piedra caliza.

– No puedo creerlo– dijo Karin viendo la inmensa casa.

– Lo sé, esto es demasiado– dijo Ichigo mientras bajaba las maletas del coche.

– ¡Bienvenidos! – exclamo Rangiku apareciendo por la puerta principal.

– Rangiku-san– dijo Orihime acercándose para poder saludar a su adorada tutora.

– Orihime… que linda estas– dijo Rangiku abrazando fuertemente a la joven.

– Oye pechugona, déjala o la vas a matar– dijo Ichigo intentando salvar a su novia.

– Eres un irrespetuoso mocoso–

– ¿Cuándo nos vas a dejar entrar a la casa? – pregunto Karin con impaciencia.

– Karin-chan–

– ¿Qué? Solo quiero entrar Yuzu–

– Si lo lamento, vamos pasen– dijo Rangiku guiándolos al interior.

Por dentro la casa era aun más impresionante que por fuera. Había muebles de caoba por todos lados. Alfombras persas con diseños increíbles, decoraciones de cristal importadas, grandes arañas colgando del techo.

– Este lugar es hermoso– dijo Orihime con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

– Así es. Pero así de hermoso, así de costoso. Les pido que no toquen…–

– ¡Hey miren chicos! ¡Estoy haciendo malabares! – exclamo Isshin mientras lanzaba por el aire unas bolas de cristal de colores. Ganándose unos golpes por parte de Ichigo y Karin.

– Lo lamento Matsumoto-san– dijo Ichigo con una vena palpitando en su sien.

– Si, les mostrare sus habitaciones– dijo Rangiku igual de molesta.

– Lo-Lo siento– susurro Isshin antes de perder la conciencia.

Rangiku los llevo hacia la primera planta de la casa.

– Esta será la habitación de las niñas e Isshin– dijo Rangiku mientras abría la puerta de madera color chocolate dejando ver el interior.

La habitación era digna de una reina. Tenía una gran ventana con balcón, que dejaba a la vista el enorme jardín de la casa. Dos camas King size ubicadas cerca de la ventana. El color de la habitación era crema. Un baño privado con tina y masajeador incluido. Un armario amplio de madera tallada.

– ¿Está será muestra habitación? – pregunto Karin mientras admiraba la habitación.

– Así es. Espero que les guste– dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Bromeas? Esto es genial– exclamo Yuzu mientras se lanzaba a la cama.

– ¿En donde será nuestra habitación? – pregunto Ichigo mientras le tomaba la mano a Orihime.

– ¿De quienes? – contesto Rangiku viendo a Ichigo a los ojos.

– Mía y de Orihime–

– Ustedes no dormirán juntos– dijo Rangiku mientras salía de la habitación.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no Rangiku-san? – pregunto Orihime siguiéndola.

– Porque no–

– Esa no es una respuesta– ataco Ichigo viéndola con el ceño fruncido.

– Mi casa, mis reglas. Orihime dormirá con las chicas y el mocoso con los chicos–

– ¿Chicas y chicos? – pregunto Orihime con sorpresa.

– Tengo un mal presentimiento– dijo Ichigo entrecerrando los ojos.

– ¡Orihime! – exclamo Rukia mientras corría a los brazos de la ojigris.

– ¡Rukia-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí? –

– ¡Matsumoto-san nos invito! –

– ¿Nos? ¿A quiénes? – pregunto Ichigo desconcertado.

– ¡Hey Ichigo! ¿Listo para divertirte? – dijo Renji apareciendo por el pasillo usando un traje de baño de cuerpo completo a rayas.

– Renji te dije que no usaras ese traje de baño tan vergonzoso– lo regaño Rukia.

– ¿Vergonzoso? Pero si mi padre me dijo que estaba de moda–

– Sí, en la época de la caverna– dijo Tatsuki mientras se acercaba a sus amigos.

– ¡Tatsuki-chan! – exclamo Orihime apresurándose hacia su amiga.

– ¿Qué? ¿Tatsuki también? Eso significa…–

– Así es Kurosaki, yo también estoy aquí–dijo Uryuu situándose junto a su novia.

– ¡Todos están aquí! ¿No es increíble Ichigo-kun? – dijo Orihime con una gran sonrisa para después ver a su novio.

– Sí, increíble–

– Bueno ya que todos se saludaron, llevare a las chicas a su habitación. Chicos sigan a Midori-san– dijo Rangiku mientras caminaba por el pasillo seguido por las chicas.

– Tú debes ser Midori-san, ¿verdad? – le dijo Renji a una mucama muy bonita que pasaba por ahí. La chica solo negó con la cabeza y siguió con sus tareas.

– No Abarai-san, yo soy Midori– dijo una voz grave. Los chicos voltearon a ver a la dueña, solo para horrorizarse. Midori-san era una mujer casi tan grande como Chad, tenía el ceño fruncido y muchas arrugas. Era regordeta y tenía una verruga a lado de la boca.

– Síganme– ordeno la imponente mujer y ellos la siguieron sin protestar.

Después de que se instalaron y refrescaron un poco, decidieron salir a la playa a divertirse un poco.

– ¡Vamos Ichigo-kun! – exclamo Orihime emocionada por estar en la playa.

– ¡Espérame Orihime! – dijo Ichigo alcanzando a su novia justo cuando esta entraba en el mar.

– Me alegra que esos dos puedan estar juntos– dijo Tatsuki viendo a la pareja desde la orilla.

– Sí, aunque Kurosaki sea un idiota, me alegro por los dos– dijo Uryuu a lado de su novia.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo Tatsuki? – exclamo Rukia lanzándole agua en la cara a la capitana.

– ¡Vamos a jugar! – dijo Renji corriendo hacia la pelinegra.

– ¡Rukia! ¿Cómo te atreves? – exclamo Tatsuki furiosa.

– Ya que– dijo Uryuu caminando tranquilo hacia sus amigos.

Después de una hora jugando en el mar, decidieron ir a pasear por los alrededores.

– Esta ha sido muy divertido– comento Orihime con una sonrisa enorme.

– Sí y yo que pensé que serian un dolor de cabeza– dijo Ichigo señalando a sus amigos.

– Que grosero eres. ¿Orihime como puedes soportarlo? – dijo Rukia sintiendo pena por su amiga.

– No digas eso Rukia-chan–

– Pero es cierto Inoue-san, eres una mujer muy paciente– dijo Uryuu.

– Mira que esperar a que este idiota se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos… debió ser aburrido– dijo Renji.

– Y todavía eres tan linda y amable con él– dijo Tatsuki.

– Sentimos pena por ti– dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Dejen de hablar como si no estuviera presente! – exclamo Ichigo furioso.

– ¡Orihime-chan! – dijo una dulce voz, interrumpiendo la pelea.

– Kokoro-chan– dijo Orihime sorprendida.

– Que coincidencia encontrarte aquí– dijo Kokoro con una linda sonrisa.

– Es verdad, Kokoro-chan, ¿recuerdas a Ichigo-kun? Mi novio–

– Hey Kido– dijo Ichigo a modo de saludo.

– Hola Kurosaki-kun–

– Orihime, ¿Quién es tu amiga? – pregunto Rukia acercándose con curiosidad.

– Oh, lo siento. Mi nombre es Kido Kokoro, estudio el segundo año de preparatoria– dijo la castaña haciendo una reverencia.

– Kido trabaja en la florería favorita de Orihime, por eso son grandes amigas– dijo Ichigo.

– Ellos son mis amigos, Kuchiki Rukia, Arisawa Tatsuki, Abarai Renji e Ishida Uryuu– dijo Orihime haciendo las presentaciones.

– Dinos Kido-san, ¿Qué haces aquí en la playa? – pregunto Renji.

– Eh… bueno… yo…–

– Por fin te encontré Kido– dijo de pronto una voz que todos reconocieron.

– Sado-kun– susurro Kokoro con las mejillas rojas.

– ¿¡CHAD! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

– Hola chicos– dijo Chad sin importancia.

– Sa-Sado-kun, ¿Cómo conoces a Kokoro-chan? –

– Es mi novia– contesto Chad.

– ¡QUÉ! –

– ¡Sado-kun! No digas esas cosas a la ligera– lo regaño la castaña.

– Lo siento–

Después de un rato y unos helados…

– Así que se conocieron en el Yozakura– dijo Orihime viendo a Kokoro.

– Chad, ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que tenías una novia tan bonita? – pregunto Rukia viendo a su gran amigo.

– Porque ustedes no preguntaron– contesto Chad sin darle importancia.

– En verdad que sabes escogerlas Chad, Kido-san es muy linda– dijo Renji con una sonrisa que fue borrada por el puño de Rukia.

– Idiota– dijo la ojiazul mientras enterraba a su novio en la arena.

– Ese fue un buen golpe Rukia– dijo Tatsuki admirando el trabajo de su amiga.

– Ehmm… dime Orihime-chan, ¿Por qué están todos aquí? ¿Vacaciones en grupo? – pregunto Kokoro con curiosidad.

– Algo así, dentro de unos días será la boda de Rangiku-san y todos están invitados. Ustedes también Kokoro-chan– contesto Orihime regalándole una sonrisa cálida a su amiga.

– Gracias Orihime-chan, ahí estaremos–

– Kido es hora de irnos, tenemos que ir por tus padres– dijo Chad mientras tomaba de la mano a la castaña.

– ¡Es verdad! ¡Nos vemos Orihime-chan! ¡Gusto en conocerlos chicos! – dijo Kokoro para después salir corriendo mientras arrastraba a Chad.

– Esa chica tiene mucha fuerza– dijo Ichigo sorprendido.

– Cierto, para arrastrar de esa manera a Chad, debe tenerla– dijo Uryuu.

– Sí, bueno nosotros también nos vamos– dijo Tatsuki mientras miraba la hora en su reloj.

– Sí, es hora de almorzar– dijo Rukia comenzando a caminar.

– Rukia-chan, ¿no piensas sacar a Abarai-kun de la arena? – pregunto preocupada Orihime.

– No, se lo merece por ver a otra chica– dijo la princesa ojiazul, dándole la espalda a su novio.

– Vamos Orihime, Renji estará bien– dijo Ichigo sonriendo con burla.

– Si tú lo dices–

El grupo de amigos se alejo sin preocupaciones, mientras Renji despertaba de su inconsciencia.

– ¿Rukia? ¿Amigos? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué estoy enterrado? –

Cuando por fin el pelirrojo logro alcanzar a sus amigos, ellos ya estaban disfrutando de un delicioso almuerzo en el jardín de la casa.

– ¿Por qué tardaste tanto Abarai? – dijo Rukia riendo.

– Será porque me enterraste en la arena y me dejaste ahí– contesto Renji furioso.

– ¿Yo? Nunca te haría eso amor– contesto Rukia con inocencia. El pelirrojo gruño.

– Ya olvídalo Renji, sabes que con ella nunca ganarás– dijo Tatsuki antes de llevarse a la boca pedazo de pescado asado.

– Mejor disfruta de esta deliciosa comida– le sugirió Orihime mientras le ponía cátsup y maní a su pescado. Todos sintieron nauseas.

– Creo que voy a vomitar– dijo Renji con la cara de un tono verde.

– Tu novia come cosas asquerosas Ichigo– dijo Rukia.

– Lo sé– dijo Ichigo resignado.

– ¡Shiro-chan! – gritó una voz seguida de unas fuertes carcajadas.

Todos los comensales desviaron su vista hacia donde provenía esa voz. Eran Karin y Yuzu que venían corriendo en su dirección, Toushiro las venía persiguiendo.

– ¿Qué ocurre Karin? – le pregunto Ichigo a su hermana que no paraba de reír.

– Nada hermano, eso solo… solo que… ¡Le dice Shiro-chan! – dijo Karin entre risas, justo en el momento en que el peliblanco apareció.

– ¿Shiro-chan? – repitió Orihime provocando el sonrojo de Toushiro.

– Así le dice su novia– dijo Yuzu riendo.

Ichigo, Rukia y Renji voltearon a ver al chico con miradas pervertidas.

– ¿Así que tienes novia? – dijo Rukia.

– Y tan serio que te veías– dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Es linda? – pregunto Renji ganándose un pellizco por parte de Rukia.

– E-Ella no es mi novia–

– ¿No? Pero se estas completamente rojo– dijo Rukia jalándole las mejillas al peliblanco.

– Además te llama por un apodo cursi– dijo Karin.

– Eso es… Eso es porque…– tartamudeaba Toushiro sin poder encontrar una explicación.

– Ya basta chicos, no molesten más a Toushiro-kun– dijo Orihime.

– ¡No necesito que me defiendas! – le gritó el peliblanco como respuesta.

– ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Tu solo puedes, ¿no Shiro-chan? – le dijo Ichigo molesto con la actitud para con su novia.

Toushiro se apeno y salió corriendo del lugar.

– Chicos fueron muy duros con él– dijo Orihime sintiendo pena por su hermano.

– ¿Estás loca? Te gritó Orihime– le dijo Tatsuki.

– Lo sé. Quisiera poder agradarle–

Ichigo observó el semblante de su novia y quiso ayudarla.

– Renji, Ishida, síganme– dijo Ichigo mientras se levantaban de su lugar.

– ¿Qué te sucede? – le dijo Renji sin moverse.

– No somos tus esclavos Kurosaki–

– Muévanse– les dijo Ichigo observándolos con ojos de espectro. Ambos chicos se levantaron y lo siguieron sin protestar.

– ¿A dónde vas Ichigo-kun? –

– Nos vemos en un rato– fue la respuesta que recibió Orihime mientras veía como el trío salía de la casa.

Ichigo y los demás estuvieron buscando a Toushiro por una hora, hasta que lo encontraron sentado a la orilla del mar.

– ¡Ahí está Ichigo! Pero, ¿por qué quieres hablar con él? – le dijo Renji.

– Porque es importante para Orihime– contesto Ichigo mientras se acercaba al joven peliblanco.

– Hey enano– saludo lo mejor que pudo el pelinaranja.

– _Esto será difícil_– pensó Uryuu mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro.

– ¿Qué quieres cabeza de zanahoria? – contesto Toushiro con el ceño fruncido.

– Oye no tienes porque hablarme así–

– Yo te hablo como se me pegue la gana–

– Eres un malagradecido, después de que te vengo a saludar me tratas así– contesto Ichigo con una vena palpitante en la sien.

– No te pedí que me vinieras a hablar, yo estaba muy bien solo–

– En eso tiene razón Ichigo– opino Renji. Ichigo lo volteo a ver y lo golpeo en el rostro, logrando que toda la cabeza se entierre en la arena como avestruz.

– Nadie pidió tu opinión–

– ¿Por qué no mejor se van por donde vinieron? – exclamo Toushiro realmente harto de la situación.

– ¡Shiro-chan! – exclamo una dulce voz a espaldas de los chicos.

– Hinamori– susurro el peliblanco con sorpresa.

Hinamori Momo, una chica de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, ojos color chocolate, piel blanca y sonrisa cálida. Es amiga de la infancia de Toushiro.

– ¿Con qué ella es tu novia? – dijo Ichigo provocando el sonrojo del peliblanco, pero solo él lo pudo escuchar.

– Cállate–

– Hola Shiro-chan– lo saludo Momo con las mejillas rosadas.

– Hinamori, ya te he dicho que no me digas así–

– Y yo te he dicho que es Momo-chan, no Hinamori– dijo la castaña inflando las mejillas haciendo un berrinche.

– Al parecer se llevan muy bien– dijo Uryuu captando la atención de la chica. Hinamori se sonrojo porque no los había notado antes.

– Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ocupado–

– No son cosa importante. No te preocupes– contesto Toushiro haciendo énfasis en la palabra cosa.

– Hola mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo y soy el cuñado de Shiro-chan– dijo el pelinaranja provocando el enojo del peliblanco.

– Mucho gusto Kurosaki-san, mi nombre es Hinamori Momo, amiga de Shiro-chan–

– Hola yo soy Ishida Uryuu y el que esta inconsciente por allá es Abarai Renji–

– Mucho gusto. Ehmm… Kurosaki-san, ¿co-como es posible que usted sea el cuñado de Shiro-chan? ¿Acaso usted e Ichimaru-san…?–

Ese comentario hizo que incluso Renji despertara y se riera junto a Uryuu y Toushiro. Ichigo se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

– No, no es nada como eso. Soy novio de la nueva hermana de Shiro-chan– se explicó Ichigo furioso por las carcajadas de los chicos.

– Con que es eso, que alivio– comento Momo.

– Por cierto, ¿Qué quieres Hinamori? –

– Es verdad, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a comer pizza Shiro-chan? – pregunto Momo con ilusión.

Toushiro se sonrojo de sobre manera y dijo:

– No, lo siento. Ya comí–

– Oh, ya veo. Entonces será en otra ocasión. Nos vemos, mucho gusto en conocerlos Kurosaki-san, Ishida-san y Abarai-san– se despidió Momo alejándose del lugar.

– Adiós Momo-chan– exclamo Renji con una sonrisa.

– Fuiste muy rudo con ella– dijo Ichigo viendo feo al peliblanco.

– Así nunca será tu novia– le dijo Uryuu mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

– ¿Qui-Quién dijo que quería que fuera mi no-novia? –

– Por favor, se ve que te gusta mucho– le dijo Renji.

– Sí, así fuera no es de su incumbencia– contesto Toushiro comenzando a irse.

– Podemos ayudarte a conquistarla– dijo Ichigo haciendo que el chico se detuviera en seco.

– ¿Ustedes que saben sobre eso? – dijo Toushiro dudando de ellos.

– Nosotros tres tenemos novias– contestó Ichigo.

– Pero somos pésimos en esto Ichigo– le susurro Renji al oído.

– Pero él no lo sabe, además hago esto por Orihime–

– Todo saldrá mal– dijo Uryuu cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Qué quieres a cambio? – pregunto Toushiro entrecerrando los ojos.

– Que te lleves mejor con Orihime y la dejes de tratar mal–

– ¿Lo haces por esa mujer? Está bien, pero tienes que garantizarme que lo lograras, de lo contrario le haré la vida imposible a tu novia– dijo Toushiro con un brillo maligno en los ojos.

– De acuerdo, pero harás todo lo que te diga– contesto Ichigo con determinación.

– Nos vemos en este mismo lugar a primera hora– dijo el peliblanco para después comenzar a caminar lejos del trío.

Al día siguiente…

– Muy bien Shiro-chan, esto es lo que harás– dijo Ichigo mientras buscaba en su mochila.

– No me digas así– le contesto Toushiro con furia.

– Toma esto– le dijo Ichigo entregándole un ramo de flores blancas. Toushiro las tomo y estornudo violentamente.

– Buscaremos a tu chica, le entregaras el ramo y la invitaras al espectáculo de fuegos artificiales de esta noche. ¿Entendido? – dijo Uryuu explicando el plan.

– Muy bien, será fácil– contesto Toushiro para después estornudar.

– ¿Acaso estás enfermo? – le pregunto Renji. Toushiro negó con la cabeza.

– Shiro-chan, ahí está Hinamori, ve y pídele una cita– dijo Ichigo empujando el joven hacía la castaña.

– ¿No crees que el enano está muy rojo? – le pregunto Uryuu a Renji mientras veían como Toushiro estornudaba otra vez.

– Sí, es muy raro–

– Debe estar nervioso– dijo Ichigo restándole importancia.

Toushiro estaba a unos metros de Momo, el chico abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió. Comenzó a toser fuertemente, tanto que Momo lo escucho y se acerco a verlo. Toushiro escondió las flores en su espalda.

– ¿Estás bien Shiro-chan? – el peliblanco la volteo a ver y vio su reflejo en los lentes de su amiga. Estaba comenzando a hincharse y tenía el mismo color que el cabello de Renji.

Toushiro sintió vergüenza y corrió del lugar.

– ¡Shiro-chan! – exclamo Momo preocupada, pero el chico no se detuvo.

El equipo Toushiro, observo la condición del chico.

– Eres alérgico a estas flores. Vamos te llevare tu casa para que te den algo– le dijo Uryuu después de examinarlo.

– El plan A, falló– dijo Renji.

– Debemos usar el plan B– dijo Ichigo.

Más al rato…

– No me agrada este plan– dijo Toushiro viendo la forma en que estaba vestido. Llevaba un esmoquin negro y una guitarra, cortesía de su hermano.

– Te ves muy bien Shiro-chan– dijo Ichigo sonriendo con malicia.

– ¡Deja de llamarme así! Esto no me gusta, hace demasiado calor con esto–

– Deja de quejarte. Con esto ten por seguro que Momo-chan te aceptará– dijo Renji riendo al igual que Ichigo.

– Muy bien, ve a hablarle y no olvides la canción– dijo Uryuu.

Toushiro trago fuerte y camino hacia Momo. El calor era fuerte, Toushiro estaba sudando demasiado.

– Hinamori– la llamo el peliblanco con voz fuerte. Momo volteo a verlo y se sorprendió por la forma en la que estaba vestido.

– ¡Shiro-chan! ¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué estás vestido así? – exclamo la castaña y el peliblanco se sonrojo mas por la vergüenza del momento.

– Cállate y escucha– dijo Toushiro acomodando la guitarra, cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar.

– _I can't get your smile out of my mind.  
I think about your eyes all the time.  
You're beautiful but you don't even try.  
Modesty is just so hard to find._

Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless.  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again.  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment.  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again.

Toushiro dejó de cantar, tocar y abrió los ojos para ver a una sorprendida Momo.

– Shiro…–

– Momo, ¿te gustaría…?– pero Toushiro no pudo terminar de hablar porque se desmayó.

– ¡Shiro-chan! – gritó Momo mientras se arrodillaba a lado del peliblanco.

– ¡Demonios! – exclamo Ichigo apresurándose hacia Toushiro.

– ¿Qué le ocurre a Shiro-chan? – pregunto Momo asustada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ichigo le toco la frente y le examino de cerca.

– Se desmayó por el calor– dijo el pelinaranja.

– ¿Pero por qué se puso este traje tan ridículo? – dijo Momo viendo a Toushiro. El trío se sonrojo.

– Será mejor que lo llevemos a su casa– dijo Uryuu para tranquilizar a Momo.

Así lo hicieron. Cuando llegaron a la casa Ichimaru, las sirvientas cargaron al joven hasta su habitación, lo desvistieron y le colocaron compresas frías para la insolación.

– Creo que este plan también falló– dijo Renji pero no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de él.

– ¿Qué plan Renji? – dijo Rukia, hacienda que su novio saltará de un susto.

– Ru-Rukia, ¿qué haces aqui? –

– No me cambies de tema. ¿Qué es lo que han estado haciendo a escondidas de nosotras? – le pregunto Rukia con las manos en las caderas.

– Que linda estás princesa–

– Renji– lo regaño la ojiazul.

– Nosotros no hacemos nada a escondidas de nadie–

– No me dejas otra opción– dijo Rukia acercándose peligrosamente a su novio.

La noche llegó con rapidez. Todos se encontraban a la orilla del mar esperando por lo fuegos artificiales. Habían parejas por doquier, cada persona estaba con su ser más preciado, excepto uno. Toushiro se encontraba sentado sobre una roca viendo como los románticos se abrazaban o besaban. Cuando despertó no pudo encontrar a Momo por ningún parte y nunca pudo pedirle una cita.

– Esto es una tontería– susurro mientras miraba hacia abajo. De pronto sintió como lo tocaban del brazo, volteo hacia arriba y ahí estaba Momo, sonriéndole.

– Hola Shiro-chan– dijo ella con mucha dulzura. Sentó a lado del peliblanco

– Hinamori, ¿qué haces aqui? – dijo él intentado ocultar su alegría.

– Tu hermana, Orihime-san me dijo que has intentado pedirme una cita todo el día– contestó ella con las mejillas de color rosa brillante. Toushiro desvió la mirada apenado.

– ¿Es verdad? –

– Sí– contestó Toushiro.

– Me alegro. Por cierto, Orihime-san me pidió que te diera esto– dijo Momo con una sonrisa, mientras le extendía una nota.

Justo en ese momento comenzaron los fuegos artificiales. Todos los presentes los observaron con asombro, pero Toushiro no pudo despegar la vista del rostro de Momo. Sin pensarlo, se acercó a ella y la beso en la mejilla.

Momo quedó petrificada. Volteo a verlo, roja como un tomate. Pero Toushiro observaba el mar como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, Momo se recargo en el hombro de él, disfrutando de la noche a su lado.

Mientras Momo descansaba sobre él, Toushiro decidió leer la nota de Orihime. Que decía:

_Querido Toushiro-kun:_

_Me he enterado por Rukia-chan, el trato que hiciste con Ichigo-kun. Creo que debiste haber pedido la ayuda femenina y no la de ellos, pero no les digas nada. Yo fui la que le explicó a Momo-chan la situación… DE NADA. _

_Ahora que yo te ayude a estar con ella, quiero que a cambió aceptes la boda de Rangiku-san con tu hermano mayor. Yo se que ese es tu verdadero deseo. Ellos serán muy felices te lo aseguro, palabra de hermana._

_Bueno, disfruta de tu cita_

_Con afecto Inoue Orihime_

Toushiro esbozo una sonrisa, pensando en lo inteligente que era su hermana mayor.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

ke tal? espero ke les haya gustado!

por si desean saber la canción que aparece es de los jonas brothers, se llama love bug... si se ke soy cursi pero me encanta la letra jeje

perdonenme los amantes de ToushiroxKarin pero Lavi-hime me pidio este capi desde hace mucho tiempo, keria complacerla

besos y cuidense... dejen reviews


	27. Chapter 27: Boda

**hola! por fin logre terminar el capi! el numero 27!**

**en este si hay ichihime y algunas sorpresas más... jejeje**

**espero ke lo disfruten**

* * *

**Capítulo 27: Boda**

Fin de semana en la playa.

La boda Ichimaru-Matsumoto estaba por realizarse.

Las cosas en la mansión estaban muy agitadas. Todo el personal estaba dedicado en cuerpo y alma en preparar la boda. Arreglos por aquí, mesas por allá, todo era un caos.

– ¡ISSHIN! – gritó Rangiku, ese sonido se escucho por toda la casa.

– Creo que tu padre se metió en problemas– dijo Rukia. Los jóvenes se encontraban tomando el sol y comiendo bocadillos en la piscina de la mansión.

– Lo más seguro es que se lo merece– contesto Ichigo con alegría.

– ¡Orihime-chan! – exclamo Isshin saliendo de la casa. Su cara demostraba el miedo que le tenía a la rubia.

– ¿Kurosaki-san? –

– Orihime-chan, ¡por favor no dejes que me encuentre! – suplico Isshin mientras se arrodillaba a los pies de su nuera.

– Viejo, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – pregunto Karin, quien se encontraba en la piscina junto a su hermana.

– Bueno… Ehmm… tal vez yo probé algunos aperitivos de la boda– contesto Isshin.

Todos guardaron silencio.

– Estás muerto– dijo Ichigo rompiéndolo.

– ¡Lo sé! ¡Por eso quiero que me escondan! –

– ¡ISSHIN! –

– ¡Ahí viene! ¡Por favor! –

– Muy bien, tranquilícese Kurosaki-san– dijo Uryuu ayudándolo a pararse.

– Venga escóndase aquí– dijo Tatsuki levantando el mantel de la mesa. Isshin no lo pensó dos veces y se escondió.

– ¡ISSHIN! – exclamo Rangiku llegando al lugar.

– ¿Qué ocurre Rangiku-san?– pregunto Orihime lo más natural posible.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? ¡El maldito de tu suegro se comió todos los postres de la boda! –

– ¿Qué? – exclamaron los presentes al mismo tiempo para luego voltear a ver a la mesa.

– Creí que tu padre había dicho algunos– le susurro Renji a Ichigo.

– Ese maldito mentiroso. Merece un escarmiento– dijo Ichigo acercándose a Rangiku.

– Matsumoto-san– la llamó el pelinaranja. La rubia se acerco a él y el chico le dijo algo que nadie pudo escuchar.

De repente el rostro de Rangiku se transformó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mesa. Todos esperaban lo peor.

Como si de un hombre se tratase, Rangiku tomo la mesa por los extremos y la lanzó al aire, dejando a Isshin al descubierto.

– Hola Isshin– dijo Rangiku con voz terrorífica.

– Ra-Rangiku… puedo explicarlo– intento defenderse Isshin incorporándose y retrocediendo con temor.

– ¡No hay excusa! – exclamo Rangiku golpeándolo en el rostro y haciendo lo volar hacia la piscina. El agua se alzó 5 metros. Después de unos segundos, el cuerpo de Isshin salió a flote.

– ¡Rangiku! – se escucho una voz al interior de la casa.

– ¡Voy en seguida Gin! – dijo Rangiku sonrojada y corriendo dulcemente al interior de la mansión.

– Saquemos al viejo del agua– dijo Ichigo viendo el cuerpo inerte de su padre.

Cuando por fin lograron sacarlo, lograron ver que Isshin tenía la cara deforme. El labio roto, al parecer sin un diente, el ojo morado e inflamado.

– ¡Vaya! Matsumoto-san es increíble– exclamo Rukia.

Después del incidente con la comida, el grupo acordó en ir a la playa a divertirse.

Orihime se encontraba leyendo un libro que Gin le había prestado. Estaba tan concentrada que no se percato de la presencia de alguien a su lado.

– ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir ignorándome? – dijo Ichigo haciendo que su novia lo volteara a ver.

– Ichigo-kun, lo siento no te vi. El libro que me prestó Ichimaru-san es adictivo– contesto Orihime sonriendo. La pelinaranja observo a su novio por un momento.

– _Ichigo esta empapado. Se ve muy guapo y hay gotas escurriéndole por el cuello. Me pregunto sí… podré limpiarlas. ¿EH? ¿QUÉ COSAS PERVERTIDAS ESTOY PENSANDO?_ – se regaño mentalmente mientras giraba su rostro sonrojado hacia otra parte.

– ¿Orihime? ¿Estás bien? Tu cara está muy roja– dijo Ichigo viendo la extraña reacción de su novia.

– ¿Eh? Sí, es… es solo que tengo mucho calor. Es todo– dijo Orihime con una sonrisa. Ichigo la observo detenidamente.

– ¿Sucede algo Ichigo-kun? –

Sorpresivamente Ichigo acabo con el espacio que los separaba para darle un beso a su novia. Orihime abrió los ojos impactada, pero no tardo en corresponderle. Con su lengua, Ichigo abrió los delicados labios de la chica para poder introducirla y saborearla. Orihime se tuvo que aferrar a los hombros de su novio para no perder la conciencia.

Ichigo se separo de repente.

– Ah… ¿Ichigo-kun? –

– Me gusta ver los estragos que hago en ti– dijo Ichigo para después irse a jugar con sus amigos, dejando a una Orihime avergonzada.

– ¡Qué malo eres Ichigo-kun! – exclamo la chica persiguiendo a su novio.

Yuzu se encontraba flotando en el mar en su llanta de aire. Observaba como los demás jugaban y de repente cerró los ojos dejando que sus pensamientos la guiaran.

– _Que agradable es esto. Me hace recordar cuando veníamos con mamá. Era muy divertido. Ahora tenemos a Orihime-san en la familia y pronto a mi querido sobrino. Estoy muy ansiosa_– Yuzu abrió los ojos percatándose de lo lejos que estaba de la orilla y de su hermano. El pánico la invadió.

– ¡HERMANO! –

Ichigo giro su rostro. Vio que su hermana se encontraba casi en mar abierto.

– ¡YUZU! – exclamo Ichigo.

– ¡Kurosaki! Ahí hay remolinos– grito Ishida advirtiendo al pelinaranja.

Ichigo no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a nadar en dirección a su hermana. Se detuvo un momento para asegurarse de ir en buen camino. Pero ya había perdido de vista a su hermana.

– ¡Yuzu! ¡Respóndeme! –

– ¡Hermano por aquí! – contestó la pequeña para poder guiar a su hermano.

– Demonios… ¡Yuzu sigue hablando! –

– ¡Herma…!– Yuzu fue atrapada por un remolino de agua y la hundió.

– ¿Yuzu? – sin respuesta… comenzó a desesperarse.

– ¡Yuzu! – sin respuesta… el pánico lo invadió, ¿por qué su hermana no responde?

– ¡YUZU! –

Ichigo observo como desde un risco, alguien se arrojo al agua. La persona tomo a Yuzu de la muñeca y la llevo a la superficie. Ambos salieron enfrente de Ichigo.

– Tú eres…–

Todos se encontraban esperando preocupados, no dejaban de observar el mar. De pronto Ichigo salió del agua con su hermana en brazos.

– ¡Yuzu! – exclamo Karin corriendo hacia su hermana que estaba inconsciente.

– ¡Ichigo-kun, Yuzu-chan! – exclamo Orihime imitando a su cuñada.

– Se encuentra bien, solo está dormida– dijo Ichigo tranquilizando a su hermana y novia.

– Me alegro– suspiro Orihime.

– Yuzu… tonta… no me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera– dijo Karin entre sollozos. Orihime sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de la pelinegra, haciendo que Karin la abrazara para buscar consuelo.

– Ichigo-kun, salvaste a tu hermana–

– No fui yo. Todo fue gracias a él– contesto Ichigo viendo hacia atrás. Todos ahogaron una exclamación cuando vieron a esa persona salir del agua.

– ¿Ki-Kirie-kun? – susurro Orihime sorprendida por ver ahí al chico de ojos azules.

– Hola Orihime-chan– dijo Kirie sonriendo.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – exclamo Rukia mientras apuntaba a Kirie con su dedo.

– Hey, Abarai no le has dicho a la princesa que apuntar es de mala educación– contesto Kirie.

– Sí, lo he hecho–

– No me trates como a una niña Renji– dijo Rukia haciendo un puchero, Renji sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza. Rukia se sonrojo de la ira, pero estaba feliz.

– Aún no respondes la pregunta de Rukia, Koganesawa– dijo Tatsuki.

– ¿No es obvio Arisawa? Estoy de vacaciones con mi novia– dijo Kirie con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¿No-Novia? – dijo Renji incrédulo.

– Creí que estabas enamorado de Orihime– dijo Rukia sorprendida.

– Rukia-chan…–

– Está bien Orihime-chan. Es cierto que estaba enamorado pero la vida sigue, ¿no? –

– Hermano…–

– ¡Yuzu! Qué bueno que despertaste– dijo Ichigo viendo a su hermana.

– ¡Hermano! ¡Tenía mucho miedo! – exclamo Yuzu aferrándose al cuello de su hermano.

– Será mejor que la lleve a descansar– dijo Karin.

– ¿Segura Karin-chan? –

– Sí, quiero ayudar en algo– contesto la pelinegra. Ichigo bajo a Yuzu para dejar que Karin la llevara a la mansión. Todos las observaron hasta que se perdieron de vista.

– Gracias Koganesawa– dijo Ichigo muy serio.

– De nada Kurosaki, que me hayas quitado a mi primer amor no significa que no podamos ser amigos, ¿no? –

– No podemos– dijo Ichigo sin importancia.

– Vaya que eres cruel–

– ¡Kirie-kun! – se escucho una voz que todos los presentes pudieron reconocer perfectamente. Orihime se tenso e instintivamente se coloco detrás de su novio.

– ¡Ayame-chan! – exclamo Kirie acercándose a la chica.

– Estaba muy preocupada, ¿en dónde te habías metido? –

– Lo siento Ayame-chan, no quería preocuparte. Estaba ayudando a unos amigos–

– Ya veo. Quiero conocer a los amigos de…– Ayame guardo silencio cuando vio a las personas que ahí se encontraban.

– ¿Ichigo-kun? ¿Inoue? – susurro Ayame con miedo en la mirada.

– Komukai– dijo Ichigo.

– Veo que ya se conocían. Ayame es mi novia, ¿no es genial? – dijo Kirie.

– En lo absoluto– dijo Rukia con la mirada sombría.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – pregunto Kirie sin comprender.

– A qué tu querida novia…–

– ¡Rukia-chan! ¡Basta por favor! – exclamo Orihime hundiendo su rostro en el brazo de Ichigo.

– Pero Orihime…–

– ¡Solo vámonos! ¡Por favor! –

Todos guardaron silencio por la reacción de Orihime.

– Orihime-chan, ¿Qué…? –

– Lo siento Koganesawa, pero nos tenemos que ir– dijo Ichigo interrumpiéndolo para después darse la vuelta y llevarse a Orihime hacia la mansión.

– Ayame-chan…– dijo Kirie antes de abrazar a su novia.

En la mansión…

Orihime se encontraba sentada en el comedor mientras una de las sirvientas le servía una taza de té.

– Muchas gracias– dijo forzando una sonrisa.

– Orihime… lamento haberte presionado. En verdad lo siento– dijo Rukia con la mirada gacha.

– No te preocupes Rukia-chan, no es tu culpa que me sienta así–

– Es verdad, toda la culpa la tiene esa pequeña arpía– dijo Tatsuki mientras apretaba su puño.

– No entiendo como Koganesawa terminó con ella– dijo Renji pensativo.

– Al parecer Koganesawa-san no sabe lo que sucedió entre Komukai-san e Inoue-san– dijo Uryuu recordando la expresión de Kirie. Orihime se tenso una vez más.

– Es cierto. Él parecía muy confundido– dijo Tatsuki.

– Chicos, ¿me pueden dejar a solas con Orihime? – pregunto Ichigo más serio de la habitual.

El grupo salió de la habitación sin decir nada, dejando a la pareja sola.

– Orihime…–

– Lo siento Ichigo-kun, solo estoy haciendo que te preocupes por mí pero… en verdad estoy bien– dijo Orihime con una sonrisa falsa. Ichigo la atrajo hacia su pecho, dejando que ella buscara refugio.

– No estás bien Orihime, a mí no puedes engañarme. Confía en mí y dime como te sientes, por favor– le dijo Ichigo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

– Te-Tengo miedo. Los recuerdos vienen a mí con demasiada violencia y… me da miedo. No me gusta sentirme de esta manera. Solo… Solo quiero que seamos felices– dijo la pelinaranja aferrándose a la playera de su novio. Dejo que las lágrimas la empaparan.

– Yo te protegeré Orihime, no dejare que nadie destruya a nuestra familia. Te lo prometo– contesto Ichigo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su novia.

Así se quedaron hasta que la pelinaranja se tranquilizó por completo.

– Gracias Ichigo-kun. Te amo–

– Te amo Orihime– contesto él besando sus labios suavemente.

A la mañana siguiente…

– ¡AAAAHHH! – se escucho un grito de terror por toda la mansión.

– Rangiku-san, no grites de esa manera– le dijo Orihime cubriéndose las orejas.

– ¿Qué no grite? ¡A mi vestido le falta un lazo! ¡En 7 horas me caso! – gritaba totalmente histérica la rubia.

– Está mujer me va a volver loca– decía Rukia con cansancio.

– Está bien, el vestido tiene solución. Iré a la tienda del pueblo a comprar más lazo, ¿sí? No me tardo– dijo Orihime tomando su bolso con una sonrisa.

– ¡Gracias Orihime! – agradeció Rangiku con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Se recuperó rápido– comento Tatsuki.

– Nos vemos– dijo Orihime mientras salía de la habitación.

La pelinaranja caminaba por la calle del pueblo. El día era magnifico. Orihime llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido color perla de tirantes y unas sandalias de color amarillo que Isshin le había regalado.

Cuando por fin llego a la tienda, compro el lazo que necesitaba y salió por un helado.

– Aún tengo tiempo– se dijo así misma mientras se sentaba a comer. Mientras descansaba, comenzó a pensar en su adorado bebé. Desde hace días tenía un presentimiento pero, no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Una pelota de color rojo choco en sus pies, sacándola de sus pensamientos. La dueña de la pelota se acerco con timidez hacia Orihime. Era una pequeña niña de cabello negro hasta los hombros y grandes ojos cafés.

– Toma– le dijo Orihime ofreciéndole su juguete. La niña tomo la pelota y le sonrió a Orihime. La pequeña observo su enorme panza con curiosidad.

– ¿Quieres tocarla? – le pregunto la ojigris con dulzura. La niña asintió varias veces para después depositar su mano sobre Orihime. La pequeña sonrió emocionada.

– ¡Akemi! No molestes a la señorita– dijo una voz detrás de la niña.

– Ah… No se preocupe, no me molesta– dijo Orihime con una sonrisa tan linda que la señora se relajo por completo.

– ¿No eres demasiado joven para ser madre? –

– Sí, lo soy– contesto Orihime con un leve sonrojo.

– Lo… Lo lamento, no quería incomodarte. Es solo que… en verdad eres joven– se disculpo la señora.

– Está bien. Su pequeña es realmente hermosa–

– Muchas gracias. ¿Ya sabes que va a ser tu bebé? –

– Un niño– contesto Orihime con un poco de duda en su tono de voz.

– ¿Por qué no suenas tan segura? –

– ¿Eh? Lo estoy, eso fue lo que me dijo el doctor–

La señora la observo con detenimiento y se sentó a su lado.

– Cuando estaba embarazada de Akemi, el doctor me dijo que iba a ser niño. Mi corazón me decía que eso no era correcto. En mi interior, yo presentí que era niña y así fue. El doctor se había equivocado– le relató al hermosa mujer mientras veía como su niña jugaba cerca.

– Ya veo–

– ¿Eso es lo que te inquieta? –

– No, es algo diferente. Es como si, algo faltara– dijo Orihime tocándose el vientre con suavidad.

– Tal vez… ¡Akemi! Lo siento debo irme. Me dio gusto conocerte– dijo la señora mientras se iba atrás de su hija.

– ¡Gracias a usted! ¡Adiós Akemi-chan! – exclamo Orihime con alegría.

– ¡Ya es tarde! ¡Rangiku-san me matará! –

La pelinaranja comenzó a correr apresuradamente. Al dar vuelta en una esquina choco con alguien, haciendo que esa persona tirara su bebida.

– ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No vi por donde iba! – se disculpo Orihime haciendo una reverencia.

– Chica estúpida, por tu culpa tire mi bebida. Tienes que pagarla– dijo el tipo sujetándola por el brazo con mucha fuerza.

– Me hace daño–

– ¡Págamela! –

– Duele–

– ¡Hey! ¡Suéltala! – exclamo una voz femenina muy conocida por Orihime.

– ¡No te metas enana! – exclamo el sujeto al ver a Ayame.

– No dejaré que le haga daño un retrasado como tú– dijo Ayame para después patearlo en donde más les duele a los hombres. El sujeto ahogo un alarido de dolor, soltó a la pelinaranja y se dejó caer al suelo.

– Eso te pasa por meterte con mujeres indefensas–

– ¡Vámonos Komukai-san! – dijo Orihime tomando por el brazo a Ayame y sacándola de ahí.

Cuando por fin se encontraron a salvo, se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento.

– E-Eres muy fuerte– dijo Orihime.

– Gracias–

Ambas se dieron cuenta de la situación. Orihime se puso nerviosa, no sabía cómo tratar a Ayame.

– Ko-Komukai-san… Ehmm… gracias por salvarme– dijo la ojigris haciendo una reverencia.

– Inoue-san… quiero pedirte disculpas– dijo Ayame hincándose enfrente de Orihime.

– ¿Eh? –

– Perdón por todos los malos momentos que te hice pasar, discúlpame por mi comportamiento. Sé que no tengo excusa por lo que hice pero… en verdad estoy arrepentida. ¡PERDÓN! –

Orihime no daba crédito por lo que estaba escuchando. Estaba en shock.

– Inoue-san… ¿Inoue-san? – Ayame sujeto a la ojigris por los brazos para poder sacudirla un poco, pero ella no salía de su estado shock.

– ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Orihime? – se escucho una exclamación, proveniente detrás de Ayame.

Ayame giro su rostro para encontrarse con un Ichigo furioso. En dos zancadas, Ichigo llego al lado de Orihime y aparto a Ayame con fuerza.

– ¡Aléjate de ella! – demando Ichigo abrazando a su novia.

– ¿Ichigo-kun? – susurro Orihime saliendo de su estado.

– ¿Por qué me empujaste Ichigo? ¡Eres un salvaje! ¡No sé cómo me pude fijar en ti! – grito furiosa Ayame.

– ¿Qué? ¡No me importa lo que pienses de mí! ¡No voy a permitir que lastimes a Orihime! –

– ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no la estaba lastimando–

– ¿Ichigo-kun? – lo llamo Orihime aprisionando su rostro entre su pequeñas manos para que la volteara a ver. Cuando Ichigo vio directo a los ojos grises de su novia, no vio miedo, todo lo contrario, vio tranquilidad.

– ¿Orihime? –

– Estoy bien Ichigo-kun. Komukai-san no me hizo nada malo, de hecho ella me ayudo y… me pidió disculpas– le explico Orihime a su novio.

– Yo estaba a punto de decirle que… acepto tus disculpas Ayame-chan–

Ayame abrió los ojos sorprendida, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir.

– Gra-Gracias– agradeció entre sollozos la castaña.

– ¡Ayame-chan! ¿Por qué estas llorando? – exclamo Kirie apareciendo en escena. El ojiazul volteo a ver a Ichigo con furia.

– ¿Qué le hiciste bastardo? – dijo Kirie agarrando a Ichigo por la camisa.

– ¡Yo no hice nada! –

– Aquí vamos otra vez– dijo Orihime viendo a los chicos pelear.

– Los hombres son muy primitivos– comento Ayame más tranquila. Las chicas se voltearon a ver y sonrieron.

Después del encuentro de Ayame y Orihime, ambos pelinaranjas se dirigieron a la mansión para prepararse para la boda.

– ¿Así que perdonaste a Komukai? – pregunto Tatsuki con una vena punzante en su sien.

– Sí– contesto Orihime con mucha frescura.

– ¿Y lo dices así de tranquila? En verdad Orihime, creo que te falta un tornillo– dijo Rukia viendo a su amiga.

– O eres demasiado amable–

– Creo que son las dos cosas Tatsuki-chan– dijo Orihime con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué tal me veo? – pregunto Rangiku entrando a la habitación.

Rangiku llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de color blanco satinado, con corte imperio y una cinta de gasa justo debajo del busto. La cinta estaba decorada con hermosas flores bordadas con cristales y perlas. Los tirantes se ubicaban justo por encima de sus hombros y estaban decorados igual que la cinta. El velo le caiga con gracia sobre el rostro maquillado sutilmente.

– ¡Te ves hermosa! – exclamaron felices las chicas.

– Gracias– dijo Rangiku sonrojándose levemente.

– Estoy muy feliz por ti… mamá– dijo Orihime mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

Los ojos celestes se nublaron a causa de las lágrimas. Rangiku correspondió el abrazo.

La boda fue todo un éxito.

Rangiku fue entrega en el altar por su hermano Kenpachi, que amenazo de muerte a su nuevo cuñado. La madre de Rangiku no paró de llorar durante toda la ceremonia. Y cuando los novios se dieron el beso que sellaba el pacto, miles de mariposas blancas fueron liberadas, causando asombro en los invitados.

– ¡Shiro-chan baila conmigo! – exclamaba Momo mientras intentaba hacer bailar a Toushiro.

– ¡Déjame en paz Hinamori! –

– Vamos Shiro-chan, será divertido– le dijo Rangiku.

– ¡No quiero! –

– ¡Ken-kun! – dijo Rangiku abrazándose de su hermano mayor.

– ¡Shiro-chan no quiere complacerme! – le dijo Rangiku a su hermano. Kenpachi observo a Toushiro con una mirada lúgubre y muy siniestra.

– ¿Quién está haciendo infeliz a mi hermana, en el día de su boda? – pregunto fuerte y claro.

El peliblanco sudo frío y por primera vez en su vida comenzó a bailar sin quejarse.

Rangiku sonrió triunfante.

– Rangiku-san luce muy feliz– dijo Orihime.

– Sí, la boda ha sido maravillosa– dijo Rukia.

– Orihime– dijo una dulce voz. Era la esposa de Kenpachi, Sakura.

– Tía Sakura– exclamo contesta Orihime.

Zaraki Sakura era una mujer hermosa. Cabello largo y brillante de color rosa, grandes ojos chocolates. Piel blanca como la nieve y cuerpo de ensueño.

– Que mujer tan hermosa– dijo Renji sonrojado.

– Es cierto…– comento Ishida con los lentes empañados.

– ¿Cómo has estado pequeña? –

– Muy bien tía. Ah, es cierto. Quiero presentarte a alguien. ¡Ichigo-kun! – llamo a su novio. Ichigo se apresuro para poder estar a su lado.

– Ichigo-kun, ella es mi tía Sakura, la madre de Yachiru. Tía él es mi novio, Kurosaki Ichigo–

– Mu-Mucho gusto– contesto nervioso Ichigo y con un leve sonrojo.

– El gusto es mío Ichigo-kun. Con permiso iré a bailar con mi esposo– dijo Sakura buscando a su marido.

– Sí tía. ¿Ichigo-kun? ¡Ichigo-kun! – exclamo Orihime al ver lo que su novio estaba haciendo.

Ichigo comenzó a caminar detrás de ella, parecía en un trance.

– Es hermosa…– balbuceaba Ichigo, pero su novia lo entendió perfectamente.

Orihime se agacho, se quito un zapato y con fuerza se lo lanzó a su novio, dándole en la cabeza.

– ¡Orihime! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – exclamo Ichigo encarando a su novia.

– ¿Con qué mi tía es hermosa? ¿No? –

Ichigo sudo frío. Había sido descubierto.

– Ehmm… bueno… yo… eh… yo–

– Está bien. Solo porque es la boda de Rangiku-san lo dejaré pasar pero no te has salvado– dijo Orihime dándose la vuelta para estar con sus amigas.

– Vaya Ichigo, Inoue si que tiene carácter– dijo Renji tocándole el hombro.

– Sí... ¿QUÉ LES PASO EN EL ROSTRO? – exclamo Ichigo al verlos.

Renji tenía en labio roto y la mejilla izquierda inflamada. Uryuu tenía los lentes rotos y un ojo morado.

– Nos atraparon– dijeron al mismo tiempo.

– Espero que Inoue no te golpee de esta manera– dijo Uryuu.

– Probablemente sí pero… aún así… me voy a casar con ella– contesto Ichigo mientras veía a su novia.

_Felicidades Rangiku_

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

_que tal? espero ke haya sido de su agrado! este capi me costo mucho porke la inspiracion no llegaba a mi cabeza jeje_

_estamos en la recta final! _

_gracias por leer! hasta el siguiente!_

_besos y cuidense_


	28. Chapter 28: Una habitacion Especial

**por fin termine el capi num.28! estoy muy feliz por como me kedo!**

**ahora que por fin estoi de vacaciones, tendre mas tiempo de escribir!**

**este capi kedo muy ichihime, comparado con lo que he estado escribiendo... lo siento por eso**

**el pasado 5 de junio, se cumplio un año desde que publike este fic quiero agradecer a todos los que lo leen o han leido y a todos los que me han dejado un review... MUCHAS GRACIAS! **

**usioamamiya-san, sean-kun, arual17, carlita SVT, Lou-asuka, Juliex19, nypsy, lila-chan13, Gabe Logan, Zakishio, Sakuritah-chan, dany14-san, Karenpage, lika2011, Vane94-san, betty-sama, yuuki1801, Lavi-hime-san, MomoKurosaki04, Grecia-chan, killerqueen04, lenalee-de-walker, PanAmasado-san, shyta, strykerhl, apauletta-chan, violet-uchiha, Andy Lawliet, Loquin, Inoue-Tsukino, Saya-Walker, Kuchiki Kibe, layill, Lukali-chan, shikabanehime, Ainim, Chikyu XD, zeromtk, miaka-ichiruki, kriscia, Sayurisan23, neorosemon, mitsuko2000, DaniMoro16, chulula2000 y tifavii.**

**disfurten del capi!**

* * *

**Capítulo 28: Una habitación Especial**

Julio.

Pleno verano.

La época en que los adolescentes están de vacaciones en la playa, con algún familiar o simplemente divirtiéndose.

Pero había una excepción.

Inoue Orihime.

Madre primeriza, con 7 meses de embarazo. Su doctora le había recomendado descansar durante un mes completo, debido a que su estado era algo delicado. Cosa que provoco la preocupación excesiva de, su ahora novio, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ahora ella se encontraba acostada en su sofá mientras el mundo se derretía, soplándose con un abanico. Llevaba un short y blusa ligeros de color blanco.

– ¿Por qué me sucede esto? Hace demasiado calor y quiero salir a pasear. No es justo– decía Orihime mientras hacía un puchero.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió.

– Ya llegue– dijo Ichigo. Llevaba una bolsa con los víveres.

– Bienvenido a casa– contesto Orihime mientras se sentaba correctamente.

– Orihime, ¿qué haces levantada? –

– No me regañes Ichigo-kun. Es solo que estoy aburrida y hace demasiado calor– dijo Orihime haciendo un puchero.

– Lo sé pero Yoruichi-san dijo que tenías que descansar– contesto Ichigo mientras sacaba las cosas de la bolsa.

– Ya descanse por dos semanas Ichigo-kun–

– No importa. Ve a recostarte, enseguida te prepararé algo de comer–

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Orihime estaba furiosa. Camino directo a la mesa y se sentó.

– No iré a la cama Ichigo-kun. Me sentaré aquí a esperarte–

– ¿Qué te ocurre Ori…?–

– ¡Nada! – gritó Orihime volteándolo a ver pero enseguida se arrepintió por haberle hablado de esa manera. El rostro de Ichigo estaba sorprendido y la observaba como si no la conociera.

– Yo…Ehmm… Lo siento, Ichigo-kun. No quería gritarte– se disculpo la pelinaranja, ocultando su rostro.

Ichigo no dijo nada, solo espero.

– Es solo que… Estoy cansada y… muy preocupada. No quiero que nada le suceda a Ichiro-kun… Aunque él no ha nacido yo… lo amo mucho. Además estoy aquí encerrada, sin poder salir y… ¡Hace mucho calor! – exclamo Orihime dejando que gruesas lágrimas empaparan sus rosadas mejillas.

– ¡Buaaawwwhhh! – lloro la pelinaranja.

Ichigo suspiro y mostró una sonrisa de lado. Se acerco por su espalda y la abrazo fuertemente, permitiendo que su dulce novia mojara sus brazos desnudos.

Una hora después…

– Perdón por la demora– dijo Ichigo entrando a la habitación. Orihime lo observo un poco molesta.

– No me mires así Orihime, es por tu propio bien y el del niño– contestó Ichigo frunciendo el ceño, retando a su novia. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, junto a ella y le colocó la bandeja sobre su regazo.

– Te preparé onigiri de mayonesa y pollo–

– Gracias– contestó ella desviando la mirada. Ichigo suspiro cansado. Tomo a la chica por el cuello y la atrajo hacia sus labios.

Orihime abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y luego intentó resistirse. Ichigo lo noto y la sujeto por la cintura para acercarla más hacia él.

Ichigo usó su lengua para abrir los labios de su novia, la introdujo en la dulce cavidad para poder hacer le beso más intenso. Orihime se relajo, dejándose llevar por el placer que le otorgaba su novio.

Fue entonces cuando ella comenzó a jugar con la lengua de su novio. Con la punta del músculo comenzó a tocar la lengua del chico, tomándolo desprevenido.

Ichigo soltó el cuello de su novia y comenzó a deslizar la mano hasta llegar a su pecho. Pudo sentir como el pezón comenzaba a crecer y a ponerse duro debajo de su mano. Tomo el pequeño botón entre sus dedos y comenzó a apretarlo.

Orihime emitió un gemido, volviendo loco a Ichigo. La ojigris se aferro a la espalda de su novio, atrayéndolo a ella. Fue cuando Ichigo decidió que era suficiente.

Se separó de ella de un solo golpe. Orihime se sobresaltó un poco, pero su mirada era de confusión. Ambos respiraban agitadamente. El chico se acerco a su oreja y susurró:

– Lo siento Orihime pero nada de sexo hasta que estés estable–

La pelinaranja se sonrojo hasta las orejas y fulminó a Ichigo con la mirada. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando Ichigo le colocó un onigiri en la boca.

– Solo come Orihime– dijo Ichigo con una gran sonrisa.

– Está rico– dijo la ojigris con un leve sonrojo.

– Si lo sé– contesto Ichigo antes de llevarse una bola de arroz a la boca.

Orihime lo observó por un momento y luego sonrió.

– Ichigo-kun, pronto cumpliremos 5 meses de vivir juntos– comentó Orihime con una leve sonrisa.

– ¿Sí? Vaya el tiempo pasa rápido– dijo Ichigo viendo hacia la ventana.

– Sí. ¿Te gustaría hacer algo ese día? – pregunto Orihime, esperando que su novio entendiera la indirecta.

– No, porque no dejaré que salgas del departamento– dijo Ichigo viéndola seriamente.

– No me refería a salir… Uhmm…tal vez algo más material– dijo Orihime sonrojada.

– ¿Material? Pero aún no ingresamos a la escuela, no creo que lo necesitemos todavía– contesto Ichigo sujetándose la barbilla.

Orihime estaba sorprendida, su novio en verdad no entendía lo que le estaba pidiendo. Se levanto de la cama ante la confusa mirada de Ichigo.

– ¿Orihime? ¿Qué haces? –

– Voy a bañarme o ¿acaso me lo prohibieras también? – le contesto deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación.

– ¿Qué te sucede? – le pregunto Ichigo con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Nada! – grito la chica.

– En verdad no te entiendo mujer– le contesto Ichigo con un tono de voz cansado.

– ¡Nunca entiendes nada Ichigo-kun! – grito Orihime antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpe. Ichigo escucho un segundo azote y entendió que se había metido al baño.

– ¿Qué le sucederá? –

Al día siguiente…

– Eso fue lo que sucedió– dijo Ichigo mientras les servía un plato de tallarines a Renji, Uryuu y Chad.

Ichigo los había invitado a su trabajo para poder conversar con ellos. En verdad le preocupaba la actitud de Orihime.

– Creo que estás haciendo demasiado alboroto. Deben ser la hormonas– dijo Renji antes de comenzar a comer.

– Lo mismo pensé pero ella no durmió conmigo, se fue a su antigua habitación–

– ¿No me digas que en verdad no te has dado cuenta? – dijo Uryuu viéndolo incrédulo.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Ichigo sentándose junto a ellos.

– En serio Kurosaki, ¿eres idiota o lo haces por molestar? –

– ¡Cállate! – exclamo Ichigo enojado.

– Creo que incluso Chad ya se dio cuenta– dijo Ishida para después suspirar. Chad asintió.

– ¿Me podrían decir que le sucede a mi novia? – dijo Ichigo a punto de perder la paciencia.

– Ella quiere un regalo– dijo Chad con voz neutra.

– ¿Un regalo? – pregunto Ichigo.

– Sí, ella desea que le des algo para cuando cumplan 5 meses– dijo Uryuu mientras le deba un sorbo a su sopa.

– Creo… que es comprensible. No le he dado algo desde hace mucho tiempo–

– ¿No? En verdad eres un novio horrible – dijo Renji con tono burlón, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Ichigo.

– Cállate–

– Bueno, el punto es que debes regalarle algo a Inoue-san– dijo Ishida acomodándose las gafas con un dedo.

– Sí, pero, ¿qué? – se pregunto Ichigo.

– ¡Un anillo de compromiso! – grito alguien a lado de ellos. Los cuatro chicos se sobresaltaron al ver a la vieja Aiko sentada en la mesa. Ninguno de ellos se había percatado de su presencia.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué nos estas espiando? – exclamo Ichigo visiblemente enojado.

– Están en mi negocio, puede hacer lo que se me plazca– dijo la vieja colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

– Eso no te da derecho a escuchar conversaciones privadas –

– Por ahora eso no es importante, el punto es que le tienes que darle un anillo a Orihime-chan, casarte y heredar la clínica de tu padre–

– ¿Todavía sigues con eso vieja? Ya te dije que aún soy muy joven para casarme– contesto Ichigo con un tono de voz irritado.

– Eso no fue un impedimento para que estés a punto de ser padre, ¿verdad? – dijo la vieja Aiko, causando el sonrojo de Ichigo y la risa de sus amigos.

– Te atrapó Ichigo– dijo Renji entre risas.

– ¡Ca-Cállense! ¡Y tú deja de estar diciendo tantas estupideces!– gritó Ichigo señalando a su jefa.

– Solo digo la verdad–

– Volveré a trabajar– dijo Ichigo regresando a la cocina.

– ¡Espera Ichigo! ¡No puedes escapar de esto! – dijo Aiko siguiéndolo.

– ¡Déjame en paz vieja lunática! –

– En verdad él siempre está rodeado de gente extraña– dijo Chad mientras veía como la vieja perseguía a Ichigo por toda la cocina.

– Sí es una lástima. ¡Sigamos comiendo! – exclamo Renji para seguir devorando sus tallarines.

Cuando Ichigo terminó su turno, acordó con sus amigos de reunirse al día siguiente en el parque para decidir qué regalarle a Orihime.

– ¿Cómo te fue con Inoue-san? ¿Lograste saber que quiere que le regales? – pregunto Uryuu.

Los chicos se encontraban sentados en una de las bancas del parque, ayudando a Ichigo.

– Nada ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo– contesto Ichigo cabizbajo.

– Eres inútil Kurosaki–

– Cállate. ¿Qué debo hacer? – se pregunto Ichigo viendo hacia los juegos del parque.

– ¿No tienes idea de que podría gustarle? – le pregunto Renji, quien estaba comiendo palomitas de maíz.

Ichigo cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar en algo que le diera una pista.

Y entonces un recuerdo golpeó su mente.

– _¡Mira Ichigo-kun! ¿No es hermosa? – exclamó Orihime mientras le mostraba una revista a Ichigo. En ella había una fotografía de una habitación para un bebé._

– _Me encantaría poder darle una habitación como esta a Ichiro-kun– dijo Orihime con una bella sonrisa y ojos soñadores._

Ichigo abrió los ojos rápidamente.

– Ya sé que regalarle a Orihime–

– ¿Qué? – pregunto Chad con algo de curiosidad.

– Renji, necesito que le hables a Rukia– dijo Ichigo.

– ¿Estás seguro? Sabes que Rukia puede ser muy obsesiva y si haces infeliz a Inoue, bueno pues… morirás– dijo Renji con diversión, haciendo que Ichigo dudara por un momento.

– No…No importa. Solo hable a tu novia– contesto Ichigo tragando fuerte.

– Como quieras– dijo Renji sacando su celular, marcando las teclas y llevándoselo a su oreja.

– ¿Rukia? Necesitamos tu ayuda– dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de lado.

En la mansión Kuchiki…

– Entendido– dijo Rukia antes de cerrar su celular. Se encontraba tomando el sol en la piscina de su casa. Llevaba puesto un bikini de color morado con lunares blancos.

– Con que un regalo, ¿eh? – dijo la ojiazul mientras una sonrisa se formada en su bello rostro.

– ¡Hey Tatsuki! ¡Tenemos una misión! – exclamo Rukia viendo a su amiga, que estaba en el trampolín de la piscina.

– ¿QUÉ? – grito la capitana antes de resbalar y caer al agua de cabeza.

Por fin el día había llegado.

Los rayos del sol dieron directo en el rostro de porcelana, haciendo que el sueño se esfumará. Orihime abrió lentamente sus ojos, dejando que la luz matutina llegara hasta sus orbes plateados.

Se incorporo perezosamente en la cama.

– Hoy es el día– susurro la chica con un poco de tristeza. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a su armario por algo de ropa. Tomó una falda blanca con flores rosas bordadas a un costado y una blusa de color morado.

Se encamino al baño para poder bañarse.

Mientras el agua relajaba su cuerpo, comenzó a pensar en Ichigo. Ya era una semana desde que la última vez que le dirigió la palabra. Estaba empezando a sentirse mal.

– Tal vez… Aunque sea por hoy, lo perdonaré– se dijo así mismo antes de sonreír.

Se vistió y abrió la puerta del baño para poder salir, justo al mismo tiempo, Ichigo salía de su habitación.

Sus miradas chocaron.

Ichigo desvió la mirada. Comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, cuando una voz lo hizo detenerse en seco.

– Buenos días Ichigo-kun–

Giro su rostro rápidamente y en dos zancadas se posiciono enfrente de su novia. La veía incrédulo.

– Orihime… ¿tú…?–

– No quiero hablar de eso… al menos no este día. Solo quiero pasarla bien a tu lado… ¿Desayunamos juntos? – le contesto con una bella sonrisa en su rostro. Ichigo no pudo evitar devolverla la sonrisa y asintió.

– Iré a bañarme. Enseguida te alcanzó– dijo Ichigo para después besarla en la frente. Orihime se sonrojo levemente y se tocó el área besada mientras veía como el cerraba la puerta.

– No puedo creer que solo con eso hagas que se me aceleré el corazón– susurró antes de irse a preparar el desayuno.

Orihime había preparado panqueques. Cuando Ichigo vio el delicioso y normal desayuno, sonrió. Ambos chicos comieron tranquilamente.

– Estuvo muy rico Orihime, gracias– dijo Ichigo con alegría.

– Que bu-bueno que te gustó– contestó nerviosa Orihime. Ella estaba levantando los platos cuando Ichigo dijo:

– Estaba pensando que… llevas mucho tiempo descansado… ¿Qué tal si salimos a pasear? –

A Orihime se le ilumino el rostro. Corrió a abrazar a su novio, ella estaba muy contenta.

– ¡Gracias Ichigo-kun! – exclamo la chica y le dio un inocente beso en los labios.

Ichigo se sonrojo, era la primera vez que ella lo besaba por su cuenta.

– Iré por mi bolso– dijo Orihime y salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Ichigo aprovecho esa oportunidad, sacó su celular e hizo una llamada.

– ¿Rukia? Vamos en camino–

Ichigo llevó a Orihime al centro comercial. En el lugar había mucha gente y su novia no paraba de ver todo lo que había en cada tienda. Llevaba tres horas así.

– ¡Ichigo-kun! ¡Mira! ¿No crees que son adorables? – exclamo Orihime, mostrándole unos pequeños shorts de mezclilla con un león bordado.

– Eh… Sí–

Orihime sonrió y siguió viendo toda la ropa de bebé que le fue posible. Cansado, Ichigo se dejo caer en una de las bancas cercanas. La pelinaranja se le acercó un poco apenada.

– Lo siento Ichigo-kun, ya te cansé. Regresemos a casa–

– ¡No! Digo… Comamos algo. ¡Vamos! – dijo Ichigo algo nervioso. Orihime asintió levemente y siguió al pelinaranja.

Ichigo le coloco una hamburguesa enfrente.

– Gracias– dijo ella suavemente.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –

– No… Ehmm… lamento ponerme así de hiperactiva pero, hace mucho que no salía a caminar– dijo Orihime con algo de vergüenza.

– No te preocupes. Me gusta ver cómo te emocionas o cuando te diviertes. Te ves linda– comentó Ichigo, segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojo desviando la mirada. Orihime también estaba apenada, pero sonrió.

En el casa de los pelinaranjas…

– ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Tienen que subir la cuna! – gritaba Rukia, viendo como sus amigos y novio intentaban cargar la cama del bebé.

– ¿Por qué no mejor la cargas tú y yo dirijo? – exclamo Renji cansado de los gritos de su princesa.

– Porque soy demasiado hermosa para sudar– contestó Rukia antes de entrar a la casa.

– Tu novia es muy odiosa. Además… ¿Por qué demonios compro una cuna de madera tan grande? Es solo un bebé– dijo Uryuu.

– Rukia es demasiado obsesiva. ¡Sigamos! –

Dentro de la casa…

– ¿Cómo vas con la pintura Tatsuki? – pregunto la pelinegra entrando en la habitación. Pero su respuesta llego en cuanto vio las paredes.

El cuarto que antes era de Orihime, ahora tenía un hermoso color celeste, muy claro y en el techo había nubes tan blancas y tan perfectas que parecían de algodón. Tatsuki había pegado algunas imágenes de globos aerostáticos, aves y mariposas. Pinto árboles, un césped y flores. Era realmente bonito.

– ¡Tatsuki eres impresionante! – exclamo Rukia viendo la obra terminada.

– Sí, bueno… solo lo hago por Orihime– dijo ella con las mejillas rosadas.

– Solo nos falta decorar– dijo Rukia antes de revisar su reloj.

– Es muy tarde. Ha llego la hora de que entre en acción–

En el centro comercial…

– Vámonos a casa Ichigo-kun– dijo Orihime.

– ¿Se-segura? ¿No quieres ver algo más? –

– No, así estoy bien. Estoy cansada, además…– algo capto la mirada de Orihime.

Corrió hacia un aparador, Ichigo la siguió con la mirada. Se acercó para intentar ver que estaba observando con tanta ilusión pero en cuanto ella se percato de su presencia se interpuso entre él y el objeto.

– Vamos a casa Ichigo-kun–

– Quiero ver lo que estabas viendo–

– No es nada importante–

– Orihime, hazte a un lado–

– No, Ichigo-kun, no es… importante–

– Orihime…–

– ¡Hey chicos! – exclamo una voz conocida por ellos. Rukia se acercó rápidamente.

– Rukia-chan, ¿qué haces aquí? –

– Viene a pasear con Renji pero, lo perdí de vista– dijo Rukia simulando buscar a su novio.

– Lo más seguro es que lo encontraras comiendo algo– comentó Ichigo.

– Si es verdad. Ahora que lo recuerdo, Orihime, ¿te importaría ayudarme con algo? –

– ¿Yo? Claro Rukia-chan, dime que es–

– Bueno, verás… es algo de mujeres. Ichigo, ¿me la puedo llevar por un momento? – dijo Rukia tomando la mano de Orihime.

– Cla-Claro–

– Gracias. Te la devolveré en una hora– exclamo Rukia llevándose a Orihime casi arrastras.

Ichigo suspiro cansado. Solo esperaba que su novia regresara en una pieza. El pelinaranja recordó algo. Se aproximo al aparador que esa unos momentos Orihime observaba. Se sorprendió el ver que era.

– ¿Cuánto cuesta? – le pregunto a la señorita.

Con Orihime y Rukia…

– ¿Quieres saber cómo es la primera vez? – pregunto Orihime totalmente estupefacta y sonrojada. Ambas se encontraban sentadas en un café.

– _No puedo creer que este diciendo esto. Ichigo me debes una muy grande_– pensaba Rukia con las mejillas rojas.

– S-Sí… Quiero saber si soy capaz de dar ese paso con Renji–

– Bu-Bueno… La primera vez con Ichigo-kun fue… extraña–

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto Rukia desconcertada, no esperaba esa respuesta.

– Porque… a pesar de no conocernos es absoluto y de ni siquiera tener una relación de amistad… Cuando estuve con él puede sentir que era lo correcto– dijo Orihime llevándose su puño cerca del pecho. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por los sentimientos de su primera vez.

– No cabe duda de que tú y Abarai-kun son el uno para el otro pero, tienes que estar segura de ti misma para dar este gran paso Rukia-chan– dijo Orihime con una sonrisa cálida.

– Sí, gracias Orihime– le agradeció la pelinegra.

– Será mejor regresar. Ichigo-kun debe estar preocupado– dijo Orihime incorporándose, lista para irse.

– Sí. Recibí un mensaje de texto de Ishida. ¡Orihime! ¡Ichigo está enfermo! – exclamo Rukia.

– ¿Qué? –

Orihime entró de golpe a su casa. Sus amigos se encontraban en la sala esperándola.

– ¡Tatsuki-chan! ¿Qué le ocurrió a Ichigo-kun? – le pregunto a la capitana, la ojigris estaba realmente espantada.

– Nos hablo diciéndonos que se sentía un poco mal. Cuando llegamos a verlo tenía un poco de fiebre– le explico Tatsuki.

– ¿En dónde está? –

– En tu habitación– contesto Chad.

– Dijo que ahí se sentía más cómodo– dijo Ishida.

Orihime se apresuró a su habitación y entro rápidamente. Al abrir la puerta, esperaba encontrarse a Ichigo totalmente deshidratado y delirando por culpa de la fiebre, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Él se encontraba perfectamente bien y no solo eso, le sonreía. Orihime observo a su alrededor. Esa ya no era su habitación. Era de alguien más.

Era de Kurosaki Ichiro.

Los colores de la habitación, los juguetes y peluches nuevos, los estantes llenos de libros con historias de fantasía, la alfombra de tomos azules y lilas, la cuna, el armario con ropa nueva, todo era perfecto.

Orihime se arrodillo y comenzó a llorar.

– Orihime, feliz día. Gracias por aguantarme durante cinco meses. Gracias– le dijo Ichigo arrodillado enfrente de ella. Orihime lloró con más fuerza y se arrojo a sus brazos.

– ¡Soy tan feliz! – exclamo Orihime.

– ¡Hey! ¿Para nosotros no hay un abrazo? – dijo la capitana en el umbral de la puerta. Orihime volteo a ver a sus amigos y corrió a agradecerles.

– ¡Gracias chicos! –

Ichigo le limito a observar como su novia abrazaba a sus amigos. En verdad que era afortunado. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y fue cuando se acordó de eso.

Observo una vez más a su familia. No era el momento.

– _Esperaré un poco más_– pensó mientras lo envolvía con fuerza en su puño.

_¿Qué será lo que oculta Ichigo?_

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

ke tal? espero ke les haya gustado

dejen reviews! nos leemos!

besos y cuidanse


	29. Chapter 29: Llegó el momento

**Lo sé, lo sé... Aiko-chan estas actualizando muy rápido! Pero... estos capis los he tenido en mi cabeza durante muchoooo tiempo, asi ke los kiero escribir ya!**

**ademas de ke tengo muchoooo tiempo libre**

**bueno los dejo con el capi 29! disfrutenlo! yo se ke asi será!**

* * *

**Capítulo 29: Llegó el momento**

Agosto.

Fin de las vacaciones de verano e inicio de las jornadas de clases.

Ese día miles de estudiantes de todos los niveles irían a las diferentes instituciones a ser educados.

Orihime se levanto muy temprano esa mañana. Tomó el uniforme de su armario, que ahora compartía con Ichigo, y se dirigió al baño a ducharse.

Dejo que el agua se calentará para después meterse en la ducha. El agua caliente relajo cada uno de sus músculos.

– Estoy tan cansada– se dijo Orihime. Ahora tenía 8 meses de embarazo y estaba enorme. Coloco su pequeña mano sobre su vientre y lo acarició con adoración.

Una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Cuando por fin termino de arreglarse, decidió que era hora de despertar a Ichigo, o llegarían tarde a clases.

Se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando entró, camino a hurtadillas esta llegar a lado de Ichigo, quien dormía profundamente. Se acerco a su oído y gritó:

– ¡Buenos días Ichigo-kunnn! –

Haciendo que su novio saltara de la cama y cayera directo al suelo.

– ¡Orihime! ¿Se puede saber que te sucede? – exclamo furioso Ichigo.

– Ya es hora de ir a la escuela. Te prepararé el desayuno– dijo Orihime con una gran sonrisa antes de escabullirse hasta la puerta y salir.

– Sí no la amará tanto… juro que la mataría– comento Ichigo mientras una vena la pulsaba en la sien.

Cuando por fin Ichigo se vistió y ambos terminaron de desayunar, se dirigieron a la escuela.

Por el camino podían ver a varios de sus compañeros de clases. Algunos los saludaban y otros veían fijamente el estado de Orihime y preferían no hablarles. Cosa que fue percibida por la ojigris.

– Creo que este semestre será igual o peor– comento ella bajando la mirada.

– No les hagas caso Orihime. Sabes que yo te protegeré– dijo Ichigo levantándole el animo a su novia. Ella le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento y le tomo la mano delicadamente.

– Gracias Ichigo-kun–

En el salón de clases…

– ¡Ichiiigooo! – gritó Keigo abalanzándose sobre el chico, pero Ichigo lo detuvo colocándole su zapato en la cara.

– Hey Keigo– dijo el chico con sequedad y siguió su camino.

– Buenos días Asano-san– saludo Orihime. Keigo se incorporo de inmediato y sostuvo las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

– Buenos días Inoue-san. Eres demasiado linda para estar con un salvaje como Ichigo– dijo el castaño mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Un golpe en la nuca lo dejo de nuevo en el suelo.

– Muévete Keigo– dijo Tatsuki.

– ¡Buenos días Tatsuki-chan! – dijo Orihime comenzando a seguir a su amiga al interior del salón.

– ¿Cómo estas Orihime? – contesto la capitana.

– ¿Asano-san? Lo siento no te vi. Al parecer este no es tu día– dijo Mizuiro, que se había parado en la espalda de Keigo.

– Muérete–

Orihime coloco sus cosas en su pupitre. Estaba algo cansada, después de todo el estar embarazada en verdad era agotador. Decidió sentarse por un momento.

– ¡Buenos días! – exclamo Rukia entrando al salón.

– ¿Por qué vienes tan alegre enana? – le contesto Ichigo.

– Al contrario de ti Kurosaki, yo si tengo un alma dulce y hermosa. En cambio la tuya está podrida– le dijo la ojiazul mientras colocaba sus cosas en su lugar.

– Eres una…–

– ¡Buenos días Rukia-chan! – saludo Orihime desde su pupitre.

– ¡Orihime! ¿Cómo estás? – exclamo Rukia apresurándose a la pelinaranja.

– ¿Eh? Bien… Rukia-chan–

– ¿Cómo esta mi lindo ahijado? – dijo la pelinegra mientras le hablaba al vientre de la chica.

– ¿Ahijado? ¿Cuándo se decidió que serías tú la madrina de mi hijo? – le pregunto Ichigo con el ceño fruncido.

– Era obvio Ichigo, después de todo soy la mejor amiga de Orihime. ¿Verdad? – pregunto Rukia viendo con a la ojigris.

– Bueno… yo…–

– Espera un momento Rukia, yo también soy amiga de Orihime y quiero ser yo la madrina de su bebé– dijo Tatsuki llegando a el lugar.

– ¡No Tatsuki yo lo seré! –

– ¡Seré yo! –

– ¡Hey chicas ya basta! – dijo Ichigo intentando detenerlas.

– ¡TÚ CÁLLATE! – le gritaron al mismo tiempo.

– Muy bien que Orihime decida– dijo Rukia, ambas chicas voltearon a verla esperando su respuesta.

Orihime no sabía que decir. A ambas las quería mucho por eso no podía decidir. ¿Qué debía hacer?

– Muy bien ya basta Rukia– dijo Renji alzando a su novia por el cuello del chaleco.

– ¡Hey! ¡Bájame Renji! –

– Tú también Tatsuki. Ya es suficiente, están incomodando a Inoue-san– dijo Uryuu.

– Así es tienen que disculparse– dijo Renji.

Las chicas observaron el semblante de Orihime. La pelinaranja estaba preocupada y se sentía mal por no poder tomar una decisión.

– Lo siento Orihime, no fue mi intención– dijo Tatsuki bajando la mirada y apenada.

– Rukia–

– ¡Está bien! ¡Lo siento Orihime! – exclamo Rukia y su novio la dejo bajar.

– Está bien chicas. No se preocupen– contesto Orihime dedicándoles una bella sonrisa.

– Cielos, las mujeres son muy escandalosas– dijo Renji dirigiéndose a su lugar. Chad llegó justo cuando la campana sonaba dando el inicio de las clases.

Las chicas se encontraban debajo de un árbol tomando el desayuno.

– ¡Ah! Las clases son tan aburridas– se quejo Rukia con cansancio.

– Incluso yo tengo que admitir que fueron tediosas– dijo Orihime antes de darle una mordida a su emparedado.

– Fueron más que tediosas fueron…–

Unas voces interrumpieron la conversación.

– Es ella. Inoue Orihime–

– ¡No puedo creerlo! En verdad está embarazada–

– Sí, su novio es Kurosaki Ichigo–

– ¿Cómo se atreve a venir a la escuela? Como si nada importara–

– Es de lo peor–

– Debe ser muy vergonzoso para Kurosaki-san–

Orihime oculto la mirada y protegió a su bebé.

– ¡Esas malditas! ¡Me las pagarán– dijo Tatsuki comenzando a incorporarse.

– Espera Tatsuki-chan… no lo hagas por favor–

– Pero Orihime, ¿piensas permitir…?–

– Por favor– le pidió la pelinaranja viéndola directo a los ojos. Tatsuki chasqueo la lengua y se sentó.

– No entiendo Orihime, ¿por qué no les dices nada? – quiso saber la capitana, ya más tranquila.

– Porque… no quiero más problemas Tatsuki-chan. He decidido que lo que digan de mí ya no es importante, solo es importante lo que yo piense de mi misma. Y en este momento estoy muy orgullosa de lo que soy y seré– dijo Orihime sonriendo.

Tatsuki y Rukia la observaron sorprendidas. Ya no era la misma Orihime de antes, había cambiado.

– Haz madurado Orihime– dijo Rukia viéndola con ternura. Orihime asintió.

– Muy bien y dime Orihime, ¿Cuándo nacerá el pequeño Kurosaki? – pregunto Tatsuki antes de beber de su jugo.

– Aún falta un mes para eso–

– Ah… la ilusión de tu primer hijo… ¡Qué hermoso! – dijo Rukia.

– Sí… aunque…– susurro Orihime cambiando su semblante por uno pensativo.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunto la capitana.

– Es algo que me preocupa desde hace tiempo. Algo no está bien, no encaja– dijo Orihime tocando su vientre.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo la pelinegra.

– Desde hace tiempo siento que algo no es normal con mi embarazo–

Las chicas esperaron que Orihime continuara.

– Es como sí…– la campana de la escuela sonó, anunciando la siguiente jornada de clases.

– Es probablemente mi imaginación. Volvamos a clases– dijo Orihime comenzando a recoger sus cosas.

– ¿Qué? No nos puedes dejar con la duda Orihime– exclamo Rukia.

– Pero no tenemos tiempo Rukia-chan, será otro día– dijo Orihime comenzando a irse hacia el edificio.

– Pero…–

– Camina enana, no seas tan chismosa– le dijo Tatsuki arrastrándola hacia clases.

En la azotea de la escuela…

– Vámonos Kurosaki– lo llamo Uryuu. Ichigo tomo sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo, sus amigos lo habían dejado atrás.

– ¿Qué clase de amigos tengo? Ni siquiera me esperaron– se dijo Ichigo abriendo con enojo la puerta. Bajo las escaleras corriendo y no se dio cuenta que alguien venía por el pasillo. Choque inevitable.

La persona cayó de espaldas contra el suelo. Ichigo simplemente se tambaleó.

– Lo lamento, no te vi– dijo ayudando a la persona a incorporarse.

– ¿Estas ciego o qué? – le contesto la chica, pero ella le gritaba una pared.

– Creo que la ciega aquí eres tú–

– ¿A qué te refieres? –

– Estoy detrás de ti– le contesto Ichigo sin poder creérselo.

– ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Estás junto delante de mí! – protesto la chica.

– Tus gafas deben estar por aquí– dijo Ichigo ignorándola. Encontró las gafas cerca de los pies de la chica, las tomo y se las coloco.

– Intenta no perderlas– le dijo Ichigo antes de irse a toda prisa hacia su salón.

La chica estaba petrificada y muy sonrojada. Él había estado a centímetros de su rostro y gracias a las gafas puedo notar lo guapo que él era.

– Es un idiota– dijo la chica y se dirigió a su propio salón.

El día termino sin ninguna complicación.

El grupo se encontraba reunido en la entrada del instituto, no se percataban que alguien lo observaba a la lejanía.

– ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo? – les pregunto Orihime.

– Por mi está bien. Ya es hora que este cuerpecito como algo– dijo Renji.

– Tú comes todo el tiempo Abarai– le dijo Uryuu, logrando que el pelirrojo se sonrojara.

– No es de tu incumbencia–

– Dejen de pelear y ya vámonos– dijo Ichigo comenzando a caminar.

– ¡Espera Ichigo-kun! – dijo Orihime apresurándose para poder estar a su lado.

De repente una persona apareció en la entrada de la escuela, observando cómo se alejaban de ahí.

– Así que… te llamas Ichigo– dijo esa persona para después sonreír.

Otro día de clases, otro problema…

– ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Ichigo totalmente desconcertado.

Sobre su pupitre había, aunque costará creerlo, una caja de chocolates de su marca favorita y una carta de color rosa.

– Ichigo-kun, ¿qué significa esto? – le pregunto Orihime viéndolo de mala manera.

– Te juro que no se Orihime–

– Ichigo maldito, ¿estás engañando a tu novia? – dijo Renji con enojo. Todo el salón lo volteo a ver.

– ¡N-No digas estupideces mandril! ¡Claro que no! –

– ¿Entonces que hacen chocolates y una carta de amor en tu lugar? – pregunto Rukia.

– ¿Cómo diablos voy a saber? –

– Ichigo-kun…–

– Orihime, jamás te engañaría. Sabes lo que siento por ti– esto último lo dijo en voz baja, estaba totalmente rojo.

– Lo sé Ichigo-kun, solo te estaba probando– dijo divertida su novia, a Ichigo casi se le revienta una vena del enojo.

– Entonces si Inoue te perdono, ¿puedo comérmelos? – pregunto Renji, provocando la vergüenza de su novia.

– Sí, no veo porque no– contesto Ichigo sin darle importancia.

– ¡Espera Renji! ¡Yo también quiero! – exclamo Rukia acercándose a su novio.

– Claro– dijo Renji antes de colocarse un chocolate entre los dientes, ofreciéndoselo a Rukia.

– Adelante, cómelo– dijo Renji con picardía. Rukia se coloreo de un carmín muy brillante. Todos los estaban viendo. Apretó los puños con fuerza y mando a volar a Renji atreves del salón.

– ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡IMBECIL! – rujio Rukia para después salir del salón, iba muy furiosa.

– Vaya, la enana sí que es fuerte– dijo Tatsuki viendo a Renji inconsciente.

– Todo por uno chocolates– comento Orihime con pena por el novio de la ojiazul.

– ¿Quién será Dokugamine? – se pregunto Uryuu viendo el nombre que decía en la carta.

Durante el receso…

Dos chicas de primer año, se encontraban platicando en los jardines de la escuela.

– ¡¿Qué hiciste qué? – grito una de ellas.

– Sí, no tienes porque agradecérmelo– contestó la otra, segundos después su amiga la acorrala contra el césped, colocando su rodilla en la mejilla y torciendo su brazo.

– Muere–

– E-Espera… Riruka-chan, ¿No es esto lo que querías? – le hablo su amiga logrando distraerla por un segundo pero solo volvió a sujetarla con más fuerza.

Dokugamine Riruka, es una chica de grandes ojos marrones y cabello largo de color purpura, que sujeta en dos coletas altas, usa gafas. Su piel es clara, es de mediana estatura y le encantan los corazones. Es una joven impaciente y de mal genio.

– ¿Cuándo te dije que quería tu ayuda Haruko? –

Honsho Haruko, una joven de cabello negro por debajo de los hombros, ojos color azul marino y piel clara. Nuevo miembro del club de cocina, es una chica alegre y entusiasta, mejor amiga de Riruka desde el jardín de infancia.

– Por favor Riruka, no sabes nada sobre chicos y además de enamoraste de Kurosaki-sempai– Riruka ejerció más fuerza sobre su amiga.

– ¿En qué momento utilicé las palabras enamorada y Kurosaki-sempai en la misma oración? –

– ¡M-Me dijiste que te habías sentido extraña! –

Riruka por fin la soltó, sentándose en su lugar. Cerró los ojos y suspiro cansada.

– Dije extraña, no enamorada– dijo Riruka antes de comenzar a comer su almuerzo.

– ¿No crees que eso es amor? – comento Haruko ya incorporada viendo la reacción de su amiga. Riruka simplemente arrugo el ceño y desvió la mirada.

– _No te preocupes Riruka-chan, yo te ayudaré_– pensó Haruko con determinación, apretando su puño en el aire.

– Estás enferma– dijo Riruka viéndola.

Era el segundo receso del día. Los estudiantes se encontraban descansando de las clases.

Haruko tenía otro plan para ayudar a su amiga.

– ¿Estás lista Riruka-chan? – le pregunto Haruko. Ambas se encontraban en el pasillo de la escuela, estaban escondidas en una esquina.

– ¿Lista? ¿Para qué? – contestó confundida la peli purpura.

– ¿Lo estás? ¡Muy bien! ¡Aquí vamos! – exclamo Haruko antes de empujar a Riruka hacia el pasillo, logrando que chocará con alguien.

– Eso dolió… ¡Haruko! ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Eh? – Riruka se dio cuenta que su amiga ya no estaba.

– Esa maldita…–

– Rukia-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto una dulce voz detrás de ella. Riruka giro su rostro solo para encontrarse con el de Inoue Orihime.

– ¡Oye enana fíjate por donde caminas! – exclamo Rukia ya incorporada. Estaba molesta.

– ¿Enana? Mira quien lo dice, pequeña idiota– contestó Riruka parándose y enfrentando a Rukia.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu superior? Me debes respeto– dijo Rukia ahora enojada.

– ¿Eres de último año? Con esa estatura pensé que eras de primero– dijo Riruka desviando la mirada hacia Orihime. Rukia explotó, sino fuera porque Tatsuki la sostuvo de la cintura, se habría abalanzado sobre la peli purpura.

– ¡Me las vas a pagar duende! – gritaba Rukia.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto Orihime.

– Dokugamine Riruka, mucho gusto en conocerla Inoue-sempai– contestó Riruka, tapándose la boca al instante que dijo su apellido.

– Veo que mi nombre es muy conocido– dijo Orihime algo triste. Al parecer el rumor de su embarazo se había esparcido por toda la escuela.

– ¡Las personas que hablan de las vida de otras son unas idiotas! – gritó Riruka sorprendiendo a las chicas. La peli purpura giro su rostro a penada.

Orihime sonrió dulcemente.

– Riruka-chan, ¿te gustaría comer algo con nosotras? –

– ¿Eh? – exclamaron Riruka y Rukia al mismo tiempo.

– Sí, será divertido. ¿Verdad Tatsuki-chan? –

– Eso creo– contesto la capitana sin interés.

– Me niego rotundamente– dijo Rukia con enojo, viendo a Riruka.

– Vamos Rukia, no seas tan cascarrabias– dijo Tatsuki revolviéndole el cabello a la ojiazul. Rukia solo entrecerró los ojos por este acto.

– Está bien Inoue-sempai, tengo que buscar a alguien– dijo Riruka girándose para irse por el pasillo.

– ¿Uh? ¡Será en otra ocasión! – exclamo Orihime. Riruka no la volteo a ver, simplemente alzó su mano en forma de despedida.

– Es una chica rara– dijo Rukia con las manos en la cadera.

– Se parece a ti– comento Tatsuki con una sonrisa de lado.

– ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? – grito Rukia viendo a la capitana con el ceño fruncido. Orihime solo sonrió y junto a sus amigas comenzó a caminar.

Haruko se encontraba en los jardines de la escuela. Sabía que sí Riruka la encontraba la mataría ahí mismo sin pensarlo. Ella quería mucho a la peli purpura, por eso hacia lo necesario para hacerla reír.

– Todo lo hago por ti Riruka-chan– dijo en un susurro. De repente sintió como si alguien la estuviera observando.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Se sentía como si la estuvieran asechando. Algo apareció sobre su cabeza y cayó encima de ella, aplastándola. Ambos brazos estaban siendo doblados hacia atrás.

Haruko conocía esa llave.

– Ri-Riruka-chan– dijo con la voz temblorosa por el miedo.

– Te encontré Haru-chan– dijo Riruka con una voz tenebrosa. En su mirada se reflejaba la venganza.

– ¡AAAAAHHHHH! –

Haruko se encontraba semiconsciente en el suelo. Riruka había acabado con ella.

– ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no necesito que hagas estás cosas por mí? – exclamo furiosa la peli purpura. Se encontraba recargada en un árbol cercano.

– Aaaaaa…– balbuceaba Haruko.

– Basta ya Haruko. No te hice tanto daño–

Haruko abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño molesta por no poder seguir con su drama. Se incorporo con dificultad y le sonrió a Riruka.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal te fue? –

– ¿Estás consiente que Inoue-sempai está embarazada? ¡Pude haber chocado con ella! –

– Sí, lo siento. Pense que Kurosaki-sempai estaba con ella. Tal vez no lo pensé bien, pero el siguiente plan será aprueba de tontos– dijo Haruko riendo.

– Me voy de aquí–

– ¡Espera Riruka-chan! –

El día por fin había terminado.

Los pelinaranjas se dirigían a casa tomados de la mano. Orihime estaba muy callada, cosa que no paso desapercibido por su novio.

– Orihime–

– ¿Uh? ¿Qué ocurre Ichigo-kun? –

– Eso debería preguntártelo a ti. Estás muy callada– dijo Ichigo deteniéndose. Orihime quedo frente a él. La ojigris lo observo por un momento y luego se acerco a su novio para poder abrazarlo por la cintura, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

– ¿Ori…?–

– Ichiro no existe– dijo ella en un susurro. Ichigo se sorprendió.

– ¿Eh? –

– Ichiro es una niña– dijo Orihime subiendo su mirada y viéndolo con seguridad.

– ¿Estás diciendo que mi hijo en gay? – pregunto Ichigo desconcertado. No podía creer lo que su novia estaba diciendo. Orihime suspiro cansada, con este chico tendría que ser más especifica. Se separó lentamente de él.

– No Ichigo-kun, no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que, no siento que Ichiro sea niño… creo… creo que nuestro bebé es niña–

– ¿De qué hablas Orihime? Tu viste el ultrasonido, ahí aparece como niño– le dijo Ichigo aún sin creerle.

– Lo sé pero... ¿No crees qué se pudieron equivocar? Me lo dice el instinto de madre– dijo Orihime tocándose el corazón. Ichigo la veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Muy bien. ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a ver a Yoruichi-san? Que te hagan otra prueba, para que estés segura– Orihime asintió. Era lo mejor que podían hacer.

– Vamos a casa– dijo Ichigo tomándola de la mano mientras se encaminaban a su hogar.

Ya en casa, Ichigo se dispuso a tomar un baño mientras Orihime leía una revista. De repente el celular de la pelinaranja sonó.

– ¿Hola? ¡Rukia-chan! –

– _Hola Orihime. Te hablo para preguntarte, ¿cuál es la tarea de mañana?_ – dijo Rukia del otro lado del auricular.

– Un reporte sobre el padre de la Biología– dijo Orihime, sonriendo al escuchar el lamento del otro lado de la línea.

– _¡Qué fastidio! Ya que estamos hablando, ¿cómo estás?_ –

– Muy bien. Rukia-chan, quiero aprovechar que Ichigo-kun se esta bañando para comentarte algo– dijo Orihime bajando la voz. Ichigo ya había salido del baño pero se escondió al escuchar que su nombre fue mencionado.

– _Dime_–

– Es algo que le quiero decir a Ichigo-kun, pero no sé cómo. Quiero casarme antes de tener a mi bebé– Ichigo abrió sus ojos como platos y comenzó a retroceder.

– _¡Eso sería maravilloso! Definitivamente te ayudaré con el cabeza hueca de tu novio_–

– Gracias– dijo Orihime con un leve sonrojo.

En el cuarto de los pelinaranjas, Ichigo se encontraba contemplando la pequeña caja que había comprado hace un mes atrás, la que no tenía el valor de entregar.

Pero ahora todo es diferente. Al escuchar a su novia decir esas palabras, el coraje llegó a él de inmediato. Ahora sabía qué hacer.

Al día siguiente en la escuela…

– Rukia, ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – le pregunto Ichigo a la ojiazul, sorprendiéndola.

– Sí– dijo Rukia siguiendo a su amigo a fuera del salón.

– ¿Qué ocurre Ichigo? –

– Antes que nada, prométeme que no harás un escándalo de esto–

– De acuerdo… Lo prometo–

Ichigo metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, para después sacar una pequeña caja de color negro. Rukia contuvo la respiración.

– ¿Qu-Qué es eso? – pregunto sin poder creerlo.

– Es… Es un anillo de compromiso para Orihime– contesto Ichigo con un leve sonrojo.

Rukia estaba sonrojada, colocó sus manos en sus mejillas. Estaba a punto de gritar.

– ¡Prometiste no hacer un escándalo! – la regaño Ichigo, deteniendo el posible chillido.

– No lo puedo creer. I-Ichigo esto es increíble– susurro Rukia, estaba totalmente impactada.

– Sí, lo sé. Pero no sé como pedírselo. Quiero que me ayudes–

– De acuerdo, se que haremos. Se lo pedirás, hoy después de la escuela– dijo Rukia con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en la mirada.

En otro lado del instituto…

– Este es el casillero– dijo Haruko parándose enfrente del casillero con el nombre: "Kurosaki Ichigo".

– Muy bien. Una para Kurosaki-sempai y otra para Riruka-chan. Perfecto– susurro Haruko mientras introducía unas notas en los respectivos casilleros.

– Llegó la hora–

Las clases habían terminado. Los estudiantes salían contentos de la prisión que era su escuela. Solo querían divertirse.

La escuela estaba casi vacía, es decir, solo quedaba un estudiante.

Ichigo estaba esperando a la dueña de sus noches debajo de un árbol. Estaba nervioso.

Y no era para menos.

En unos instantes, le pediría a su novia, Inoue Orihime, que se casará con él. Solo esperaba no arruinarlo.

– ¿Kurosaki-sempai? – dijo una voz que él no reconoció, pero no era Orihime.

Ichigo volteo su rostro para encontrarse con una chica, que se le hacía familiar.

– ¿Te conozco? – dijo con voz seria. La chica se sorprendió. ¿Qué hacia él ahí?

Riruka se acercó a Ichigo algo nerviosa. Entre sus manos sostenía una nota. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del chico, le extendió la hoja.

Ichigo la observo sin comprender, pero tomo la nota y la leyó. Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa y su rostro se volvió de un color cereza.

– Y-Yo no escribí esto– le contestó Ichigo.

Riruka se desilusionó un poco pero sabía que esa era su respuesta.

– ¡Lo sé idiota! ¡Solo quería cerciorarme– contestó ella desviando la mirada apenada. Cerca de ahí, justo detrás de un muro, Haruko veía como su amiga arruinaba el plan.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo Riruka-chan? –

Por los pasillos de la escuela…

– ¡Vamos Orihime! ¡Ichigo ya te está esperando! – exclamo Rukia.

– No puedo ir más rápido Rukia-chan. ¿Estás segura que es correcto que le pida que me proponga matrimonio? – le pregunto Orihime algo indecisa.

– ¡Claro que sí! Tienes que decirle como te sientes. ¡Ahora vamos! – exclamo Rukia arrastrando a su amiga.

De vuelta con Ichigo…

– Oye, ¿Qué te sucede? No puedes llegar y llamarme idiota– dijo Ichigo molesto por cómo le hablaba la chica.

– ¿Cómo quieres que te llame? ¿Imbécil? –

– Sí serás…–

– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Riruka-chan? – gritó Haruko saliendo de su escondite, corrió hasta llegar enfrente de su amiga.

– Haruko… ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto Riruka confundida.

– ¿Cómo puedes desperdiciar la oportunidad que te estoy dando? – exclamo Haruko sin pensar.

– ¿Qué me estás dando? ¿De qué…? No te atreviste– dijo Riruka al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Haruko se tapo la boca con su mano.

– Yo… no… Ehmm…–

– Morirás Haruko–

– ¿Alguien podrías explicarme que sucede aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto Ichigo, estaba comenzando a exasperarse.

Riruka lo observo y suavizó la mirada. Hizo una reverencia y estando en esa posición dijo:

– Lo lamento por favor, olvídate de nosotras–

Se enderezo quedando de frente a él. Haruko aprovecho esa oportunidad para empujar a Riruka hacia el frente. Ichigo la atrapo entre sus brazos pero también otra cosa.

– Por aquí Orihime–

– Ya voy Rukia-chan. ¿En dónde está… Ichigo-kun? – su nombre salió en un susurro. Lo que veían sus ojos no podía ser cierto.

Ichigo estaba en el lugar que Rukia le había indicado pero no estaba solo, alguien más estaba ahí. Una chica de cabello purpura estaba besando a Ichigo. ¡Besándolo! Ichigo la estaba tomando por la cintura, casi abrazándola.

Orihime oculto su mirada con su flequillo. Camino unos pasos y se detuvo.

– ¿Orihime? – susurro Rukia que se encontraba estática.

La pelinaranja se quito uno de sus zapatos y con una fuerza sobre humana se lo lanzo a Ichigo dándole justo en la sien, haciendo que el chico cayera de lado.

– ¡Orihime! ¿Qué estás…? ¿Orihime? – pregunto Ichigo dándose cuenta que su novia lo había visto con alguien más.

– ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto Ichigo-kun? – gritó Orihime mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas de color rosa.

– ¡No es lo que piensas! – exclamo Ichigo corriendo para estar frente a ella.

– Haruko… si quieres seguir siendo mi amiga, tienes que arreglar esto– dijo Riruka en un tomo serio, comenzó a caminar directo hacia la pareja. Haruko que estaba en shock, la siguió.

– ¿Qué no es lo que piense? ¡Entonces explícamelo! –

– Te juro Orihime, por mi madre, que esto es un mal entendido. Ella me besó– dijo Ichigo, en sus ojos había desesperación.

– ¡No es cierto! – gritó Riruka.

– ¿Riruka-chan? – susurro Orihime, sin poder creerlo.

– ¡Ella me besó! –

– ¡Los hombres siempre dicen eso! ¿Cómo pudiste Ichigo-kun? – los ojos de Orihime se abrieron como platos y su mirada bajo hasta sus pies. ¿Qué era ese líquido blanco que bajaba por sus piernas?

– ¡Orihime por favor créeme! – exclamo Ichigo tomándola por los hombros para que lo volteará a ver. Haruko llego junto a ellos.

– Es cierto lo que dice Kurosaki-sempai… De hecho, yo tuve la culpa, yo…–

– E-Está bien, les creo pero… Ya viene– dijo Orihime con la voz entre cortada. Tomo a Ichigo por los antebrazos, sus manos temblaban.

– ¿Qué? Orihime, ¿No entien…?–

– ¡El bebé ya viene Ichigo-kun! – gritó Orihime con todas sus fuerzas.

Silencio…

– ¡¿QUEEEEEE? –

_¡EL MOMENTO HA LLEGADO!_

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

Lo se, lo se... soi mala muajajaja pero ke tal kedo?

me temo informar ke el siguiente capi sera el ultimo! estoi tan emocionada ke escribiré de inmediato!

esten pendientes! lo tendre listo en tres o cuatro días!

dejen reviews!

besos y cuidense


	30. Chapter 30: Hermoso Error

**ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!**

**por fin puede acabar esta historia! gracias a los que la han leido!**

**disfrutenlo!**

***oxitocina: sirve para acelerar la dilatacion de la pelvis durante el embarazo**

* * *

**Capítulo 30: Hermoso Error**

– ¡El bebé ya viene Ichigo-kun! – gritó Orihime con todas sus fuerzas.

Silencio…

– ¡¿QUEEEEEE? – gritaron los presentes al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Qué debo hacer? – dijo Orihime con la mirada cristalina. Estaba temblando de sobre manera, mantenía sujeto a Ichigo.

– ¡¿Qué debemos hacer? ¡¿Qué debemos hacer? – gritaban Haruko y Rukia mientras corrían en círculos. Ichigo se desesperó.

– ¡BASTA! ¡No están ayudando en nada! – gritó el pelinaranja, ambas chicas se detuvieron al escucharlo.

– Muy bien. Orihime no tengas miedo, todo saldrá bien– dijo Ichigo antes de sacar su celular de su bolsillo y marcándole a alguien.

– ¡Urahara-san! ¡Es una emergencia! ¡Necesito que preparen una habitación para Orihime! ¡Está dando a luz! ¡Estaremos ahí en 10 minutos! – exclamo Ichigo terminando la conversación. El pelinaranja tomo a su novia por la cintura, brindándole más apoyo.

– ¡Rukia! – Ichigo le lanzo su teléfono celular, el cual la pelinegra atrapó hábilmente.

– ¡Llama a mi familia, a la familia de Orihime y a nuestros amigos! ¡Los estaremos esperando en el hospital! – ordeno Ichigo antes de irse caminando a la entrada de la escuela. Rukia comenzó a marcar a todos sus conocidos.

– ¡Isshin-san! –

Ichigo y Orihime se dirigían al hospital en un taxi. No tenían tiempo que perder.

– Orihime, ¿ya tienes contracciones? –

– No pero… ¿Por qué ahora? – pregunto Orihime con la voz entrecortada.

– Todavía le faltaba un mes… ¿Por qué ahora? Es muy pronto– se dijo Orihime mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Tenía miedo.

Ichigo la rodeo con sus brazos, ocultando el rostro de su novia en su pecho.

– Todo estará bien– Orihime asintió levemente.

Por fin habían llegado al hospital de Karakura. Entraron a la recepción con paso lento y cuidadoso. Ichigo se acerco a la recepcionista.

– Disculpe, ¿podría decirme cual es la habitación de Inoue Orihime? –

– ¿Inoue Orihime? Aquí está. Es la 403– dijo la recepcionista con una sonrisa.

– ¡ORIHIME-CHAN! – grito una voz masculina. El hombre se aproximo a la pelinaranja con rapidez.

– Ura-Urahara-san…– susurro Orihime, estaba impactada.

– ¡Orihime-chan! ¡Tráiganle una silla de ruedas! – ordeno el doctor. En seguida un enfermero del tamaño de Chad apareció. Tomó a Orihime por la cintura y la sentó en la silla.

– Muy bien Hana-kun, llévala a la habitación 403 y asegúrate que este cómoda– dijo Kisuke con la mirada seria. Hana-kun asintió y se fue a toda velocidad por el pasillo. Ichigo estaba perplejo.

– ¡Eso fue totalmente innecesario Urahara! ¡Pudiste haber sido más discreto! – lo regaño Ichigo, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

– Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera en mi hospital– se excuso Kisuke.

– ¡Eres un…!–

– ¡Ichigo! ¿Qué demonios sucedió? – exclamo Yoruichi apareciendo en la entrada. La morena tenía tres meses de embarazo.

– Yoruichi…–

– ¡Dime que sucedió! ¡Este parto no estaba programado para este mes! – gritó desesperada la morena.

– Tuvimos una pelea– dijo Ichigo en un susurro y agachando la mirada. La doctora cerró los ojos y se masajeo las sienes.

– Eso no es importante ahora. Dime, ¿Orihime ha tenido alguna contracción desde que rompió fuente? – pregunto Kisuke antes de que su esposa matará a Ichigo.

– Ella dice que no–

– Muy bien, aún no está en trabajo de parto. Iré a hacerle algunos estudios para asegurarnos que el bebé está bien– contestó Yoruichi comenzando a caminar pero a la mitad del pasillo se detuvo y dijo:

– Por cierto Ichigo, detrás de ti–

Ichigo giro su rostro y vio a su padre en la entrada del hospital. Isshin salto directo hacia Ichigo en cuanto lo vio. El pelinaranja se agacho instintivamente, esquivando a su padre.

– Buen movimiento– dijo Kisuke viendo la escena.

– ¿Qué haces viejo loco? ¡Estás en un hospital! – gritó Ichigo.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – le exclamo Isshin sujetándolo por la playera.

– Con un demonio… ¿Por qué todos asumen que yo soy el culpable? –

– ¿No es así? –

– Bueno… yo…–

– ¡Entonces no te quejes! –

– ¡Suéltame viejo! – exclamo Ichigo golpeando a su padre en el rostro dejándolo en el suelo.

– Hermano, ¿Cómo está Orihime-san? – pregunto Yuzu.

– Está bien Yuzu. Justo ahora le están haciendo unos estudios–

– Ten hermano, te traje algo de ropa limpia–

– Gracias Yuzu–

– ¿Podemos ir a verla? – pregunto Karin con la mirada preocupada.

– Sí vamos– contesto Ichigo guiándolas por el pasillo.

– Vamos viejo– dijo Karin tomando a su padre por el tobillo y arrastrándolo por el camino.

Orihime se encontraba recostada en la camilla de su habitación. Era de color blanco, había algunos aparatos en las esquinas y una ventana del lado derecho de su cama.

En esos momentos, Yoruichi se encontraba haciéndole un ultrasonido a la joven madre.

– Todo se ve en orden. Aquí se puede ver que ya está de cabeza, preparándose para salir– le explicaba la doctora mientras señalaba el monitor.

– Dentro de poco comenzaran las contracciones y debes caminar un poco, para aliviar el dolor y mejorar el trabajo de parto–

– Me alegro de que todo esté bien– dijo Orihime, suspirando aliviada. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

– ¡Orihime-chan! – exclamo Isshin entrando apresurado, vio a su nuera y la abrazo.

– ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo? –

– No Kurosaki-san, estoy perfectamente bien– contesto Orihime con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a Isshin.

– ¡Orihime-san! – gritaron Yuzu y Karin al mismo tiempo acercándose a verla. Ichigo los observo en la lejanía. El chico se acerco a Yoruichi. La doctora lo observo con su mirada felina.

– Tu bebé está bien. No hay nada de qué preocuparse– Ichigo suspiro.

– Muy bien familiar Kurosaki, dejen a los padres solos por un momento– dijo la doctora.

– ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No me separaré de Orihime-chan! – gritó Isshin aferrándose a la cama. La ceja de Yoruichi se alzo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió e Isshin salió volando atreves de ella, justo al pasillo.

– Viejo loco– susurro Yoruichi comenzando a salir.

– ¡Papá! –

– ¡Ese golpe fue increíble! – exclamo Karin saliendo junto a su hermana. Ichigo observaba a Orihime un poco serio y apenado. Se acerco a ella con cautela.

– ¿Ichigo-kun? –

– Lo lamento Orihime. Por mi culpa sucedió esto– dijo Ichigo haciendo una reverencia. Orihime estaba sorprendida, jamás pensó que Ichigo le fuera a pedir disculpas.

– Lo siento en verdad–

– Todo está bien Ichigo-kun. Te creo– le dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera. El estaba impresionado.

– ¿En serio? –

– Sí. Lamento todo lo que dije en ese momento, estaba realmente furiosa. Pero cuando se rompió la fuente y el miedo me invadió, tú fuiste el único que supo qué hacer y me dio cuenta que, sin ti, no lo habría logrado. Gracias Ichigo-kun–

Ichigo se acercó al rostro de su novia y besó sus dulces labios. Se separaron un poco, Ichigo recargo su frente en la de ella.

– Te amo–

– Yo también te amo Ichigo-kun– Orihime se separó un poco, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –

– Debe ser… una contracción– dijo Orihime relajando su expresión.

La puerta se abrió despacio, dejando ver el rostro de una enfermera.

– Ehmm… Kurosaki-san… lo están esperando aquí afuera–

– ¿Eh? ¿Quién? – dijo Ichigo saliendo. Se quedo helado con lo que vio.

Todos estaban ahí.

TODOS.

Rukia, Uryuu, Renji, Tatsuki, Chad, Kokoro, Keigo, Mizuiro, Rangiku, Gin, Toushiro, Momo, Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, Kirie, Ayame, Kisuke, Yoruichi y la vieja Aiko.

Todos lo voltearon a ver con cara de pocos amigos.

– Ichigo, bastardo, ¿Qué hiciste? – rujio Renji.

– E-Esperen chicos… les juro que no fue mi culpa–

– Morirás si algo le sucede a mi Orihime– dijo Rangiku, su mirada era siniestra.

– ¿Quién quiere pasar a verla? – pregunto Yoruichi, todos alzaron las manos, rodeando a Yoruichi y hablando al mismo tiempo.

– Yoruichi-san acaba de salvar tu trasero– dijo Rukia viendo a Ichigo, quien estaba sudando frío.

Rangiku, Gin, Toushiro y Momo fueron el primer grupo. Ichigo los acompaño.

– ¡Mi bebé! – lloraba Rangiku mientras abrazaba a Orihime.

– Rangiku, amor, la vas a matar– dijo Gin intentando que soltara a la ojigris.

– Me da gusto verte Toushiro-kun– dijo Orihime sonriéndole a su hermano.

– Sí, lo que sea– contesto el peliblanco desviando la mirada.

– Dice Shiro-chan, que también está contesto de verte– dijo Momo.

– ¡Eso es genial! –

– ¡No pongas palabras en mi boca Hinamori! – grito Toushiro. Orihime hizo otra mueca de dolor.

– ¡Orihime! – exclamo Ichigo acercándose a su novia.

– Lo siento… es otra contracción–

– ¿Cada cuanto las estas teniendo Orihime-chan? – le pregunto Gin.

– Cada media hora… tal vez–

– Yo solo espero que tu bebé nazca con bien Orihime-san– dijo Momo con una linda sonrisa.

– Gracias Momo-chan. TU novia es realmente linda Toushiro-kun–

– ¡Cállate! – contesto el peliblanco con la cara roja.

– Bien, bien, es mejor dejar a Orihime-chan descansar. Aún faltan dos grupos por entrar– dijo Gin comenzando a llevarse a los jóvenes, Rangiku lo comenzó a seguir.

– Rangiku-san, ¿la abuelita y mis tíos van a venir? – pregunto Orihime antes de que su tutora saliera de la habitación.

– Sí, ello vendrán hoy mismo. Así que prepárate Ichigo– esto último lo dijo en un tono amenazante.

– Tío… me va a matar– dijo Ichigo sudando frío. Orihime sonrió sintiendo pena por su novio.

– ¡Orihime! – gritó Rukia entrando a la habitación, seguida por Tatsuki, Uryuu y Renji.

– ¡Hola chicos! – saludo la ojigris, sonriéndoles como si nada estuviera pasando.

– Orihime, ¿cómo estás? – pregunto Tatsuki.

– Bien Tatsuki-chan, las contracciones aún no son tan fuertes–

– ¿Cómo está tu bebé? – pregunto Ishida, algo apenado.

– Ehmm… bien Ishida-kun. Mi doctora dice que toda perfecto–

– ¡Ichigo! ¡Eres un cabrón! – gritó Renji molesto.

– ¿Qué demonios te sucede? – quiso saber Ichigo enfrentando a su amigo.

– Rukia nos contó lo que sucedió con Dokugamine– dijo Tatsuki cruzándose de brazos.

– Rukia…–

– No te preocupes solo ellos lo saben. Orihime, ¿ya lo castigaste por lo que hizo? – pregunto Rukia.

– ¿Eh? ¿No? –

– ¡¿No? ¡Orihime eres demasiado blanda! – dijo Rukia antes de patear a Ichigo en el rostro. Ichigo cayó al suelo con el labio roto.

– ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS…?– Ichigo fue interrumpido por Renji, quien lo levanto por los brazos. Paso sus manos por las axilas, llegando hasta la nuca, aprisionándolo.

– ¿Eh? –

Tatsuki golpeo al pelinaranja en el abdomen, sus golpes eran rápidos y consistentes.

– ¿QUÉ LES SECEDE? ¿SEAN VUELTO LOCAS? – gritó Ichigo, estaba furioso.

– ¡Cállate! Este es tu castigo por hacer a Orihime sufrir– dijo Rukia. Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos, bajo la mirada sin saber que decir.

– Lo… Lo lamento Orihime–

– No digas eso Ichigo-kun, yo ya te perdone. Así que borra esa expresión de tu cara– dijo Orihime sonriéndole a su novio. Ichigo se relajo y se acerco a su novia para poder besarle la frente.

Después de esto, las personas entraban y entraban para saludar a la hermosa madre. Las contracciones se hicieron más frecuentes e intensas.

– Arghhhh…– se quejo Orihime mientras se sostenía la barriga. En esos momentos Yoruichi la estaba revisando.

– Tienes 6 centímetros de dilatación. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en el hospital? – pregunto la doctora a una enfermera.

– Entró a las 4 de la tarde… Lleva 6 horas– contesto la dulce mujer revisando el historial de Orihime.

– Arghhhh…–

– Cada vez son más frecuentes y largas. A este paso no tardaras en dar a luz– dijo la doctora.

– Eso espero… el dolor es insoportable– dijo Orihime apretando los dientes, intentando aguantar.

– Lo sé pequeña. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Ichigo, será mejor que empiece a caminar, volveré en un rato para ver como sigues– dijo Yoruichi antes de salir de la habitación.

– Ven Orihime, te ayudaré– Ichigo la tomo por los codos, dándole soporte y Orihime comenzó a caminar por el lugar.

– ¡Ahhh! – se quejo Orihime. Siguió haciendo sus ejercicios.

– Ichigo-kun…–

– Dime–

– Quiero que tu papá sea el que traiga a su nieto al mundo– dijo Orihime sonriendo.

Ichigo abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No lo podía creer.

– ¿E-Estás segura? – Orihime asintió.

– ¿Podrías traerme un poco de agua por favor? –

Ichigo salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió hacia la maquina al final del pasillo.

Metió la moneda y presiono el botón de las botellas con agua. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no los pasos de su padre por el pasillo.

– Ichigo, ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto Isshin quedando a su lado.

– Viejo… Lo siento, no te escuche venir. Voy a llevarle a Orihime un poco de agua– dijo Ichigo agachándose para poder tomar la botella.

– ¿Qué te ocurre Ichigo? Estás actuando muy extraño. No será… que te falta sexo– la botella de agua se estrello en la cara de Isshin.

– ¡Deja de decir tantas estupideces! – gritó Ichigo.

– ¡Por favor no griten en el hospital! – los regaño una enfermera.

– Lo siento. No sé en que estaba pensando Orihime, al pedirte que traigas a mi hijo al mundo– dijo Ichigo sin pensar. Su padre se incorporo de inmediato.

– ¿Qué… has dicho? –

– ¿Uh? ¿No lo mencione antes? – pregunto Ichigo acercándose a su padre y tomando la botella. Se incorporo rápidamente para comenzar a caminar. Aún dándole a la espalda a su padre dijo:

– Orihime y yo queremos que seas el doctor que traiga nuestro hijo al mundo–

Por primera vez en su vida, Isshin no pudo contestar nada. Una lágrima silenciosa rodo por su mejilla.

– Aquí tienes el…–

– ¡Ahhhh! ¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto? – gritó Orihime, en su rostro había dolor.

– Me encontré con mi padre y… ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Ichigo confundido, nunca antes la había escuchado decir tales palabras.

– ¡Ahhh! ¡Por favor Ichigo! ¡Dame la maldita agua! –

Ichigo se la dio sin decir absolutamente nada.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? –

– No… Esto en verdad duele– dijo Orihime ya más calmada, el dolor había cesado. Decidió que quería recostarse. Acababa de acomodarse en su cama cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par.

– ¡Orihime! ¡Mi niña! ¡Hemos llegado! – dijo la abuela.

– ¡Abuelita! ¡Me alegro que estés aquí! – contestó Orihime abrazando a su abuelita.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras amor? –

– Bien… Arghhh…–

– Fuerte, ¿eh? – Orihime asintió.

– ¡Hola Ichigo-kun! ¿Cómo has estado? –

– B-Bien… Ehmm… disculpe, ¿no vino con usted Kenpachi-san? – pregunto Ichigo con nerviosismo.

– Claro que sí, pero se quedó con Yachiru en la casa de mi ebria hija– contestó la señora entrecerrando los ojos.

– ¿Ebria? – pregunto Orihime curiosa.

– Cuando llegamos a casa, esa torpe mujer estaba ebria en la sala. Decía que estaba celebrando el nacimiento de mi bisnieto. Solo busca excusas para beber hasta desmayarse–

– Sí, esa es Rangiku-san–

– ¡Ahhhhh! –

– ¿Otro? Es muy pronto– dijo Ichigo revisando su reloj.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto la señora.

– Bueno… Las contracciones de Orihime, desde hace una hora, han sido cada 10 minutos pero… ahora… son más frecuentes–

– ¡Ahhh! ¡Llama a alguien! – exclamo Orihime con dolor. Ichigo salió disparado a buscar a alguien.

– Tranquila Orihime, ya pronto acabará– le dijo su abuela mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

– Aquí está la enfermera– dijo Ichigo siendo seguido por la enfermera en turno. La chica se coloco justo enfrente de la cama de Orihime y le abrió las piernas. Se coloco unos guantes de látex, introdujo los dedos en la femineidad de la chica y comenzó a examinarla.

– 10 centímetros de dilatación. Felicidades estás a punto de ser mamá– dijo la enfermera antes de pararse.

– Iré a decir que te preparen el quirófano– dijo para después salir.

Silencio…

– Ichigo-kun…–

– Orihime…–

– Por fin lo vamos a conocer– dijo Orihime con una sonrisa. El pelinaranja lo abrazo con cuidado y besó su frente.

– Iré a avisarle a mi padre– dijo el chico para después salir.

– ¿Abuelita? ¿Está bien que tenga miedo? – le pregunto Orihime viéndola, en sus ojos habían lágrimas amenazando con salir.

– ¡Oh mi niña! ¡Claro que sí! Traer al mundo a un niño da mucho miedo– dijo la señora encerrando su rostro entre sus manos.

– Pero… ¿Y sí no soy una buena madre? –

– Orihime… nadie es una excelente madre. Para que todas lo seamos, necesitamos un manual. Sólo se la madre que puedas ser–

– Gracias abuelita… ¡Aaaahhhhh! –

– ¡Isshin ha llegado! ¿Estás lista Orihime-chan? – cuando vio el semblante de su nuera, obtuvo la respuesta. Orihime tenía el ceño fruncido, los ojos llorosos y los labios torcidos.

– ¡Aaaaahhhh! –

– Creo que eso es un sí– dijo Isshin. Entraron algunas enfermeras y enfermeros con una camilla. Ayudaron a Orihime a subirse y se la llevaron.

– Vamos Ichigo, tú también tienes que prepararte–

– ¿A qué te refieres viejo? –

– ¿No me digas que no piensas presenciar el nacimiento de tú hijo? Tienes que esterilizarte– le dijo Isshin tomándolo por el cuello de la playera y lanzándolo al pasillo.

– ¡Estás enfermo! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –

– Para que reacciones, tú hijo está por nacer. No hay tiempo– le dijo Isshin comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

– D-De acuerdo…– contesto Ichigo siguiéndolo.

– Soy un padre genial– susurro Isshin con las mejillas rosadas.

Orihime fue llevada a una habitación de color azul. Ahí había una camilla un poco más ancha de lo normal, en un extremo tiende dos estribos para apoyar los pies. En el cabecero había unas barras para agarrarse mientras empujabas.

A la joven madre le habían colocada ropa quirúrgica para no contaminar el ambiente. La subieron a la camilla y la conectaron al monitor. Orihime estaba en posición de parto.

– ¡Aaaaahhhh! –

– Veo que ya estas lista Orihime-chan– dijo Isshin entrando a la sala.

– Ku-Kurosaki-san… ¿usted…?–

– Sí, yo te atenderé. Apresúrate Ichigo, colócate a lado de tu novia–

Ichigo apareció con un traje azul quirúrgico. Se apresuro para estar junto a Orihime.

– Ichigo-kun…–

– Aquí estoy Orihime– dijo Ichigo tomando la mano de su novia.

– Te arrepentirás de haberle tomado su mano. Muy bien adminístrenle una dosis de oxitocina* y comencemos con el show– dijo Isshin colocándose enfrente de Orihime. Los asistentes la dieron una dosis a la chica y su dolor aumento.

– ¡AAAAAAHHHH! – la mano de Ichigo fue la que recibió el castigo.

– O-Orihime mi mano…– dijo Ichigo intentando aguantar el dolor pero su expresión lo delataba.

– Te dije que te arrepentirías. Oh… el bebé ya viene– dijo Isshin con alegría.

– ¡Aaaaahhh! –

– Muy Orihime-chan, es momento de que comiences a pujar–

– ¡Mmmmmm! ¡Aaaaaa! ¡Mmmmmm! – eran los sonidos de Orihime al intentar que su hijo saliera.

– ¡Vamos Orihime-chan! ¡Necesito más! – decía Isshin.

– ¡Vamos Orihime! ¡Tú puedes! – le dijo Ichigo. La pelinaranja se agarro de las barras para mayor soporte y comenzó a pujar una vez más.

– ¡Mmmmmmm! ¡Aaaaaaaaa! ¡Mmmmm! ¡Aaaaaaa! – Orihime sudaba mucho y su cara estaba roja por el esfuerzo.

– ¡Oh! ¡Aquí viene la cabeza! – dijo Isshin.

– ¡Mmmmmmm! ¡AAAAAAAA! – gritó Orihime y sintió como su cuerpo le dejo de doler, de repente escucho el sonido más hermoso del mundo.

Un llanto.

– ¡Ñaaaa! – lloró el bebé.

– Felicidades, han tenido un hermoso bebé varón. Mi nieto y su hijo– dijo Isshin con lágrimas en los ojos. Orihime comenzó a reírse y a llorar. Ichigo no lo podía creer, tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

– Hora del nacimiento, 1:25 Am– dijo una enfermera haciendo el reporte.

– Ven Ichigo, ven a cortar el cordón– le indico Isshin entregándole unas tijeras. Ichigo cortó el cordón, terminando con la unión entre su novia y su hijo.

Las enfermeras tomaron al bebé y se lo llevaron para limpiarlo y envolverlo en una manta azul celeste. Cuando terminaron se lo entregaron a la nueva mamá.

Los ojos de Orihime no podían creer lo que veía. Ichiro tenía el mismo color de cabello que ella y sus ojos tenían el mismo color chocolate que Ichigo. También estaba ese ceño fruncido que caracterizaba a los Kurosaki. Su piel era de un color rosado muy bonito.

– No lo puedo creer… Por fin te conozco en persona. Hola Ichiro-kun, soy tu mamá y él es tu papá. Te prometo que te voy a cuidar y proteger por el resto de mi vida. Te amo hijo mío– dijo Orihime llorando.

– Y yo te prometo…–

Ichigo no pudo terminar de hablar, por un grito que lo sorprendió.

– ¡Aaaaaahhhhh! – gritó Orihime.

– ¡Papá! ¿Qué sucede? – exigió saber Ichigo, preocupado.

– Enfermera tome al niño– dijo Isshin con seriedad.

– ¡¿Qué sucede Kurosaki-san? ¿Por qué me duele otra vez? –

– ¡Ahí viene el otro bebé! – dijo Isshin sin poder creerlo.

– ¿QUÉ? – exclamaron ambos pelinaranjas. Esto no podía estar pasando.

– ¿Cómo es posible que no supieran de este bebé? – pregunto extrañado Isshin.

– ¡Nunca nos dijeron nada! ¡Ese maldito Kisuke! ¡Él tuvo que ver en esto! – gritó enojado Ichigo.

– ¡Aaaaaahhhhh! –

– Orihime-chan necesito que pujes. ¡Ya! –

– ¡Mmmmmm! ¡Aaaaaaa! ¡Mmmmmmmmm! ¡Aaaaa! –

– Solo un poco más–

– ¡Mmmmmmmmm! ¡Aaaaa! No puedo… aaaa… no puede hacerlo– decía Orihime sin fuerzas, se había dejado caer en la camilla cansada.

– Sí puedes Orihime, se que puedes hacerlo. Vamos, solo un poco más– le dijo Ichigo antes de besar su frente. Orihime respiro hondo y volvió a pujar.

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAAA! – se escucho el alarido de Orihime por toda la sala, solo para ser sustituido por el llanto de un bebé segundos después.

– ¡Ñaaaaa! –

– Es… ¡Es una niña! – exclamo Isshin cuando por fin tuvo a su nieta en las manos. Orihime se cubrió los ojos llorando, Ichigo estaba en shock.

– Hora del nacimiento, 1:30 Am–

Isshin cortó el cordón, porque el padre no parecía poder moverse. Al igual que su hermano, las enfermeras se llevaron a la pequeña para limpiarla. Minutos después se la entregaron a Orihime en una manta de color rosa.

– Lo sabía… sabía que había alguien más en mi. Mi pequeña… No sabía que existías pero… ya te amo con todo mi ser– dijo Orihime mientras besaba a su bebé en la frente.

– Toma Ichigo-kun… Cárgala– Ichigo tomo entre sus brazos a su hija. Aún no lo podía creer.

La pequeña era idéntica a Orihime. Tenía los mismos ojos grises que su madre pero su cabello era del mismo tomo que el de él.

– Te prometo que cuidaré de ti, de tu hermano y de tu mamá. Aún no puedo creer que existas pero… Te amo mi princesa– dijo Ichigo derramando una pequeña lágrima.

– Muy bien, comencemos a suturarte–

Unas horas después, Orihime se encontraba en su habitación dándole de mamar a sus hijos. Isshin e Ichigo estaba ahí.

– ¿Cómo se llamarán los bebés? – le pregunto la enfermera para hacer el registro.

– El niño se llamara Kurosaki Ichiro y la niña… Kurosaki Masaki– dijo Orihime con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a los dos hombres presentes. La enfermera lo anoto y se retiró.

– Orihime…–

– Quiero honrar la memoria de la persona que te dio la vida Ichigo-kun–

Isshin no pudo más y rompió en llanto, Ichigo besó a Orihime en los labios.

– Gracias por todo, Te amo Orihime–

– Te amo Ichigo-kun–

– También amo a mis hijos– dijo Ichigo tomando en brazos a su hijo.

– ¡Felicidades Orihime! – exclamo Rukia entrando de golpe a la habitación, siendo seguida por todos sus amigos. Los pelinaranjas estaban impactados.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? Son las 4 de la mañana– dijo Ichigo.

– ¡Lo sabemos pero no podíamos esperar! – exclamo Ayame.

– ¡Hey! ¡No pueden estar todos aquí! – exclamo Isshin. Todos lo voltearon a ver y lo sacaron a empujones del lugar, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

– Que groseros… Bueno, iré por mis hijas– dijo Isshin caminando por el pasillo mientras silbaba una canción.

Dentro de la habitación…

– ¡¿Fueron gemelos? – exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

– Sí, un niño y una niña– dijo sonriente la nueva mamá.

– ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? – pregunto Tatsuki.

– Muy simple. Se han dado casos en los que uno de los bebés tapa al otro y durante el ultrasonido no se logra apreciar el cuerpo del otro bebé– explico Uryuu mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

– Con que eso paso– dijo Renji.

– Pero… lo raro es que no notaron el latido del segundo bebé– comento Uryuu agarrándose la barbilla.

– ¡Ah! Cuando supimos el sexo del bebé, Yoruichi-san menciono algo sobre el corazón–

– Es verdad, ¿podrías ser que nos ocultaron la verdad? – se pregunto Ichigo.

– ¿Es importante ahora? – pregunto Chad sorprendiendo a todos.

– Es cierto Kurosaki-kun, tus hijos ya nacieron y están sanos, eso es lo importante– dijo Kokoro apoyando a su enorme novio.

– Ahora, Tatsuki-chan será la madrina de la bebé y Rukia del bebé– dijo Orihime.

– ¡Será un placer! – dijeron al mismo tiempo las nuevas madrinas

– ¡Ah! – gritó Rukia mientras se tocaba las mejillas.

– ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera? – exclamo Renji.

– ¡La bebé no tiene ropa! ¡Solo le hemos comprado ropa al niño! –

– ¡Eso es terrible! ¡Debemos hacer algo! – exclamo Ayame tan preocupada como Rukia

Silencio…

– Son imposibles– dijo Tatsuki entrecerrando los ojos.

– Al aparecer ahora son grandes amigas– dijo Kirie viendo como ambas chicas discutían sobre que comprar para la bebé Masaki.

– ¡Vamos de compras! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo y tomaron a sus respectivos novios, arrastrándolos de fuera de ahí.

– Les tengo lastima– dijo Tatsuki.

– Bueno, nosotros también nos vamos. Tienen que descansar ambos– dijo Kokoro. Chad asintió.

– Es verdad, además después vendrá toda la familia– dijo Tatsuki.

– Quiero evitar eso– dijo Uryuu comenzando a caminar.

– Nos vemos Orihime-chan– se despidió Kokoro saliendo junto a Chad. Tatsuki y Uryuu los imitaron.

– ¡Nos vemos! ¡Gracias por venir! – contestó Orihime. Ichigo tomo a ambos bebés y los dejo en la cuna a lado de la cama.

– Vamos a intentar dormir. Mañana será un día duro– dijo Ichigo dándoles un besos a los gemelos y después acostándose junto a Orihime.

La ojigris sonrió y lo abrazo por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Rápidamente se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente…

– ¡Son hermosos! – dijo Rangiku mientras cargaba a Masaki.

– Un regalo de dios– dijo la tía Sakura cargando a Ichiro.

– Felicidades mi niña. Ambos lo hicieron muy bien– dijo la abuelita con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

– Ese es mi hijo. Dos en un solo acto– dijo Isshin con orgullo.

– ¡Cállate! – exclamo Ichigo, rojo de la vergüenza.

– Rangiku-san, déjame cargarla– pidió Yuzu. La rubia le coloco a la bebé en los brazos. Yuzu estaba maravillada.

– Toma Karin-chan– dijo la tía Sakura dándole al bebé.

– No… Yo no…– balbuceo nerviosa mientras lo cargaba.

– ¡Yo también quiero ver! – dijo Yachiru subiéndose a un banquito para ver a los nuevos miembros de la familia.

– Ten cuidado Yachiru, no vayas a tocar a los bebés– dijo Kenpachi cruzado de brazos.

– Mira Karin-chan… Ya somos tías– dijo Yuzu casi llorando. Karin asintió con los ojos cristalinos.

– ¡Shiro-chan! ¡Ven a cargarlos! – le dijo Yachiru al peliblanco.

– Me rehuso–

– Vamos Toushiro-kun, no seas cascarrabias– comento Rangiku tomándolo de la mano y llevándola hacia los bebés. Le entrego al pequeño Ichiro. El peliblanco estaba muy nervioso y con las mejillas rojas.

– Tranquilo Shiro-chan, lo estás haciendo muy bien– dijo Momo, quien ya tenía a Masaki en sus brazos.

– N-No estoy nervioso–

Ichigo observo a su familia en silencio. Todo era perfecto.

Solo faltaba algo.

– Orihime– la chica lo volteo a ver, quedando sorprendida. Él estaba totalmente serio.

– ¿Qué ocurre Ichigo-kun? –

Ichigo tomo su mano y se arrodillo enfrente de ella. Orihime ahogo una exclamación.

– Orihime… durante estos meses en lo que he estado contigo, aprendí lo bello de la vida. Gracias a que te conocí, pude saber lo que es el amor y lo que es tener algo importante que proteger. Me diste a mis hijos y eso es algo que jamás te podré agradecer. Espero que esto sea suficiente– en cuanto dijo estas palabras, de su bolsillo sacó una caja negra, que abrió enfrente de sus ojos.

Dentro de la caja, había un anillo de oro blanco, con tres diamantes de color turquesa en la cima del aro. Era realmente hermoso.

– Orihime, enfrente de nuestros familiares, te pregunto… ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa? –

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro. Se tapo la boca y dijo:

– Sí, sí quiero convertirme en tu esposa–

Ichigo sonrió, se incorporo y le coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, sellando su compromiso.

– Te amo Orihime–

– Te amo Ichigo-kun–

Se besaron con mucha dulzura.

– Esto es hermoso– dijo Rangiku al borde de las lágrimas.

– Mi hijo por fin se casará. ¡Masaki nuestro hijo ya es todo un hombre! –

– Ya era hora– dijo Yachiru antes de sonreír.

Han pasado 5 años desde el nacimiento de los gemelos Kurosaki.

Rukia había decidido entrar a la escuela de medicina, al igual que Renji, Uryuu e Ichigo. Tatsuki está en la academia de policías y Orihime entró a la escuela de gastronomía. Chad ahora estudiaba para convertirse en un gran abogado y Kokoro decidió dedicarse a la florería de su padre y a ser ama de casa. Kirie decidió entrar a la facultad de arquitectura y Ayame en la odontología.

Nos encontramos en la mansión Kuchiki.

El jardín estaba siendo decorado con miles de flores blancas. Había, al menos, 50 mesas con una vajilla de porcelana y centros de rosas, lirios e iris de color blanco.

Todo estaba listo para celebrar la boda de Ichigo y Orihime.

– ¡Ma-chan! ¡No te muevas sino no podré peinarte! – exclamo Rukia, intentaba hacerle unas trenzas al cabello naranja de la niña. Estaban en la habitación de la ojiazul.

– Pero quiero jugar, ¿en donde están papá, Ichi-kun y mamá? – pregunto la pequeña haciendo un puchero.

La pequeña llevaba puesto un vestido de color blanco, con detalles de flores de color rosa. Su cabello le llegaba hasta lo hombros y estaba decorado con unas trenzas delgadas y una corona de flores rosadas.

– Se están arreglando. Recuerda que hoy es el gran día de tus papás– dijo Tatsuki dándole los últimos toques a su vestido.

Tatsuki y Rukia serán las damas de honor.

Rukia llevaba puesto un vestido de color negro entallado strapless, unas zapatillas de color negro muy elegantes. Su cabello ahora era más largo que antes, le llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros. Durante la ceremonia llevaría un buqué de flores violetas.

Tatsuki llevaba un vestido rojo, el mismo modelo de Rukia, unas zapatillas de color negro. Su cabello también estaba más largo, le llegaba hasta la cintura. Durante la ceremonia llevaría un buqué de flores azules.

– Sí, lo sé pero… quiero jugar– volvió a repetir la pequeña, inflando las mejillas de color rosa.

– ¡Eres tan linda Ma-chan! – exclamo Rukia abrazándola.

– Basta Rukia, le vas a arruinar el vestido. Compórtate como la estudiante de medicina que eres– le regaño Tatsuki.

– ¡Ma-chan te ves muy bonita! – exclamó Rangiku entrando a la habitación. La rubia llevaba puesto un vestido color azul zafiro de seca, con una cinta dorado debajo del busto. Tenía 3 meses de embarazo.

– ¡Ran-chan! – dijo la pequeña acercándose a la rubia para saludarla con una abrazo.

– Ichimaru-san, se ve muy bien– dijo Rukia.

– Gracias, ustedes también se ven muy bien. ¿Ya está lista Orihime? –

– ¡Está lista! – dijo Ayame saliendo del baño de Rukia.

Todas las presentes se sorprendieron por lo que estaban viendo.

Orihime llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco. La parte de arriba era un corsé con escote en V de encaje de flores, llegaba hasta un poco por debajo de la pelvis. En la cintura había un listón grueso color marfil que le deba la vuelta y se anudaba en un moño justo enfrente de su cadera.

Lo parte de abajo caía libremente desde el límite del corsé. La falda tiene dos tipos de tela, la de abajo era un liso color blanco sin ningún detalle y la tela de arriba era transparente y tenía unas flores pequeñas de color blanco, de tela lisa, que empezaban desde el inicio de la falda hasta abajo.

Su peinado era con todo el cabello recogido, en un moño en la parte superior de la cabeza. En el peinado estaba su tiara, que era de pequeñas flores de diamantes blancos. El velo era muy suave con flores bordadas en la orilla. Los accesorios eran muy sencillos pero elegantes, consistían de unos aretes de diamantes pequeños y un collar de oro blanco, en donde Orihime había puesto las flores de sus horquillas.

El maquillaje era ligero y limpio. El color marfil de las sombras hacía que los ojos de Orihime se vieran de un tono plateado muy brillante. Durante la ceremonia llevara un buqué de flores blancas.

– Orihime…–

– ¡Te ves preciosa mamá! – dijo la pequeña corriendo a abrazar a su madre.

– Gracias Ma-chan–

– Preciosa es poco Orihime. Vas a dejar a Ichigo boquiabierto– dijo Tatsuki.

– Eso espero Tatsuki-chan–

– Muy bien chicas ya es hora–

Todos los invitados ya se encontraban sentados en el lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

Rangiku había mandado a preparar el lugar. Era una alfombra de seda blanca, que te guiaba hasta un arco de flores blancas. El final del camino estaba la tarima en donde se colocaría el juez para dar la ceremonia.

Ichigo ya se encontraba en su lugar correspondiente. Su semblante era de nerviosismo.

El novio llevaba puesto un traje de color negro, por debajo llevaba un chaleco de color dorada claro, una corbata del mismo color y una camisa blanca. Incluso se había peinado hacia atrás.

– Tranquilo Ichigo. Todo saldrá bien– le dijo Renji mientras palmeaba su espalda. El pelirrojo era su padrino.

– No puedo evitarlo…– dijo Ichigo.

– Nunca pensé que vería el día en que Kurosaki se desmayaría en el día de su boda– dijo Uryuu.

– ¡Cállate! –

– Yo nunca pensé que se peinaría– dijo Chad.

– ¿Tú también Chad? – alguien le jalo la tela de su pantalón, llamando su atención.

– Papá, ¿en donde están mamá y Ma-chan? – pregunto el pequeño Ichiro, era el vivo retrato de su padre.

– Ellas ya no tardan en venir Ichiro. Ten paciencia– le dijo Ichigo quedando a su altura.

El pequeño llevaba puesto el mismo traje que su padre pero el color del chaleco era rojo.

– Ve a esperar con tu tía Yuzu– el pequeño asintió y después corrió hacia su tía.

Yuzu y Karin ya estaban en primero de preparatoria. Eran todas unas jovencitas.

Yuzu por fin se había olvidado de Byakuya y se había hecho novia de un chico llamado Jinta, el chico no le caía bien pero tenía que aceptarlo.

Karin aún no había tenido novio, pero sabía que ya tenía varios pretendientes.

Byakuya había conocido a una chica el verano pasado, se llamaba Hisana, se enamoraron y se casaron hace apenas 6 meses. Era muy felices juntos.

De repente la canción nupcial comenzó a sonar. Todos los presentes voltearon a ver hacia atrás.

La pequeña Masaki apareció en el camino. Entre sus manos traía un canasto con pétalos de flores blancas. Las dejaba caer por donde pasaba dejando un camino de flores.

Ichigo la observó orgulloso. La pequeña le sonrió cuando se encontraron sus miradas y después se dirigió con su abuelo.

Ichigo alzó su mirada y pudo ver como las damas de honor caminaban hasta el altar. Cuando las chicas le despejaron la vista, pudo ver al ser más hermoso del mundo.

Inoue Orihime era una diosa entre mortales.

Todos los presentes estaban impactados por la belleza de la novia.

Al lado de Orihime se encontraba Ichimaru Gin, él la entregaría. Ambos caminaron hasta llegar al altar. Gin le levanto el velo a Orihime y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido, tomo la mano de ella y se la entregó a Ichigo.

– Cuídala por favor– dijo Gin con una sonrisa. Ichigo asintió. Orihime se colocó al lado de izquierdo de Ichigo.

La ceremonia comenzó.

– Estas aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión en matrimonio de Kurosaki Ichigo e Inoue Orihime– dijo el juez.

– Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿aceptas a Inoue Orihime como tú esposa? –

– Acepto– contestó Ichigo viendo directamente a Orihime.

– Y tú Inoue Orihime, ¿aceptas a Kurosaki Ichigo como tú esposo? –

– Acepto– contestó Orihime sonriéndole a su novio.

– Las sortijas– pidió el juez. Renji se acercó y le dio la sortija a Ichigo. Lo mismo hizo Rukia.

– Yo Inoue Orihime prometo amarte y respetarte por el resto de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separé– dijo la ojigris colocándole el anillo en el dedo anular al chico.

– Yo Kurosaki Ichigo, prometo amarte, respetarte y protegerte todos los días de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separé– dijo el pelinaranja poniéndole el anillo de plata en el dedo anular.

– Firmen aquí por favor– les dijo el juez mostrándoles el documento de su matrimonio. Ambos firmaron en los lugares adecuados.

– Muy bien. Ahora los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia– dijo el juez.

Ichigo le alzó el velo a Orihime, dejando su rostro al descubierto. Acuno su rostro entre sus manos y se acerco a ella lentamente.

Sus labios se juntaron dulcemente y la multitud estalló en aplausos. Orihime lo rodeo por el cuello con sus brazos, atrayéndolo más a ella.

– ¡Bravo! – gritó Isshin, celebrando junto a sus nietos.

– ¡Así se hace Ichigo! – exclamo Rukia. Todos estaban eufóricos.

– Tengo el honor de presentarles al señor y señora Kurosaki– dijo el juez. Ichigo y Orihime observaron a su familia y amigos.

– ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – exclamaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo corriendo a abrazar a sus padres.

– ¡Ma-chan! ¡Ichi-kun! – dijo Orihime con alegría mientras los recibía en los brazos.

– Este fue nuestro hermoso error– dijo Ichigo cargando a su hija y acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

– Te amo Ichigo-kun–

– Yo también te amo Kurosaki Orihime– dijo Ichigo para después besar una vez a su ahora esposa.

_Se les desea una vida larga y hermosa, familia Kurosaki_

_FIN_

* * *

eso es todo amigos!

se ha acabado Hermoso Error... me siento realmente triste porke ternimo pero feliz porke podre comenzar escribir otras cosas!

asi es... Aiko-chan todavia tiene historias ke contar!

Gracias de nuevo a los ke siguieron esta historia, gracias por sus reviews!

besos y cuidense!

nos leeemos pronto


End file.
